


Love They Haven't Thought Of Yet

by Snoweylily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Tom, Angst, Blood and Gore, Crack, Dark Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Dumbledore, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Slash, Slow Build, Slytherin Harry, Snakes, Underage - Freeform, Underage Harry, Vampires, War, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 75
Words: 84,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoweylily/pseuds/Snoweylily
Summary: Boy Who Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding World, Defeater of Grindelwald, never received his Hogwarts Letter. Five years later, a 16-year-old Harry Potter is found on the streets of London and immediately sent to Hogwarts, where he catches the eye of one Professor Tom Riddle. When Harry is sorted into Slytherin, well... that just makes things a whole lot easier for him, doesn't it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Rachel, and I'm a fandom-obsessed teenager from Ireland.  
> This is my... 22nd fanfiction that I have published (The rest are on Fanfiction.net)  
> It's set entirely in 3rd Person POV, and WARNING: HARRY POTTER/PROFESSOR TOM RIDDLE SLASH  
> Not yaoi, lemons, limes, *cough* sex scenes *cough* though, so sorry to disappoint!  
> It's got a slow gradual build filled with many fluffy cute scenes and angry hurt scenes all wrapped up in a neat little bundle a angst!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Rachel :)

**Chapter 1**

**'Boy Who Lived... No Longer Living?'**

That's right, folks. Harry Potter: Boy Who Lived, Saviour, Defeater of You-Know-Who, may very well be dead!

The news came as a shock to us all at the Daily Prophet when only yesterday, a source inside the ministry claimed that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, had declared young Mr Potter missing from his home after his Hogwarts acceptance letter got sent back.

You all know the story of Harry Potter, the boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at just one years old with the terrible cost of both his parents lives. According to my source, Headmaster Dumbledore had immediately taken the boy and placed him into his only other living relatives care, Lily Potter née Evans sister, Petunia Dursley. And that is where he remained... Until now.

The Minister has made no official statement on whether the Boy Who Lived's whereabouts are known to him or not, but once again, my source came through. The Minister has no idea whatsoever as to where Harry Potter currently is, but plans on bringing the Dursley's in front of Wizengamot court to be tried under truth serum.

* * *

**'Boy Who Lived under the stairs?'**

So it would seem.

Earlier on this week the Dursley-Potter trial commenced, which each member of the Dursley family being put under veritaserum and questioned about Harry Potter's whereabouts. And though they regretfully did not have the answer, a few other little facts came to light instead.

Harry Potter, a hero amongst all wizards, is nothing but a 'freak' in the muggle world.

According to his uncle-in-law, that is.

Vernon Dursley was the first to be questioned four days ago, and had to be restrained throughout the proceedings, and dragged out of the court room when he finished, letting lose an expressive list of words that would put even 'm**blood' to shame.

It would appear he is not the most believing of men, and hates anything to do with magic.

What makes matters worse, was that not only did the man plead guilty to keeping the child locked in a cupboard under the stairs, but also admits to abusing his nephew at least three times a week, assaults ranging from punches and kicks to scalding his arms with boiling water.

Our saviour, growing up in an unaccepting and abusive household?

It's no wonder he ran away!

Or so the Dursley's say, for according to all three of them, one day they woke up and Harry Potter had simply gone.

Now there's no need to panic just yet, as both Minister Shacklebolt and Headmaster Dumbledore have assured us that there's no way the remains of You-Know-Who's followers could have gotten Mr Potter, as the wards on the Dursley house had prevented that.

But it still remains a mystery as to where the Boy Who Lived disappeared to at just 10 years of age, or perhaps the more important question, where is our saviour now?

* * *

' **Boy Who Lived presumed dead'**

And there you have it folks.

After two and a half years of looking for Harry Potter, the Minister calls off the search.

For almost three years, this world's best detectives, both wizard and muggle alike, have scoured the earth searching for our Saviour, but to no avail.

After the boy vanished at 10 years old, and the realisation of his disappearance less than a year later, the entire planet has been searching for him, from Saudi Arabia to South Africa, Mexico to Malaysia, Iceland to India, with no results.

Many believe the Boy Who Lived to be dead, and finally, after more than 30 months searching, Minister Shacklebolt has declared it.

Harry Potter is Dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tonks cursed for the 100th time as she was led through the halls of the Ministry to Scrimgeour's office.

There she was, all nice and cosy wrapped up in bed, when suddenly Moody burst in saying they got a hit.

A hit on what exactly, she didn't know.

But that wasn't important right now.

What was important, was that she was about to meet the Head of the Auror Department, Rufus Scrimgeour himself… in her quidditch pyjamas.

* * *

"You could have at least let me change, you know" She growled, and Mad Eye turned to her, "The entire wizarding world could be at stake, and you're worried about what you look like?"

"If the entire wizarding world was at stake, there would be a hell of a lot more Auror's called then just us" She snapped back, "And meeting the Head in pyjama shorts and a ratty old t-shirt is most definitely not how I'd picture the end of world happening".

"Rule 7, Tonks, always-"

"-be prepared" She finished, "Yes, I know, you've only drilled it into me a million times".

Smirking, he reached up and knocked on the door, receiving a sharp 'Come in' less than a second later.

Stepping into the office, they both quickly stood to attention.

Scrimgeour glanced up at them, "Ah, good, you're here. Auror Moody, Auror To-"

He abruptly stopped once he caught sight of her appearance.

She glared right back, daring him to make a comment.

He sighed and turned to her teacher, "You could have at least let her change, you know".

"SEE!" She exclaimed, rounding on him, "Even the HEAD of the bloody DEPARTMENT says I could have grabbed a pair of robes!"

Moody ignored her, "With all due respect sir, you did say it was urgent. And I seriously doubt that Auror Tonk's… apparel, so to speak, will affect how she does her job".

Scrimgeour's face grew grave, and this was enough to stop Tonks mid-rant.

"Yes, well, we got an alert… On someone using dark magic" He said quietly, and Mad Eye tensed up, "How dark are we speaking?"

He looked up at him, "… Someone used the Killing Curse on a muggle".

* * *

"Down here" Tonks whispered, looking up at the stone plaque on the side of the building.

Phoenix Alley.

The scene of the murder.

Moody nodded, and raised his hand to his mouth, gesturing for her to be quiet.

Slowly creeping down the thin street, they kept their wands at the ready, just in case.

* * *

It was highly unlikely that the wizard would have stuck around after murdering the muggle, but it wasn't worth the risk to come unarmed.

* * *

Moody cast a silent Lumos Maxima, and carefully waved his wand around the alleyway.

Almost immediately, light rested on the muggle's body.

Quickly walking over, Tonks crouched down next to it, checking for a pulse however futile it was.

Nothing.

She looked up at the muggles face.

A man, perhaps late 30's or early 40's, with greying dark hair and glassy brown eyes.

His face still had some colour in it, proof that he hadn't been dead for long, but it was the expression on it that caught her eye.

His mouth was twisted into a disgusting sneer, his eyes showed nothing but sadistic pleasure.

 _The eyes of a mad man_ , she thought, reeling back from the body.

A nudge in her side tore her attention away from the man, and she glanced up at Moody, following his gaze down to the man's left hand.

* * *

And there rested a bloody knife.

* * *

Sharply looking back up at her handler, his face betrayed nothing, and she quickly turned back to the body, lightly running her hands over his chest, arms, and legs.

Nothing.

No cuts, no wounds, nothing.

Which could only mean one thing.

The wizard that had killed him, had done it to protect himself.

* * *

Turning back to Moody, she mouthed just two words.

'Self-defence'

He nodded, and gestured with his wand down the rest of the alley.

The message was clear.

If the wizard was injured, which he was based on the blood, then he couldn't have gotten very far.

* * *

Standing up, Tonk's redrew her wand and cautiously inched her way further down the cobblestone alleyway.

She had only moved two meters before she saw it.

Or rather, saw him.

Another body, the wizard's, was lying on the wet ground, curled up in a little ball.

Keeping her wand on the ready, Tonks slowly knelt down next to him, before reaching out and shaking his shoulder.

He didn't move.

Shaking him a little harder, she frowned.

Why wasn't he fighting back?

And then she remembered the knife.

Swallowing, she reached out and gently pushed him over onto his back.

* * *

He was covered in blood.

* * *

"Moody!" She hissed, hurriedly dropping her wand and trying to find something to put pressure on the wounds with.

He swore when he saw the man, and awkwardly knelt down across from her, his bad leg giving him some trouble with it.

"Do we know who he is?" He asked, pressing down on a particularly large gash across the boy's stomach.

She shook her head, "He's got no ID on him, but that's not all".

Mad Eye glanced up at her questioningly.

"His wand" She replied, gesturing around them, "Where is it?"

He waved his wand along the ground on his side of the body, "No wand? Then how did he kill that muggle?"

And then his wand landed on the wizard's face.

He froze, "Tonks?"

She turned to him, and frowned at his stricken-looking face, before looking down at the man.

 _No, not a man,_ she corrected, _but a boy._

"A child?" She whispered, staring at the young face partially lit up by the wand's white light.

She hesitantly reached out and titled his face to the left and then to the right, "Moody… He can't be a day over 16".

"Yet capable of the killing curse" He muttered, "I guess that explains the lack of wand, then. Accidental magic. He was hurt, scared… and his magic lashed out. He was defending himself".

He scanned over the boy's injuries, "We need to get him to St Mungo's immediately".

"Moody".

"He's losing too much blood, and there's only so much a potion can do" He continued.

"Moody".

"Come on, help me pick him up, we need to move him and fast".

"MOODY!" Tonks yelled, and he sharply turned to her, "What?"

Her gaze remained on the boy, where her hand had pushed back the wet hair clinging to his forehead.

"… Look" She whispered, and he frowned, turning to the young wizard.

And there, just to the right-hand side of his forehead, was a lightening shaped scar.

He swallowed thickly, "Is that…?"

"Yea" Tonks whispered, gazing down at the boy in awe and shock.

* * *

Moody stared, "… We've just found Harry Potter".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed some of Lily Potter/Evans background to suit the story. It won't make much sense now, but I promise things will become clearer soon!

**Chapter 3**

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was usually a very calm man.

* * *

That calmness did not, however, apply when the Head of the Auror Department sent him a patronus message saying to immediately meet him in St Mungo's at 3am on a Monday morning.

* * *

Hence why he was rushing through the hospital as if a Basilisk was after him, quickly apparating to the fourth floor, where he was met with the tense face of Rufus Scrimgeour.

"What happened?" He asked immediately, walking over to his long-time friend.

The man smiled, but his yellow eyes betrayed his worry, "Why Albus, still as observant as ever, despite all your years".

"Rufus, what happened? You would not have called me here so urgently if it were not important" He replied.

Scrimgeour sighed, looking more weary and old than the Headmaster thought possible, "It's… It's him, Albus. We've finally found him".

* * *

"And the boys was attacked?" Dumbledore asked again, "By a muggle?"

The Healer nodded, "Yes. And he was stabbed, repeatedly, to the torso… But there were also incisions along both arms; defensive wounds".

Albus paused for a minute, taking it all in.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the boy thought dead for the past three years… was here.

In St Mungo's.

Alive.

"You said there were other injuries?" Scrimgeour asked, taking over from his friend, "Older than the ones he received last night? Or rather, this morning?"

"Yes. Much older, in fact, all completely healed, though they left many scars… I can only vaguely remember when the boy went missing, sir, considering all the people I have to worry about every day, and of course it _was_ five years ago, almost to the day… but from what I _can_ remember… the people he was left with, those muggle relatives of is, were abusive. Correct?"

This snapped Dumbledore out of his daze, and he quickly nodded, a pang of guilt in his heart.

* * *

Leaving the boy with those monsters would forever be one of his greatest regrets in life, and he had quite a few.

* * *

"But they said that he disappeared at 10 years old" the man continued, "Six years ago, now".

"Your point being?" Scrimgeour asked, growing impatient.

The Healer sighed, "I'm afraid that… some of Mr Potters injuries… don't quite line up with that time frame".

"You're saying that he's been abused _since_ leaving the Durley's?" Dumbledore asked, confused.

He slowly nodded, "Yes, well, although I can't be one hundred percentage sure that it was abuse… He most certainly got into his fair share of fights".

The Headmaster slowly nodded.

To find out for certain, they'd have to ask the boy himself.

And to do that, they'd have to speak to him.

He glanced back up at the Healer, "When can we see him?"

The man gave a small smile, "Right now, if you like".

* * *

Silently stepping into the private room, Dumbledore closed the door behind him and turned around, surprised to see the boy awake and staring up at the ceiling.

His entire chest was bound tightly in gauze, some stained red in places, while his arms had the more traditional white bandages, wrapped around them firmly from elbow to wrist.

Swallowing, he looked up at the teen, and froze.

* * *

Two inquisitive Avada Kedarva green eyes stared back at him.

* * *

Eyes that reminded him all too much of Grindelwald and the child's deceased mother and all he had lost at such a young age.

Other than Lily's eyes, however, Harry took after the Potter side of the family, everything from his messy black hair to his height.

 _Though he does have his mother's facial structure_ , Dumbledore supposed, _all strong lines and sharp edges._

* * *

Slowly walking closer to the bed, he pulled over the chair next to it and sat down.

"… Hello, I'm-"

"Albus Dumbledore" He interrupted, "Headmaster of Hogwarts".

Silence.

"… You know who-"

"You are?" the Boy supplied again, "Of course. Doesn't everybody?"

The Professor frowned.

He knew who he was?

But how?

"How do you know of me?" He asked, "You grew up in the muggle world, away from wizards and witches".

"But not from squibs" Harry said simply, and Dumbledore blinked in surprise, "Arabella Figgs? She told you?"

He shook his head, "No. Not intentionally, anyway… I always did wonder why she kept an eye on me. She had no reason to, after all, none that I know of anyway. But once a week after watching me, she also disappeared" He shrugged, "So one day I decided to follow her".

Albus couldn't help but smile, "I believe the muggles having an odd saying for this… Curiosity killed the cat?"

"But satisfaction brought it back" Harry finished, "She led me to Diagon Alley. As you imagine, I was both curious and satisfied... I found other people like me. I found an entire world like me… So I kept going back".

"To Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore clarified, and he nodded, "Yea. I wanted to learn more about it, about magic. And as a child and being told that magic _was,_ in fact, real… Well… I was ecstatic… I worked for money. Or, that is, wizarding money. Galleons, sickles, knuts, everything. And with that I bought books. And I learned" A curious look came over his features, "Did you know that 'Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century' claims you were the best student to ever pass through Hogwarts? And now you're the Headmaster. It's rather… fitting, don't you think?"

He smiled, "Yes Harry, I believe it is… Well, I must admit that this _is_ a relief. I was expecting you to know next to nothing, and then I'd have to explain everything to you. And that would take quite a lot of time".

The boy frowned, "Sir? How do you know my name?"

Ah.

Perhaps he still would have to explain some things.

The Headmaster leant back in his chair, "Harry… How much do you know about your parents?"

His face immediately closed off, "Only that they're dead, sir. A car crash, when I was a few months old".

Dumbledore internally seethed.

A car crash?

Those bloody muggles had brought up the Saviour of the Wizarding World by saying his parents had died in _a car crash?_

"No, Harry" He said, trying to remain calm, "They most certainly did NOT die in a car crash".

"… They didn't, sir?"

He took a deep breath, "… You said you bought books. Wizarding books. Have you ever read 'A History of Magic'?"

"Of course, sir".

"Then you know of… of Gellert Grindelwald?"

He nodded.

"Harry… Your parents were on the opposite side of him. They disagreed with everything he stood for… And that's how they died".

Potter frowned, "You're saying that… that Grindelwald killed my parents? Because they were his enemies?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid so. Your father was from the Noble House of Potter, one of the most powerful pureblood families at that time. And your mother, while also a pureblood, was adopted by muggles as a child, and grew up not knowing anything about magic".

"And to Grindelwald, blood purity was everything. My father refused to join him, and in his eyes my mother was practically a muggleborn… So he killed them".

"Exactly. But when he tried to kill you, the spell backfired, obliterating him and leaving you with that lightning-shaped scar on your forehead. To date, you're the only survivor of the Killing Curse" Dumbledore finished, "And that, Harry, is how I know your name… You're the Boy Who Lived".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry sighed as he heard voices outside his door.

Apparently, being the Saviour of the Wizarding World meant he needed 24-hour protection, hence why there were two Aurors posted outside his door, the same two that had found him apparently.

And they checked everyone that came to see him, not that there were many, and even Albus Dumbledore himself was questioned and scrutinised, on the very off chance that someone was using polyjuice potion and pretending to be him.

And, speaking of Dumbledore…

* * *

Tonks stuck her head in around the door and smiled, "Hey Harry, the Headmaster's here to see you. You up for it?"

He nodded, and couldn't help but smile back as she fussed over him.

Out of his two 'bodyguards' the Metamorphmagus was most definitely his favourite, as she constantly worried over him, making sure he was comfortable, had eaten enough, wasn't too bored, and quite honestly he couldn't find anything bad about her at all…

"You got it, kiddo" She winked, and disappeared again.

All except for that nickname.

 _That_ , she could get rid of.

* * *

"Ah, Harry, good to see you're looking better" Dumbledore asked, "I brought a friend along with me today, hope you don't mind".

And really, even if had minded, Harry couldn't have said anything, as the man that stepped through the door next made him lost for all words.

He was tall, really tall, about twice the height of an average man, and at least three times as wide. He had a mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered nearly his entire face. He had shiny dark eyes, and light skin, though weather-beaten from the outside elements.

All in all, Harry thought it safe to say that if he was walking around with THIS man, Saviour of the Wizarding World or not, _nobody_ would try to mess with him.

"Rubeus Hagrid" He said, "You're the groundskeeper of Hogwarts".

The half-giant abruptly stopped, stared at him for a minute, and then laughed, a loud gruff sound that seemed to shake the entire building.

"That be me, al'right! And you're 'arry Potter! Look jus' like your dad, you do! Though you got your mum's eyes…"

Dumbledore smiled, "Harry, Hagrid here is going to bring you to Diagon Alley to get your school things. And I'm afraid that we're a bit behind schedule so…"

"You mean right now?" Harry asked surprised, "As in I can finally leave this room?"

The Headmaster nodded, his blue eyes twinkling, "I believe Tonks has something for you to wear, though you'll have to ask her about that. In the meantime, I'm afraid I must be off. Hogwarts _is_ starting in two weeks after all, and there's still quite a lot of preparations to be made. I'll come visit you again later on in the week. And Hagrid?"

"Yes'ir?"

"Take good care of him.

"Of course, 'ir. Wouldn't 'ave it any other way".

* * *

A few minutes after Dumbledore had left, Tonks came back into the room, holding a bag and grinning from ear-to-ear, "Wotcha Harry, I hear you're going on a little adventure".

"And I hear that you did something you shouldn't have" He replied, glaring pointedly at the bag in her hands.

"Oh calm yourself, kiddo. You needed something to wear, now, didn't you?" She shot back, "And if it makes you feel any better, you can always pay me back".

Leaving the bag at the bottom of his bed, she nudged Hagrid, and they both left to give him some privacy to change.

* * *

10 minutes later, Harry emerged from the room, and Tonks couldn't help but let out a low whistle, "Looking good, kiddo".

And if she were being completely honest with herself, had she not been infatuated with a certain half-blooded werewolf, she would have leapt on Harry there and then, despite the age gap.

* * *

Dressed in a finely cut and well-tailored black suit, that complimented his hair perfectly and made his pale skin stand out that much more, he looked every bit the born Pureblood that he was. His black trousers hugged in legs in all the right places, and made him seem even taller than his already tall, lithe frame. And to top off the look, a pair of dark dragonhide boots, which made him seem even more elegant.

* * *

"Damn Harry, you know I'm not one for blood supremacy, but you can so totally pull of the unimpressed and haughty pureblood look" Tonk's praised, and he glared at her, "Tonks. Seriously. This is way too much, it must have cost you a fortune!"

"And you can pay me back all in good time" She replied, before licking her palm and brushing back his hair, "Now if only we could do something about this mop of yours…"

He batted away her hands, "Hey! Come on! Lay off!"

"Oh whist, would you" She scolded, "It's not often I get to fuss over someone. I'm the youngest on my dad's side, and my mum's family disowned her, so I never get the chance to dote over younger cousins of mine".

He frowned, confused, "But… We're not… I mean, you and I aren't…"

"Related?" She finished, "Ah, but that's where you're wrong kiddo. Now so, let's see… Your grandmother… no, no, that's not right… your… your _great_ grandmother… yes. That's it. Your great grandparents, and my great great grandparents, were the same people. Which would make us… 2nd cousins, one time removed".

He stared at her, "… Is _every_ Pureblood family related?"

"Pretty much" She replied, before making a face, "Though apparently, my mother _tainted_ the line when she married my muggle father. All nonsense, I'm sure you'll agree".

She looked him up and down, then grinned once more, "But you really _do_ pull off the Pureblood Heir part. Honestly Harry, you'll be chasing off the girls at school by the dozens… Maybe even a couple boys as well, while you're at it…"

She abruptly spun around to face her handler, "What do you think Moody? Think Harry scrubs up well?"

His magical eye rolled over the boy in front of him, before he grunted, "He'll do, I suppose".

"Why Alastor, was that- was that a compliment? Coming from you?" Harry abruptly stilled, "… Are you feeling alright? Cause we are in a hospital you know, and if you're not feeling up to par you should just go that that hallway, talk to the receptionist, and she'll sort you out. We wouldn't want you-"

"Shut it, brat" He snapped, but to Tonk's well trained eye, she spotted a hint of amusement on his face.

The younger Auror clapped her hands, "Well then. Now that you're looking every bit as regal as the Heir to two Pureblood Noble Houses should, I believe it's time for you to get a move on. Hagrid's waiting at the end of the corridor to take you to Diagon Alley. And for the love of Merlin Harry, whatever you do, _do not get into trouble!_ "


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry read over the list Hagrid had provided once he'd stopped fussing over his new attire.

_Honestly_ , he thought, _did what you wear really affect which blood-status people saw you as that much?_

Shaking his head at the thought, he read over what was required of him for 6th Year.

There was a hell of a lot of books, he realised, though thankfully he already owned most of them. The one's he didn't own, however, much to his dismay, were ones he had read years ago, and he had already mastered their spells.

* * *

Perhaps attending Hogwarts wasn't as going to be as interesting as he had first thought.

* * *

Sighing, he read through the rest of the list, most of it cut from a first year's acceptance letter, as he did lack the basic requirements.

_Such as school robes_ , Harry thought miserably.

Merlin how he hated those old fashioned contraptions.

* * *

"ry? 'arry? You still there?"

A large hand waving in front of his face snapped him out of his musings, and he automatically took a few steps back.

Hagrid peered down at him worriedly, the busy street of Diagon Alley bustling on as normal behind him, "You a'right, 'arry?"

He faked a smile and nodded, "Of course, Hagrid. Just thinking about where to get all this".

"Well 'ats why I'm 'ere" He said proudly, puffing out his chest, "We'll get you sorted, a'right, so don't you go an' worry, okay?"

"Okay" He replied, giving a small, genuine smile, "But… Hagrid… I don't have any money. How am I meant to pay for all this?"

The Half-Giant grinned, "Don't you worry about that. D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything? We'll just go to Gringotts first, get some money from yer vault, and then we'd be sorted!"

Harry slowly nodded, and followed the groundskeeper past various shops selling everything from robes, to barrels of bat spleens, to globes of the moon.

* * *

Not that it was a shock to him, of course.

He _had_ spent the last five years here after all.

But it would be best if Hagrid, and the whole of the wizarding world for that matter, wasn't clued in on that little fact for a while yet.

* * *

"Gringotts" said Hagrid.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was-

"Yeah, that's a goblin", said Hagrid, oblivious to the fact Harry knew exactly what creature it was, and even personally knew the creature itself.

As they walked up the white stone steps towards him, Marius gave him an odd look, and, making sure that Hagrid wasn't looking, Harry quickly motioned the goblin to stay quiet, receiving a near-non-existent nod in return. The wizard silently smiled at him in thanks.

* * *

Leading him through the marble building, Harry looked around in fake awe, playing the innocent-child act perfectly.

Walking up to the long counter, Hagrid grunted a "Mornin'", and began routing around in his pockets. The Goblin, Griphook, frowned at him, before seeing Harry standing half-hidden behind the large man.

He smiled, or, well, did the Goblin equivalent of a smile, which was actually quite the scary sight, and opened his mouth to greet him.

Harry quickly shook his head, and he paused.

Shooting a pointed look at Hagrid, the boy quickly turned back to the goblin, who frowned.

He studied Harry closely for a minute, before glancing up at Hagrid, and a sudden realisation came over him.

Silently, Griphook raised a finger to his lips, and Harry nodded, just at Hagrid looked back up, a triumphant smile on his face.

He held up a tiny golden key, "Ah! Got it! We've come ter take some money outta Mr Harry Potter's safe".

The goblin looked at the key closely, "… That seems to be in order. Very well. Please, follow me down to the vaults".

* * *

Half an hour later, and Harry had more than enough Galleons to pay for his school items.

"Might as well get yer uniform" Hagrid said, nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts".

Harry nodded all too easily, and entered Madam Malkin's shop alone.

* * *

"Hogwarts, dear?"

He spun around at the voice, only to find a woman dressed in all mauve standing in front of him, "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact".

Harry looked past her to the back of the shop, where a boy with fiery red hair and a freckled complexion was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello" said the boy, "You're about my age, aren't you?"

Harry eyed him carefully.

Yes, he supposed, the redhead was probably about 16.

"I haven't seen you around Hogwarts before" He continued, "Are you a transfer?"

"… Something like that" He replied slowly, but the boy remained unperturbed, "My father's next door buying my books, and mother's up the street looking at wands" He continued, "My brothers are here somewhere too. One of them is the greatest curse breaker ever! Can you imagine? Me? Related to him?"

_No, actually_ , Harry thought sardonically, disliking the ginger more and more as every second past.

"My family's intelligent, you see, it runs in our blood" He continued haughtily, "And any respectful pureblood such as yourself should know that if you stick around with me, I can get you places… Do you play Quidditch?" He asked suddenly, but Harry shook his head.

"Well _I_ do-"

_Of course you do._

"-and father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?" He continued without waiting for an answer, "Well, no one of average intelligence ever does, but I knew back in first year that I'd be in Gryffindor. It's the most courageous house, you see, all my family have been in it, and-"

"Slytherin".

The redhead abruptly stopped and turned to him, "What?"

Harry smirked darkly.

Might as well have some fun with the boy.

"Slytherin" He replied proudly, "That's the house I'll be in. My entire family was part of it".

The blue-eyed stranger stared at him with a look of horror and disgust, "You actually _want_ to be a slimy snake?"

"Well it'd be fitting, would it not?" Harry asked, before suddenly grinning maliciously and adding in Parseltongue, " _ **What a better place for a Sssnake than in the Houssse of Ssserpents?**_ "

The other boy froze, his eyes widening in terror, before he tore off the robes covering him and ran screaming from the store.

* * *

All three other occupants of the room stared after him in silence.

* * *

Harry turned to face Madame Malkin, looking slightly guilty, "I apologise if I lost you many galleons with that".

She simply studied him for a moment, before smiling, "I was in Slytherin".

And everything was fine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What's left on the list then 'arry?" Hagrid asked, as they returned from getting his potions kit.

Harry glanced down at the parchment in his hands, "Not much. Just a wand, a familiar and a couple of books".

"Ye don't have a want?" He asked confused, "Then how did ye survive all these years?"

He shifted uncomfortably and swallowed, "I… ah… You know, I just…"

* * *

"Good Merlin! That's Harry Potter!"

* * *

They both sharply looked up as woman stopped and pointed at them.

Almost immediately, the entire street froze, and then in union, started rushing over to him.

Harry couldn't help but smirk at the chaos.

_Perfect._

People started battling each other to get to him first, all shouting his name and wanting to shake his hand.

And so, Harry did what he did best.

* * *

He disappeared.

* * *

Ducking down Knockturn Alley, he couldn't help but give a sigh of relief.

At least around these parts, he was guaranteed that everyone wanted to rob him.

Silently walking past the drunks and dark wizards, he finally found the store he was looking for.

Ariadne Spinners.

Quickly walking inside, Harry went up to the counter, where an old wiry woman sat.

"Yes?" She asked, "How may I help you?"

"I'm in need of a… familiar, as such".

She gestured around the room, "Well, we have many spiders to choose from-"

"Not that type of familiar".

She studied him closely, dark beady eyes peering into his soul, before giving a sharp nod, and pressing something under her desk.

And suddenly, the wall next him separated to reveal a large room behind.

* * *

Murmuring his thanks, Harry silently crept into the dark room, and immediately felt every creature's eyes land on him.

The animal black market was only known to a select few, as the majority of beasts in here, were 100% illegal.

Passing by cages of three-headed-dogs, baby dragons, and leprechauns, he headed down to the very back of the room, where the animal species he was most interested in was residing.

" _ **He'sss back!**_ "

" _ **Massster, you have returned!**_ "

" _ **Do you have any treatsss for usss today?**_ "

Harry grinned as all the snakes immediately recognised him.

" _ **No, I have no treatsss for you. But I do have a very important requessst**_ _"_ He replied, staring at each and every one of them in turn.

" _ **Anything for you, little sssnake**_ **!** "

" _ **I need a familiar**_ " He explained, " _ **Sssomeone to go to Hogwartsss with me**_ ".

That caught their attention.

" _ **Hogwartsss? Massster, you have been found out?**_ "

He grimanced, " _ **Unfortunately ssso. But I'm sssure it won't be ssso bad**_ _ **. At leassst I'll be off the ssstreets**_ "

They all slowly nodded, grateful for that if still annoyed they would no longer get to see him.

" _ **Ssso?**_ " Harry asked, " _ **Any takersss?**_ "

The longest snake slid forward and rose up to his eye level, " _ **I ssshall join you, little ssserpent**_ ".

Harry smiled at her, " _ **Thank you. What isss your breed?**_ "

Because to such intelligent creatures, names were irrelevant.

" _ **I am an Eassstern Green Mamba, imported from Africa**_ " She replied, " _ **My venom can kill your ssspecies in just 30 minutesss**_ ".

The wizard nodded, " _ **That may come in handy. Are you entirely sssure thisss isss what you want?**_ "

Her head slowly moved up and down.

He smirked, and reached forwards, opening the cage door.

She quickly slid out and wrapped herself around his arm, and he took that chance to study her carefully.

She was long, about 6ft in length, but slender. Her head was the shape of a coffin, narrow and elongated, and he could just about see two long sharp fangs poking out from below her mouth. She had flat, smooth scales, bright green in colour, and her eyes had a hint of amber around the pupil. And based on their conversation, she was quite intelligent, and ready to please.

* * *

All in all, Harry decided, not such a bad buy.

* * *

Sneaking back out onto Diagon Alley, he quickly found Hagrid amongst the crowd, an easy feat considering he well over 10 foot. Silently running up to him, he tapped the man's arm.

"'arry! I was lookin' for ye!" He exclaimed, and the younger wizard put on his most sheepish smile, "Sorry Hagrid. I got lost in the crowd, and it a took a while to find my bearings".

The Half-Giant smiled, "Well, no 'arm no foul, eh? Now come on, we gotta get yer books".

"Already have them" Harry replied, "When I finally escaped the crowd, I was in front of this book shop. Flourish and Blotts, I think it was called… Anyway, I had my list with me, and the galleons from my vault, so I said that while I was there, I might as well get them. I didn't mean to cause you any worry!"

"My, yer a resourceful 'ittle fella, ain't ye?" Hagrid said, fondly shaking his head at the boy, "Jus'… Jus' stick close, yea? There'd be plenty o' people 'round these parts who'd like to cause ye some 'arm".

He nodded enthusiastically, to put the man at rest, before pointing back down the street, "That's the way to Ollivanders, isn't it?"

* * *

"Harry Potter" the Man said the second he stepped through the door, "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work".

Mr Ollivander moved closer to Harry, "Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Elven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it – It's really the wand that chooses the wizard of course".

He moved even closer and Harry took a step back, wary of the silver-eyed man.

And those same silver eyes were currently resting on his lightning scar, "And that's where…"

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it" He said softly, "It was a powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

He shook himself out of it and spotted Hagrid behind him, "Ah, Rubeus! I suppose the Headmaster sent you out with Mr Potter here?"

"Yes'ir".

"Good, good… Now, your wand" Ollivander said, eyeing up Harry carefully, "Which is your wand arm?"

"Either or" He replied honestly, and the man blinked, "'Either or'? ' _Either or'_? My boy, you must have one arm more dominant than the other!"

He shrugged, "I learned magic without a wand. I didn't know you had to favour one side".

"You know magic already?"

And once again, those silver eyes were piercing into his.

Harry glanced over at Hagrid carefully.

If the man found out he could do wandless magic, he would immediately tell Dumbledore.

And as much as Harry had grown rather fond of the old Headmaster, he didn't want to put all his cards on the table yet.

Seeming to sense his reluctance, Ollivander smiled and turned to the Half-Giant, "Hagrid, "Rubeus, would you mind terribly in helping this old man out and fetching me a butterbeer from the Cauldron? I have to stay here all day, you see, in case someone comes in, but I am dreadfully thirsty".

"Of course 'ir! Be back in a jiffy!"

The second the door shut behind him, Ollivander's smile dropped, and he turned to face Harry with an unreadable expression on his face, "Now so, Mr Potter. Let's get down to business".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You said you can do wandless magic?" Ollivander asked, and Harry nodded.

Despite the man's piercing gaze and bottomless silver eyes, he felt like he could trust him.

And he usually was a good judge of character.

The man nodded, "So you don't actually need a wand?"

"No sir. But I…"

"Need one to keep up appearances" He finished, a knowing gleam in his eyes, "You wish to hide your true power until it's necessary to use it. I believe the muggle phrase is… Don't keep all your eggs in one basket?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir. I find it… better, as such, when people underestimate you. That way you always have the upper hand, and actually have a chance of beating them".

Ollivander leant forwards and scrutinised him carefully, "You know Mr Potter, you remind me of someone… Yes, you are quite like him indeed…".

He frowned, "Sir?"

"I wonder…"

Spinning around, he walked towards the back of the store, out of sight, before returning a few minutes later with a dusty old box.

"Perhaps…" He stared at Harry for another minute, before opening the box and pulling out a dark brown wand and handing it to him, "Here, give this a try".

* * *

He didn't have to.

* * *

The second he touched it, it burned his fingers, and red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls and a strange green and red mist floated from the end.

* * *

Harry immediately dropped it, and all action stopped.

* * *

They both stared at the piece of wood on the table between them.

Harry swallowed, "I'm under the impression, sir, that wands don't do that very often".

"… Quite right, Mr Potter" Ollivander had a strange look on his face, "How curious… curious… how very curious…"

"Sir?"

Mr Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare, "… I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather, something unheard of and never done before… It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother… Well… Perhaps that a story for another day, hm?"

"Not if it puts me in danger, sir".

He looked startled at the thought, "Put you in danger?! Oh, no, Mr Potter, not danger… Quite the opposite, in fact…"

At Harry's raised eyebrow, he sighed, "The owner of your wands brother, is a very powerful man Mr Potter. A great man. The one you reminded me off when you first step foot in here".

"My… father, sir?" He questioned confused, remembering how everyone he had met so far claimed he was the spitting image of James Potter.

Ollivander smiled, "No, Mr Potter. I don't mean similar in looks… I mean similar on the inside, on what matters… It's very curious that you got his wands brother, when you two act in the same way close enough to be brothers… Yes, I think you two will get along quite nicely indeed".

"But who _is_ this man you're talking about? Why are we similar? Why did I get his brother wand when-"

"'ere ye go 'ir" Hagrid announced, bursting in with a large mug of butterbeer, "Fresh from the Cauldron".

"Ah, Rubeus, thank you my friend" He smiled, taking it from him before turning back to the young wizard, "You best be off now, Mr Potter. Plenty of things left to buy for school, I believe".

* * *

And as Hagrid led Harry out of the store, the boy couldn't help but glance back at the crazy old wizard, and notice the pure happiness that gleamed in his all-knowing eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So? How did everyone get on?"

Shocked, blank faces stared back at the Headmaster and he raised an eyebrow, "That good then?"

"He's…" Professor Flitwick started.

"I mean, I just…" Professor Sinistra continued.

"I didn't expect him to be…" Professor Binns tried.

Professor McGonagal sighed, "Albus… That boy is the complete opposite of what we expected. And that's putting it mildly".

* * *

That snapped the others out of it.

* * *

"He's nothing like Lily-"

"-or James for that matter. He's-"

"-entirely different from what we-"

"-assumed he'd be" Minerva concluded once more, "The boy we just met… is neither a Potter or an Evans".

"Well it's hardly surprising, is it?" Drawled the only calm professor in the room, and they all turned to him.

"He grew up without his parents" Malfoy explained, "So how could they be an influence on him if they were never there?"

* * *

They all stared at him.

* * *

McGonagal sighed once more, "You know… I never thought of it like that".

"Me neither" Professor Sprout said sadly, and the other three teachers also shook their heads.

Dumbledore smiled, "You're quite right indeed, Lucius. We should be seeing Harry for who he is, not who his parents were. And, as you all have already agreed, he is quite different from them indeed".

Minerva shook her head, "Albus, when you said you had found Harry Potter… when you brought him to see us, only yesterday… he just looks so like them".

"He's the spitting image of his father" Binns agreed quietly, and Flitwick nodded, "Ah, yes, but he has his mother's eyes".

"But most definitely not their personalities" Lucius said again, "And the sooner you realise that boy is his own person, the better".

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "He left quite the impression on you then?"

"Well it's not every day I meet a 16-year-old who can brew Veritaserum".

* * *

Silence.

* * *

" _He can brew what?!_ "

"Veritaserum" Malfoy replied, "He could recite the entire recipe off by heart".

Dumbledore's voice sounded awkwardly choked, "What… What did he score in the O.W.L exam?"

"Just a pass" He said, "But that was purely because he didn't know pointless vials such the Hair-Rising Potion, and the advanced concoctions he _did_ know are… well… illegal".

"… Come again?"

Malfoy sighed, "He knew how to brew Veritaserum. He knew how to brew Polyjuice Potion. He knew how to brew Amortentia, Felix Felicis, and even Draught of Living Death… He may have just gotten a pass on the exam, but in general? He easily deserved an Outstanding".

"Would Severus agree?" McGonagal asked dryly, knowing how finicky the potions professor could be, and with James Potter's son no less…

"Even if he doesn't, it's his own fault he's not here" He bit back.

"Oh, come now, Lucius, you know he has a valid reason" Dumbledore scolded, "Both Severus and Tom are risking their lives by entering that Vampire's Coven, just to try and convince those dark creatures not to join the dark side. You know we need all the help we can get".

"Then why not send people we can afford to lose?" He snapped, "Severus is the best Potions maker in all of Europe, and Tom is even more powerful than _you_. If they get killed, or worse yet, bitten, then we've lost two of the Light side's strongest allies".

"And the vampires know this as well" Albus replied calmly, "They know we're putting our necks on the line by meeting them, no pun intended, and hopefully that will convince them that we mean no harm".

He just shook his head at the Headmaster's explanation, still not understanding why couldn't have sent someone else. Hell, he'd trade places with them himself in a heartbeat if not for his wife and child.

* * *

A child that was now going to be in the same year as Harry Potter.

* * *

"Now let's get back on point, shall we?" Dumbledore said, "Flitwick? How did Harry do in Charms?"

"Outstanding" He replied with a smile, "The boy knew nearly every spell I threw at him, and even the more advanced ones you don't learn unless you join the ministry. Similar to potions, however, there were the basic, yet rather pointless, charms he didn't know, such as the dancing charm taught in first year. But asides from those select few… He performed quite spectacular indeed".

"Pomona?"

"An acceptable" Professor Sprout replied, "He knows the most common plants, and nearly all the main ones used in potion making, but once again did not know the basics, like the Puffapod or Leaping Mushrooms. He did, however, seem to know a worryingly large amount about poisonous plants…"

"I'm sensing a pattern here" McGonagal muttered, and Dumbledore nodded, "He knows the practical side of everything, things he needs, knowledge he could use".

"Everything he had to know to survive on the streets" She said quietly, "He was the same in Transfiguration; scored an Exceeds Expectations. He could change a chair into anything I asked for. But when it came to the theory side of it, the alphabet, the transformation formula… He didn't know. He didn't have first year basics, yet he could still do it… The boy's a genius, Albus".

"And with a fantastic memory" Professor Binns agreed, "He scored another Outstanding in History of Magic; could recite everything from the Werewolf Code of Conduct, to the International Warlock Convention of 1289. Though, strangely enough… He seemed to know more about the Dark Creature's histories, than about his own".

"He only got a Pass in Astronomy" Aurora shot back, "He could point out every star and planet in the sky for me and say which direction they were travelling in, but he didn't know a thing about the landscape or conditions of those same stars and planets".

Dumbledore slowly nodded, "Well, as you must have guessed, I filled in for Professor Riddle in the Defence Against the Dark Arts category… and Harry got an Outstanding. He knew spells taught only to Aurors, hexes and jinxes banned from the curriculum due to how dangerous they were, and if I were being perfectly honest… He'd even give Tom a run for his money in a duel".

* * *

McGonagal snapped her head up, "He beat you?"

"He could have" Albus replied seriously, "But he was holding back. Let me disarm him in a matter of minute. But the power he held… I could feel it humming in the air, it was so strong… Now, the question is, can we let him join 6th Year next week?"

They all glanced questioningly at one another, before one strong voice rang out from between them, "Yes".

* * *

Dumbledore smiled, "Well then Lucius, since you've decided, care to tell Harry the good news?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Leaving the Headmaster's office, Lucius Malfoy started heading towards the library, certain that that's where he would find the new Hogwarts student.

Pushing open the double doors on the first floor corridor, he immediately saw the boy lounging in an armchair in front of a roaring fire.

He stared, completely captivated by how… _regal_ the 16-year-old currently looked.

* * *

Draped across the chair, Harry had his legs tucked underneath him, his back pressed against the armrest, yet he still managed to make the childish position look almost elegant. Curled up on the boy's lap, was an emerald green snake, a large creature that was giving off a low hissing noise as Harry absentmindedly petted it, the snake's equivalent of purring. The wizard's other hand, was currently holding a book from the restricted section- _and how in the name of Merlin did he manage to find that?_ -and the look of concentration on the young man's face was… well… rather adorable.

* * *

Lucius shook himself out of it.

He was happily married, for Merlin's sake!

And to a _woman_ no less!

* * *

_But still_ , the little voice at the back of his head remarked, _if the boy is this capable of looking like a royal pureblood with no effort or training, then what else is he capable of?_

* * *

Malfoy quickly pushed asides those thoughts and cleared his throat, and Harry immediately jumped up, "Professor Malfoy, sir".

"Mr Potter" He replied, before nodding towards the snake as it gave his owner a nip for abruptly dropping on the armchair, "Interesting pet you've got there".

Harry looked surprised, "Oh, Forest? Yea, she's... she's one of kind alright".

He gave the snake a dirty look as she bit him again, and she bared her fangs at him.

Lucius smirked, "An intelligent snake, it would be seem. She's your... familiar?"

He nodded.

Malfoy looked thoughtful, "Interesting... Snakes aren't very common at Hogwarts, not amongst the pupils... In fact, now that I think about it, you're the only student I know of with a snake".

" _Student?_ " He asked sharply, "I got in?"

"Well it was never a case of you _not_ getting in, to be honest. It was just a question of which year you were going to enter, the answer of which, is sixth".

A smile slowly spread across Harry's face, "I got into sixth year? Seriously?"

Lucius frowned, "Do you believe yourself not... capable, enough?"

"No, it's not that, I just..." He paused, "The content I know... It's rather..."

"Dark?" He asked amused, "Illegal? Worrying?"

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Yea... Something like that".

"Well, you didn't scare us off if that's what you're worried about. And none of us are going to run to the Ministry either" He replied, "I'm fact, I'm rather impressed".

"Impressed, sir?" He frowned, and Lucius nodded, "Yes. I'm very impressed. You can brew a better Amortentia that _I_ can, and that's saying something... Tell me, Mr Potter, have you thought about your electives yet?"

"No sir".

"You should think about doing Alchemy" Malfoy said, "That's the subject I actually teach, and if there's a high enough demand, it'll be an options for sixth year students, come September".

Harry slowly nodded, "I'll be sure to think about it… Thank you, sir".

He raised an eyebrow at him, "For what?"

"For-"

"Ah, so this is where you two have run off to" Dumbledore said as he walked in, "Have you given Harry the good news?"

"Of course" Lucius replied, "Is there something I can help you with, Headmaster?"

"Actually, I came here looking for Harry" He turned to the boy, "I believe Auror Tonks is waiting in my office for you, something about a going away present…"

As the two headed out into the hall, Dumbledore turned back to face the Alchemy Professor, a knowing gleam in his eyes, "You know, Lucius, I heard that two friends of yours are due back any minute now…"

* * *

He had never left the school faster.

* * *

Just as he shut Hogwarts gates behind him, he heard a *POP* and the sound of two sets of feet hitting the ground.

Spinning around, he came face to face with a slightly irritated Severus Snape and an amused Tom Riddle.

Opening his mouth, he was abruptly stopped as the younger of the two raised his hand.

"We're alive, unbitten, and unharmed" Tom said smirking, "Happy now?"

Lucius's mouth shut with an audible click and he scowled at him, "You don't know that's what I was going to ask".

"Then please" He gestured in front of him, rocking back and forth on his heels, "Enlighten me on what you were about to ask".

"I… I was… Are you…"

And goddamn him for being impossible to lie to.

Malfoy glared, "Fine. So I _was_ going to ask if you were alright. But considering that you were gone for-"

He abruptly stopped.

"Luce?" Severus asked frowning, and he slowly turned to him, "… You two were gone for nearly three weeks".

"And?"

"And that means you don't know. You haven't heard about…"

Tom's smile dropped and his expression turned serious, "Lucius, what happened?"

The blonde stared at them, "… They found Harry Potter".

* * *

"And you're saying that he's completely different from his parents?" Tom asked a half hour later, as the three of them caught up on recent events over a bottle of firewhiskey.

Lucius nodded, "He couldn't have been any more shocking if he'd tried. He's… different".

"And a good thing, too" Severus muttered, staring into his glass moodily, "Perhaps the world is finally rid of James Potter".

"Oh come on Sev, are you really going to hold the boy's heritage against him?" Tom asked, "He didn't ask to be born into that family. And like Lucius said, he's completely different from them anyway".

"How different?" He snapped.

Malfoy sighed, "Well, he's a genius for starters. The boy can learn anything… And he can whip up a seriously good Truth Serum".

Snape's head shot up, "He can brew Veritaserum?"

"And Felix Felicius, Polyjuice Potion, and Drink of Despair".

"All of which are banned by the Ministry" Severus whispered, his brain working overtime trying to figure out how a mere 16-year-old boy could learn how to make such vials.

"Don't worry though, he's not a threat to your Best-Potioneer-In-Europe title. He doesn't have much love for Potions; interest, yes, but not love. What he _does_ love, however, lies within the Dark Arts".

This time, it was Tom's turn to look surprised.

"And according to Dumbledore" Lucius continued, turning to him, "He has the power to beat even you".

"Me?" He asked, "A mere child? Beating _me_?"

"Full of yourself, much?" Severus muttered, but they all knew it was pointless.

Riddle wasn't much of a bragger, after all, but when it came to duelling, he really _was_ the Wizarding World's finest.

And the fact that a muggle-raised boy had the capability to beat him… was terrifying.

"Well, I'll tell you something for nothing" Tom said, downing the rest of his whiskey, "It'll sure as hell be interesting to see which House he's put in".


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tom frowned as he caught a flash of black hair from the Headmaster's side. As far as he could tell, it was one of the students, most likely Harry Potter. The rest of the Great Hall, however, were all staring at him, the other students frowning in confusion at one of their peers at the Professor's long table, and considering Potter's return to the wizarding world had not yet been released to the public, it wasn't much of a surprise.

* * *

Merlin, were they in for a shock.

* * *

Stabbing his knife into the table, he sighed, "Remind me how much I love my job again?"

"A lot" Lucius replied from his left, and Severus, on his right-hand side, nodded, "A lot, a lot. Too much to lose it over leaving the Welcome Back feast, simply because you hate it".

"Buts it so boring!" He whined, "I'm not even allowed to bring Nagini here, because apparently, she scares off the younger students".

"Well she is a 12-foot-long snake belonging to the serious looking Head of Slytherin who had red eyes" Severus said dryly, "I can see how 11-year-old children might get scared".

Tom pulled out the knife, and twirled it around in his hands, much like he would a wand, "At least she's more fun than you two".

"Hey!" Lucius replied indignantly, his eyes still roaming the hall for his son, "I am _not_ less fun that a _snake!_ "

"Oh please, ever since Draco was born you lost your fun. And I'm pretty sure Severus never had any" He replied moodily.

"Some of us have priorities" Malfoy replied, "Like raising an actual living breathing child. It's not our fault you're still young and free".

"And it's not _my_ fault that you're all old and grumpy!"

"If anyone here is grumpy right now, it's you" Snape replied, levelling a glare at the few non-Slytherin students who dared to look him in the eye.

Riddle sighed, "… Two and a half weeks, Sev. We spent nearly half of our holidays trying to get them to join us".

"And it didn't work" He replied, "Vampires are finicky with their loyalties, Tom. You and I both knew that going into it".

"At least they haven't pledged allegiance with You-Know-Who" Lucius said, "That's got to count for something".

"But them being neutral isn't going to help anybody" He shot back, "And sooner or later, they're going to have to pick a side".

* * *

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted".

* * *

The three professors quickly looked up as McGonagall led the new students out into the Great Hall, all of whom were staring wide-eyed at the floating candles and starry ceiling.

Tom couldn't help but give a small smile, remembering how enchanted he himself had felt in their exact position not even twenty years ago.

* * *

McGonagall held up a long roll of parchment, "Alys, Clare".

And so it went, all the students slowly getting sorted one by one, and Tom was pleased to see an equal amount of Slytherins as the rest of the House's this year.

Finally, McGonagall rolled up her scroll, and food appeared at all tables.

* * *

"If I may retain your attention".

* * *

Everyone abruptly stopped, the same look of confusion on all of their faces.

_Ah yes_ , Tom remembered, _the Boy-Who-Lived_.

Looking over, he saw Dumbledore in a heated discussion with the boy and frowned, wondering what they were talking about.

McGonagall continued unperturbed, "It brings me great pleasure to say that we have one more student to sort. Not a first year, but a hero-"

Tom winced as he caught a few rather explicit words coming from said-hero's mouth at the given title.

"-and he shall be joining sixth year instead of first" She finished, "Potter, Harry".

* * *

Silence.

* * *

Everyone stared, captivated by the black haired boy who slowly moved forwards towards the stool, shooting a furious glare at the laughing Headmaster.

Reaching McGonagall, he muttered something to her too quiet to hear, and her eyes narrowed, before she pointed at the hat firmly. He shook his head, but her death-look only intensified until finally, he sighed loudly, picked up the Sorting hat, and collapsed on the stool.

_Which really should have made him look awkward_ , Tom thought, _he was, after all, a sixth year_.

But it didn't.

Because somehow, _somehow_ , he managed to look… graceful.

Tom glared at him.

Bastard.

* * *

Placing the Sorting Hat on his head, the entire hall held their breaths to see what the outcome would be.

One minute passed.

Then two.

Then three.

Then four.

And there it was.

* * *

A hatstall.

* * *

Leaning forward in his seat, Tom studied the boy carefully.

So far, Harry had kept his back to him, and even from this angle he couldn't make out anything other than his shoulder-length messy black hair.

But the boy had a hatstall, something which happened only once every fifty years, a very rare occurrence… So he must be quite remarkable indeed.

And after a long, tantalising wait, the hat finally spoke.

* * *

"HARRY POTTER... SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

The entire hall froze.

Harry Potter… in Slytherin.

In the Dark Lord's house.

* * *

_In **my** house_, Tom realised.

* * *

Taking off the Sorting Hat, Harry looked around the room at the other students, expressions of shock and utter disbelief on their faces.

Slowly turning to Professor McGonagall, she too was incapable of words.

Looking lost amongst the sea of slightly terrified people; Tom felt sorry for the boy.

"... Table number 4, Mr Potter".

He looked sharply to his left, and met the professor's blood red gaze evenly.

_And sweet Merlin is this boy beautiful._

Tom gestured to the table in front of him, and just like that, the spell was broken.

* * *

Slytherin students jumped up out of their seats and they were whistling and cheering, and running ahead to grab him and drag him over to his new house, _his new_ _home_ , and it was probably the first time since Merlin himself was sorted that the Slytherin House had dropped their masks in front of other students.

Tom watched as his newest pupil was dragged over to the table and put down between Draco and Blaise.

_Good_ , he thought, _they will protect him._

Protection from what, exactly, he didn't know, but he just felt the need, the overwhelming urge and desire, to just protect this boy from all harm and misery in this world, _and really, who can blame me when the boy in question looks like_ _that?!_

Riddle stared, captivated and transfixed by the boy in front of him, a boy who possessed an air of unearthly beauty, almost like a fallen angel. He looked completely innocent, with his flawless pale skin, sharp high cheekbones, blood red lips, untameable black hair, and wide, naive emerald eyes.

And what made him even all that more irresistible, was that he didn't know it. He didn't have a single clue as to how he affected people, what he did to them.

_What he did to me._

And it wasn't a surprise, after all, considering Tom's never-ending attraction to dangerous things.

* * *

And dangerous he was.

* * *

He found himself subconsciously leaning forward in his seat, wanting to be closer to this phenomenon.

And then the boy looked up.

Harry squarely met his gaze head-on, and Tom narrowed his eyes at him, sending a mild glare along with it.

No one ever met his gaze head-on.

_How dare he be the first._

And then Harry broke the eye-contact, turning to Draco, speaking to him.

A few seconds later, he turned back to his new Head of House, stared for a minute, and then... And then smiled.

Tom felt his heart melt.

And that's when he realised.

* * *

_This is what the start of obsession must feel like._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"First years follow me!"

"First year Gryffindor's, this way!"

"New Hufflepuffs, over here!"

"Follow me to your new dorms!"

Harry frowned, hesitating at the Slytherin table as everyone stood up to leave.

He _was_ new, so should he follow the prefects?

But he _wasn't_ a first year, so should he just leave with the rest of the students?

It wasn't a case of getting lost; he had spent the past week finding his way around Hogwarts when it was empty after all, but he was still at loss as to what to do.

Fortunately, he wasn't lost for long.

"Mr Potter, a word".

He spun around at the voice, only to find the Head of his new House walking towards him.

"I'll meet you back at the common room" Draco muttered, before leaving with Blaise in tow.

* * *

Professor Riddle obviously wanted to wait until everyone else had left before speaking, and so, Harry took that time to study the man.

_And fuck, is he hot._

Tall, well over 6ft, and slim yet muscular, he had an athletes body. Curly black hair fell into bottomless blood red eyes, and stopped at the base of his neck. His skin was pale and smooth, with his features cut from marble. He walked with a natural grace that you could only be born with, and his dark robes were tailored to fit him like a king.

* * *

All in all, Harry decided, he could get used to staring at _this_ particular professor.

* * *

Waiting until the last student had left the Great Hall, Tom turned back to the boy in front of him, glancing him up and down.

Though a good 6 inches shorter than him, he still gave off an aura of power, and the professor was slightly annoyed to find himself somewhat intimidated by the 16-year-old.

He'd have to fix that.

"Mr Potter".

"Professor Riddle".

The corner of his mouth twitched, "Welcome to Slytherin".

"It's an honour to be here" He replied just as fast.

"Not many people would agree with that statement" Tom said, and Harry shrugged, "Yes, well, I'm not 'many people', now, am I?"

"… No" He responded, "I don't quite think you are".

Riddle gestured in front of him towards the double doors, "Shall we?"

* * *

"Headmaster Dumbledore has told me that you're not as… uneducated, as we expected you to be" Tom started, and Harry slowly nodded, "I'm not oblivious to magic or the running of the wizarding world, if that's what you mean".

"Professor Malfoy informed me that you took your O.W.L's. Three Outstandings, one Exceeds Expectations, one Acceptable, and two Passes, I believe. Many people would call that quite satisfactory results".

"I thought we already decided I was not 'many people', sir".

Tom frowned, and glanced down at the boy, who kept those oh-so-mesmerising green eyes on the floor, "You are not happy with your results?"

"… I could have done better, sir" He replied honestly.

"Then why didn't you?"

Silence.

Tom sighed, "Mr Potter… Harry… For the next two years, you will be under my care and guidance. If you have any problems or need any help, then it is me you shall come to… But for that to happen, you need to trust me".

"I spent the last 6 years of my life learning not to trust anyone, sir" He replied bitterly, "I don't think it'll be very easy to suddenly start now".

Inside, Tom's blood boiled.

* * *

_How_ _ **dare**_ _someone hurt my little snake! If I ever manage to find the people who laid a hand on my Harry, I'll_ -

* * *

"I don't like being stared at, sir".

He blinked, and shook himself out of it, quickly zoning in on his new student again.

"But my name comes part-and-parcel with that, so I don't have much of a choice" Harry continued, "So I try to minimise it. Get rid of all other reasons people would look at me strangely. And if I were… above average intelligence, sir… then I would get stared at a hell of a lot more".

"So you play dumb to avoid the extra attention" Tom finished quietly, "You could have scored Outstandings in all seven subjects, couldn't you?"

Harry gave a twisted smile, "Well, I wouldn't say seven Outstandings… But definitely four. And most likely three Exceeds Expectations, though Astronomy was never really my strong point… Or plants, for that matter. So probably just one Exceeds Expectations, and two Acceptables".

"Still better than what I ever did".

Harry looked up at him in surprise, and Tom gave a rare smile, "I was quite the… troublemaker, in school".

"… I find that rather hard to believe, sir" He replied honestly, and he smirked, "Believe what you will, Harry. But please, call me Tom".

He looked uncertain, "Isn't that rather… unprofessional, sir?"

"In normal circumstances, yes" He explained, "But the whole point behind the Hogwarts Houses, is that students still have a family when they're away from home. And the words 'sir' or 'mister' don't belong in family. And so, when it's just us, or when we're in the Slytherin common room, call me Tom".

"Yes si-" He stopped himself, "Yes… Tom".

* * *

And Merlin if his name didn't sound good coming from those lips.

* * *

"Here we are then" Riddle said, gesturing to a stone wall in front of him, "The password changes every two weeks, and will be put up on the notice board. No other students from different Houses are allowed in, and you must never reveal the password to a non-Slytherin. Understood?"

Harry nodded, and watched transfixed as the wall parted with just one word from the Professor, and revealed a long hallway which presumably led to the common room.

Once they stepped into the candle-lit room, all eyes turned to them.

Tom frowned, noticing how Harry squirmed slightly, before levelling a glare at the rest of his snakes.

They all immediately got the message, and went back to whatever they were doing beforehand.

He smirked at Harry's sudden look of surprise, before the boy fixed his own narrow-eyed gaze on him, _and really that should be a hell of a lot more threatening but he just looks so cute when he's mad that I can't be intimidated by it._

"You did that, didn't you?" the Boy accused, "Made them stop staring".

"I thought you hated people staring?" He asked confused, and Harry scowled at him, "Yea. I do. But I can fight my own battles, and I don't need your help in doing so!"

Tom raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you honestly believe you could have gotten this whole room to listen to you in three seconds flat?"

"Wanna bet?" He shot back, and he couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle, which turned to a grin as the boy flushed a bright red in frustration, "Perhaps another time, Harry. Though I don't doubt for one minute that you could have everyone in here doing as you pleased. They're all… somewhat impressed by you".

He frowned, "Impressed? Why?"

"Because you were meant to be Gryffindor's Golden Boy" Tom replied easily, "Instead… you became the Slytherin Prince".

* * *

"Draco!" Tom called, as he spotted the blonde in the crowd.

Malfoy quickly walked over.

"You're sharing a dorm with Harry, yes?"

He nodded.

"Then show him where he's staying" Riddle commanded, "His possessions should already be there".

"Yes sir" Draco replied, before turning to Harry, "… Potter".

"Malfoy" He replied just as coldly.

They stared at each other for a minute, before the blonde smirked, "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms".

" _Rooms?_ " Harry asked, even as he was being led away, "As in, more than one?"

* * *

The second the door shut behind him, the common room fell silent once more, all eyes turned on their Head of House.

* * *

They all held their breaths, awaiting orders.

"Sir?" Blaise asked uncertainly.

"… Look out for him" Tom finally said, "More so than other House member. His placement in Slytherin is going to piss off a lot of people… And Gryffindor's are quite notorious for acting before they think, now, aren't they?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Casting a silent 'Tempus', Tom groaned as he saw the time.

5:48am.

And he still hadn't slept.

Rolling over, he tried to force all thoughts of a certain green-eyed boy out of his mind and hopefully fall asleep; but it was no use.

He had classes starting in less than 3 hours, and beginning the first day of the new school year annoyed and sleep deprived, wasn't going to do anyone any good.

But perhaps if he snuck down to Severus's potion cabinet and, oh I don't know, say… grabbed a couple Pepper-Up potions?

Grinning tiredly, he dragged himself out of bed.

Nothing like a good ole' mischief making to start the new year.

* * *

Walking down the hall to the Potion Master's storage room, he paused as he passed Dumbledore's office.

Tom frowned.

It was too early for the Headmaster to be up… But he _did_ know the password…

Grinning, Tom stepped into Dumbledore's office, quickly holding up a finger to silence Fawkes as she began the screech in alarm.

The intelligent creature easily got the message, and an amused gleam came in her eyes.

Looking around the room, the young wizard searched for something he could tamper with, and with luck, make breakfast a whole lot more enjoyable in two hours.

* * *

"Ah, Professor Riddle, what a nice surprise".

* * *

Startling at the voice, Tom spun around, only to find a dusty old hat sitting atop of the Headmaster's desk.

The Sorting Hat.

"I suppose you came here to cause mayhem, yes? I always knew you were fit for Slytherin. Knew from the second I laid eyes on that mischievous smirk of yours" He continued, and Tom grinned at him, walking over, "Well that was a good 15 years ago now, Hat. What makes you think I haven't changed?"

He snorted, "You? Mature? Don't make me laugh, Professor; I'll pull my stitches out! Though there never was anyone quite like you since then… Asides from that young Potter boy, of course".

"Harry?" He asked sharply, and the hat nodded, "Yes, that's it, Harry. Harry Potter… You know, the poor lad doesn't really fit in anywhere".

"A hatstall" Tom nodded, "The last time you did that, McGonagall was on the stool. And _that_ was long, long, time ago".

"Indeed. But your newest snake proved a little more… difficult, than her".

"How difficult?"

The Hat sighed, "He's… interesting. Has the qualities of every House. As courageous and brave as a Gryffindor, as patient and loyal as a Hufflepuff, as intelligent and witty as a Ravenclaw, and…"

"And?"

"… and as Slytherin as You-Know-Who himself".

Tom stared at him, "… Explain".

"The boy, Potter, is as Slytherin as they make them" the Hat started, "He's ambitious and won't let anything get in his way, he's cunning and resourceful, has an immense love for the darker side of life, and right now, he's hiding his true talents".

"And what talents would those be?"

"You're his Head of House, you tell me" the Hat shot back.

"He doesn't trust me. _You_ , on the other hand, were inside of his head".

"Then you'll just have to build up that trust, now, won't you?" He replied, ignoring the professor's other comment.

Tom glared, "Tell me what the boy's hiding right now or I swear on Salazar Slytherin himself I'll-"

* * *

"Do you really think that threatening a centuries old hat is going to do you any good, Tom?"

* * *

He jumped and turned around, just as the Headmaster closed the door behind him.

"Oh, Albus, I was just-"

"-threatening my articles of magical clothing, it would seem" Dumbledore replied, before holding out his hand, "Strawberry Bon-Bon?"

"… No, thank you" Tom replied slowly, and the old man shrugged, "Suit yourself. Now please, have a seat. You must have quite the troubled mind to be up this early".

"I… couldn't sleep" He replied, somewhat honestly, as he sat down in front the Headmaster, wondering why he wasn't getting reprimanded yet.

"Oh? Something important keeping you up?"

"Something like that, yea".

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Or rather, some _one_ ".

Tom swallowed but forced himself to remain expressionless save for a raised eyebrow, "I'm sorry?"

"Don't be, the boy is quite remarkable after all" He replied easily, and the younger wizard froze.

Catching his look of terror, Albus laughed, "Oh, don't worry Tom, your secret is safe with me".

"My… M-My… What?"

"I'm the Headmaster, Tom. I know everything" He replied simply, "And one of the many vast things I know, is your growing affection for none other than Harry Potter".

"Albus, I haven't even known the boy a day!" He protested, and Dumbledore smiled, "That may be so, but by this evening, you will have. And tomorrow, you'll have known him two days… Wednesday, you'll have known him three… The next, four days… Another, five days… And before you know it, you'll have known each other a week. And a lot can happen in a week, Tom".

He stared at him, "… I think you've finally lost it".

"Lost it? My dear boy, how can I lose something I never had?" Albus replied amused, "Now. What do you propose on doing about it?"

"About what? What am I meant to do? What are you even talking about?!" Tom exclaimed, getting more frustrated by the second.

Dumbledore sighed, "You like Harry Potter. A lot. In fact, given a few weeks, I'll bet you'll even grow to love him. And I'm sure that he'll feel the exact same way. So what I'm asking you, is what are you going to do about it?"

"IGNORE IT!" He exclaimed, "Harry's 16 for Merlin's sake! He's a minor, a _child_!"

"And in 11 and a half months, he'll be an adult… In the wizarding world, at least. It'll be perfectly legal to date him, frowned upon perhaps, but perfectly legal".

"So, what? You want me to get a head start on it? On dating the _Saviour of the entire Wizarding World?!_ "

Dumbledore sniffed, "Well there's no need to be dramatic… All I'm saying Tom, is that as long as you two don't sleep to-"

"I can't believe this is happening".

"-gether, then everything will be fine… You'll be good for each other; I know it".

"Meaning?"

"Meaning whatever the hell you want" Albus replied firmly, "The second I saw you look at him, I knew. I knew that you two would work out together. I knew that you could actually fix each other. And I knew that you'd come to my office the morning after meeting him to pull some half-thought-of prank still worthy of the Weasley Twins because you were thinking about him too much to sleep the night before".

At Tom's shocked look, he sighed as he unwrapped another Bon-Bon, "Honestly, you people don't give me enough credit".


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Harry slowly woke to the sound of the shower running.

_Guess Draco's up then._

Blearily flickering open his eyes, he stared at the dark green canopy above him.

* * *

Once Malfoy had shown him to his room, he had spent the rest of the night there, not coming into contact with anyone other than the blonde himself, as they were sharing quarters.

Each dorm had four rooms; a sitting room, a bathroom, and two separate bedrooms.

And until Harry had arrived, due to the uneven number in sixth year Slytherin, Draco had the rooms to himself.

Now that he had to share them for the first time in six years, he was more than a little grumpy.

_He'll get used to it_ , Harry thought bitterly, _It's not like I'll be throwing parties up here._

* * *

Rolling over, he slowly stood up and stretched, eyes landing on Forest sleeping at the end of the bed.

Smirking, he reached over and gently petted her head, and she woke with a large yawn.

" _ **Time to wake up**_ " He hissed quietly, " _ **Ssschool ssstartsss in two hoursss**_ ".

" _ **And where ssshall I ressside, my little ssserpent**_?"

" _ **Here, if you like**_ " He replied, " _ **I can't really take you with me… Or I could alwaysss conveniently leave the door open. I would imagine there'sss quite a number of mice down here**_ ".

" _ **Perfect**_ " She agreed, before extending out to her full length and slithering down to the floor, " _ **Let me know where you're leaving, Massster**_ ".

Harry nodded, and picked up his schedule while waiting for Draco to get out of the shower, something which he personally believed would take quite a while.

* * *

Monday.

His first day at school.

The day everyone will stare at him.

* * *

Scowling at the thought, he looked down at the paper in his hands, before breaking out in a large grin.

He had Defence Against the Dark Arts first.

With none other than that delicious piece of eye candy for a teacher.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"So" Harry began casually, as Draco, Blaise, and himself headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, "Professor Riddle. What's his deal?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, born December 31st, currently 26 years old. Went from a student, straight to a professor, and has been teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts for the past 8 years and is easily the favourite teacher for the majority of students due to his fun and engaging lessons and fair punishments… Also, doesn't give much homework" Blaise finished thoughtfully.

Draco stared at him, "What, did you write his biography or something?"

The taller boy shrugged, "It's helpful to know these things. For situations just like this".

"… Right" He replied slowly, "And it's not because you mentally undress him every time he's in the room?"

Harry sharply looked up, and Draco laughed, "Oh yea, Zabini here has a major man-crush on Riddle".

"As does half the student population" Blaise shot back, "Merlin Malfoy, surely you of all people can appreciate that man's beauty!"

At Harry's confused look, he elaborated, "You met Lucius Malfoy yea?"

He nodded, "He did my potions exam".

"Well he's Draco's father. And himself, Riddle, and Snape are pretty close" He continued, "So Tom and Sev are always around at Draco's place during the summer. And one day, our fortunate little Malfoy here-"

"-saw Riddle shirtless" the Blonde finished, "And Mr Obsessed will never let me forget it".

"Can you imagine Potter? Tom Riddle. Shirtless. Like… If I could even get a _glimpse_ at that, I'd die happy".

Harry frowned.

It seemed that he wasn't the professors only admirer.

"What do you think Potter?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes at his friend's antics, "You into Riddle, or the more female gender?"

He shrugged, "Either or; I'm not picky. Though I _can_ see where Blaise is coming from. But you know which other professor ain't that bad looking?"

His noise wrinkled, "If you say Flitwick, I'm going to get sick".

"No, not Flitwick… Lucius Malfoy".

Draco abruptly stopped walking, a look of utter disgust and horror on his face, "… I'm gonna get sick anyway".

Blaise burst out laughing, and Harry grinned, "Well you can't blame me for looking. I mean, that long platinum blonde hair… endless silver eyes… perfect pale skin…"

"If you continue checking out my dad, I swear to Merlin I will throw up on your shoes!"

"Oh come on Dray, if he thinks your dad's hot, then by default, he thinks you're pretty good looking as well!"

Malfoy paused as they reached the doors of the Great Hall, "… I suppose he's not that bad looking then".

Harry half-listened to Blaise's comment on Draco's vanity as they entered the room; his attention was more focused on the stares he was getting from everyone around him.

* * *

And eventually, the other two noticed as well.

* * *

"Okay, I know you're Harry Potter and all" Draco began, "But this seems a bit much".

A dark haired boy stood up from the Slytherin table and walked over to them, holding a rolled up newspaper, "You might want to see this Potter".

Cautiously taking it from him, Harry waited until they had sat down to unroll it.

It was the Daily Prophet… and the Headlines read, ' **Harry Potter, the next Dark Lord?** '

* * *

Glaring, Harry skimmed through the article, which labelled him as the black sheep of his family, having being the first Slytherin since the Potter line began. It declared him as evil, as a member of the dark side, and even as the next Dark Lord.

Looking back up, he saw the rest of the table's eyes on his, waiting for his response, and the barely controlled anger that radiated of Draco besides him.

He scowled and threw down the newspaper, "Yea, well, maybe I _will_ become the next Dark Lord".

Everyone immediately stopped eating and stared at him.

Harry shrugged, "What? It'd be fun to piss them off".

To his right, Blaise let out a startled laugh, and the rest of the table couldn't help but give a small smile as the so-called lion proved himself more snake.

Draco frowned, "Huh. Perhaps you're meant to be in Slytherin after all".


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Hey, Potter!"

Tom looked up at the shout, as did half the student population and some teachers.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw a group of Gryffindor's make their way over to the Slytherin table, with that loudmouth redhead as their ringleader, a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand.

"Oi! Potter! I'm talking to you!" Ron snapped, and Draco sighed, "Oh, shove off, Weasley".

"Did I say I was talking to you Ferret? No. I didn't. Instead, I was talking to this blood traitor friend of yours" He replied.

"I'm warning you Weasel" Blaise said, "Leave. Now. Before you get yourself into more trouble".

The redhead smirked, "Look at this, lads! The _Golden Boy_ can't even speak for himself".

The other Gryffindor's laughed.

Sighing, Harry slowly stood up and turned to face him, "Actually, Weasley. I _can_ speak for myself. Or have you forgotten?"

The boy immediately paled, "You're… Y-You're… Madam Malik's, that was… that was-"

"Me. Yes. The 'Golden Boy' as you so eloquently put it" Harry finished, before smirking, "And I _did_ say I'd be put in Slytherin".

"Blood traitor" a girl to his right spat, "You're nothing but a slimy Slytherin! A dark wizard! You're not the Boy Who Lived, you're a fraud!"

* * *

Harry carefully examined her.

Bushy hair, brown eyes, and large front teeth.

Oh yes, he knew of _this_ particular witch alright.

* * *

"I'd watch what you say Granger. A muggleborn attacking a pureblood never ends well… Or should I stoop to your level, and say Mudblood?"

Weasley snarled and shoved him, and Harry winced as he was pushed back against the table.

The knife wounds on his chest had only just healed after all, and did not appreciate two large hands pushing against them.

* * *

At the teachers table, Tom immediately stood, but Lucius quickly pulled him back down.

He turned to the blonde, furious, "Let. Go. Of. Me!"

"Not until you calm down!" Malfoy snapped back, "The boy survived over half a decade on the streets; he can handle himself and you know it!"

And, albeit reluctantly, Tom had to agree.

Shaking off his friend's arm, he remained sitting, though continued to watch the exchange with a close eye.

He could always pull Harry aside after Defence, of course, as class was starting in no more than 15 minutes.

* * *

"You better watch yourself, traitor!" Ron glared, "I'm not surprised the Prophet pegged you as the next Dark Lord. I can already see you changing".

"You know; you should be careful of that mouth of yours Weasley. It could get you into trouble".

"Oh yea? How?"

Harry shrugged, "All I'm saying, is that someday, someone might take offence, and… oh I don't know… take it away from you?"

"Take away my voice?" He scoffed, unbelievingly, "You really are stupid Potter, if you think that's possible".

He raised an eyebrow, "Isn't it?"

Ron opened his mouth to speak, no doubt to let loose another stream of insults… but no words came out.

* * *

He frowned and tried again.

Nothing.

Glaring, he raised a hand to his throat, but nothing felt odd or out of place.

"…"

Still nothing.

Hermione frowned at him, "Ron? Are you okay?"

He opened his mouth in a silent scream, and that's when the first signs of worry flashed across his features.

* * *

His girlfriend immediately rounded on Harry, "What have you done to him?!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Me? Done something to him? Well I'm afraid Granger, you'll find that rather impossible" He gestured around himself, "As you can see, I don't have a wand on me. And even you have to admit I didn't say a word that could have caused this. I don't understand how else I could have done something".

Next to him, Draco was barely controlling his laughter, his hand clasped tightly over his mouth as he tried to stifle it.

"I know you did something Potter!" She snapped, "This is all your fault! Undo it. NOW!"

"Did I hear a please in there somewhere?"

She glared at him.

Blaise grinned.

Draco couldn't prevent a snicker.

"Undo it… Please" Hermione finally replied, and Harry sighed dramatically, "Well I would… But as I previously said, I didn't do it. Your best bet would probably be the infirmary. I would imagine Poppy is quite skilled at returning voices… However unpleasant the voice is".

Sending one last glare his way, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and stormed out of the Great Hall, laughing and jeering following them from all tables.

Staring after them, Blaise leant closer to Harry so only himself and Draco could hear, "Did you actually do it?"

"Of course" Harry replied just as quiet, before smirking, "But that's going to remain our little secret".

* * *

Observing his students slowly entering the classroom, Tom watched out for a certain black-haired individual in particular, seeing him arrive with Draco and Blaise on either side not a minute before the bell.

Discretely looking him up and down, Riddle looked for any signs of injury or discomfort, but asides from a slight stiffness in upper body movements, he seemed perfectly healthy.

Nodding once to himself, he called out the list of names, and marked only two students absent.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Still in the infirmary, sir" a Gryffindor called out, "Ron's got… a bit of a vocal problem sir".

The Slytherin side of the room snickered, and even a few kinder Gryffindor's grinned.

Tom held back his smirk, "Very well then. I guess we'll have to start without them… Now so, who can remember from last year what 'Levicorpus' does?"

* * *

It was only an hour later, after bell had rung, that Tom Riddle sat down at his desk and realised the class ran a hell of a lot smoother without Granger or Weasley, and once again thanked whatever deity was out there that Harry Potter had been brought into his life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Tom looked up as there was a loud knock on his door.

Frowning, he put down the Defence book he was reading, and glanced at the clock on his mantel piece.

10pm.

Who the hell was calling at this hour?

More knocking made his attention turn back to the other side of the room, and he stood up, wand in hand, "Who is it?"

"It's me" came a familiar voice, and Tom sighed, quickly walking over and pulling open the door, "What are you-"

* * *

He was abruptly cut off as a pair of strong hands clamped down over his mouth and he was picked up, the door shutting behind him as he was deposited on the armchair and tied down with a body bind.

* * *

Tom immediately rounded on his 'captors', "What the FUCK guys?!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at him, "Charming, as usual".

Lucius sent him a light glare before turning back to Riddle, "Sorry. But we have to make sure you won't try and escape".

"Escape? Escape _what_?! I _live_ here!" He shouted, struggling against the invisible ropes trapping him in place.

"Well, we need to make sure you stay calm".

He stared at the blonde in disbelief, "Stay calm- _STAY CALM?!_ You two just _barged_ into my private quarters, _manhandled_ me into my own chair, and _tied_ me in place! Did you honestly expect me to _stay calm?!_ "

Severus opened his mouth, before suddenly closing it again, "… I guess you kind of do have a point".

" _Kind of?!_ Snape, I swear on Salazar himself, if you don't let me go _right_ this instance, I'll-"

"Okay, okay" Lucius interrupted, undoing the binds, "Merlin, all we want to do is talk!"

"And you just _had_ to tie me up for that?"

"… It was more fun this way" He replied, before quickly raising his hands in surrender as the dark-haired man jumped up and raised his wand, "But it won't happen again! Ever! I promise! We just want to talk to you about something".

Tom sighed, "Look guys… It's late. I'm tired, and I didn't sleep very well last night. So can you two just say whatever it is you have to say and then leave me in peace?"

"You didn't sleep very well, huh?" Severus asked, examining his nails, "Anything to do with a certain sarcastic 16-year-old plaguing your every thought?"

* * *

He sharply looked up and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him, "… What has Dumbledore been telling you?"

Snape glanced down at him, mildly irritated, "Tom, I've been your best friend for nearly a decade… I don't need that crazy old goat to tell me when somethings up".

"And quite a lot of things _have_ been _'up'_ recently, wouldn't you agree Riddle?" Lucius said nonchalantly, and immediately, red eyes pierced his with barely concealed rage, "Don't you _dare_ make assumptions about my-"

"About your what? Your sex life?" He shot back, "I don't need to, Tom. It's written all over your face whenever you even _hear_ that boy's name… You're in love with him".

"I'm in love with the _idea_ of him, Lucius" He growled, "There's a big difference".

"But are you sure about that?" Severus said, "Because from where we're standing? It looks like you've got a not-so-little crush on none other than Harry Potter".

"I don't even know the boy" He muttered, and Lucius scoffed, "Like that's ever stopped you before…"

Tom glared at him, "I'm serious, Malfoy! This isn't a- a pathetic fling, or- or a stupid one night stand. This is different. _Really different_. It's… He's… Harry's just… He's just _different_ " He finished quietly, and Severus studied him carefully, "… You really do love him, don't you?"

" _Like_ him. I _like_ him" He immediately corrected, "You can't love somebody you've barely met".

"But you will love him. Eventually. Is that what you're trying to say?" Lucius asked, and the man sighed heavily, collapsing back in the armchair, "… I don't know. Yes. No. Maybe… I don't know!"

Severus sat down on the couch opposite, "Well, why do you 'like' him?"

Tom stared, "… You're kidding, right? Have you even _seen_ that boy's body?!"

He scowled, "So it's purely physical, then".

"What? No! No, it's not just… I'm attracted to more than just…" Riddle sighed once more, "I don't know how to explain it".

"Evidently" Snape muttered, and Lucius scowled at him, "Not. Helpful".

"Well what I am supposed to say?!" He shot back, before gesturing wildly at Tom, "He's completely head-over-heels with the boy and doesn't even know it! Thinks it just a- a stupid crush! Merlin, he can't even explain why he finds Potter attractive in the first place, other than 'he looks nice'. We can't work with that, Lucius!"

The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, "I swear to Merlin one of you will be the death of me… Severus, shut up. Tom, what are you going to do?"

"… I don't know" He replied honestly, and Snape pointed at him, "See!"

"Severus, I swear on my son's life, I will end you!" Lucius growled, "Tom, do you have any idea?"

He shrugged, "What can I do but get over it?"

"Get over it?" Malfoy frowned, "Why do you need to get over it?"

Tom stared at him, "… He's 16, Lucius".

"Yes. He is. So what?"

" _So what?_ What do you mean 'so what'?!" Tom yelled, "That's the equivalent of me dating your son!"

"And if you were my age, or even past 30, I'd say something" Lucius replied, "But you're not. You're 26, Tom. You're 15 years younger than me, yet you'd see no problem in us dating if it were possible, now, would you?"

He reluctantly shook his head.

"Exactly" Malfoy replied, "And yes, while 10 years in quite the age gap, I know many a couple with twice that amount between them, and they're still happily married. Merlin, my wife's own parents had 17 years between them, and they had three daughters and lived happily together till their death!"

"So you're saying age doesn't come into this?" Tom asked, running a hand through his hair in equal parts worry and frustration.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. And as long as you two don't do anything… intimate, until Harry's 17, there's nothing anyone can do to stop you".

Tom slowly nodded, before sighing, "Thanks Luce".

"No problem" He replied smiling, "And for what it's worth? I wouldn't mind if you started dating Draco. As long as he's happy, I'll be as well. And since you're the most powerful wizard I know, I also know you'd protect him… So as far as I'm concerned? Harry Potter is one lucky bastard".


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Over the course of the next week, Harry quickly grew accustomed to life at Hogwarts.

He was doing well in most of his classes, asides from Astronomy, and the majority of the teachers loved his 'Saviour Status' enough to overlook the smaller bouts of trouble he caused.

The other students, however, were not so great.

The Gryffindor's bullied him mercilessly, believing him a 'blood traitor' and still annoyed over the Weasley incident in the Great Hall.

The Hufflepuff's went from ignoring him to dancing in circles and weaving flowers in his hair.

The Ravenclaw's tended to treat him like the world's greatest enigma, trying to find the reason the Golden Boy was placed in Slytherin.

And the Slytherin's themselves, were the most confusing of the lot, mainly ignoring him but always there without hesitation if he needed help.

He stuck to himself, didn't talk much except to Draco and Blaise, and deflected as many confrontations and fights as he could.

* * *

And speaking of Draco and Blaise…

* * *

"Right, well, I better head-off before I fall asleep here" Blaise announced, standing up.

For the last two hours, the trio had been talking quietly amongst themselves in Draco and Harry's dorm.

"See you in the morning, yea?" He said, heading towards the door.

"Yea. See you" Draco replied, watching him leave, his eyes drifting down the boy's body a second too long before turning back to face the fire.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

This wasn't the first time he'd seen Malfoy checking out Blaise, and recently, it was getting a bit too obvious _not_ to notice.

"So" He began, taking a sip of his cocoa, "How long have you fancied Zabini?"

* * *

Draco immediately spat out his drink and rounded on him, "WHAT?!"

"You. Blaise. Fancying" Harry replied calmly, "How long?"

The blonde flushed a bright red, "I… I d-don't know what youre-talking about…"

"Oh please, every time he turns around you stare at his ass".

Draco choked, "I- I _do not_ stare at-"

"Yes. You do" Harry interrupted, "I'm not going to tell him, if that's what you're worried about… I'm just curious, that's all".

"Curious? About my dating life?" He asked incredulously, and Potter nodded, "Yea. I mean, it's obvious you're pining after him, so… What's the deal with that?"

He sighed and fell back in his armchair, "… Blaise and I grew up together. We're both victims of an old-fashioned family who believes blood superiority is everything. I've known him since I was three".

"And you've loved him since-?"

He shrugged, "Who knows? I can't remember a time I didn't love him".

"… Does he know?"

"Of course not. If he rejects me, then our friendship is ruined… And I'd prefer to have him as just a friend, than lose him completely".

* * *

"… Well, fuck, this is depressing".

Draco laughed, "Yes, well, welcome to my life… But enough about that, I see you've got your own share of love problems".

"Meaning?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Meaning I've yet to live an hour where someone does not throw themselves at you. Especially that Weaslette one".

"Ginny?" His nose wrinkled, "I'm not even remotely interested in her. I've even told her to her face that we'd never go out, but she refuses to believe it. And it doesn't help that her brother is overprotective of her either; he thinks I've caused her to obsess over me, and now he hates me even more!"

"I didn't think that was possible" He replied mildly.

"Yea. Well. It is. And now, thanks to _Ginevra's_ new crush on me, he's making my life utter hell" Harry sighed.

"Okay, well, what about the other girls? Or even boys, for that matter? That Creevy kid seems fairly… loving".

"Obsessed, more like" He shot back, "Just face it Draco, I'll never date a student here".

"Maybe not a student… But a teacher?"

* * *

He snapped his head up, " _What?_ "

Draco smirked, "And _that_ reaction just confirmed it… You weren't telling the full truth when Blaise asked about Riddle the other day, were you?"

"What? Riddle? No! He's a Professors! And… like… twice my age".

"He's 26".

" _Almost_ twice my age, then!"

"Harry. Come on. This is _me_ , you're talking to" Malfoy said softly, "And I told you about Blaise; the least you could do is admit that you like Tom".

He studied the blonde carefully.

He knew Draco wouldn't tell his secrets, but at the same time…

"I won't tell anyone, alright? I promise".

Harry sighed, "… Yea, I kind of like Tom".

"Kind of? Potter, I saw you mentally _undress_ him yesterday!"

"Okay, so I like him more than like! So what?"

"… You adore him, don't you?"

He raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "Adore him? Malfoy, that would insinuate there was some level of obsession. And I don't do 'obsession'".

"Oh, no, of course you don't; the Saviour is too cool for obsession" Draco shot back, "Face it Harry. You love him as much as I love Blaise. Which, I can personally confirm, is quite a lot".

"I don't even know him Draco. He's good looking, that's it!"

"But if you _get_ to know him, then that won't be it".

He eyed him cautiously, "… What are you suggesting?"

"I don't know, just… ask for extra Defence lessons or something!"

"I'm one of his best students".

" _Or something!_ " Draco snapped, "Merlin, if I have to lock you two in a closet together, I will!"

"And then you'll get suspension for assaulting a teacher, and I'll get sued for coming on to a teacher. Great plan, Malfoy".

"… How do you know he doesn't like you back?"

"What?"

An evil gleam came into Draco's eyes, "I said; how do you know he doesn't like you back?"

"Because… Because… Why would he?"

"Well, like you said; you are one of his best students, if not _the_ best. You're good looking, smart, powerful... Why wouldn't he like you?"

"Aw, you think I'm good looking?"

"Be serious for a minute!" He snapped, "Because now that I think about it, he always stares at you a bit too long as well… Perhaps I should ask my dad…"

"You'll do nothing of the sorts!" Harry growled, "Because when, not if, _when_ , Lucius says 'Of course he doesn't, whatever gave you that idea?' he'll realise that _I_ like Tom, and then he'll go and tell him, and then things will be awkward! And besides, I'm by far not the only student who fancies him. Half of Hogwarts are obsessed with him".

"Exactly. Obsessed with him. You saw Blaise the other day; it's purely physical attraction, that's it. But you, on the other hand, like him beyond what he looks like. Am I correct?"

Harry slowly nodded.

"Well then. Problem solved. I'll ask dad at the end of our next Alchemy lesson, and make sure he doesn't say anything to Tom. Then we'll know for certain" Draco suddenly grinned, "And our _Slytherin Prince_ will finally have his king!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Lucius looked up as his son hung back after class.

He frowned, "Draco? Is everything alright?"

The boy hesitated, "Can I… Can I ask you something? About Tom?"

"Of course. I can't promise I'll answer, but you can always ask" He replied, and Draco glared at him, "Funny, dad, real funny".

He smirked, "I try… Now come on, what is it that you wanted to ask?"

Draco sighed and dropped his bag on the floor, jumping up to sit on his desk, "Does… Does Tom… Merlin, this is going to sound weird… Does Tom like Harry?"

Silence.

He looked up only to find Lucius staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face, body tense.

"… Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "Oh, just… No reason".

"Draco" his Father warned, and he sighed once more, "It's just… I see the way he looks at him sometimes. Like he's the best thing in the world. I was… wondering… if that meant something".

Lucius studied the boy very carefully.

It seemed like he was telling the truth… Just, perhaps, not all of it.

He smirked, "How about this; we'll make a deal".

"About?"

"About our best friend's tragic love lives. I've seen you hanging around with Harry a lot, you _and_ Blaise… I've also never seen you take to someone so quickly. You've become close friends, yes?"

He nodded.

"Perhaps… more than that?"

Draco snapped his head up, " _WHAT?!_ Me? And Harry? Fuck no!"

"Language" his Father scolded lightly, "I was merely asking. Why else would you be so concerned about who was interested in him?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because it seems like the most powerful and vengeful wizard in the world is after him? A man so powerful he could snap Harry's neck with a flick of his wand if he rejected him? A wizard who's also the Head of Slytherin, related to Salazar himself, and got into more trouble than imaginable at school? I don't know dad, _should_ I be worried?"

"I can assure you Tom will never lay a finger on Harry" He replied stiffly.

"So he does like him?"

"… Let's go back to that deal I suggested" Lucius said instead, "I'll tell you the details about Tom liking Harry, _if_ Tom likes Harry, and in return, you tell me what your friend thinks of him as well".

"Why should I agree when you all but confirmed what I came looking for?" Draco shot back, and Lucius smirked, "Because you don't know the details. What's holding him back. What he loves and hates the most. The little things".

Draco thought hard for a minute.

Harry practically forbid him from ever mentioning his name, let alone say that he liked Tom just as much… but on the other hand, that dark-haired boy would be a lot happier if he knew why Tom loved him as opposed to just 'Yea, Tom loves you'.

Taking a deep breath, he made his decision and turned back to his father, "… Deal".

* * *

"Tom is obsessed with him".

Draco blinked, "… Well that was unexpected".

Lucius nodded, "Considering they barely know each other, yes, I say it is".

"But is this I'm-creepy-and-obsessed-with-you-in-an-even-creepier-way obsession? Or…?"

"More like a I've-barely-met-you-but-I-adore-everything-you've-done-so-far kind of obsession" the Older replied, "The healthy kind".

"And he realised this, when?"

"The second he saw him" Lucius admitted, "One of the many things he loves is how attractive your friend is".

"Well that makes two of them" Draco muttered, and the other man raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed "Yes, Harry likes Tom... _Especially_ his appearance".

A grin slowly spread across Lucius's face, "Perfect… They both like each other. We can set them up".

"On a date?" his Son asked confused, and he shrugged, "Or a compromising position, either or".

"Well that's going to be made rather difficult by the fact both of them are in denial, now, isn't it?"

"What makes you think Tom's in denial?"

"Dad. Seriously. I grew up with the man. And I know for a fact, that if he _wasn't_ in denial, he'd have married Harry by now".

"… Okay, so he's in denial" He admitted, "He's freaking out over the age gap. That, and the fact Harry is still a minor".

"Harry briefly mentioned the age difference, but didn't seem all that concerned over it. What he was most worried about, was Tom not liking him back".

"But now _you_ know that Tom does like him back. So how about we make another deal?"

"Which is?"

"You're allowed to tell Harry that Tom likes him, if I'm allowed to tell Tom that Harry likes him".

"Harry will skin me alive".

"As will Tom to myself".

"… Deal".


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It was the 10th September, a Tuesday, the day after Lucius and himself had come to an agreement that Draco had his first chance to tell Harry what had happened.

After Alchemy class yesterday, and after his discussion with his father, he immediately had to race to Quidditch practice, and by the time that was over and he was showered, changed, and back in his dorms, Harry had been asleep. The next morning, he had overslept, barely making it to his first class in time, and spent the rest of the day trying to catch up.

And so, it was only now, at their last class before lunch (which just so happened to be DADA; the irony was not lost on him) that Draco had caught his breath enough to tell Harry about the events from the night before.

"So, what you're telling me, is that not only does Lucius know I like Tom, but now Tom knows I like Tom?!" He hissed, mindful of the eavesdropping students around, and Draco sighed, "See! This is why I didn't want to do this; I just knew you'd be unhappy with the response".

"This was you're idea!" Harry snapped, "And the deal was, you'd leave my name out of this!"

"Yea, well, I made a new deal. And you should be leaping for joy if anything! Now you know that not only does he like you back, but he _really_ likes you back! And, he thinks you're hot! What the hell angers you about that?"

"What angers me, Malfoy, is that he now knows the exact same thing that I feel for him!"

"You know, I'm pretty sure I read somewhere once that everything should be equal in a relatioshi- _OW!_ What the hell was that for?!" He whined, rubbing his arm where Harry had hit it.

" _That_ was for being a complete and utter moron!" Potter growled, "Now Tom knows that I have this pathetic school boy crush on him! I can't face him now! It's too embarrassing! I'll have to… skip class, at least for the rest of the year, maybe drop out, transfer to Durmstrang, maybe change my name-"

This time, it was Draco who hit him.

The blonde glared, "Will you get a grip?! You're 16 years old for Merlin's sake, the Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding World, Defeater of You-Know-Who when you were Three. Months. Old! I think you handle a little blushing".

"No, I can't!" Harry snapped back, "Because when I walk in there, he's going to laugh at me! And then I'll do something stupid like hex him or something, and then he'll have to-"

* * *

And as the two boys continued their bickering, they were completely unaware of the exact same situation happening only one classroom away.

* * *

"-and then I'll have to move to Durmstrang, teach something boring like Herbology, and maybe even change my name!" Tom yelled, and Lucius once again thanked the silencing charms he had placed around the man's classroom after entering.

"Tom. Calm down. You're a fully-functioning, fully-grown adult, remember?" Malfoy said, and the wizard rounded on him, "And I'm also the victim of a horrendous act of unlawful treason!"

"There is nothing horrendous, unlawful, or treasonous about me finally putting an end to your worrying!" Lucius snapped, "Don't you feel so much better knowing that your affections are returned?"

"No. I don't. Because for me to know that, he has to know that I like him too! And he's going to think I'm some… I don't know… weird stalker or something!"

"For Merlin's sake Riddle, calm. down" Malfoy replied, "Harry is _not_ going to think that, because he likes you back _remember?_ That was the _whole point_ of this conversation!"

"… I can't face him now. I can't sit here for the next hour and- and- and have those green eyes on me! I just can't!"

Then suddenly, Tom stopped, and spun around to face the blonde.

"… You can fill in for me. I know you don't have class now, so you take over mine! Yea! I'll just… I'll just go pack my bags, have everything sorted for Durmstrang… You can fill in for me!"

"No, moron, I can't. Because not only are you most definitely _not_ leaving Hogwarts, I can't teach Defence anyway" Lucius said, "So here's what you're going to do. You're going to march over to that door, tell your class to come in, and spend the next hour teaching as normally as you do every other day. And then, at the end of class, you can hold Harry back, talk things through with him. And then you'll kiss and make-up and go on your first date to Hogsmead or something".

"Please. I'd take him somewhere better than that tiny old village" Tom muttered, and Lucius smirked, knowing that he'd won, "And you two can discuss that, _after_ class. Now come on, you're going to be late starting as it is".

* * *

Walking towards the door, Tom braced himself for the awkwardness that was about to unfold.

Waiting for the door to open, Harry steadied himself against the awkwardness that was sure to begin.

* * *

"See?" Draco whispered, 10 minutes later, "This isn't so bad!"

Harry absentmindedly nodded.

Since class had begun, both he and Tom had avoided all eye contact, touching, or even getting just that little bit too close, and so far, it seemed to be working well for both of them.

The main thing on Harry's mind now, however, was the low hissing sound and whispers from various parts of the classroom.

It wasn't anything new, he heard them every Defence class, but they never got close enough to distinguish.

* * *

Until now, that is.

* * *

" _ **I'll eat you all… Work hard ssstudentsss… Or elsse I'll bite you…**_ "

Confused, Harry watched as one by one the students in the four desks directly in front of him tensed up at the voice.

Leaning sideways out of his chair into the aisle, he frowned as he saw a massive ten-foot-long slowly slither across the stone floor towards him.

_This was what the students were all worried about?_

" _ **Thatsss right... Tenssse up, ssstudentsss... Do your work or elssse... I'll eat you... Work or I'll eat you... I'm a sssnake... I'll eat you...**_ "

Harry couldn't help but grin, amused at her rambling and waited until she was next to him before speaking.

" _ **Would you ssseriously do that?**_ "

She abruptly stopped and slowly lifted her head, looking around the room, " _ **Who sssaid that?**_ "

" _ **I did**_ " He hissed, amused, " _ **I'm Harry Potter**_ ".

" _ **Nagini**_ " She replied, intelligent black eyes focusing on him, " _ **You underssstand me?**_ "

He frowned, " _ **Of courssse. Can't mossst wizardsss?**_ "

 _Interesting_ , she thought, _a pureblood who didn't know about Parseltongues_.

Nagini slowly raised herself until they were eye to eye, studying the boy carefully.

" _ **Not quite**_ " She explained, " _ **But you... You, my little ssserpent, are an exception... Interesssting... Very intersssting indeed**_ ".

Harry tried to push down his annoyance of standing out from the other students yet again, and instead, repeated his question from earlier.

" _ **Will you actually eat them? If they're not ssstudying?**_ "

She made an odd stuttering hissing noise in the back of her throat; a snake's equivalent of laughing, Harry guessed.

" _ **Of courssse not... They are too young to be tasssty... Too sssour**_ ".

He didn't know whether to be relieved or even more worried by that fact.

And then, Nagini slowly began wrapping herself around him, climbing along the gap in the seat of the chair behind his back, and slowly winding around his chest twice, before slithering across the boy's shoulders, her head resting on his left.

" _ **Hmm... You are very... Comfy, my little ssserpent... Much better than any of thossse other ssstudentsss...**_ "

And that's when one of 'those other students' noticed.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT! THE SNAKES ABOUT TO EAT POTTER!"

* * *

Harry sharply looked up as the boy sitting at two tables to his right jumped out of his seat and yelled.

Weasley.

Great.

Immediately, all other students spun around in their chairs and started screaming.

It was only when Nagini rose up off his shoulder and bared her fangs at them did they shut up... And finally take in his laid-back appearance.

A boy to his left, a Gryffindor, Harry realised, judging on the tie, stared at him in shock, " _ **Why the fuck are you still sitting there? It's about to fucking eat you!**_ "

He raised an eyebrow at him as Nagini sighed, " _ **All thossse Gryffindorsss... Ssso ssstupid...**_ "

" _ **You don't sssay**_ " He replied, before suddenly narrowing his eyes and turning to her, " _ **Wait a sssecond... You did thisss on purpossse, didn't you? To caussse chaosss**_ ".

She gave the hissing laugh again, and nodded, " _ **I wasss bored... And besssidesss, I'm a true Ssslytherin at heart**_ ".

He grinned at her, " _ **Well of courssse you are... And the Ssslytherin way isss to caussse trouble isss it not?**_ "

Turning back to the boy, he was met with a look of confusion, slight anger, and complete and utter terror.

Slowly looking around the room, Harry saw the exact same expression on 99% of the other students, Draco being the only exception as he had an unreadable look in his eyes.

* * *

"Holy fuck..."

* * *

He turned back to the Weasley as he breathed out those two words.

"You're... You're..." He gulped audibly, "... Potter's a Parseltongue".

Harry stared at him for a minute before glancing down at Nagine, " _ **Ssso... When you sssaid it wasss rare...**_ "

" _ **I meant I only know of two people in thisss world who can ssspeak the language of sssnakesss... And one of thossse isss you...**_ "

He sighed.

Great.

Just fucking great.

Weasley snapped out of his dazed stupor, and glared at him.

"Well of course you're a snake speaker. You are a slimy Slytherin after all, talking to snakes is probably some weird disease side effect of it. You know, the Dark Lord can speak to snakes. I bet you'll grow up to be just like him, what with both of you being Slytherin Princes and all. You'll probably join him in a few years, if not a few months-"

* * *

"THATS ENOUGH, MR. WEASLEY!"

* * *

They all jumped as Professor Riddle suddenly appeared between us, his face murderous, "You will report at 9pm to Filch tonight to complete your two-hour detention, which will run every night until I say so. And if I ever, EVER, hear you mention a student and the Dark Lord in the same sentence again, your punishment will be much. more. severe... Do I make myself clear?"

He shook in fear under the terrifying blood-red gaze, and quickly nodded, shrinking back in fear.

Riddle glanced down at his watch, "Class dismissed".

"But... Sir... We still have-"

"Class dismissed, Ms Granger" He snapped, "I will not repeat myself again".

They didn't have to be told a third time.

All but running out of the room, every student gave Harry a wide berth, but whether because of Nagini or his newfound 'Prince of Slytherin' ability, he wasn't sure.

And within seconds, the room was empty asides from Nagini, Professor Riddle, and the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

Swallowing, Harry remained perfectly still as Nagini slowly unwound herself and slithered up Riddle's leg before curling around his waist, chest, and shoulders much like she had done to the younger wizard.

" _ **... Massster?**_ " She hissed softly, " _ **Are you... Alright?**_ "

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before forcing a smile and patting her on the head, " _ **Yesss, Nagini, I'm alright... But be sssure to give that boy a sssmall bite the next time you sssee him, yesss?**_ "

She nodded happily, and he absentmindedly continued to rub her, lost in thought.

Harry stared at him, shocked.

Holy fuck did that voice only make him hotter.

But when Nagini had said there was only one other person who was a Parseltongue asides from himself... He had no idea it would be Lord Riddle, Heir of Salazar Slytherin himself.

Though then again, that last little title of his should have clued him in immediately.

Angry at himself for missing the obvious, Harry glared down at his desk, missing the shared look between Master and Familiar, as Professor Riddle saw his annoyance.

" _ **... You ssspeak the language of the Sssnakesss?**_ "

He jumped and snapped his gaze up to the Professor, his crimson eyes staring back into Harry's own.

He swallowed, " _ **Ah... Yea... I mean yesss... I mean yesss sssir!**_ "

He smirked, amused by the stuttering, and switched back to English, "What did I tell you on your first day, Harry? When it's just the two of us, or a few other Slytherins, you can call me Tom".

He quickly nodded, "Yes si- I mean... Yes. Thank you".

He gave a small yet genuine smile as his eyes lightened in silent laughter, and Harry's heart started beating faster, his face turned red, and his brain was now unable to comprehend a single thought aside from _'Oh my god he's so fucking beautiful how the fuck is he so fucking perfect?!'_

"-arry? Harry, hey, you still with me?"

He blinked and dazedly realised that said-beautiful-teacher was now talking to him.

Shaking himself out of it, he turned back to him.

Tom frowned, "Are you alright?"

"Of course" Harry answered easily.

_And I'd be even more alright if you'd just shut up and kiss me already._

He quickly shushed that part of his brain, and put on a troubled expression, "The others... They were all terrified of me... Why was that?"

Tom sighed, and held out his arm for Nagini to slither down onto the table, "Harry, being a Parseltongue is... Well... There are perhaps four, maybe five people in this entire world who can speak it, including both you and myself... And they all have just one thing in common".

"They're all Slytherin" He said, and he nodded, "Yes... They're all Slytherin... And non-snake-speaking wizards came up with the notion, this idea, that all Parseltongue's are twice as Slytherin as any other member. Twice as cunning, twice as sly, twice as intelligent... And twice as dangerous" He finished, giving the boy an almost pitying look, "So yes, your fellow classmates will fear you; for a day, for a week, for a month, I do not know... But Slytherin will still stand by you, perhaps now more than ever, because instead of seeing Parseltongue as part-and-parcel of a dark and dangerous wizard, Slytherin members see it as a gift... A gift bestowed upon you by the great Slytherin founder himself".

He suddenly grinned, a quick flash of perfectly white teeth, and Harry swore he felt his heart stop for full minute.

"And look on the bright side" He continued, not at all realising the affect he had on the younger man, "You and I've got our own secret language now. One that not even fellow Slytherins will understand. Just you, myself, and-"

" _ **Me**_ " Nagini hissed, slowly making her way back around Harry's body.

He hoped like hell she wouldn't notice his pounding heartbeat or sweaty palms.

" _ **Massster, Ssseverusss Sssnape isss at the door for you**_ " She hissed once more, and less than a split second later, there came a knock.

"Come in" Tom commanded, straightening up.

Harry quickly scrambled to his feet as well, thankful for the interruption "I, ah, I'll just get out of your way then, and-"

"Please" He said, "Stay... I'm sure whatever Severus has to say won't take very long".

_And then I can continue with Lucius's plan._

Harry hesitantly nodded, and sat back down just as the door opened as the Potions Master stepped in.

* * *

When he saw the two of them alone in the classroom with just Nagini as company, he raised an eyebrow.

"Severus, what can I do for you?" Tom asked easily, hoping like hell that his friend wouldn't bring up anything that would make this situation even more awkward.

Staring at him for a minute, he turned to Harry, "You best run along to Great Hall, Mr Potter. Lunch is almost over".

And with a start, both Harry and Tom realised how much time had passed, and the younger quickly gathered up the rest of his things before shaking his arm slightly, a silent gesture for Nagini to remove herself.

She did no such thing.

"Nagini, off!" He commanded, shaking his arm with a lot more force.

The snake merely made her way up his arm, across his shoulders, and down the other side.

He stared in disbelief as she slowly wound herself around his other arm.

"I didn't say switch sides, I said off!" He snapped, but she merely blinked up at him.

He sighed, " _ **… Pleasse?**_ "

Severus raised both eyebrows at the sound of Parseltongue, and turned to Tom, who simply mouthed 'Later' before turning back to both his snakes.

" _ **Nagini, ssseriousssly!**_ " Harry protested, but she simply burrowed further into his robes, " _ **I am... as you humansss sssay... comfortable**_ ".

He turned to Tom for help, holding out his arm in exasperation.

Riddle couldn't help but smile, "Take her. Bring her to lunch to you. Maybe then she'll finally stop complaining about being locked up all the time".

He shot a pointed look at the snake, and Nagini yawned, " _ **No promisssesss**_ ".

Shaking his head at her, Harry picked up his bag, and with a small smile sent his crushes way and a nod at Snape, he was gone.

* * *

The second the door shut behind him, Tom collapsed down on the desk and buried his head in his hands, "He's a Parselmouth! _I'm so fucked!_ "

Severus hummed thoughtfully, making his way over to his friend, "No, Tom, I believe the correct term in today's day and age, is 'whipped'".


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Walking into the Great Hall, Harry wasn't surprised to see everyone stop and stare at him as he passed.

He did, after all, have Professor Riddle's deadly snake wrapped around his arm.

Ignoring the stares and whispers sent his way, he headed over to the Slytherin table and took his usual seat with Draco on his right and Blaise on his left.

"So" He began quietly, "How many know?"

"That you're the only one Nagini won't bite the face off of? Pretty much the entire school" Draco replied, "That you're a Parselmouth? Not many. Unsurprisingly, Weasley took Tom's threat a little too seriously and he's still in shock. His girlfriend and that Brown girl are still fussing over him, Patil and Longbottom are both too quiet to say anything, and Finnegan and Thomas were too wrapped up in each other to notice what happened. Asides from them, the only other people who know are Tom and the rest of Slytherin... And you know we'll keep your secret".

He slowly nodded.

So until Weasley snapped out of it, he was relatively safe.

" _ **I like thisss human**_ " Nagini hissed softly, staring at Draco, " _ **He'sss more obssservant than the ressst... You have made good friendsss, my little ssserpent**_ ".

Harry smirked, " _ **Asss opposssed to what? Do you honessstly think my intelligence ssso low that I would make bad friendsss?**_ "

Every Slytherin student froze, before a hundred pairs of sharp eyes snapped to his.

Next to him, Blaise smirked, "You know, when Dray said the rest of Slytherin knew... He was just talking about our year".

* * *

Harry met each student's gaze evenly, daring them to make a comment.

The smart ones immediately looked away and continued talking and eating as normal.

The not-so-smart ones had to be prompted by Nagini's hiss and baring of her fangs.

" _ **My little ssserpent**_ " She hummed, turning back to him and rubbing her head against his cheek, " _ **They will not caussse you to sssuffer**_ ".

He frowned and glanced down at her, " _ **But they weren't going to...**_ _ **You really don't have much faith in your own houssse, do you?**_ "

" _ **I have faith in those I can trussst**_ " She replied, rising up to his eye-level, " _ **Ssslytherin'sss are known for their cunningnesssss after all. Why would I trussst them when they have that sssort of reputation?**_ "

"She really does like you, doesn't she?"

Harry frowned, and turned to his right, "She what?"

"Likes you" Draco replied, "I've never seen her go with someone willingly that wasn't Tom before. She must really like you".

"She likes you too" He said, and the blonde blinked in surprise, "What?"

The Parseltongue nodded, "Yea. Earlier on, when she was looking at you. She said you're more observant than the rest, and a good friend. She doesn't mind your company".

He turned to face the snake in question, confused, and Nagini stared back silently.

Harry glanced down at her and nodded towards Draco, " _ **Go on. He won't hurt you, I promissse**_ ".

Studying the blonde closely for another minute, she slowly began unwinding herself from him, slithering closer to Draco with each second.

He froze, "Harry? Harry, what is she doing? What did you say? What did you tell her to do?!"

"Calm down" He replied, rolling his eyes at his friend's antics, "She's not going to hurt you. She's harmless".

"Harmless?!" He exclaimed, "She's a 10-foot-long poisonous python-"

* * *

And that's when Nagini struck.

* * *

The snake's fangs stopped just mere millimetres from his neck, and Draco froze, his entire body running hot and cold at the same time, sweat appearing on his forehead, every muscle tensed.

On the other side of him, Harry had his two hands wrapped tightly around Nagini's neck.

"Don't. Move" He said quietly, before rattling something off in Parseltongue.

Draco swallowed, watching as words were thrown back and forth, the conversation between wizard and snake getting more and more heated as time went by.

Thankfully, however, they were on the opposite side of the other tables so no one else had noticed it yet.

Draco didn't think his ego could take the blow if a few Gryffindor's caught him panicking like this.

Eventually, however, Harry managed to talk Nagini into pulling away from him, and she hissed angrily at the blonde before curling up on Harry's lap, grumbling moodily to herself.

"What... the... fuck?" Draco whispered, before recoiling from the vicious glare the younger boy sent his way.

"You. Fucking. Moron!" He snapped, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Well apparently I wasn't, considering I said something offensive to her and don't even know what it was!" He shot back, and Harry stared at him in disbelief, "You called her a python!"

On his lap, Nagini bared her fangs at the blonde again.

"And?"

"And to a snake, what breed they are is the equivalent to wizarding blood purity!"

"Completely overrated, dehumanising, and unnecessary?" Draco replied, and Harry's face softened.

It was rare he came across another pureblood with the same blood-status thoughts as him, after all.

He sighed, "Look, just... Don't ever assume a snake's breed, alright? Nagini isn't a python, she's a viper. Forest is an Eastern Mamba. Don't get them wrong".

He swallowed thickly and nodded, more than happy to know what _not_ to do to prevent that reaction in the future.

"So..." Blaise began, having watched the exchange in silence so far, "I guess now's a bad time to ask if she likes me as well?"

The hiss Nagini gave him was terrifying enough to make him fall off his chair.

* * *

By dinner, Weasley had unfortunately snapped out of it, and based on the terrifying looks received from Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's, and the awed looks gotten from Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's, he had told the whole school by now.

"Just keep walking" Blaise muttered as they passed the sneering Gryffindor 6th years.

Keeping his chin up, Harry refused to look ashamed or embarrassed by his gift of Parseltongue.

Because that's what it was.

A gift.

Tom had said so.

Taking their seats, Draco immediately launched into a conspiracy conversation with Blaise as to where Snape could be, as they had Lucius teaching them Potions just the hour before, instead of the usual potions master.

Looking up at the teacher's table, Harry was unsurprised to see nearly all the teachers staring back him.

Word of his snake-speaking abilities had clearly gotten to them as well.

* * *

Scanning the row of teachers, he was disappointed to see not only Snape missing, but also Tom. And they hadn't shown up for the end of lunch either.

Locking eyes with the remaining member of the trio, Harry couldn't help but smile as Lucius smirked at him and nodded once.

Next to him, sat Flitwick, who actually looked scared.

Next to him, was McGonagall, who was studying him with narrowed eyes and a thoughtful expression on her face.

And then, next to her, sat Headmaster Dumbledore, who smiled and raised his glass in a silent toast to him.

Harry grinned and raised his own pumpkin juice back.

Perhaps it wasn't just Slytherin's who saw it as a gift after all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Harry stood outside the door to Tom's private study connected to the Slytherin Common Room.

After much debating with himself, he had finally decided to give into his equal parts worry and curiosity, and see if his Head of House was okay, despite it being 11pm.

It also helped that Forest was furious over smelling another snake on him and was adamant on meeting this new 'familiar' immediately.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, he reached up and knocked on the door.

"Come in".

Tom.

Forcing down a smile, he opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit room, surprised to see both Tom and Snape leaning over a large desk with different papers on it.

"Ah, Harry" Riddle said warmly, straightening up.

Snape barely glanced at him, instead turning to the other professor, "I'll meet you in Dumbledore's office when you're done".

He nodded, and the potions master swept past Harry without so much of a glance in his direction.

* * *

Tidying up the papers, he left them in a neat pile before leaning back against the front of his desk with a sincere smile, "What can I do for you?"

Harry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Well... You know I took Nagini with me to lunch today".

"And when she returned she was surprisingly in a worse mood than when she left" He nodded, gesturing over to the corner of the room where the snake was curled up on a pet bed, angrily muttering things under her breath.

"Yea... About that... Draco called her a python".

"Ah... That explains it" He said quietly, "I hope you gave out to him for it".

"Of course sir".

" _Harry_ ".

"Tom! Sorry!" He replied quickly, and Riddle smiled once again, "That's alright. Now please; continue".

"Right. Yes. Well... Since I had Nagini for a while... She... Man, this is going to sound weird".

"Harry. Deep breath. Calm down. Take your time" Tom soothed, and he sighed, "Look, I just... I'll let Forest explain".

He frowned, "Forest?"

At the sound of her name, the emerald snake slowly slid out of Harry's sleeve and up his arm, resting her head on his shoulder, " **Massster?** "

Tom stared at her, then at Harry, then at her, and then at Harry once again, "... You're familiar is a _snake_?!"

He nodded, "Yea. Forest. I don't really take her out that much, cause people tend to panic, but... well... she's the reason I'm here".

He raised an eyebrow, and turned to her, " _ **Yesss?**_ "

She froze, staring at him unblinkingly before looking back at Harry, " _ **Massster, he can-**_ "

" _ **I know**_ " He replied, before gesturing towards the professor, " _ **Now go on. Explain why we're here**_ ".

She turned back to Tom, and slowly rose herself and leaned forward, before suddenly recoiling, " _ **He sssmellsss like her!**_ "

Tom frowned, " _ **Sssmell like who?**_ "

" _ **That... That... That bit-**_ "

"Nagini" Harry quickly interrupted, preventing his snake from saying another incriminating, "You smell like Nagini to her".

" _ **Well of courssse I do. Ssshe'sss my familiar**_ " He told Forest, and she bared her fangs at him, " _ **Ssshe'sss your what?!**_ "

Tom turned back to Harry, "Did they have a fight or-?"

"They haven't met" He replied, "Not yet anyway... But Forest got jealous when she smelt Nagini off of me".

Riddle stared at him in disbelief, "So you're telling me that the reason you came down here past curfew... was because your snake got jealous of smelling another snake on you?"

"... Yes?"

He laughed, a genuine, deep laugh, and Harry felt his heart melt.

"Well then" He said, "Let's introduce them".

Reaching out, his hand stopped just mere inches from Forest, " _ **May I?**_ "

She nodded, and he carefully unwound her from Harry's shoulders before walking over to where Nagini was half asleep, and placing her down.

She reared up, fully intent on battling this intruder snake to the death, before suddenly stopping.

Harry frowned, " _ **Foressst?**_ "

Her head tilted to the side as she studied Nagini, before leaning forwards and nudging her with her head.

The larger snake shifted and two black eyes slowly flickered open, latching onto Forest immediately.

They stared at each other in silence.

Harry turned to Tom, "What are they doing?"

"I don't know" He replied gradually, "Perhaps..."

He abruptly stopped, and Harry frowned once again, following his gaze back to the snakes.

* * *

Whose tongues were currently intertwined.

* * *

"Are they... Are they _kissing?!_ " He asked incredulously, and Tom stared, "Well... I guess it makes sense, really, considering that their masters are gay they should be too".

Harry choked, and spun to face him, " _What?!_ I'm not... I mean, I don't... I just... I'm not-"

"Into guys?"

To Harry, Tom was the image of cool nonchalance, a calm expression on his face and a laid-back stance.

To Tom, he was dying on the inside.

_Why the fuck did I say that?!_

"Ah, no, I mean, yes, I mean..." Harry took a deep breath and tried to ignore how much his face burned, "Not just guys. Or girls, for that matter. Anyone. I mean, not anyone, obviously. Just..." He shrugged, "If I like you, I like you".

_Well_ , Tom thought, _I've already dug myself deep, so why not go deeper?_

"And you like... me?"

Harry's face flushed even redder and he started stuttering and avoiding all eye contact, and Tom made it his life goal to make the usually confident and unflappable boy do that again.

"I... I... I just..." Harry trailed off, dropping his gaze to Forest and Nagini, who were now snuggled up together in the fluffy dog bed.

Tom smiled gently, "It's alright. You don't have to answer. I know how... strange... this must be. One second you're defending yourself on the streets and the next you possibly have a crush on one of your professor's at a wizarding school you're suddenly tossed into... It must be nerve wrecking".

Harry cautiously looked back up at him, and immediately softened at the warm look on his Head of House's face.

"Forest can stay here tonight" Riddle continued, "I doubt she'll leave either of us take her away now anyway... I'll make sure she's back to you before class tomorrow morning. You should go, get some sleep".

Nodding, the younger wizard spared one last look at his pet familiar before heading back to the door and pulling it open.

He paused.

Glancing back, he watched as the Professor reached over his desk and picked up the stack of papers he had moved previously, "... Tom?"

The man started, and sharply looked back up, "Yes?"

"... I do" He said quietly, and Tom frowned, confused, "You do what?"

Harry smiled gently, "I do like you".


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Harry collapsed on top of his bed, letting out a deep breath.

After almost a month in Hogwarts, he finally was alone, as both Blaise and Draco and the majority of other 6th years were all at Hogsmeade. His two best friends had been reluctant to leave him by himself for a few hours, but they had already forgone their first week at Hogsmeade as well as yesterday to babysit him, and Harry was having none of it. Just because he couldn't go because he technically had no guardians, and therefore no permission slip, did not mean they had to miss out too, something which he had repeatedly told them again and again.

They had yelled, argued, and complained over him having to spend the entire day by himself, but in the end, he had won and they had reluctantly, albeit happily, made their way to the little town with the rest of their year.

And besides, Harry decided, it was about time they had a few hours by themselves. Maybe Draco would finally profess his love to the taller Slytherin boy.

He snorted.

_Yea right._

It's no wonder Draco wasn't placed in Gryffindor, he freaked out and turned into a stuttering coward at the simplest of things.

* * *

Glancing down as Forest slowly slithered into a little bundle on his chest, Harry smiled.

The few hours of peace and quiet would finally give him time to relax and organise his thoughts.

Since it was Sunday, he had all his homework done already, and was more-than-enough prepared for the week ahead.

Turning his head to face his bedside locker, he stared at the letter on top of it.

He knew perfectly well who it was from, and also that it was highly, if not completely, unlikely that opening it would release a hex or curse of some kind, but he still had left it untouched since receiving it four days ago.

Reaching over, he grabbed the small envelope, staring at the familiar cursive writing that addressed it to him, before opening it.

_Dear kid,_

_We need to talk. Soon._

_S.B_

* * *

Trust a vampire to be short and sweet, huh?

* * *

Sighing, Harry cast a wandless _Incendio_ and the note went up in flames.

He knew he had to visit his old friend soon, or the vampire would have his men up in arms (and fangs) trying to get to him, but the only way he could visit the man was... was through the Forbidden Forest.

Abruptly sitting up, he ignored Forest's annoyed nip of being woken, and thought hard.

The Forbidden Forest.

At night-time.

No one would see him and, more importantly, no one would see Sam.

But he couldn't do it alone.

* * *

"Come in".

Slipping into the professor's office, his nerves immediately vanished as he was greeted with a warm smile.

He quickly pushed down the grin that threatened to take over his own features.

_No, Harry, you're here on business. Business. Think about what you have to do... And not about how you're completely irrevocably head over heels for a man you first met three weeks ago._

"I thought you would have been at Hogsmeade?" Tom questioned, but Harry shook his head, "Can't go. I've no permission slip".

The man briefly frowned, "I'll have to talk to Dumbledore about that... But, for now, what can I do for you?"

Harry slowly sat down in front of the professor's desk, "I... kind of have a favour to ask..."

"Name it".

He looked up in surprise, and Tom smiled once more, "Well if you're bringing it to your Head of House, then it has to be worth doing".

"I... Yea, yea, it's... it's really important... But it... sort of... breaks school rules?"

"Harry. I almost got expelled 23 times when I was student. I think a little rule bending won't cause a heart attack".

"... Seriously?"

"Of course" Tom replied softly, "It's clearly important to you; you don't strike me as the type of person who asks for help very easily... So, what are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to meet up with someone. An old... friend, if you will" Harry explained, "Someone I met a few years ago".

"And you want me to smuggle them into Hogwarts?"

"Actually, I want the complete opposite... I want you to smuggle me _out_ of Hogwarts".

Tom leant back in his chair, "... When?"

"Next Friday night".

"At what time?"

"Late. Very late. Shall we say... midnight?"

Tom slowly nodded, "Alright. And where do you plan on meeting this _friend_ of yours?"

"Hogsmeade" Harry replied firmly, "The Three Broomsticks".

"And your friend will meet us there?"

Harry sharply looked up at him, " _Us?_ "

"Well you hardly think I'll let you go on your own do you?" Tom replied, "If I'm going to smuggle the most famous wizard in the world out of Hogwarts, then I'm doing it on my terms. The main one, of which, is me staying with you at all times. Especially when you meet this guy".

"You can't... I'm not... He won't agree with you there".

"Then I won't help you".

"Then I'll get out on my own" Harry snapped, standing up.

Tom also rose, and placed both hands on the desk in front of him, "Then I'll tell Dumbledore your plan".

Harry stared at him, shocked, "This is... You can't do this! This is blackmail!"

"This is for your own safety" Tom growled, "I am _not_ helping the Boy Who Lived leave the most secure place in the world, only to abandon him there and hope he comes back".

"... You think I'm a flight risk".

"Dumbledore thinks you're a flight risk" He corrected quietly, "And I'm not about to prove him right".

Harry studied him carefully, "... Alright. Fine. You can stay with me. But it's your own fault if you get eaten".

"Eaten?" Tom asked, frowning, "Why would I get eaten?"

Harry smirked and headed back towards the door, "You'll see".


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

"Remind me why I asked you for help again?"

"Because you didn't know the code for the gates" Tom replied, smirking, "So even if you had managed to leave the castle undetected, you wouldn't have been able to leave Hogwarts grounds anyway".

It was the 26th of September, the last Friday of the month, and a quarter to midnight.

As promised, Tom had collected Harry from the Slytherin Common Room at half eleven, and they had snuck out of the building, and then out of the gates, and they were now half way to the Three Broomsticks to meet Harry's 'friend'.

Tom had a bad feeling about this, but didn't voice his opinions, as illegally smuggling an under aged student, the Saviour of the Wizarding World no less, off of Hogwarts grounds at midnight to meet up with a complete stranger in a pub, would give anyone a headache.

* * *

"We're almost there" Harry muttered, gesturing towards the building coming up on their right.

Tom nodded, "So, tell me about this friend of yours".

Harry eyed him suspiciously, "Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged, "I'm just curious, that's all. I mean, you _did_ disappear for six years, and from what I can tell, you've yet to say just what exactly happened during that time".

"I'm alive, aren't I?" He shot back, "And as far as the Wizarding World is concerned, as long as the Boy Who Lived continues living, they don't care what I do".

Tom frowned, and glanced down at him, "... You really are the complete opposite of what everyone expected, you know".

"I know. And I also know that I don't give a damn about what any of them think of me, so that hardly matters now, does it?"

Tom stared at the young boy in front of him.

Just 16 years old, and already he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

_Of two worlds_ , Tom mused, _for who knows what Grindelwald will do to the muggle world if he gained control of the wizarding one._

But still, he thought, for someone so young to have to bear so much, and yet not seem affected by it at all...

* * *

Harry Potter was a mystery.

* * *

A mystery who put up a good front, wore a mask, faked a laugh and smile every now and again.

A mystery who had convinced nearly the entire world that he was okay, that he was fine, that there was nothing wrong with him at all.

A mystery who the Head of Slytherin could see past, whose glamour's were all-but invisible to the professor, a scared young boy that Tom saw all the broken little cracks and chipped off pieces that no one else even dreamed of being there.

* * *

A mystery that Tom was adamant to solve.

* * *

"We're here" Harry said quietly, pausing at the door for a minute, before pushing it open and confidently walking inside, heading straight down to the back of the room away from the prying eyes of the bartender.

Tom quickly followed, and he was led down to the furthest away table, one side completely shrouded in darkness. And as he reached that table, he heard the rustle of fabric and scrape of a chair as the person stood up, and then saw the flash of inhumanly bright eyes.

Immediately drawing his wand, he grabbed the teenager and pulled him back from the table, "Harry, stay behind me".

He was stupid.

So, _so_ fucking stupid!

Of _course_ this was a trap.

How had he not seen that?!

Harry struggled against his grip, "What? No, he's-"

"A vampire" Tom muttered, taking a step back as the man stepped out from behind the table.

"Or Sanguinie, if you would" the stranger replied calmly, rocking back and forth on his heels, both hands in his jeans pockets and looking much too casual for someone with the world's best dueller pointing a wand at him.

Tom frowned, put off by how... civilised... the vampire was acting, "... I'm sorry?"

He gave a flash of deadly white teeth, "Don't be. It's a common mistake".

Now, Riddle was just confused.

"... What?"

" _Sam_ " Harry warned, and Tom turned to him, "Wait... _This_ , is the guy you wanted to meet?"

"No need to sound so put out, wizard".

He ignored him and continued staring at Harry, "You're... You're friends with a _vampire?!_ "

"Sanguinie" He corrected, "Not vampire. A type of vampire, yes, but much higher on the hierarchy scale. More like... vampire royalty, if you will".

"... And you're friends with him?!"

"Samuel Blackburne, at your service" the Sanguinie said, stepping out into the dim light for the first time and allowing Tom to get his first good look at the man.

* * *

And talk about tall, dark, and handsome.

He stood an inch or two above Tom, was slim, lithe, and in perfect physical condition. Short black hair fell into even darker eyes, and made his pale skin stand out all that more. His features were all sharply cut and angled, as if Michelangelo himself had carved them from marble.

All in all, Tom decided, he could easily see how the creatures mesmerised their victims before feeding.

* * *

Then the vampire's eyes flickered down to Harry and he smirked, "Hey kid".

A split second later, the boy had escaped Tom's grip and thrown himself at the man, and they held onto each other in a body-crushing embrace.

"I fucking missed you Sam" Harry whispered, clutching him tightly, and the vampire nodded, "I miss you too kid. We all do".

Tom felt a stab of jealousy.

How dare this dark creature be able to get a reaction like that from Harry, from _his_ Harry, just by being there! How dare he act like he's more important to the boy than Hogwarts itself!

They pulled apart and Sam smirked once more, "The lads just about had a seizure when your letter arrived. We weren't sure if you had time to read them or... or they were being kept from you".

Tom frowned.

Why would Harry's letters be kept a secret from him?

"I know what you mean. I wasn't sure either myself, to be honest. But things are... good".

"Good?"

"Better than expected".

"We _expected_ you to be locked up in the dungeons until ole' Grindelwald resurfaced" Sam pointed out, and Tom looked up sharply.

The vampire caught his movement, and nodded to him, "I take it red-eyes over there hasn't been brought in on much".

"I had no reason to tell him much".

"He's an asset?"

"Most definitely".

"But not one you can trust" Sam finished, and Harry looked over at his professor for a minute before turning back to the Sanguinie and rattling off something in a foreign language.

Tom blinked, surprised.

The boy knew more than just English and Parseltongue?

And, wait a minute... Harry didn't trust him?

Sam replied back more heatedly and Harry angrily hissed something at him before his voice softened and he said something too low for Tom to catch.

Sam's eyes widened dramatically and he sharply looked up at the teacher, black eyes boring into red, before they narrowed suddenly, looking him up and down as if sizing him up.

The vampire straightened and took a step towards him, "A word".

His voice was laced with venom, and Tom actually felt mildly intimidated.

Harry placed a hand on the Sanguinie's chest, "Sam".

And once again, Riddle felt an angry flash of resentment as the man's stance immediately relaxed and his face softened, "I have to tell him what will happen, Harry".

"And you can. Once something happens for him to be _able_ to do that".

Sam studied him closely for a minute before sighing and nodding, his eyes hardening as he looked at Tom once more, "Be happy you got off easy this time, Mister. Because when I finally do get to warn you, it's going to be a whole hell of alot worse".

* * *

A warning that would be... harmful... to him?

But warnings were meant to help people, to let them know in advance that something bad could happen.

Unless, of course, it was a warning because he did something stupid and got in trouble.

But he hadn't done anything bad so far, so why...?

* * *

Tom turned to Harry, but the boy avoided his gaze.

Sam cracked his knuckles, "Now so. Let's get down to business, shall we? Who was the muggle and where is he from?"

"Sam..."

"All you gotta do is name him, kid, and he's gone. You know we protect our own".

Tom stared at him in shock.

The Sanguinie considered Harry as one of... one of their own?

He had somehow earned the _respect_ of _vampires?!_

"Sam, you can't do anything" Harry replied quietly, and the man glared, "And why the hell not?! He hurt you. He caused you to be found out, to be sent to this place. He ruined your entire life, a life that you spent _years_ working and slaving to build up. So give one good reason, _just one_ , as to why I shouldn't kill the bastard?"

"Because he's already dead".

* * *

Silence.

* * *

Sam immediately deflated, "Well then... That really does put a damper on things".

The man bent down to Harry's eye level, "Did you...?"

He nodded.

"Killing curse?"

"With accidental magic" He agreed, and Sam sighed, before suddenly holding out both arms, "Come here".

Harry immediately fell into his embrace and Tom had to look away to stop himself from overflowing with anger and doing something stupid.

The vampire was Harry's friend after all.

And as much as Riddle hated the man, he wouldn't do anything that could jeopardise his little serpents happiness.

And besides, it was his own fault for being here after all, he had made the rule that he went wherever Harry went.

"The others... they won't be happy, you know" Sam said, drawing the professor's attention back to the pair.

Harry nodded, "I know".

"They'll want to kill someone, out of frustration for not being able to kill that muggle".

"I know".

"And I can't guarantee that that someone won't be someone innocent".

"I know".

"... But I'll try".

Harry pulled back and smiled up at him, "You always do".

They stared at each other for a minute, much too close for Tom's comfort, and he awkwardly cleared his throat, "Harry, we should head back before someone notices we're missing. It's getting late".

Sam snorted and glanced down at a watch, "Getting early, more like".

Harry nodded, and took a step back from him, "Tell the coven I said hi, alright? And be sure to inform them _expressively_ that _I. Am. Fine_. We need to minimize the inevitable amount of deaths as possible".

He nodded, "Will do, kid... It'll be rather dull not having you around, you know".

He gave a small smile, "I guess you'll just have to visit me more often then... Goodbye, Sam".

"See you later, kid" the Vampire replied, before suddenly, he was gone.

* * *

Tom watched Harry carefully as he seemed to collect his thoughts and build up a mask, effectively changing into his unimpressed-bored-nonchalant-pureblood-royalty persona once more.

Harry didn't trust him.

He felt his heart break.

* * *

Awkwardly coughing, he gestured back towards the door, "Shall we?"

Harry nodded once, and after returning outside, he began trekking up the hill at a brisk pace.

Tom waited until they were inside Hogwarts grounds again before speaking.

* * *

"So..." He began slowly, "That vampire fellow... You two are close?"

"He's not a vampire, he's a Sanguinie, who also happens to have a name you know" He replied coldly, "And yes. We _are_ close".

"How close?"

Fuck.

_Why did I ask that?!_

"Very" Harry replied, before sighing and coming to a stop at his teachers questioning gaze, "... What I'm about to tell you, I'm telling you as a... friend... Not as your student, not as someone you have to look out for, and most certainly not someone who you run to Dumbledore after and tell him everything you know".

Tom placed a hand over his heart, "I swear that no matter what you tell me, I will not pass it onto Dumbledore, or anyone else for that matter, unless you give me permission to do so".

Harry eyed him carefully before turning and continuing up the hill, "We fucked once".

* * *

"WHAT?!"

He turned to him, annoyed, "Remember your promise. We slept together. Once. End of".

"WHEN?!"

"Will you keep your voice down!" Harry hissed, "The last thing we need is Hagrid appearing and asking just what the hell we're doing out in the middle of the night!"

"When?!"

He rolled his eyes at him, "I don't know, about a year, a year and a half ago?"

"... You were barely 15".

"So?"

Tom glared at him, "So? SO?! _So_ , Harry James Potter, you were _15_ and you had _sex_ with a man over _one hundred years old!_ "

He thought carefully, "Okay, well, for obvious reasons, it isn't the 'man' part you have an issue with. So I'm guessing it's the... age gap?"

"This is serious, Harry! Stop messing around!"

"Well how can I when the reason you're so angry about this is because of something as stupid and ironic as the age gap!" He explained.

"HOW THE HELL IS THE AGE GAP IRONIC?!"

"BECAUSE" Harry yelled back, "YOU WANT TO SLEEP WITH ME TOO!"

Silence.

Tom stared at him shocked.

Did he just...?

_I mean, yea, sure, eventually, I'd like to sleep with him, I guess... But when he's still a minor?_

"It's ironic" Harry continued quietly, "Because you don't have an issue with yourself being with me, just not another man... So, Tom, what's the real reason? The fact he's a vampire? The fact I act more comfortable with him than I do around you? Or the fact that _you didn't get there first?_ "

"Harry..."

"Goodnight, sir" He said calmly, "Thank you for your help tonight, but I don't have time for pathetic jealousy".

And he walked away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Night, Harry".

The black-haired boy stalked past them without a word, heading straight for his room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Well, okay then. Am I suddenly not good enough to say goodnight to anymore?"

Draco shrugged, still staring after his friend.

For the past week, Harry had been in a foul mood.

And by foul, he meant dangerously-aggressive-tense-strained-and-wanting-to-kill-someone.

For the past few days, he had been snapping at every comment sent his way, remained locked up in his room except for class, and willingly got into arguments over pointless things just for the sake of yelling at someone.

From what Draco had been able to find out from the boy's incessant angry mutterings, it had something to do with Tom and Hogsmeade last Friday night.

* * *

Questioning the professor had been futile.

* * *

It was like he knew exactly where and when Draco was going to ambush him, and carefully avoided all contact with the blonde during class. The one time he had been lucky enough to corner him, Tom had made up some excuse about needing to talk to Snape, a story which later had proved false after a quick discussion with said Potions Master.

From this, Draco had come to two conclusions.

One, Severus was experiencing short term memory loss and therefore couldn't remember the meeting he had with Tom (unlikely)

Or two, Tom knew exactly what he had done and didn't want to admit his mistake to Draco who would then yell at his idiocy for an hour before telling his father, who would then repeat the punishment (much more likely)

* * *

But as a result for whatever Tom had been stupid enough to do to Harry, everyone was suffering from the consequences.

Even Weasley had been smart enough to keep his distance, after one particular incidence with a first year wanting Harry's autograph, and receiving it a day later... on her leg cast.

Harry's magic was lethal, and tended to lash out at anyone who opposed him.

Two days ago, when a nice friendly house elf had asked how he had slept, Harry had merely glared at him and his magic had thrown the poor thing out a window on the first floor corridor.

* * *

He had later been found floating in the black lake.

* * *

But it wasn't just affecting others, Harry's anger was affecting himself just as much.

His constant volatile attitude and aggressiveness were wearing him out, making his school work suffer as a result. And as a Straight-A student, Harry could not cope with that well, and so threw himself into studying, which made him even more tired, which made his grades slip even more, which made him angrier and more tense, which, in turn, made him even more exhausted.

It was a never-ending cycle, and the boy was dead on his feet, just counting down the hours until the weekend, where he would have _some_ chance of catching up.

* * *

"So?!"

Draco frowned as Blaise's voice snapped him out of his musings, and he frowned as he turned to the other boy, "Sorry?"

Zabini rolled his eyes at him, "Oh, nothing, I was just thanking you for your undivided attention".

Draco sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, "Sorry, Blaise. I was just thinking about Harry".

The older boy raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh, you were _thinking_ about him, huh?"

"WHAT?!" Draco exclaimed, "No! I was not... I don't... I most definitely _do not_ fancy Harry Potter".

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Cause I can tell that you do fancy someone, you know" Blaise replied, smirking, "The amount of times you get that far-off dreamy look in your eyes is rather disturbing".

"I... I don't..."

"Draco, please. We've already established you like someone, so there's no point in trying to deny it" He stated, "The only question now is, who is it?"

Draco stared at him, dumbstruck.

_Merlin this is bad_.

"Do I know them?" Blaise continued, "Do you know them? Oh, well, of course you know them, you fancy them. Does Harry know them?"

He awkwardly cleared his throat, "Ah... yea. Yea, we all know him".

"Him?" Blaise's right eyebrow rose to join his left, "Well that makes things easier. Is he in our year?"

Draco nodded, his heart in his throat.

"Hmm. Okay, well, I know it's not any of the Gryffindor's; you wouldn't piss on Weasley if he was on fire, Longbottom is too quiet for your taste, and Thomas and Finnigan are already dating each other... As for Hufflepuff, MacMillan's too anti-Slytherin, Finch-Fletchley's too goody-two-shoes, and no one knows much about Hopkins... In Ravenclaw, you've got Boot who's too in your face, Goldstein who ain't much of a looker, and that Corner fellow, who is most definitely one hundred percent straight and a bit of a man-whore. Which just leaves Slytherin" Blaise concluded, "And you already said it's not Harry. So, who is it?"

Draco froze, his mouth opening and closing, trying to find the words.

_This is stupid_ , he thought, _he's my best friend; I've known him forever. Why is it so difficult to admit that I want to be more than that?_

**Because you're afraid of rejection** , the little voice in the back of his mind whispered.

Draco firmly pushed it aside.

No.

He would not let fear or judgement cloud his thoughts now.

Harry had been going on about it for weeks, and now he was finally going to do it.

He just had to... open his mouth, think of the words, and admit to his best friend of over 13 years that he was in love with him.

Easy, right?

"I..." He began, "I like... I'm in love with... with y-"

He abruptly stopped, and sharply looked over at Harry's door.

Blaise pouted, "Aw, come on, don't leave me hanging! I swear I won't laugh if its Crabbe or Goyle... Okay, so I may laugh a little bit, but I'll still stand by you completely! Just tell me who it-"

"Did you hear that?" Draco interrupted, standing up at taking a step closer to his friends bedroom.

Blaise frowned and also stood, walking over to stand next to the blonde, "Hear what?"

* * *

And then, just barely audible to both boys, came the sound of a pained whimper.

* * *

And it was coming from Harry's room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

And then, just barely audible to both boys, came the sound of a pained whimper.

* * *

And it was coming from Harry's room.

* * *

Immediately running over, Draco unlocked the door with a rushed spell and burst into the room, Blaise hot on his heels, and they both froze.

There was no break in.

There was no intruder.

There was only Harry.

Harry who was currently whimpering and moaning and thrashing about on his bed, still asleep.

* * *

"What the..."

Draco ignored Blaise's confusion and instead quickly walked over to Harry's side, reaching out and shaking his shoulder.

With both his father, godfather, and their best friend as spies during the war, he was no stranger to waking someone from their own demons.

Harry, however, was proving a little more difficult than them.

"Harry" He called gently, "Harry! Come on, wake up, it's just a dream!"

The younger boy continued to sleep, a pained frown on his face as he lashed out around him.

Draco grabbed his flaying arms, and pulled the boy up, wrapping himself around the boy in hopes of preventing him from hurting himself even further.

Harry flinched back violently, escaping Draco's grip, and ended up falling off the other side of the bed in his haste to escape the blonde.

Draco immediately stilled as a familiar look flashed through the boy's eyes, a look he had seen only twice before in his life, once just the morning after his father had returned from a year in Azkaban... and the second time last summer when he had woken up a certain shirtless professor.

* * *

"Merlin Potter, are you alright?" Blaise laughed, walking further into the room, "You gave us quite the scare. For a second, I thought you were under the Cruciatus or something".

Draco held out his hand to stop him from getting any closer, "Sshhh!"

"Sshhh?" Zabini asked, turning to him, "What do you mean 'sshhh?'"

"Shut. Up!" He snapped quietly, eyes remaining focused solely on Harry, who was now staring at the two confused, the same glazed over and haunted look in his eyes.

He swallowed and made his way around the end of the bed, "Harry? Harry, it's me. It's Draco. Draco Malfoy, remember? I'm your friend".

Harry frowned and tilted his head at him, an oddly canine gesture.

Draco took another step closer, "It's me, it's Draco. I'm not going to hurt you, alright? You're safe here. I promise. I'm not going to hurt you, Harry".

Another step.

The younger wizard immediately tensed up as the blonde got too close for comfort, but made no move to back away or even stand up.

"It's just me, Harry, it's just Draco" He continued, slowly kneeling down in front of him, raising his hands to show he posed no threat, "I've got no wand, see? I'm not a threat, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here".

Harry frowned and stared at him, a brief flash of recognition in his eyes, "... D-Draco?"

"Yea, Harry, that's me".

"What... Where..." He glanced around the room as he finally came to his senses, "... What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare" Draco replied, swallowing thickly, "A... A flashback, by the looks of it".

Harry's eyes immediately snapped to his, and flashed an alarming Avada Kedarva green.

Draco stared back unwaveringly, silently letting the black-haired boy know that his secret was safe.

Slowly nodding, Harry spied Blaise standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Zabini coughed self-consciously, "Uh... Hey".

"Hello" Harry replied calmly, his mask already in place.

He looked around some more before glancing down at the ground and frowning, "... Why am I on the floor?"

"I, ah, tried to wake you" Draco explained, "But you kind of freaked out and panicked and... well... fell out of bed".

He snorted, "Haven't done that since I was six".

Blaise burst out laughing, and Draco soon followed, pushing aside all thoughts of Harry's statement not being entirely true and just a reason to diffuse the awkward situation which he clearly did not want to talk about.

* * *

Standing up, he brushed imaginary dust from his knees, before holding out a hand to the boy, "Here, I'll help you to get back into bed. It's getting late".

Nodding, Harry reached up and took the offered hand, and Draco frowned at how easily he pulled the boy to his feet.

And how light he was to catch after Harry inevitably tripped.

Pulling the younger boy's closer to steady him, he froze as Harry flinched and physically recoiled, tensing up in the blonde's arms.

Draco glanced over at Blaise and they shared the same worried look, before he turned back to the cause of that concern, "... Harry?"

The boy swallowed.

"Harry, are you... are you okay?"

He slowly looked up and faked a grin, realistic enough to the untrained eye, but not to a fellow Slytherin.

"Of course" He said, too brightly, "I just tripped, that's all",

Because now that Draco thought about it, he had never seen someone hug the boy before.

Draco began pulling back his arm, "Look, if you don't want to be touched then-"

"NO!" Harry all-but-shouted, startling the other two boys.

He immediately quieted, "I mean- I mean no. I mean yes. I mean... I just... Whatever you- Whatever you want yourself. Just..." He ducked his head, "Whatever you prefer".

* * *

They stared at him in horror.

For someone to be both terrified and needing of human contact all at the same time...

They could only imagine what he'd gone through.

* * *

"Harry".

He ignored him.

"Harry" Draco tried again.

Nothing.

He sighed, "Harry, please, just look at me".

The boy stubbornly kept his gaze on the floor.

Draco reached forward and placed a hand under his chin, and, trying to ignore the harsh flinch the teen gave, lifted up his head to look at him.

"Harry, I'm not... I'm not going to hurt you, alright?" He said carefully, "I promise you that I'll never lay a finger on you, okay? And neither will Blaise or Theo or anyone else in Slytherin for that matter. We're not going to hurt you. Ever... Do you understand?"

He hesitantly nodded, watery green eyes quickly glancing up into his own before dropping again.

"And if you ever... need... something, whether it's money, clothes, food, or even... or even affection of some sorts, you can always come to me alright? I mean it. Anything at all, you can come to me... This is your home now, Harry. And we'll only ever do what you want us to".

He cautiously reached back up with his arm, gently placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, and that's all it took for the walls to come crashing down.

A split second later, Draco was firmly wrapped around a sobbing Harry Potter, holding onto him tightly and not wanting to let go.

The blonde sighed and rubbed his back soothingly, slowly manoeuvring himself and Harry so they could sit back down on the bed.

Glancing up, he quickly made eye contact with Blaise, and mouthed only two words.

* * *

'Get Tom'


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Quickly looking up as Blaise re-entered Harry's room 20 minutes later, Draco frowned.

Why had he returned alone?

"Tom's not here".

Draco stared at him, "... What do you mean 'Tom's not here'?"

"I mean he's not here. He's not in this castle" Blaise replied, frustrated, "I checked his rooms, his office, the DADA classroom; nothing. And Severus and Lucius are missing too".

"Where...?"

"I don't know" He said, shrugging, "But they're not in the castle... Didn't Tom say something about a vampire coven the other night?"

Draco absentmindedly nodded, his hands still stroking the black hair of the boy lying next to him, "Yea... Yea, him and Sev were trying to get them to join forces with the Light side... But my dad... I mean, he shouldn't be... He didn't go last time".

"Maybe he changed his mind?"

"No, it's not that. He always wanted to go... He just didn't. Dumbledore has the final say in the matter, after all. And he chose Sev and Tom".

Blaise shrugged once more, "Either way, none of them are here. Once I couldn't find Riddle, I went looking for Snape and your dad, hoping that they could help us instead".

Draco slowly shook his head, still lost in thought, "No... No, they couldn't have helped".

"... Why not?"

"What?"

"Why couldn't they have helped?" Blaise asked determinedly, "Why just Tom, and no one else?"

The blonde stared at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Ah... Well... Because... Because Harry doesn't know the others, does he?" He finally replied, "I mean, he barely talks to my dad cause we only have Alchemy three times a week... And Severus still doesn't know what to make of him, so they've never really interacted much, not even in class... Out of the try Slytherin professors, Tom's the only one he actually talks to".

"... But there's more to that, isn't there?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning don't think for one second that I don't know what's happening here" Blaise growled, crossing his arms across his chest, "Whenever you two run off to some dark abandoned corner and talk in hushed whispers... You're talking about Tom, aren't you? About him and Harry? About..."

Suddenly his eyes widened as he finally pieced it all together.

"... about how they both like each other. And they do, don't they? Asides from the past week, they've shared glances... stared when they thought no one was looking... talked privately after class... Harry and Tom both like each other".

* * *

And in that moment, Draco didn't care that they were best friends, he didn't care that they had grown up together, and he didn't care that he had been in love with this boy for his entire life...

If he posed a threat to Harry's happiness, after the newest snake had already suffered so much, then he would be more than happy to take him out.

* * *

"And if they did?" He snarled, eyes hard and unforgiving.

Blaise stared at him, then slowly blinked, "Then... Good for them".

_Wait, what?!_

Zabini smirked at the shocked and somewhat confused look the blonde was giving him, "What? Did you think I'd protest? Rant and rave about how Tom is Harry's professor and Head of House? How their age gap is a decade apart? How it's wrong and bad and immoral and _illegal_ , considering Harry's still a minor?"

"Well... Yea".

Blaise shook his head, then shrugged, "You know I'm not one to be choosey about relationships, Draco. Love's love, no matter what the circumstances. And if Harry and Tom truly do love each other, then... Why should anyone try and stop them?"

Draco stared at him, and smiled a little, "... He'll be happy to hear you say that, you know. They both will".

"Yes, well, we've got to sort out one and find the other first, now, haven't we?"

Draco glanced down at Harry, who was lying on the bed in a fitful sleep, clinging to the blonde like a second skin.

* * *

And then they remembered the night's previous events, and both conscious boys sobered.

* * *

"... He cried himself to sleep" Draco's voice was hoarse, "Fuck, Blaise, what the hell are we going to do?"

"What can we do?" Blaise replied, unnaturally sombre, "This obviously isn't the first nightmare he's had, and most definitely won't be the last... Whatever happened to him... Whatever was done to him in his past..."

He trailed off but the message was clear.

_If we don't know what happened to him then we can't help him._

"... I found an old newspaper" Draco said suddenly, "During the summer. It was the Daily Prophet article back from when he went missing" He looked up at the other boy, "Do you remember it?"

"Yea" He replied, "I'd just turned 11".

He nodded, "Remember how they questioned those relatives of his? The Dursley's?"

"Vaguely".

"Well the newspaper was about their trial" Draco explained, "And there was one line about half way down the piece that said... that said they abused him".

Blaise frowned, "Abused him? As in...?"

"Yea. His uncle..." Draco swallowed, "Man, his uncle was a fucking lunatic... They put him under truth serum, asked him a few questions... And he admitted to it. He used to beat up Harry nearly every day".

"And the other one, the... the aunt" Blaise began, "Didn't she say she... Mentally abused him? Or emotionally, or something like that?"

"Both. And his cousin too, though he fought Harry as well, more often than not".

"And you think this is why Harry's having these nightmares?"

"Could it be anything else?" He countered, "I mean, just think about it Blaise. 10 years of your life, your entire childhood, being filled with pain and anger and resent. Every day being hit or kicked or yelled at, being told you're worthless or just a freak... It broke him".

"... Then why didn't we find out about this before?"

Draco stared at the bags under the black-haired boy's eyes, "... He's exhausted. He probably fell straight into bed and... and forgot to put up a silencing charm".

* * *

And the fact that the boy had felt the need to put up a silencer, to block out his cries and whimpers, to hide the truth from them... Just broke their hearts even more.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Harry shot awake, his heart pounding and his face sweaty.

_It's not real, it's not real, it's not real..._

Taking a deep breath, he rubbed at his face before looking around the dark room.

He frowned.

_Is it just me, or did something in that corner move...?_

* * *

Leaping out of bed, he barely paused to grab to his robes before rushing downstairs, only calming when he reached the peaceful atmosphere of the late-night common room.

Spying Draco talking to Blaise and Theo on the couch in front of the fire, Harry immediately walked over, collapsing in his lap and curling up on him, arms hanging loosely around Draco's neck as he buried his face into the blonde's chest, breathing in his scent to calm his racing heart.

Draco, to his credit, didn't even flinch, and merely altered his seating to make their position more comfortable for them both, his own arms wrapping around the smaller boy's waist protectively.

It was times like this, that he was guiltily glad Harry had been on the streets for so long, for the lack of food and nutrients had resulted in him still being quite small, hence allowing Draco to cuddle the slight frame relatively easily.

"-and then McGonagall just lost it!" He finished, grinning at his friends, "Went completely crazy on them, and gave two weeks' worth of detention for-"

He abruptly stopped.

There it was again.

A sniffle.

Looking down at the face hidden by a mess of black hair, he frowned, "Harry?"

Another sniffle.

But no other response.

Turning back to the other two, he gave Blaise a meaningful look, and thankfully, the older boy caught on.

Standing up, he turned to Theo, "Hey, Nott, remember those Herbology notes you had to give me?"

"... No".

"Yes, well, neither can I. So let's go find them" He finished, even as he dragged the boy away.

Turning back to Harry, Draco gently peeled his arms from around his neck and pulled back to look at the boy.

Teary emerald eyes stared back up at him.

Sighing, he tugged the younger even closer, and rested his chin on top of the messy hair, "Another nightmare?"

Harry nodded, burying his face into the blonde's chest once more, the familiar scent calming him.

"Want to talk about it?"

"... No".

Taking a deep breath, Draco pulled away once more, and forced his friend to look back up at him, "Harry, we've been over this... You'll have to tell someone eventually".

"But I don't wanna" He whined, and the blonde sighed once more, "I know you don't want to talk, trust me, I know... But it's been nearly three days, Harry, and you still haven't told me what you're dreaming about. Despite using me as a human pillow every time you wake".

He blushed and looked away.

Smiling, Draco lifted his head back up, "I'm not saying that's a bad thing. You're a cuddler, I get it... In fact, I think it's rather cute".

* * *

And it was at this moment, that their three missing Professors finally showed up, and one in particular blew everything out of proportion.

* * *

Stepping into the common room, Tom yawned and looked around.

It was late, very late, and the majority of his students had gone to bed early once realising the next day was Monday, and they had school in the morning.

The only people left, were a group of first years sitting cross legged on the floor, still young enough to have bundles of energy, Blaise and Theo who was standing in the corner, poured over some school books, and... and Harry and Draco.

* * *

Sitting in front of the fire, he stared as Harry pouted and Draco laughed, the blonde boy gently holding Potter's chin. They were curled up together, close enough to practically be the same person, with Harry sitting across Draco's lap, both of his hands fisting the older boy's shirt as the blonde continued to grin at him.

* * *

Tom snarled and immediately took a step forwards, but Lucius grabbed his arm.

Rounding on him, he growled dangerously under his breath because he i _s touching Harry,_ _ **my**_ _Harry, and how dare he be that close with my Harry when he is mine and not his and-_

"Stop that _right_ now! Lucius whispered harshly, "My son is well aware of your claim on that boy, or have you forgotten who told you about Harry's feelings? There is a _perfectly_ good reason why they're sitting so close like that, so calm down before you further mess up your chances with Harry, and take your anger out on my son!"

Forcing himself to take a deep breath, he turned back to the scene in front of him, only to find Draco staring at him, frowning at the obvious anger on his face.

Turning to Lucius, the boy was met with a blank face, and so, he turned to Severus instead.

The Potions Master merely raised an eyebrow at him, sending a pointed look his way.

And then Draco realised the positon he was in.

* * *

Gulping, he turned back to the boy on his lap, "Ah... Harry?"

"Yea?"

"Remember... Remember three nights ago? On Friday? When we found out about..." He trailed off, before starting again, "Well, anyway, I kind of freaked out and told Blaise to get Tom but he wasn't there and neither was my dad or Sev and we couldn't find them yesterday or today either so they have no idea what happened and- and- and... well... they've just arrived back now, and they're kind of staring at us cause out of context this looks pretty bad, what with you on my lap and all, and we all know how obsessed our Head of House is with you, and... I just... I think Tom may about to kill me".


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Glaring at Draco, Tom took a step forwards, and Lucius sighed, "Look. Here's the deal. You're allowed to go over there, but no yelling, no fighting, and no hexing. Understood?"

Severus rolled his eyes at him, "Like that'll work... Well, I'm off to the potions lab. I have no wish to see those two fighting again, or even worse, _kissing_ ".

"Coward" Lucius hissed at his friends retreating back, before swearing once he realised Tom was already half way across the room.

Running to catch up, he threw himself between Tom and the two boys just as the man reached the back of the couch, "I swear on Merlin, Riddle, if you harm my son-"

"You'll what?" He growled, "Duel me? Because we already know who'll win that, now, don't we?"

"I'll still try" He shot back, "Now calm down before you hurt someone!"

"The only person I intend to hurt is-"

"I'm not holding him here".

* * *

They both spun around as Draco spoke.

* * *

"What?" Tom snapped, and he held up both hands, "I'm not holding him here. And I've tried to move him, but he won't budge".

Tom blinked and turned to the boy who caused all this drama.

And sure enough, Draco had been telling the truth.

Harry was straddling his lap, knees resting on either side of the blonde's hips, arms crossed defiantly as he glared at his Head of House.

Lucius sighed, "Harry, please remove yourself from my son".

"Why?"

He blinked, "... What?"

"Why should I move?" Harry shot back, "I'm quite comfortable here, and Draco isn't complaining. Why do I have to move?"

"Because... Because otherwise... otherwise Tom may spontaneously combust" Lucius said, thrown off by the sudden question.

_Can the boy not see how furious Tom is right now?!_

"Then that's his problem, not mine" Harry finished promptly, before collapsing in Draco's lap, arms wrapping themselves around his neck as the boy buried his head in the blonde's chest.

Tom growled, and Harry wiggled around to get more comfortable.

Draco stared at him with wide eyes, "Do you have a death wish?! Cause I most certainly do not, so don't you dare drag me down with you in this, Potter!"

Lucius glared at the black-haired boy, grabbing Tom's wand as he raised it at the pair, "This is not a game, child!"

"No. It's not" Harry replied, before raising his head and pointing at Tom, "So why does he look like someone just stole his favourite toy?"

"Because you... you can't just... I mean, he's... he's..."

"Possessive" Harry interrupted, "Extremely so... But I am not a _toy_ , Lucius. I'm not something that can simply be passed around whenever he feels like it. He does not _own_ me. And he most certainly is _not allowed to control me_ ".

Tom blinked, shocked.

Own him?

Was he really that... obsessive?

"And now if you'll excuse me" Harry continued, "I've made up my _own_ mind, and have decided to go to bed".

* * *

"Harry let me in".

"No".

" _Harry_ " Tom warned, and he from the other side of the door he heard the boy growl at him, "See! There you go again, trying to control me!"

Tom took a deep breath and leant his head against the door, "... I'm sorry".

Silence.

He took that as a good sign.

"I'm sorry for how I'm acting. How... possessive... I am of you. But you have to understand that I never... I've never felt... I'm sorry, okay? I can't help it" He straightened back up, "Will you please let me in to explain?"

Nothing.

And then.

A click.

Opening the door, he was met with perhaps the cutest sight he had ever seen.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the middle of his bed, wearing emerald green pyjama's, wrapped up in a thick quilt, surrounded by blankets and pillows, a giant tub of ice-cream on his lap, and a pout on his face.

* * *

Tom had to hide his laughter with a carefully timed cough.

Harry narrowed his eyes and him and stabbed the spoon in his direction, "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just... well... you kind of look like... no, never mind".

"Tom Riddle, I swear on Merlin's beard I'll-"

"You look like a girl whose boyfriend just broke up with them" He blurted.

Harry stared at him, "... What?"

"The duvet, the pillows, the ice-cream... You kind of look like you just split up with someone" Tom explained quickly, not wanting to reduce all his progress to nothing if Harry took it the wrong way.

But to his surprise, the boy smiled.

Then grinned.

Then looked down at himself and started laughing.

"Yea... Yea, I guess I kinda do..." He turned serious once more, "Why are you here, Tom?"

"You mean asides from all the yelling Draco and Lucius did after you ran off? And all the hexes and curses and jinxes they threatened me with? And the mental scarring of the first years who were there to witness the scene?"

"That's all what made you come up here" Harry replied, "But why are you still here now?"

"I... wanted to apologise".

"You already did".

"No, not over that... I want to..." He sighed, "... About last week-"

"When you got pissed over the Golden Boy not being 'pure' enough for you?"

"Yea. That" Tom replied dejectedly, "That's not why I was angry. That was... That thought didn't even run through my head! I didn't think of something remotely similar to that at all! I was just... jealous".

"I know. We've been over this".

"No, not jealous over..." Tom took a moment to clear his thoughts, "I'm not jealous of what that Samuel guy _did_... I'm jealous of what he _still could_ _do_ ".

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, before shuffling over and patting the bed next to him.

* * *

Tom slowly walked over at sat down next to him.

"Explain".

"You two were together for a while. It may have only been a very short while... But you still dated. And the fact that you're now _not_ dating, meant that he obviously didn't make you happy enough to stay in that relationship, which makes me angry at him but also jealous for the time that you were together... I guess I'm just worried that you two will end up back together some time. That he'll find some way to worm his way back into your life, or that maybe you still want to be with him and then _I'll_ never get a chance to make you happy instead of him..."

"Tom?"

"... Yea?"

"We never dated".

He turned to him confused, "What?"

"We never dated" Harry replied, "Sam and I never went out together".

"But you said..."

"I said we slept together. Once. And that was it" He replied shrugging, "We never dated, we never loved each other, we didn't even _like_ each other half the time".

"But why... I mean, if you didn't... If you didn't like each other then... then why would you two..."

"It was a stressful week" Harry said simply.

Tom stared at him, "... You were 15".

"Living on the streets and scourging for food is stressful at any age".

"... You never liked each other?"

"Not once".

"Oh... Okay" Tom replied slowly, "Guess that clears up that then...".

"Was that all you wanted to say?"

"... No" He admitted, "I wanted... I wanted you to show me... to show me who you really are".

"... Excuse me?"

"You just... You act like...You seem... You're like an onion".

"Short, fat, and I smell bad? Thanks, Tom, much appreciated" Harry replied moodily, digging his spoon into the ice-cream with a lot more force than necessary.

"No! No, not like that!" Tom said quickly, "I mean... You have so many layers. In class, you're this quiet, studious kid who gets average grades, despite the fact we both know you could be a Straight-A student, without ever lifting a finger if you wanted to. In the common room or around your friends, you're good-humoured and outgoing, always up for pranking a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff. And alone with me, you're this snarky sarcastic son of a bitch who radiates from being all talk to not talking at all. With that vampire last week, you were affectionate, close, you knew each other inside out, something which is slowly beginning to happen with Draco. You seem at ease around Lucius, yet cautious around Severus, and almost teasing and playful with Dumbledore. You have so many personalities, so many masks and facades and I just... I just want to get to know the real you".

Harry considered him carefully for a moment.

Tom stared back at him, red eyes searching green, Expelliarmus clashing with Avada Kedavra, both fighting to figure each other out.

Until finally, Harry smiled, "Okay".

"Okay?" Tom asked, confused, and he nodded, "Yea. Okay. I'll... I'll try. To act normal, I mean. Well, not normal, per say, but... but like me. Who I am. I'll... I'll try and act like myself when I'm around you".

"Is stammering over your words a true Harry trait?" He teased, and the boy blushed and shoved him, "Shut up".

* * *

Smiling, Tom stood and started heading towards the door, "Right. Well. We both have classes to attend tomorrow morning, so I'll let you get some sleep".

"... Tom?"

He paused at the door, "Yea?"

"Your meeting... with the vampires..." Harry started, a thoughtful look on his face, "Did they agree to join you?"

"... No"

"So what now?"

"Now... we wait a few weeks, let them cool off, and then... we try again" Tom explained, before frowning at him, "Why?"

Harry glanced back up a him, a knowing smile on his face, "Because I might be able to help you with that..."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Absolutely not"

"Sev-"

"Don't you dare 'Sev' me, Tom Riddle" Snape growled, "If you weren't so sickeningly head over heels with the boy you wouldn't have agreed either!"

"He can get us in!" Tom protested, "He knows the vampires, they respect him!"

"Oh please, vampires don't respect their food".

"They do! Severus, please... Just trust me on this, alright? He can get us in. Safely. I swear to you it's true".

"How do you know it's true?" He snapped, "How do you know the brat isn't just setting us up for- for some twisted vampire meal?!"

"And what would he even gain by doing so?" Tom shot back, "Sev, look... You've known me a long time. And yes, I like Harry. I like him _a lot_... But I would never put his friendship above ours. Not over something as serious as this... I trust that he can get us in, and out, safely. And I just hope that you trust _me_ enough, to trust him too".

"... I must be going mad" He muttered, shaking his head, "... Alright, fine, he can come".

Tom grinned.

"But-"

His grin fell, "Why is there always a 'but' with you?"

" _But_ " Snape continued, sending him a dirty look, "If one foot is stepped out of line, either by the vampires _or_ _Potter_... Then that's it. We're apparate out of there immediately. Because despite popular belief, I am _not_ amongst the undead, and I have no wish to join them".

* * *

Stepping into the clearing, the group all tensed as a dozen pair of dark eyes suddenly focused on them.

Swallowing, Tom continued past the line of trees and into sight, the other three quickly doing the same. The vampires all stood up immediately, baring fangs and flashing eyes as they stared down their intruders. It was only then that they recognised the group.

"Your kind's not welcome here" a Man growled, stepping closer to the group, "And we don't particularly like repeating ourselves".

"Please, we mean no harm" Lucius called, raising his hands, "We just want to talk, that's all".

"We told you not to come back!" He snapped, snarling at the group, before abruptly stilling.

He sniffed the air once, twice, and a third time, before sharp eyes focused on the wizards again, searching among them for the new scent.

When he saw the smallest of the group, he grinned, "Lookie-ere boys. This time they brought us a snack".

The other vampires laughed from behind him.

Harry remained unfazed, and took a calm step forwards into the dim light of the campfire, "I need to speak with Charlotte".

* * *

Silence.

* * *

Severus turned to Lucius, confused, while Tom stared at the boy, a curious look on his face.

_Charlotte? Who the hell is Charlotte?_

"What did you just say?" the Vampire asked lowly, slowly straightening up and taking a threatening step forward, and Tom automatically placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, ready to apparate away at a split seconds notice.

Harry, however, shook him off and also stepped forward, "You heard me. I need to speak with Charlotte".

" _How_ _dare you say her name!_ " He growled, suddenly rushing forward, fangs bared.

He froze just inches from Harry's neck, and stared at him.

The boy hadn't even flinched.

"... You're not scared" the Man realised.

Harry stared right back, "No. I'm not".

"Your friends are" He replied, nodding in the Professor's direction, "I can smell the fear coming off them in waves; they're terrified... But you, however..."

"Smell pleasantly like vanilla and strawberries?"

The vampire let out a bark of laughter, "Yea, actually, you do... Why don't you fear me?"

Harry shrugged, "Well... Why should I?"

"Reason 1 and 2 are fairly obvious" He replied grinning, the campfire's light reflecting off two deadly sharp fangs, "I'm faster than you, stronger, quicker reflexes".

"What else?"

"... My heart doesn't beat... I have no blood flowing through my veins... I'm rather difficult to kill... Any of those worry you?"

"Not really" Harry replied honestly, "I mean you've got sharper canines than the rest of us, and yes, you do take the phrase 'cold-hearted man' to a whole new level, but asides from that..." He shrugged, "Don't bite me, and I won't hex you".

* * *

The vampire narrowed his eyes at the boy for a minute longer, before smiling slightly and turning to one of his companions, nodding towards the largest tent behind the campfire.

The vampire quickly ran off, and the man turned back to the mortal in front of him, "... What's your name?"

"Harry Potter".

He blinked, "... _The_ Harry Potter?"

"Well, unfortunately for me, there is no other. So yes, I'm _the_ Harry Potter".

"The Boy-Who-Lived not afraid of death, huh?"

Harry smirked, "Not in the form of pointy teeth, no".

* * *

"How many times do we have to tell you guys _not to come back!_ "

* * *

They all turned only to find a tall, red haired girl storm towards them, a deadly glare pointed in Tom, Lucius, and Severus's direction.

And then she saw the groups newest addition.

She abruptly stopped, "... Harry?"

He smiled, "Hey Charlie".

In two quick steps she had marched forwards and punched him.

Hard.

Right across the face.

* * *

Harry's head snapped to the side with the force, and he blinked sluggishly before flexing his jaw and turning back to her, "... I missed you too".

She crushed him into a suffocating embrace, "You fucking stupid moronic idiotic brat!"

"Pretty sure all those adjectives mean the same thing, Charlie".

She pulled back, laughing, "Still got that sharp tongue of yours, then?"

"Believe me, that's the last thing I'll ever lose" He grinned, and she sighed, reaching forwards and ruffling his hair affectionately.

And it didn't escape Tom's notice how he leaned into the touch.

Whoever this Charlotte/Charlie person was, Harry obviously trusted her.

And that made her alright in his books too.

* * *

"Care to introduce us?"

He looked back up at the vampire spoke, and Harry frowned, "Haven't you already met?"

"Not technically, no".

"In other words you threw your younger vamps at them in hopes of scaring them off" Harry replied knowingly, and she glared, "Well so would you if three strangers trespassed on your land unannounced!"

"And you didn't even hear them out?"

"Of course not. I know why they're here. They want me and my coven to join them. To join this war" Charlotte growled, "And if you're here with them..."

"Yea" He replied quietly, "That's the reason I'm here".

She slowly nodded, "Well... I can't say I want to fight in your human wars, but I'm not stupid. I know I'll have to pick a side eventually, and... and I'd rather fight for you than the side who want to kill you".

Harry studied her for a minute, before giving a small smile, "Thank you... But I believe they want to go into technicalities, so if we could talk somewhere in private?"

"Of course. Right this way" She replied, gesturing towards the tent she had emerged from, "But only on one condition though".

"Which is?" He asked warily, and she looked past him to the three other men, "Two of you have to stay out here".

* * *

" _What?!_ " Tom hissed, "No bloody way!"

"Then no deal, I'm afraid" She shrugged.

"There is _no way_ that two of us are-"

"Snape".

Tom frowned and turned at the interruption, "Harry?"

The boy glanced over at him, "Snape comes with me. You and Malfoy stay out here".

"What? No! No, I can't-"

"Tom. Shut up" Harry cut off, "This is business we're talking about. And as far as negotiating goes, Snape is by far the best out of us. You're a defence teacher. Obviously, you know how to fight. So its best that you stay out here if one somehow _does_ break out. But I'm warning you, if there is _any_ bloodshed, any _at all_ , and you were the reason behind it? I will slaughter you so fast you won't have to worry about fangs. Do I make myself clear?"

They all stared at him in shock.

Lucius, wondering how his quiet shy student could turn into this head strong young man.

Severus, wondering just how exactly he had known he was the best negotiator.

And Tom, wondering just how the hell he actually considered obeying this little 5ft 5 menace.

"Good" Harry growled, "Now come on, we haven't got all night".


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"And he didn't tell you anything?"

"Nothing" Tom replied, "I asked how he knew Charlotte or Charlie or whatever her name was, but he didn't give much of an answer. Just muttered something about her owing him one".

"Owing him one?" Lucius asked doubly, "The head of the most powerful vampire coven in the United Kingdom owing a favour to a 16-year-old boy?"

He shrugged, collapsing into his favourite armchair in front of the roaring fire, "He didn't explain any further, and I didn't press him for answers".

* * *

"He doesn't seem to trust you very much".

* * *

Tom's head snapped to the third man in the room, but Severus stared back unwaveringly.

"I mean, considering you two _love_ each other and all, Potter hasn't actually done anything to prove it".

" _Severus_ " Lucius warned, his voice low, but Snape scoffed, "What? You know I only speak the truth. Riddle's clearly infatuated with the boy, but the brat hasn't been so forthcoming. How do you know this isn't all just a ploy? To get Tom on his side? Merlin knows there's a good few dozen powerful people that'll go where he goes, so Potter winning him over is quite the advantage".

"And _why_ " Tom started, his voice a deadly quiet, "would he want that?"

Snape shrugged and leant back in his chair, "You tell me".

"No, actually" Lucius interrupted, fixing him with a piercing stare, " _You_ tell _us_... I haven't heard you say much about Harry. I would have thought you'd have quite... the opinion".

"What's there to say? He gets average grades in class, doesn't get much detention, and seems to have a good group of friends".

"Those are common knowledge" Malfoy shot back, "But what do _you_ think of him? Merlin knows you're the best judge of character here".

Severus stared at him closely for a minute before glancing over at Tom, "... How much has he told you?"

"About what?"

"About before" He replied.

* * *

_Before we found him._

* * *

Tom sighed, "He... hasn't said much, if anything at all. I rarely get to talk to him personally, but from what I can tell, and from what Draco and Blaise have told me, he doesn't talk about a time before he came here. As if Hogwarts is the only life he ever had. He doesn't mention before. Ever".

Snape slowly nodded, a thoughtful look on his face

Lucius narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What do you know?"

"About what?"

"About before" He parroted, "Tom answered his side of the question, now answer yours... You seem to have information that we don't know of yet".

"The boy... Potter... He acts very... abruptly, does he not?"

"As in impulsively?" Tom frowned, but Severus shook his head, "No, not like that. More like... Mood swings. Abrupt changes of emotion. Sometimes he's quiet, shy, needy. Other times he reckless, brazen, and uncontrollable".

The other two slowly nodded, for the first time realising how sudden Harry's emotions really were.

* * *

"Why is that, do you think?"

Lucius shook his head, "Who knows? I admit that his behaviour swings from calm and in control to overly-emotional and abrupt, but... isn't everybody like that sometimes?"

"Sometimes, yes... At least twice a day, no".

"What are you getting at, Sev?" Tom asked tiredly, and the Potions Master glanced over at him, "... Potter was abused for the first 10 years of his life. He spent the next 6 supposedly on the streets, until the Auror's found him. Yet no one fully knows what happened to him over those six years. From what I can gather, he befriended vampires, somehow earned their respect. Along the way, he found the wizarding world, learnt everything he could, and became adapt with a wand. He is perhaps the most powerful wizard of our world, and has complete control over his magic... Yet not his emotions?"

"... I don't understand" Lucius finally replied, and Snape sighed, "Potter ranges from extreme happiness to extreme sadness within a matter of seconds. In the muggle world, there's a term for that".

"Wait" Tom suddenly realised, "You think he's... that Harry's... that he has some sort of... emotional illness?"

" _Mental_ illness, but yes, something like that. They're rather common in the muggle world".

"But... But how... how the hell did he even get it?"

Severus glared at him, "Were you not listening?! He spent his entire childhood getting verbally, emotionally, and physically abused by his only remaining family! And then he was on the streets, where he suffered more abuse if his medical records or anything to go by".

"... How did you get his medical records?" Lucius asked warily, but Snape waved a hand at him, "That's not important. What's important, is that it is humanely impossible to suffer through all that abuse and not come out unscathed".

"And you think his sudden 180 degree changes are a result of that?"

"Most likely. And if I'm right, then given time they could manifest into something worse".

"Then why didn't you mention this sooner?!" Tom yelled, "He could have- He could have been getting help or- or medicine or- or maybe even a cure or-"

"Don't you think I'd have said something the second I had solid proof?" He snapped back, "As it happens, it was only earlier tonight when it clicked. When he told you two to stay outside during the vampire meeting. When he threatened you so calmly and assuredly, completely positive in his abilities of _murdering_ _you_ if you stepped even _one_ foot out of line. And then, in the meeting itself... When Potter and I spoke to that Charlotte woman about her joining the Light side, she listened to every word he said, took all his ideas into account. And he was... good... at talking business with her. He knew how to negotiate, how to bargain, how to talk the talk. And as much as I loathe to say it... If he hadn't been there, I would never have been able to convince that vampire to join us".

He shook his head, "Look, all I'm saying, is that the reason I haven't offered my opinions on the brat, is because I don't actually think we've seen him yet... Everything he does, everything he says, is all planned beforehand. He works out the pro's and the con's, how people will react, and what they'll think of him afterwards... He knows exactly what he's doing to others... My only concern, is does he know what he's doing to himself?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

For the next two weeks, the three professors kept a close eye on the newest Slytherin.

For Severus, Harry was a puzzle, something to be cracked and solved and fixed.

For Lucius, he wanted the boy to be of sound mind again, to be healed.

And for Tom, he just wanted to pick up the boy and squeeze him tightly and never let go.

They hadn't told anyone about Snape's theory, neither the Headmaster, Draco and Blaise, or even the boy himself.

* * *

What they _hadn't_ counted on, was Harry being able to figure it out all on his own.

* * *

"I'm telling you Dray, something's up with them" Harry said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

It was October 31st, a Friday, and all students and Professor's alike were gathered in the great hall for the Halloween feast, pumpkin carving contests, and a more-than-slightly-tipsy Nearly-Headless Nick.

"I don't know, Harry, they're all acting pretty normal to me".

"Seriously?" the Boy raised an eyebrow, "Just yesterday, your dad went silent for a full five minutes in Alchemy because he was _staring at me!_ "

Draco shrugged, "You're hot. And you look even hotter with that intense look of adorable concentration on your face".

"... You think that your _dad_ , a _married_ man to a _woman_ , completely _straight_ adult man... thinks I'm _hot?_ "

"Can you blame a guy for looking?" Draco replied, eyes still searching the crowd around them.

Harry stared at him for a minute before sighing, "You're not really paying attention to me are you?"

"Nope".

* * *

"He's gonna be here!" Harry exclaimed, "Just relax, would you? You know he's gonna show up, it's just a matter of when".

" _When_ is something I don't have right now!"

"Draco. Look at me" Harry commanded, waiting until the blonde turned to him before continuing, "Blaise. Is. Going. To. Be. Here... The feast has barely started, we were early, remember? So just take a deep breath and calm. down. You'll get to see lover-boy soon enough".

Malfoy nodded, doing as instructed, before suddenly his eyes widened as he stared over Harry's shoulder, "And speaking of lover-boys..."

* * *

The younger spun around only to find the double doors of the Great Hall swing open, and none other than Tom Riddle waltz in, a sinfully tight-fitting dark suit clinging to all his muscles and curves in all the right places, a blood red shirt enhancing the colour of mysteriously sparkling eyes with the top two buttons undone, revealing a pale flawless stretch of neck, the skin made even paler from the black of his hair and suit and the red of his shirt and eyes.

He strode into the room confidently, seeming oblivious to the stares and giggling girls on either side of him.

* * *

"... Wow" Draco finally replied, " _Now_ , I can see why you like him so much".

Harry shot him a dirty look, and the blonde quickly held up his hands in defence, "Hey, I'm not going to steal him away from you, don't worry!"

Harry sighed and turned back to him, "I'd have to actually have him for you to steal him".

"Yes, well, as soon as the two of you get your heads out of your asses and realise that you both love each other, then you will have him".

"He doesn't love me".

Draco stared at him in shock, "Harry. Seriously. Look around; he's completely and utterly besotted with you!"

"Draco. Seriously. Look around; he's definitely not" He shot back, "It's just... It's just a stupid crush, that's all".

* * *

"Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy".

* * *

Harry jumped and spun around, startled, and his pumpkin juice spilled.

Draco sighed, "Professor Riddle. Please excuse my friend over here, I'm afraid he's had one too many sweets tonight".

Tom smiled, "Don't worry, Mr Malfoy, it can happen to the best of us, and now if you'll excuse me..."

"Of course sir" He replied, "Happy Halloween".

"Happy Halloween indeed" Tom replied, his gaze lingering on Harry for just that split second longer, before turning and making his way over to Severus and Lucius.

* * *

The second he was out of earshot, Harry spun on Draco, "You bastard! _One too many sweets?!_ Could you make me sound any lamer! And where was the warning?!"

"Warning?" Draco frowned, "What warning?"

" _The_ warning! Why didn't you tell me he was coming over! Now he heard what I said and he's going to think that _I_ think him liking me is lame and stupid and-"

"Harry!" He snapped, "If there's one thing I know about Tom, it's that he doesn't give up easily. It'll take a lot more than one stupid little comment to turn him off you".

"Still-"

"Hey!" Blaise interrupted, appearing next to them with a bag full of sweets and a grin on his face, "What did I miss?"

* * *

Striding over to Lucius and Severus, Tom grinned and did a twirl, "Well? Will I do?"

"You just love breaking the rules, don't you?" Lucius sighed and he smirked, "I'll take that as a yes".

"Where is your tie?!" Severus snapped, the glass in his hand full of suspiciously amber-coloured liquid, "You know this is a formal feast! What are the students going to think when one of their own _teachers_ starts disregarding the dress code?!"

"Oh lighten up, would you?" Tom grinned, "It's a happy time! Here we all, all together, in the most enchanted place in all of Britain, celebrating over good food and music with our loved ones!"

"With _your_ loved ones, you mean" He muttered bitterly, taking another swig of brandy, and Lucius clapped him on the back, "Cheer up, Sev, I'm sure we'll find you a date by next year".

He snorted and brushed off his hand, "Like you're one to talk. Who's your date?"

"I believe, Severus, that would be me".

* * *

The trio spun around only to find a tall, elegant woman draped in a silvery gown standing before them.

"Cissy!" Tom exclaimed, leaping over to hug the woman.

* * *

She smiled and accepted his warm embrace before pulling back and holding him out at arm's length, looking him up and down with a critical eye, "Well aren't you the sinful piece of eye candy tonight?"

"I'm right here, you know" Lucius muttered, and she nodded, "Of course, dear... Well?"

Tom stared at her blankly.

Narcissa sighed, "Your date, sweetheart... Who's the lucky boy?"

"Well... You say _date_..." He trailed off awkwardly, and she folded her arms, staring at him disapprovingly, "You mean to tell me Tom Riddle that the boy of your affections doesn't even know?!"

"... Kind of?"

"Explain. Now" She commanded, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "... It's a student".

"... I see" She replied slowly, "Is he... of age?"

"Not for another few months".

"A _lot_ of months" Severus grumbled, but she quickly hushed him before turning back to Tom, "And this boy wouldn't happen to be new here, no?"

"... Maybe?"

She sighed, "... Only you could fall in love with the Saviour of the Wizarding World".

"That's what's I've been saying all along" Snape snapped, "And what makes it worse, is that they both know they like the other yet neither of them have the balls to do anything about it!"

"Severus!" She reprimanded, "Lucius, be a dear and bring him back to his quarters, would you? I think our favourite potions master has had a bit too much to drink!"

Waiting until they left, she turned back to Tom and took a deep breath, linking arms with him, "Now so, I do believe I'd like to meet this young man. From what Draco has told me in his letters, he really is quite the remarkable boy... Then again, of course, he'd have to be, wouldn't he, considering he captured your heart".


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Draco".

"Yea?"

"... Tom's walking back over to us".

Sighing, the blonde turned away from the food table and followed Harry's gaze to the tall man easily slipping his way through the crowd.

And he had a woman at his arm.

"Who's she?" Harry asked, frowning, and Draco rolled his eyes at his friends non-too-subtle jealously.

"That, dear Potter, would be my mother".

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled, spinning around to face him, and Draco rolled his eyes once more, "You know, the one who gave birth to me?"

He stared at him, then at the blonde model coming their way, then back at his friend once more, " _That_... is your _mother?!"_

He swatted at his arm, "Hey! Stop checking out my mum, it's weird!"

"As opposed to me checking out our teacher?"

"... Tosú".

* * *

"Draco!"

They turned at the voice, only to find the two in question standing before them, near-identical smiles on their faces.

"Mum!" He replied happily, reaching forwards to hug her, much more careful with the designer gown than his professor had been.

She hugged him back before glancing him up and down, frowning, "... You've grown".

"It hasn't even been 8 weeks, mum".

"And yet I somehow find myself not missing that snarky attitude" She replied without missing a beat.

Harry snorted, before quickly coughing to cover it up, but it was too late, and Narcissa smiled softly as she turned to him, "And you must be Boy-Who-Lived".

"Just Harry, if you don't mind" He replied shyly.

"Well then, 'Just Harry', I must say it's an absolute honour to meet you" She replied teasingly, and he grinned, "You too. I have great admiration for anyone who can stay in the same room as Draco for over an hour".

"Hey!" the Blonde said, indignant, giving Harry a shove, but his mother only laughed, "Trust me, dear, you are most definitely _not_ the first to say that".

* * *

"Oh, there you are!" a new voice said, and they glanced over as Blaise jogged over, "I got stuck talking to that Brown girl, and when I turned back again, you were gone".

Draco grinned widely, just that little bit brighter than the rest, and Narcissa raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow as her son stood rather close to the newest arrival.

The youngest Malfoy was oblivious to his mother's look, all his attention focused on his oldest friend, laughing animatedly whatever he said.

Narcissa glanced over at Tom, whose face gave nothing away, before turning to Harry, who also neither confirmed nor denied her suspicions, but whose smug smirk told her everything she needed to know.

* * *

She looked back at the boys, "Mr Zabini, it has been too long".

He gave a roguish grin and bent down to kiss her satin-gloved hand, "Mrs Malfoy, please, call me Blaise".

"My, my, my, aren't you the little charmer... Draco, if you let this one go, I'm afraid you'll have to move in with Harry for the holidays".

Blaise laughed and threw an arm around Draco's shoulders, oblivious to the boy's deepening blush and Harry's barely-stifled laugh, "Well there's nothing to fear about there, Mrs Malfoy, blondie here couldn't get rid of me if he tried".

Draco scowled, knowing very well how his mother played her games, "Oh believe me, I have my ways".

"Oh, hush now, Draco" Narcissa chided, "You still haven't told me how you two met Harry here, or more importantly, why you two have just stood by and let Tom make a fool of himself!"

Riddle blushed a deep red, ducking his head to avoid Harry's questioning gaze.

"And you, mister!" Narcissa continued, jabbing a finger into the boy's chest, "Why haven't you and Tom started courting yet? I swear to Merlin, you two are worse than a pair of school girls what with the way you tip toe around each other, barely speaking, and not to mention..."

* * *

Many embarrassing hours later, the feast was finally over, and the group were walking Narcissa down to the castle gates to say goodbye.

Harry had decided that he liked the woman, despite her blatant lack of subtleness ( _honestly_ , he thought, _I don't think I've ever blushed as much in my life_ ) and her uncanny ability to make you feel like you murdered a puppy with the scolding she gave you.

No wonder Draco turned out the way that he did, Harry thought morosely, glancing over at the blonde who was happily walking side-by-side with Blaise down the well-worn path.

He himself, was walking next to Tom, despite both being thoroughly embarrassed around each other thanks to Narcissa's more-than-obvious suggestions to the pair.

Directly ahead, was the woman herself, strolling leisurely with her husband at her side, Lucius having returned from dropping a tipsy Professor Snape back to his quarters.

Now _that_ was a sight Harry wanted to see.

* * *

"And be sure to write".

"Yes mum".

"At least twice a week, if not more".

"Of course mum".

"And behave, and be nice to your teachers".

"Obviously".

"And look out for your friends".

"I get it, already!" Draco snapped, pulling himself back from his mother's smothering embrace.

Narcissa sighed, giving him a stern look, before turning to her husband.

She had already said goodbye to Tom, Blaise, and Harry, giving a tight hug to the latter, much to his surprise, and was now saying goodbye to her husband for another few weeks.

A very _thorough_ goodbye indeed.

"Ugh, come on Blaise, I _really_ don't want to see this" Draco grumbled, grabbing his friends hand and dragging him away from his kissing parents.

Harry and Tom also shifted uncomfortably, and mutually decided to walk back towards the castle, giving the married couple some privacy.

* * *

They walked in silence, though more companionable and less awkward than before, and subconsciously or not, began the take the longer route back, still not speaking but needing more time together alone all the same.

* * *

20 minutes into the trek, and Tom slowly came to a stop in front of an old oak tree lying just a few meters from the edge of the Great Lake.

"... Tom?"

He shivered.

Merlin he had to get that boy to say his name more often.

Riddle cleared his throat and gestured at the tree, "... I used to sit here, when I was a student. It was far enough from the school for no one to see me, but still on Hogwarts grounds..." He shrugged, "It was a good place to escape to, you know?"

Harry stared at him closely for a minute, not really knowing why he was being told this, before taking a deep breath and reaching out, hesitantly taking Tom's hand in his own.

The Professor looked down at him in surprise, but Harry kept his gaze firmly on the ground, feeling his face heat up as he walked forwards, leading the man over to the base of the old oak tree, before sitting down against its trunk.

Tom slowly sat down next to him, and they stayed there for a few minutes, in once-again awkward companionship.

That is, of course, until the boy shivered, and Tom automatically reached out and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

Harry flinched and the sudden contact and tensed up, but Tom didn't give in easily, and continued to hold the wary boy to his chest until he began to relax.

"There" Tom murmured, secretly proud of their progress, "This isn't so bad, now, is it?"

And Harry, by means of an answer, simply snuggled further into the man's hold.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"What did it feel like?" Harry asked suddenly, and Tom glanced down at him.

For the past Merlin knows how many hours, they had sat at the base of the old oak tree, Harry tucked into Tom's side, and a simple warming charm to prevent the early winter chill from seeping into their bones.

He was surprised no one had sent out a search party yet, as the feast had most likely ended well over three hours ago.

"What did what feel like?" Tom asked, confused.

"Coming back here, to Hogwarts, but as a teacher" Harry explained, "I mean, didn't it feel weird? Roaming the halls as a student, and then suddenly walking them as a professor?"

"No... No, it didn't feel weird" He replied slowly, "To be honest... It felt like coming home".

Harry frowned, "You didn't feel at home living with your family?"

"My family?" Tom asked surprised, turning to the boy, "You don't... You don't know... Harry, my parents... Well... I guess I'm much like you in that sense".

"In... my parents... sense?" Harry asked, obviously confused, "But... But I don't... I don't _have_ any parents".

Tom gave a small smile, "Exactly".

His head shot up, "You... You were...?"

"An orphan?" Riddle finished, still smiling, "Yes. I was... I grew up in an orphanage in London, stayed there until I was old enough to move out. Then I got a job teaching here".

"... I'm sorry".

"No, you're not".

Harry snapped his head up in surprise, "What?"

"Sorry" Tom explained, "But that's okay. You know what it's like, having no parents. Feeling sorry for me, would mean feeling pity for yourself as well. And that is something I most definitely cannot imagine you doing".

Harry stared at him, wide emerald eyes, red lips slightly parted.

* * *

_That's rather a nice look on him_ , Tom mused, _I'll have to find a way to do that again sometime..._

* * *

"I... I... I just... I had assumed that..."

"That no one else would be like you? Without their parents, without any family at all?" He suggested, and Harry nodded, "I mean, I know it's' stupid to think that... that I was the only one who lost my family during the war, but..."

"You just never thought someone else would know how you feel" Tom finished quietly, "Harry... May I ask you something?"

"Of course. I may not answer though".

He gave a faint smile, "How... How were you raised? By your relatives? Did they ever... hurt you?"

* * *

The boy immediately went stiff in his arms.

Silence.

Then Harry quickly tried to scramble away from the professor, detaching himself from the longer limbs with ease, trying his best to escape the situation.

* * *

Unfortunately for him, however, Tom was prepared.

* * *

Grabbing the younger wizard around the waist, Tom physically manhandled the boy into sitting sideways across his lap, one of Riddle's hands going to Harry's waist to keep him there, and the other wrapping itself around the boy's shoulders to pull him closer into the man's embrace.

* * *

"Talk".

* * *

Harry went limb in his arms, unable to find an escape route, and buried his head in the professor's chest.

" _Harry_ " Tom warned, not wanting to push the boy and ruin all progress they had already made tonight, but at the same time _needing to know._

"... You've read the newspapers" Potter mumbled into his shirt, "You already know everything".

"No, Harry, I know Rita Skeeter's version of everything, which, as we both know, isn't remotely accurate or truthful" Tom replied, gently carding his fingers through the messy black hair below him, "I want to hear it from you".

He gave a half shrug, "What's there to tell? They didn't like me, end of".

"They hurt you!" Tom snapped.

"Everyone hurts me!" He shot back, glancing up for just the briefest of seconds, fire and pain flashing through his eyes, before they were hidden by a mass of black hair and a blood red shirt once more.

"... Is that why you don't trust me?" Tom asked softly, "because you're afraid I'll hurt you?"

He shrugged, remaining silent.

"Harry..." He trailed off before trying again, "Harry I want you to look at me".

Nothing.

"Please?"

He felt more so than heard the boy swallow thickly, before cautious green eyes warily looked up at him through a wave of dark hair.

He sighed, "Harry... Harry, I will never purposely hurt you. _Ever_ , do you understand? I will _never_ willingly cause you any harm, whether psychical or mental or emotional... What the Dursley's did to you is unforgivable, and they deserved _everything_ they got... I swear on my life; _I will never hurt you..._ Do you understand?"

He swallowed again and slowly nodded.

Tom smiled, "Good... Now come on, we best head back before they send out a search party".


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

After that, things settled down into a nice little routine.

Tom and Harry were no longer awkward around each other, though they were still far from being in a relationship, but the casual friendly air between them put everyone at ease.

Draco was still no closer to admitting his feelings for Blaise, but the taller boy seemed to have a sixth sense and somehow knew that the blonde needed him around more, and he happily complied.

Even the Gryffindor's had held back on the more serious pranks, though Harry had woken up a morning or two with purple hair and Draco with a moustache.

And everything was peaceful once more.

* * *

Until today, that was.

* * *

"Today, class, we're going to be learning about wandless magic" Tom announced, flawlessly strolling into the room in a way only he could pull off.

"Now so" He began, spinning around to face the students, "Can anybody here tell me what, exactly, wandless magic is?"

Hermione's hand immediately shot up and he held back a sigh, "Yes, Ms Granger?"

"Wandless magic is the performance of magic without the use of a wand. It can be very volatile and is extremely difficult to perform, and therefore can only be reliably accomplished by witches and wizards of great skill".

"That is correct... But can anyone show me what wandless magic is?"

Tom glanced around the room before suddenly locking eyes with Harry.

"Mr Potter? I heard you were quite... Proficient, using it. Care to show us what it's like?"

Hermione's hand shot back up into the air.

"Sir! Of course Potter can't do wandless magic. It is an extremely complicated task, _much_ above his intellect level. Why, not even Headmaster Dumbledore himself can use it very effectively and he's the greatest wizard ever, and-"

She was abruptly cut off as a tissue was stuffed into her mouth.

A tissue that Harry had levitated from the box on the windowsill.

* * *

Silence.

* * *

Then every Slytherin student burst out laughing, with even a few Gryffindor's joining in.

Hermione burned a bright red, yanking the tissue from her mouth and glaring at Harry, "You cheated! That wasn't you. You- You- You used your wand or something. Sir, he cheated!"

Tom smirked, "Where's your evidence, Ms Granger?"

"She doesn't need any!" Weasley suddenly shouted, "He cheated! No under aged wizard is that good at wandless magic!"

The younger boy sighed and placed both hands on the table to stand up.

* * *

Immediately, all eyes were on him.

* * *

Walking over to Tom, Harry held out his wand, and the professor slowly took it, studying him carefully.

Turning back to Granger and Weasley, who were, of course, matching angry red fireballs sitting next to each other, Harry held out his arms, "Well? Point at something".

Both of them stared at him confused.

Sighing yet again, he glanced down at Hermione's book and concentrated.

Less than a split second later, it was floating in front of her face.

Keeping it there, he turned to Ron and nodded at his desk.

It began rising, slowly, until the redhead suddenly slammed down his hands on it, forcing it back to the ground.

* * *

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "Happy now?"

Turning to Tom, he took back his wand, and walked back to his seat, Grangers book dropping as he passed by it.

He was after sitting back down comfortably on his chair before they finally snapped out of it.

"N-No. No that was... That was still cheating. I don't know how you did it, but you did cheat somehow!" Weasley grumbled, and Harry snarled at him, his eyes flashing darkly.

Before the Gryffindor even had time to blink, Harry had him flying out of his chair and onto the ceiling.

* * *

He screamed, "WHAT THE- WHAT THE FUCK? PUT ME DOWN!"

Potter twirled his wand around in his hand, "I can't".

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T? OF COURSE YOU FUCKING CAN!"

He lounged back in his chair, "Well, no, I can't, can I? I mean, after all, Weasley, I'm obviously not the one holding you there, am I? Because my intellect level is too low for that to be possible".

Granger flinched, and he glared at her, "FOR FUCKS SAKE HERMIONE; APOLOGISE!"

"Oh no, she's not the only one in the wrong here Weasley. You refused to believe me the same amount, if not more, than Granger did. Hence why you're the one getting punished".

By this stage, he was after turning slightly green.

"Now, now, Mr Potter. I believe he's learned his lesson" Tom said lightly, his smirk betraying how much he was enjoying the situation.

"I don't know, sir. Has he?" Harry questioned, flicking his wrist.

Ron spun around on the ceiling, and the students below quickly jumped out of the way in case his stomach decided to empty itself on them.

"I'm sorry, alright! IM SORRY!" Weasley yelled, "I BELIEVE YOU! PLEASE! JUST PUT ME DOWN! I BELIEVE YOU!"

Harry watched him spin around on the ceiling for another minute, his fellow Slytherin's cheering him on and placing bets on how long it'd take Ron to puke, before finally letting him go.

He immediately dropped to the floor, and Harry waited until the last second to stop his descent, before letting him fall down the last half foot by himself.

Weasley hit the ground with an ominous groan, before slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position.

* * *

They had all but three seconds to see his face pale dramatically, before he threw up all over the floor.

* * *

From behind Harry, he heard Draco turn to Blaise, "... You owe me 10 sickles".


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Half an hour later and they were all sitting in Dumbledore's office.

He studied them closely over half-moon spectacles, trying to figure out who the guilty party was.

It wasn't every day that fights between students were brought to his attention, after all, as it was usually the students Head of House's that dealt with them.

Finally, he spoke.

* * *

"Does anyone wish to come forward?"

All five wizards shook their heads.

Albus sighed, "Mr Weasley's allegation that Mr Potter assaulted him, is a very serious matter".

All other occupants nodded solemnly.

"One which will have very strict punishments" He continued, "Especially if the guilty party refuses to step forward and admit their wrong doing".

Nothing.

He frowned, "Well then, if neither Mr Weasley or Mr Potter will back down from their claims, I'll have to ask witnesses".

He turned to the bushy haired girl sat beside Ron, "Ms Granger? Your account of what happened, if you wouldn't mind".

"Of course Headmaster" She replied, sickly sweet, and Harry held back a groan.

"We were all sitting in class, paying attention as usual" She continued, "When out of nowhere, Potter lifted Ron into the air and let him hang there for far too long before dropping him".

"Dropping him? From that height?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Well, not exactly from _that_ height..."

"Mr Potter _gently_ lowered Mr Weasley to the ground" Tom interrupted, and Dumbledore's eyes widened, "So you do admit, Professor Riddle, that your student held another on the ceiling against his free will?"

"Of course" He said smoothly, "But it was not an 'assault', as Mr Weasley so wrongly put it, it was out of self-defence".

"Self-defence?!" Ron exploded, "I didn't touch him!"

"But you baited him" Tom continued, "You mocked, ridiculed, brought his magic into question. And coming from a Pureblood family, Mr Weasley, you should know very well that Mr Potter had every right to defend himself".

"He _held_ me against a _ceiling_!"

"In self-defence" Tom said loudly.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please" Dumbledore said, holding up his hands for silence, "Professor Riddle, you mean to tell me that Mr Potter did, in fact, attack Mr Weasley, but only out of duress?"

"Exactly, Headmaster".

* * *

"Biased bastard".

* * *

Tom turned to him sharply, blood red eyes flashing, "What was that Mr Weasley?"

"N-Nothing sir, just... just grumbling a-about how sore m-my injuries are".

Dumbledore sighed, "Well, since neither party will admit that they were in the wrong, I'm afraid there's only one thing for it".

"Nobody gets punished, sir?" Hermione asked hopefully, not wanting to lose any house points.

"I'm afraid I must do the opposite, Ms Granger... All accused members will serve detention every night for the next week, with their respective Head of Houses".

"WHAT?" Ron yelled.

Harry, however, remained completely still, with not even the briefest flash of irritation coming over his features.

* * *

Tom couldn't hold back a small smile as he gazed at him, secretly proud at how well his little snake put up a mask.

* * *

"But sir-" Hermione protested, and Dumbledore raised a hand for silence once more, "I know it isn't ideal, Ms Granger, punishing an innocent student. But the fact of the matter is, if one is innocent then the other is guilty. And I believe it better to punish an innocent student, then let a guilty one go free. Don't you agree, Ms Granger?"

She said nothing, but gave a small nod of her head.

"Right. Well, I believe that settles it then" Dumbledore said with a clap of his hands, "Two hour's detention for the next seven days, with your head of houses, effect of immediately".

* * *

And as they all stood up to leave, Tom couldn't help but smirk at the dark look Professor McGonagall gave Weasley.

It seemed that his serpent had her wrapped around his little finger just as much as himself.

And if anything, Minerva seemed to firmly believe that it was Weasley who was completely and utterly guilty.

* * *

A few hours later, after all classes had ended, Tom quickly made his way to the Slytherin common room to give Harry his schedule for detention.

_And also, of course, to see the boy himself_ , a voice in the back of his mind reminded him, but Tom quickly shushed it away.

He wasn't going to lie to himself; if he had loved the boy before he was most certainly besotted with him now.

And really, who could blame him after a wandless magic stunt like _that?_

He always knew that Harry had power, and a lot of it at that, but to be so in control of something so dark and dangerous...

Well.

Tom always did have an obsession with powerful things.

* * *

Jogging up the stairs, no one even gave him a second glance.

All Slytherin's were well coursed in the act of subtly, and were all far more intelligent than the other Houses gave them credit for.

He wouldn't be surprised if they already knew his affection for their classmate.

* * *

Walking down to Harry and Draco's shared room, _and didn't that burn him with jealousy_ , he caught the blonde just as he was closing the door behind him.

"Is Harry in?"

Draco looked up and smirked, "Possibly. Would you like to speak with him, sir?"

Tom narrowed his eyes at him, "You know, it seems to have slipped my mind about telling Lucius about his son's affection for a certain student... It would probably be in my best interests to remedy that".

Draco immediately glared and folded his arms across his chest, "You wouldn't dare".

"Is Harry in?" He asked again, and the blonde sighed, "... Yea. But he's just gone for a shower, so you'll waiting a while".

"I'll wait here, then".

A strange glint came into Draco's eye, "Or... You could always wait _inside_... Maybe catch him... half-dressed?"

* * *

That strange glint appeared to be amusement.

* * *

Tom scowled at him, "Are you sure you want your father to hear about Blaise?"

Silence.

"Or if you're lucky, you might even see him naked" Draco finally finished.

Tom twitched.

"You know... Sometimes I wonder who the Heir of Slytherin really is".

Draco simply smirked as he began walking away, "I'd hurry in if I were you, wouldn't want to miss catching a glimpse of _that_ ".

* * *

Tom glared after him.

_Obviously_ he was going to go in now.

But he was also going to make sure Draco had definitely left before going inside, because he'd be damned if he gave that manipulating bastard any satisfaction.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Sitting comfortably in one of the two armchairs in Draco's and Harry's shared sitting room, Tom couldn't help but feel anticipation and nerves for what was about to come.

Harry was still in the shower, he could hear it buzzing lightly from here, but soon, soon, he would be finished.

And leave.

And walk out here.

To Tom.

Possibly naked.

Preferably naked.

Grinning, he lent back in his chair, and eagerly waited.

* * *

"Draco?" Harry called, before falling silent.

No answer.

He had heard the blonde leave earlier on, but then return less than a few minutes later...

Maybe he had left again?

Harry frowned and took a quick glance around the bathroom, looking for anything to cover himself with.

He cursed he forgetfulness for the umpteenth time.

Of call things not to remember when going for a shower, he chose to forget his clothes.

_His. Clothes!_

How stupid could he get?!

Sighing, he turned to face the door, hands tightening on the grip he had on the towel wrapped precariously around his waist.

He just had to dash out, run across the room, and make it to his private quarters.

It was only a few meters.

He'd be fine... Right?

* * *

Tom's grin widened even more as he heard the bathroom door unlock.

Perfect.

Looking up, he schooled his expression into one of cool nonchalance, as if this wasn't Harry he was about to see, and not only that, but a _naked Harry_ he was about to see.

However, his mask quickly shattered at what he saw before him.

* * *

Scars of every colour, size, and shape, littered the otherwise flawless skin of his beloved.

Large skinny pink ones, dashed across his back like some sick twisted crossword, shorter sharper white ones, smaller but more gruesome as they jutted out of his skin in dangerous contrast to the lightly tanned skin. His back, chest, stomach, arms, legs... Everything.

Everything was destroyed.

* * *

Before Tom knew what he was doing, he was up out of his seat and standing in front of the startled boy.

" _What happened?!_ "

His voice was more venomous than his familiar.

Harry reeled back in surprise at the sudden appearance of his professor, "Tom, I-"

"Who did this to you?" He asked again, taking another step forwards, well into the boy's personal space.

Harry frowned, hands grabbing his towel, skin slightly flushed, "Who did this-? Who did what? What are you-"

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!"

He flinched back violently, stumbling away, away, _away_ from this man _his man his professor his lover his anger his monster-_

Tom's expression immediately softened as Harry pressed himself back against the sitting room wall, trembling slightly.

He reached out for him, "Harry-"

The younger wizard recoiled, turning his head ahead and dropping his gaze as if expecting to be hurt, to be hit, to be _punished_ , and it just broke Tom's heart to be the cause of it.

* * *

Staring at him for a minute, Tom slowly took off his outer robes so as to not startle the teen, and held it out for him, "Here... It'll keep you warm".

Harry cautiously turned to him, eyes wide and jittery like a startled deer, before hesitantly reaching out with one hand and grabbing it, jerking his arm back as if burned, scared, _terrified_ , that this was just a trick, just a ploy, just something to _hurt him even more_... But no pain came.

Swallowing, he hesitantly wrapped them around his shoulders, pulling them closed tightly, breathing in Tom's scent and just _calming_.

Tom gave a small smile, too worried and concerned to notice that the towel was now on the floor, and he slowly held open his arms.

Studying him carefully, Harry slowly took one shaky step forwards, then another, and another, before suddenly he was wrapped up tightly in Tom's embrace, warm and soft and _safe_... And finally realised that there was no other place he'd rather be.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Harry smiled as he left Tom's office.

It was half way through his weeks' worth of detention, and so far, he technically hadn't served any detention.

Tom fully believed that he was innocent, and so, they spent the time talking.

That was it.

Just talking.

Talking about their lives, their upbringing, their aims and goals; anything and everything.

And so far, it had been pretty good.

* * *

So far.

* * *

"Oi! Potter!"

Harry frowned and turned at the voice, only to be met with a solid punch to the jaw.

Stumbling back, he shook off the dizziness and looked around.

Ron Weasley.

Hermione Granger.

Dean Thomas.

And Seamus Finnegan.

Fuck.

"Not so tough now, are you Potter?" Weasley taunted, stepping forwards and punching him again.

Harry staggered away.

Four against one.

* * *

It wasn't looking good.

* * *

"Thanks to you we have detention every night for the next week!" He hissed, grabbing the younger wizard's right arm while Thomas grabbed his left and Finnegan delivered a solid hit to Harry's stomach.

He doubled over in pain when he heard a rib crack.

They laughed.

"Where's your precious professor now, Potter? Riddle ain't here to save you? What a shame".

Hermione grinned viciously and stepped forwards, a knife flashing in the dim light of the corridor.

"You know, Potter, I've been doing some research recently, and I found out something very interesting indeed" She started, gently, almost lovingly, trailing the knife along his cheek, leaving an angry red mark in its wake.

"And it turns out, that only violent _magic_ is registered with Dumbledore" She continued, applying more force with the knife, "Not physical beatings, or muggle weapons... So I felt like testing that theory".

"And what a better way to test it, than by getting revenge on you!" Finnegan snarled, and Harry glared at him, "I didn't _touch_ you! You have no right to do this!"

He gave a cruel laugh, "Oh but I think you'll find, Potter, that by attacking one lion you attack all of us. Dean and I are here to simply... ease the way".

He struggled against their grip, but they didn't budge.

"So, _Golden-Boy_ " Ron spat, "How do you feel like being the test subject?"

"Go to hell!" Harry hissed, kicking him in the shin.

Weasley howled and stumbled back, and Hermione gave his attacker a quick slash across the chest.

Harry snarled at her, blood now flowing freely behind his ripped shirt.

"Now now, that's not the way guinea pigs should act" She reprimanded, cleaning the blade of the knife off his robes, "All we want is a little bit of fun... And I plan on having _a lot_ of fun".

"You won't kill me. You can't. It'll be too obvious" He shot back, and she smiled sweetly, "Oh but Harry, who said anything about killing you?"

* * *

Lashing out, Harry tried to escape Finnegan and Thomas's grip. Spinning around, he kicked at both of them, and finally, _finally_ , was granted a bit of leeway, which he used fully to his advantage.

Swinging around his arm, he elbowed Dean in the face while simultaneously jerking up his knee and hitting Seamus in the groin. Both boys stumbled back, and he turned to face Ron and Hermione, the latter of which was after paling dramatically.

"Nice show, Potter" Weasley said, grinning, "But you forgot one very important thing".

"Which was?" Harry snarled, sick of his mind games.

"Location" He replied simply, before suddenly delivering a powerful kick to his chest.

Harry felt two more ribs crack and he went flying backwards...

To the top of the stairs.

* * *

Desperately reaching out to grab something, he was too late, and he had just enough time to see three faces dawn with horror, and one shine with glee, before his balance failed him and he toppled backwards.

* * *

Laughing, Ron half ran down the stairs to where the boy laid unmoving on the cold marble floor, "Well that taught him".

Dean slowly shook his head, "No... No, Ron, that was too far".

"Too far? Too far?! Look what _he_ did to _us!_ "

"He humiliated you, I get it" Seamus replied, following the due down the stairs, "But still... Is Potter even breathing?"

"Of course he is!" Weasley snapped, "Why wouldn't he be? It was just a little tumble!"

Hermione appeared next to him, face as white as Nearly-Headless-Nick.

"Ron... A girl fell down these very same stairs nearly 50 years ago... and it snapped her neck".

He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, "Yes, well, this is Harry Potter! Surely a set of stairs wouldn't off him!"

"I don't know man, he looks pretty bad" Dean said, building up enough courage to walk over and inspect the body.

He nudged Harry.

The boy didn't move.

Ron came over next to him, "Potter! Get up! You've had your fun".

Nothing.

Swallowing thickly, he crouched down next to the younger wizard, "Hey, Potter, I'm serious! You worried us for a minute, very funny, now get up!"

Not even a twitch.

Licking his lips, he hesitantly reached out and rolled over the body.

* * *

Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

His nose was twisted at an awkward shape.

And two glassy green eyes stared unseeingly back at him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 27**

Unbeknownst to the four fleeing students, someone had seen everything.

Someone who happened to be quite Slytherin.

Someone who happened to not like Gryffindor's that much.

Someone who happened to be very loyal to a certain Head of House.

And she was currently slithering her way back to her master's rooms.

* * *

" _Massster?_ "

" _Massster?!_ "

" _MASSSTER!_ "

Riddle groaned and rolled over, trying to block out his familiar's voice, " _Go away Nagini, I'm sssleeping_ ".

" _It'sss about Harry_ ".

Tom was decidedly more awake now.

" _What about him?_ "

" _... He'sss been attacked_ ".

* * *

" _Where isss he?!_ " Tom snarled, rushing through the corridor's, Nagini wrapped hastily around his shoulders.

" _Grand ssstaircassse outssside of the Great Hall_ " She replied.

" _What happened?!_ "

" _Gryffindor'sss attacked him_ ".

Tom glared at the paintings that grumbled about his shouting, " _Then why the hell didn't he fight back!_ "

" _There were four of them, Massster... I do not think my little ssserpent wanted to hurt them_ ".

He took a deep breath as he took a sharp right, " _... How bad isss it?_ "

The silence his familiar answered him with gave him all the information he needed.

* * *

"Harry!"

He was barely aware of his wand falling.

"Harry, answer me!"

His body fell next.

"... Harry?"

Lifeless eyes stared back at him.

Tom hesitantly reached out and shook his shoulder.

Nothing.

"Harry, come on... Harry, this isn't funny... Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"Who goes there?!"

Tom tensed and spun around, coming face to face with a certain Potion's Professor.

* * *

Snape froze when he saw his best friend kneeling on the floor, tears glistening in the light from his wand.

"Tom? Tom, what happened?! What's wrong?!"

Riddle said nothing and turned away again, and Severus slowly walked closer until he could see what the man was blocking from view.

His eyes widened, "Sweet Merlin..."

Snapping into action, he ran forward and pulled Tom back from the body, crouching down next to it to check for a pulse.

* * *

There was one.

But it was dangerously faint.

* * *

"Harry... Harry wake up... Harry come on, you're okay, you're fine, just wake up..."

It was only with his friends muttering did he finally realise who the body belonged to.

The Boy-Who-Lived.

Swearing viciously, he turned to the nearest painting and quickly gave it orders to call Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey.

Turning back to Potter, Severus did his best to find the worst of the wounds and put pressure on them, trying his hardest to ignore Riddle's incoherent muttering.

He was a professor, for Merlin's sake, not a healer!

"Tom".

The man didn't lift his gaze from the boy.

"Tom!"

Silence.

Snape sighed, before sending a mild stinging hex his friend's way.

He didn't even react to it.

* * *

"Severus?"

He spun around at the voice only to find a sleepy Headmaster slowly making his way down the staircase.

Which, now that Snape was actually looking at it, seemed to have dark stains on it, almost like...

Blood.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked again, "... Tom?"

Riddle didn't move.

"Albus! Quick, I need your help!"

The old man picked up his pace, before abruptly stilling as he caught sight of the body in between the two Professors.

"Is that... Is that _Harry?_ "

Snape glared, "Don't just stand there, you fool, help me!"

* * *

He didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

Kneeling down next to the potions master faster than a man half his age, Dumbledore quickly took in the situation before muttering a few wandless spells.

Severus was glad to see some of the boy's wounds close up.

"What happened?" Albus asked urgently, all twinkle gone from his eyes.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I was patrolling the corridors, heard shouting, and found them here".

The Headmaster turned to his Defence teacher, "Tom? Tom, what happened?"

The man continued to stare down at Harry, carefully running his fingers through the messy hair, still mumbling under his breath.

"Tom?" Dumbledore asked again, reaching out and gently shaking the younger wizard's shoulder.

Nothing.

"He's in shock... Do you think he had something to do with it?"

Dumbledore gave Severus a sharp look, but the man glared right back at him, "You know yourself how powerful he is, Albus. A lovers quarrel; he could have easily lashed out... This is _Harry Potter_ lying here. We need to cover all possibilities".

" _No_ " Albus said firmly, "Tom would never have done this to Harry. Or any other friend, for that matter... He must have found him here".

"Hissssssss".

Both men jumped and turned, only to find a familiar green snake slithering out from behind Tom.

Severus frowned, "Nagini? What are you doing here?"

She nodded towards the boy.

"... You found him" He realised, and she nodded once more.

"Was Tom involved?"

She bared her fangs and hissed viciously at him.

"Guess that rules out one possibility, then" Snape said quietly.

* * *

"Headmaster? Severus? What is the meaning of this?"

"Pomona! Thank Merlin!" Severus exclaimed, jumping to his feet, "It's Potter. Someone attacked him, we don't know who, and Tom's not responding".

She quickly shuffled him out of the way and crouched down next to the boy, waving her wand and muttering different spells over his body. Conjuring a stretcher, she quickly sent her patronus to St Mungo's, "He's too injured for me to do much good her. A team of healers will meet us at the infirmary... Now Severus, I need you to remove Tom as Albus and I put Mr Potter on the stretcher.

Nodding once, he bent down and cautiously removed his friend's hands from the student, pulling Riddle to his feet in the process, and holding onto his arm long enough for Harry to put on the portable hospital bed.

Tom immediately latched himself next to the boy again.

"We must hurry, he's losing too much blood" She said, quickly making her way through the halls, the stretcher floating next to her as she checked Harry's vitals even as she half-ran.

"Will he make it?" Dumbledore asked quietly as they reached the infirmary.

She stared at him for a minute, before turning to Tom who was continuing to gently card his fingers through Harry's hair, whispering sweet nothings to the unconscious boy, "... Lets hope for Riddle's sake that he does".


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

By morning, news of Harry's 'accident' had reached everyone, after Dumbledore had made a quick announcement before breakfast, explaining why the Grand Staircase was now out-of-bounds and why Mr Potter and Professor Riddle wouldn't be appearing in class today.

"An accident" He had said, "A terrible, terrible accident".

No one had believed that for a second.

And so, by the time lunch had rolled around, the rumour mill was on fire.

* * *

"I bet him and Riddle got into a duel and blew each other to pieces" Lavender said.

"Yea? Well I heard that Potter started proclaiming You-Know-Who was back, and Professor Riddle had to bring him to St Mungo's to get a 100% proof calming drought" Fay shot back.

"No, no, no! You all have it wrong!" Parvati said seriously, "The word on the street is that Riddle _attacked_ Potter, and they got into a massive brawl that resulted in _Dumbledore_ having to separate them. But by then it was too late, and Riddle had _killed_ Potter and is now being shipped off to Azkaban! Can you believe it?

They all stared at her.

It was Neville, surprisingly, who spoke first.

"No".

She pouted, "Well, _I_ do. And I bet you 3 galleons that I'm right!"

"Bring it on, Patil!"

* * *

Lavender frowned as she noticed Ron remaining silent, staring into his pumpkin juice like he wanted it to swallow him up. It was a well-known fact that she fancied the ginger, and so, she was quite put out that he hadn't responded to any of her theories. He was usually the ringleader when it came to slagging off Slytherin's, after all.

She nudged his shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you so quiet?"

He jumped and turned to her, startled, "What? What's wrong? Nothing's wrong! Why would you think anything's wrong?!"

She frowned, "You're just... acting weird, that's all... I was worried about you".

From his other side, Hermione scoffed, and she shot the girl a glare before turning back to her crush.

"Seriously, Ron, if somethings wrong, then you can tell me" Lavender said, patting his arm consolingly, but he just shook his head and went back to staring at his orange glass.

* * *

Unfortunately for him, Lavender wasn't the only one who noticed his quietness.

* * *

"Hey Blaise, the Gryffindorks are looking pretty... morose, wouldn't you say?" Draco asked, eyeing the other table suspiciously.

The older wizard frowned and looked up, "... Yea, actually. I would have thought Weasel would be ecstatic what with Harry injured".

"But he's not" Draco replied, narrowing his eyes, "And come to think of it, neither is Granger, Thomas, and Finnegan".

"... What are you getting at?"

The blonde turned to him, "You and I both know that this wasn't an accident. I don't know for certain what happened, all dad said was that Harry had been in a fight, they hadn't caught who hurt him yet, and that current he's in the infirmary with Tom... And despite the fact Weasley and his gang should be jumping for joy, they're not".

Blaise stared at him, wide eyed, "You don't think... You believe that they... That they're the ones who..."

"I don't know... But it all seems very convenient, doesn't it?"

* * *

Severus frowned as he caught sight of Tom still sitting next to Potter's bed.

When he had left the infirmary last night, or rather, very early this morning, Riddle had been in the same position.

He caught Madam Pomfrey's elbow as she passed, "Has he... moved?"

"Not since he got here" She replied quietly, "I've tried to make him leave, but he refuses... He hasn't eaten or slept either, as far as I can tell".

Muttering a quick thanks, he slowly made his way over to the secluded corner of the room where Potter's bed was, far away from any prying eyes trying to find him.

And Merlin, did the boy look bad.

* * *

Pale, sweaty, and trembling ever so slightly, the boy remained unconscious, his face hollow and sunken, dark rings around his eyes. Harsh black and purple bruises littered his jaw, with stitches on his lower lip and across a sharp cheekbone. His chest was a mass of white lines, red lines, bruising, and blood; old scars, new scars, and his most recent wounds. More dark discolourations littered both arms, and white bandages covered the rest of his skin, blending in perfectly with his sickening pallor.

* * *

Snape swallowed.

Whoever did this to the boy, would get what was coming to them.

Stepping closer, he placed a hand on Tom's shoulder, and the man flinched.

Severus cleared his throat, "You're not going to do him any good by just sitting here, you know".

"... Then what else am I meant to do?"

Tom's voice was rough, uneven, and slightly hoarse... Brittle.

"You should get some rest, get something to eat, throw a vase at a first year, anything but this".

"That's not going to help him either".

"No... But when he wakes up, he's going to want you there to kiss it and make it better. Not lying in the hospital bed next to him passed out due exhaustion and starvation".

Tom stilled, frowned, and then sighed, rubbing a tired hand over an even more tired face, "... Yea, I guess you're right".

"I'm always right. Or have you forgotten?"

He gave a small smile, before suddenly becoming serious again, "But I'm doing all that in here. I'll get a house elf to bring me something... I'm not leaving him".

Severus sighed.

He had expected as much.

"Alright, fine, you can stay here... Tell me when he wakes, yea?"

Tom nodded, his eyes already drooping shut as he leant back in his chair.

But not once had his gaze strayed from Harry.

* * *

"Mr Malfoy? A word".

Snape waltzed into Tom's office without waiting for a reply.

Sighing, the blonde stood up and followed him, giving Blaise a reassuring smile as he passed.

The second the office door shut behind him, he was pushed into a chair with a potion thrust under his nose.

"Drink".

He drank.

Sitting down behind the desk, Severus watched him closely, the Pepper-Up seeming to do the trick as Malfoy's eyes got a bit of life back into them.

"What's on your mind, Draco?"

He sighed, "... Everything".

"Namingly...?"

"Harry".

Snape wasn't surprised.

"What happened, Sev?" Draco asked, before quickly interrupting as the elder tried to speak, "And don't give me any of this 'oh it was just an accident' bullshit. It's been three days. If Harry had just fallen down the stairs, then he would have been okay by now".

"... He was attacked".

Grey eyes narrowed, "By?"

"We don't know".

"... Well I think I do".

* * *

"And are you absolutely sure of this, Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked, eyes peering down at the blonde quizzingly.

Draco hesitated, "Well... I'm not... 100% sure, let's say. But... honestly, I think it's the only explanation".

Albus motioned for the boy to continue.

"Weasley hates Harry. _Really_ hates Harry, way beyond a normal school rivalry" He explained, "He's been quiet for days, ever since people started questioning this 'accident' Harry had, when he should have been ecstatic over it. Harry has humiliated him numerous times, but it's always been Weasley who initiates the fight... I think this was some sort of revenge".

"And Ms Granger? How does she come into this? And the other two young lads?"

"Granger follows Weasley like a lovesick puppy. She would follow him into hell if she had to... And for Thomas and Finnegan, I'm not sure. I know that they're friends with Weasley, but I never thought they were that close... The only way you'll find out, is by questioning them".

Dumbledore slowly nodded, "Well, I'm afraid, Mr Malfoy, that it isn't quite that simple. Steps have to be made, the investigation will take some time, and we need to be cautious about the whole affair. The last thing we need is this leaking to the papers".

"Actually, Headmaster" Blaise said, speaking up for the first time with a sly grin on his face, "We were thinking quite the opposite..."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**'Boy Who Lived attacked inside Hogwarts?!'**

Dear readers, it has recently come to my attention through a reliable source that our dear defenceless Saviour was brutally attacked and assaulted not four days ago! Can you imagine!

According to my source, Harry Potter, Defeater of You-Know-Who, was beaten up by a fellow student(s) and now resides in Hogwarts infirmary in a critical condition.

The perpetrators have not yet been caught.

So my question is, loving readers, is our faithful hero no longer safe in the safest place of the wizarding world?

Will his attackers strike again?

We will not be able to save the Saviour?

Find out in our next issue!

Yours faithfully,

_Rita Skeeter_

* * *

Albus watched the sixth year's reactions to the Daily Prophet article carefully.

While unwilling to believe that one of his students could be capable of such a heinous act, and a Gryffindor no less, he had to push aside his own personal feelings on the matter and focus on the facts.

_Fact #1: Mr Weasley and Mr Potter were vicious rivals_

_Fact #2: Mr Weasley was not very good at keeping his emotions in check once panicked_

_Fact #3: Mr Weasley was currently looking very panicked indeed_

Turning to Snape, the Potions Master nodded once at him, signalling that he agreed with him fully, before turning back to the Gryffindor table with a sigh.

Ms Granger, Mr Finnegan, and Mr Thomas were also looking queasy at the article.

He would approach them after lunch.

* * *

Tom startled awake when he heard a low groan.

Eyes immediately latching onto Harry, he watched with equal parts worry and anticipation as the boy started to show signs of waking up.

First, a small pained frown.

Next, low groans and murmurs.

And finally, restless shifting.

* * *

"Harry?" He asked softly, shifting his chair closer to the bed, "Harry, come on, wake up, you can do it, I know you can".

His eyelids slowly flickered open before immediately shutting again as the bright infirmary lights accosted his vision.

Tom automatically waved a hand at the lights and they dimmed dramatically, "It's okay now, Harry, it darker, I promise".

Frowning, the boy slowly opened his eyes again, Avada Kedarva green immediately latching onto Expelliarmus red.

"... 'om?"

His voice was hoarse.

"Yea, Harry, it's me, how are you feeling?" Tom asked, shuffling forward even more, adamant to do whatever his love asked at the drop of a hat.

"... What're 'ou doin' here?" Potter asked confused, brain still clouded with sleep.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here for you, obviously".

"... Why?"

Tom stared at him blankly, "... Because you're hurt".

"I am?" Harry asked frowning, glancing down at himself.

When he saw the blood-stained bandages across his chest his frown deepened, "Why...?"

And then he remembered.

He froze.

"... The stairs".

"The stairs" Tom agreed darkly.

* * *

He intended on brutally torturing those who had harmed his love and shoved him down the marble staircase, but right now, he needed to make sure said-love was safe and happy and _alive_.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" He asked again, quickly derailing his murderous thoughts before he convinced himself to kill those responsible now instead of staying with his little serpent.

"... Not good" Harry admitted, wincing as he shifted painfully on the infirmary bed.

"What can I do?" Tom asked immediately, eyes searching the boy's face urgently.

He gave a tired smile, "Nothing, Tom, I'm just a little sore, that's all. Nothing you can fix right now".

"There _has_ to be something" He pressed, "Anything at all. Just name it, I'll do it".

He stared at him for a moment before flushing slightly and looking away.

"Harry?" Tom asked gently.

"It's nothing, not important, forget it".

" _Harry_ ".

"It's not important!"

"It is to me!"

The boy glanced up at him slowly, studying him closely.

Tom stared back, his expression honest and open and _just tell me what's wrong my little beloved snake and I promise you I'll fix it I'll fix it I'll fix it-_

"I just..." He trailed off, looking away again.

"Yes?" Tom pressed.

Harry sighed, "... Willyoupleasejustcuddleme?"

"... I'm sorry?"

He ducked his head, blushing, "I said, will you please just cuddle me?"

Silence.

Harry slowly looked up only to see Tom _grinning_ at him.

He glared, "What?!"

Tom let out an abrupt laugh, "You want... _You_ want to... to... to-"

"Just forget it" He replied, embarrassed and angry, staring down at his hands, "It was a stupid request, so just forget it".

"What?! No! Harry, I'm not... I'm not _mocking_ you, I just... wasn't... really... expecting it, that's all" Tom replied quickly, still grinning, "I mean, usually, you _detest_ physical contact, so I thought... I don't know... That maybe it was the meds talking or something, but... But you really want this, don't you?"

The lack of response was the only response he needed.

Riddle gave a soft smile, "Alright then, shove over".

Harry looked up in surprise, "... What?"

"Shove over" Tom repeated, gesturing for the boy to move, "If we're both going to fit in that bed then you need to do some manoeuvring... That is, of course, if you haven't changed your mind?"

Harry quickly complied, awkwardly shuffling to the other edge of the small bed, leaving just barely enough room for Tom to climb on the other side.

* * *

That problem was quickly resolved, however, once Tom picked up a yelping Harry and laid him flush against him.

* * *

"W-What are you doing?" Potter squeaked as the professor rearranged the blankets so they covered the boy once more.

"Cuddling" He replied, glancing down at the form sprawled across his chest, "What? You've never been cuddled before?"

Harry buried his head into the crook of Tom's neck, and the man swallowed back his anger, tightening his grip around the boy's waist, still mindful of his injuries.

Sitting back against the headboard with Harry tucked safely in his embrace, he sighed and gently carded his fingers through the younger wizard's hair, "... Go to sleep, Harry, I'll still be here when you wake".

"... You promise?"

He smiled gently, "I promised... Now come one, sleep before Pomfrey kicks me out for 'disturbing your recovery'"

Harry snorted into Riddle's chest, "Pretty sure she's tried, and failed, to kick you out before".

"Perhaps" He admitted smirking, "But that's enough lip from you today. You can talk later on".

Yawning, Harry slowly nodded, eyes already closed as he snuggled further into Tom's warm embrace.

* * *

Maybe this would work out after all.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"Harry?"

"Go'way".

"Harry".

"Go away!"

Tom sighed, exasperated, but couldn't hold back a smile at the sight.

For the past few minutes, he'd been trying to coax and unwilling Harry to come out from underneath his giant mass of blankets, quilts, and covers, but the boy refused, remaining curled up with only a mess of black locks visible above the lump of sheets.

"I have to re-bandage your wounds, Harry, and I can't do that if you refuse to come out".

"... But 'm warm".

And Tom couldn't blame him.

* * *

From what he'd been able to squeeze out of the boy, he'd been lying in the freezing cold darkness for an hour before being found, and wasn't particularly keen on less-than-hot conditions right now.

* * *

"... How about we make a deal?" Tom finally asked.

The lump under the blankets wiggled.

He took that as a yes.

"You come out from under there, let me change these bandages without any fuss, and I'll put a statis charm on the quilt, so it'll be just as warm as it is now when you go back to it".

Silence.

Then slowly, ever so slowly, two strikingly green eyes appeared from under the mass of blankets, "... Promise?"

"Why would I ever lie to you?"

Harry slowly nodded, before reluctantly sitting up and climbing out on top of the blankets stiffly, body still sore.

_And it's no wonder why_ , Tom thought, eyeing the occasional red splotch on the white gauze that covered the boy's chest.

* * *

Carefully applying the bruise salve to Harry's chest, Tom sighed.

Removal of the tightly wound bandages had revealed sharp edges and lean muscle and rigid scars, nothing Tom hadn't seen before. After the dorm room shower incident, however, Harry had immediately gotten dressed, not wanting any questions about them. But now he actually had a chance to examine each scar up close, to find out what had caused each mark on pale skin, to decide that he _really_ didn't like how prominent Harry's ribs were, and he intended on making full use of this situation.

* * *

Tom lightly ran a finger over a deep and angry looking pink scar that ran two or three inches just about Harry's hip bone, "... Your relatives?"

The younger wizard flinched back slightly at the abrupt change of topic, but answered all the same, "That one, yes".

"And the others?" He asked again, gently trailing the outline of another, older mark.

"... Mainly from them".

Tom paused and looked up at him, "What about the ones that aren't?"

Harry stilled, before swallowing thickly, "... I got into a couple of fights. On the streets. I... I had to survive, and... well..."

"You didn't always get out unscathed".

He shook his head.

Turning his attention back to the boy's chest, Tom frowned as he noticed two rather peculiar shaped marks at his waist, "Is that... Are those... Are those from a _snake?_ "

Harry glanced down and lightly traced it, "No... A vampire".

Tom froze.

" _What?_ "

His voice was low, dangerous, vicious.

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "Yea, happened a few years ago... It was a... parting present, if you will. A going away gift".

"They _bit_ you!"

"They didn't turn me" He said, confused at the elder's furious reaction, "Vampires can control their venom just as much as snakes can. They didn't do it to cause harm".

"They bit you!" Tom repeated again, "It still hurt, it still bled, it still _scarred_... Why would they do that to you?"

He shifted uncomfortably under the angry gaze, "Then didn't mean to cause pain. It's... It's like a badge, as such. A... medal, or certificate, or something like that".

"So, what? A trophy for _surviving?!_ "

"A trophy for gaining their respect" Harry shot back, eyes like fire and ice all at once, "A mark, evidence, for every other vampire to see, to let them know that I can be trusted, that I've already been accepted, that I'm... oh I don't know! Not going to behead them first chance I get! It's a scar of honour! It's something to be proud of!"

Tom opened his mouth to retaliate, before suddenly stopping and forcing himself to calm down.

He didn't want to fight.

He said so.

Harry seemed to deflate at those words, "... Nor do I. But you have to understand that... that I _like_ them. That I _respect_ them... That they're part of my life, part of what helped me to survive, part of _who I am_... I can't simply disregard them after everything they've done for me".

"I know" Tom replied quietly, "But still, I can't help but worry... I don't like seeing you in danger, and as much as you trust them, I _don't_ , and so, for me, they put you in danger".

They stared at each other for another minute, before Harry smiled, "Alright, how about this? Every time I go to meet a fanged, scaled, or otherwise not-so-human person, I'll tell you".

"And let me come with you" Tom immediately added.

"And let you come with me, _only_ _if_ they agree to it" He countered.

The professor narrowed his eyes at him, but Harry wouldn't budge.

"... Alright, Mr Potter" He finally said, "You strike a hard bargain, but I suppose it's as good as I'm going to get".

"It is" He replied without missing a beat, "Do we have a deal, Mr Riddle?"

Tom smiled, "... Yes, Harry, we have a deal".

* * *

From the opposite side of the room, they heard a dramatic sigh, "And here I was, hoping for a secret rendezvous".

Both wizards jumped and spun around only to find a tall dark haired man leaning against the doorway.

He grinned, revealing two sharp canines, "Hey kid".

Harry stared, shocked, "... _SAM?!_ "


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Harry stared at the vampire confused, "What... What are you doing here? How did you even _get in?!_ "

Sam smirked and sauntered towards him, "Well, we all have our methods... Dumbledore is surprisingly pliable".

Tom growled under his breath, and Harry quickly put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't".

Blackburne slowly came to a stop and took in their positions carefully, Riddle sitting next to the boy on the bed, but still poised slightly in front, as if protecting him.

Protecting Harry from _him_.

Turning to the younger wizard, he raised an eyebrow, and Harry flushed and looked away.

* * *

That was the only answer he needed.

* * *

"So... Riddle, was it?"

The professor nodded warily.

"You and Harry... You two finally together?"

"SAM!"

Tom ignored the outraged boy at his side in favour of thinking over the vampire's words.

'Finally together'.

As in, he knew that they _would_ get together after a while.

As in, he knew that Harry _liked_ him.

As in, he knew _everything_ and the only way he could do so was if Harry had told him that night in the Leaky Cauldron when Sam had asked if he trusted him and the boy had replied in some other language and the vampire had looked furious before softening as Harry's voice did and then he had threatened him about something he hadn't done but could do once something else happened and _suddenly it all made fucking sense!_

* * *

Tom turned sharply to Harry, "September. Leaky Cauldron. Midnight. _That's_ what you told him?!"

If possible, the boy turned even more red, and buried his head in Tom's chest, refusing to meet either of the men's gazes.

Sam stared at him appraisingly, "Huh... Maybe you're not as dumb as you look".

"Coming from the bloke with pointy teeth!" He shot back, and Harry groaned, "Guys!"

" _ **He dessserved it**_ " Tom muttered, and the boy lifted his head to glare at him, "Apologise. Now".

"What?! But he started it!"

"And I'm finishing it!" Harry said firmly, "Now apologise!"

Tom reluctantly turned to the smirking vampire, "... Sorry".

"Now you".

Sam frowned, "What?"

"Say you're sorry" Harry repeated, "You're as much, if not more, to blame, so apologise".

"But-"

"Now, Sam".

"Fine!" He huffed, "... Sorry red-eyes".

Harry sighed and collapsed back against Tom, who drew a half-protective, half-smug arm around his shoulders.

"Why are you here, Sam?"

* * *

The vampire's expression immediately darkened, and the air seemed to freeze.

* * *

Reaching into his back pocket, he took out a rolled-up newspaper and flung it at the bed, "Because of _this!_ "

Frowning, Harry slowly reached out and opened it, revealing a photo of himself taken not three months ago, and in large bold print above it: **'Boy Who Lived attacked inside Hogwarts?!'**

"I wouldn't have known you'd been hurt otherwise" Sam snarled, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

"Sam-"

"Who did it?! Tell me who did it and I swear they won't be anything but _dust_ within the hour!"

"And that's why I didn't tell you" Harry finished, "Dumbledore can handle-"

"Dumbledore will give them a warning, a detention, a 'please don't do it again boys' then send them on their merry way!" He growled, pacing back and forth and the end of the infirmary bed, "I'll kill them! I'll- I'll skin them alive, burn them, throw them into a pit of Fledging's and- and- and-" He rounded on Tom, "YOU! Why didn't you stop this?! What have you done to those responsible?! Are they still alive?!"

"Yes, they're still alive" Harry interrupted, "And they shall _stay that way_ ".

Sam stared at him, "What?! Are you insane?! _They almost killed you!_ "

"And if given the chance, you and Tom both would tear them limb from limb, which is a hell of a lot worse than being tossed down a couple steps".

Both men stared at him.

"They don't deserve to die. Punished, yes. But not killed or tortured. Got it?"

"... They almost killed you".

"I'm not called the Boy-Who-Lived for nothing".

Sam stared at him for a long minute before sighing and collapsing on the bed opposite, "... You're too good for this world, Harry".

"So you say".

"... Even just a little bite?"

"No!" Harry snapped, "Both Draco and Blaise know, as does Dumbledore, and he is dealing with it accordingly. There will be no maiming, skinning, or blood loss. Is that understood?"

Both men reluctantly nodded.

"Good" He said, seeming to deflate, "... I don't know what's going to happen to them. They might get expelled. They might not... Some of their families are quite influential. They could play it off as self-defence".

"Speaking of" Tom interrupted, "Why the hell didn't you use wandless magic?!"

He gave a small shrug, "It was four against one. I was going to lose eventually. And then, when they'd get caught, they'd have the perfect memories to _guarantee_ that it was self-defence... I didn't want to hurt them. I didn't think it'd get as bad as it did... They're just kids, you know?"

"So are you" Sam reminded him softly, "That shouldn't let them get off unpunished. They still attacked you. They still knew what they were doing... They deserve every punishment they can get".

Harry gave a small smile, "I'm sure Draco and Blaise will come up with numerous ideas... Harmless pranks sometimes _do_ go wrong, after all".

"Of course they do" Tom replied, catching on, "And if they were to accidently select a wrong potion, say... Draught of the Living Dead instead of, say, the Confusing Draught, well that couldn't possibly be their fault. The Living Dead isn't taught until 7th year after all, who were they to know? They're both listed as Draughts, after all".

"Exactly" Harry smiled, before snuggling down further into Tom's embrace, glancing over at Sam still lying in the bed across from him, "You staying long?"

"I'll be here you wake" He promised.

* * *

The boy barely heard him, having already drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Still staring at Harry, Sam spoke, "... You better take good care of him, yea?"

"Of course" Tom replied, also staring down at him, "Who else is going to keep him out of trouble?"


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Tom, McGonagal, and Dumbledore sat in the Headmaster's office.

"Expel them".

"Tom-"

"They almost killed another student, Albus!"

Dumbledore sighed, "I know. I know they did. But their intent was to scare Mr Potter, to 'rough him up a bit' a believe Mr Weasley said. They did not mean for it to go as far as it did".

"And I didn't mean to flood the entire third floor in fourth year, but that didn't mean I escaped punishment!"

"Flooding the school and nearly killing a child are two completely separate things, Tom" He replied and Riddle threw his hands in the air, "That's what I'm trying to tell you! I got suspended for three days, and I didn't even hurt anyone! Those- Those _brats_ need a worse punishment than that!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree, Albus" McGonagal said, "Simply issuing detention with Mr Filch for a few months will hardly stop them from attacking Mr Potter again".

Dumbledore sighed and stared at his two favourite professors, "... I can't expel all of them, you know that".

"You mean Weasley and Granger".

"Ronald Weasley comes from a very powerful family, one that is currently quite firmly on the Light's side. If I were to expel him, in the long run, it would do us more harm than good".

"And for Harry?" Tom asked darkly, "You expect that brat to call off his attacks? I'm all for a little teasing and arguing in class, Albus, but when disagreements get physical, they've gone too far".

"What about Ms Granger?" McGonagal asked, "She's our best student".

"And a strong representative of the Muggle world. All the Dark side ever cared about was eradicating muggleborns. She is a very powerful witch, we can't lose her".

"And the other two?" Tom asked, "Surely Finnegan and Thomas aren't all that _necessary_ ".

Dumbledore sighed, "... I can expel them. They had no reason to attack Mr Potter, and even though a 'reason' does not justify what they did, those two out of the four most certainly had no explanation to attack him".

"So, what? The two who did the least damage are the ones most severely punished?" Tom growled, and Albus gave him a hard stare over his moon-shaped spectacles, "Believe me, Tom, when I say I want nothing more than to expel the whole lot of them... But I cannot judge this as Harry's friend, I have to look at it from the Headmaster and Leader of the Light side... Something which I firmly believe you need a reality check on".

He narrowed his eyes at him, "Are you saying I'm too... _involved_ , in this case?"

"Aren't you?" He challenged, and the professor jumped up, "Don't you dare think for one minute, that if this were any other student, I wouldn't fight as much as I am now".

"... Perhaps" Dumbledore finally replied, "But that settles it then. Mr Finnegan and Mr Thomas will be expelled as of immediately, while Ms Grange and Mr Weasley have detention with Mr Filch once a week until the end of the year. And that decision is final".

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Tom gave a small smile and glanced down at Harry, "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You're tense" He replied, "... And your glare currently rivals a basilisk".

He gave a low laugh, "Yes, well ... I just think they deserve a greater punishment".

Harry sighed and lay back down on his lover's chest, "Tom, we've been over this-"

"I know, I know" He interrupted, "But I just... They shouldn't have gotten off so lightly, no matter what family or blood type they are... It's not fair".

"Life isn't fair" Harry smirked, "Or have you forgotten?"

"Still" Tom pressed, "After what they did to you..."

"Hey, I'm fine, don't worry. Remember what Madam Pomfrey said? I'll be out of here and back in class by the weekend".

"But you'll have to come back for check-ups. And to get the stitches removed. And to try and prevent scarring. And to-"

"Okay!" He announced, "So I won't be one hundred percent cured... But it could have been worse".

"... I was terrified, you know" Tom whispered, unconsciously pulling Harry closer, "When Nagini came and said that... that you had been attacked... And then, to see you lying there, surrounded by blood... I thought I had lost you".

"You'll never lose me. We're stuck together now, remember?" He said softly, and Tom forced a smile, "Yea, yea, I know. You'll never let me escape your grasp".

Harry playfully swatted him, "Hey! How do you know that _I_ won't be the one trying to dump your sorry ass!"

"Who would ever want to dump me?" He replied, with fake seriousness, "I mean, have you even _seen_ me lately? I'm too gorgeous to dump!"

Harry laughed and smiled up at him, "That you are..."

Tom stared into shiny emerald eyes, so similar to the colour of death, it was remarkable.

Swallowing, Harry's smile slowly fell, "... Tom-"

* * *

They both jumped as the infirmary door's slammed open and spun around to face them.

* * *

The younger Malfoy burst in, before doubling over at the waist, hands on his knees and he panted for breath.

"Draco?" Harry asked worriedly, straightening up, "What happened?"

Heaving for breath, the blonde wheezed as he spoke, "I just ran all the way here from the Quidditch Pitch... Merlin Harry, I fucked up... I fucked up so bad..."

"What happened?!" Harry asked, more persistently.

Draco finally caught his breath and looked up at him, only noticing Tom now but not really caring that he was here all the same.

* * *

"... I just kissed Blaise".


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"... I'm sorry, what?" Harry asked, and Draco ran over, collapsing dramatically at the bottom of his bed, "... I kissed Blaise".

"... Why?"

He sat up and glared at him, "You know damn well why".

"Well obviously I know _why_ why, but why now? Why in the Quidditch field? Why were you even _in_ the Quidditch field?"

He sighed and turned to look rather pointedly at Tom.

Harry glanced over at their Professor, "... Well?"

"Well what?"

"Leave!"

Tom grinned, "Oh no, I'm not leaving. I want to hear every single detail of this".

"Tom!" Draco snapped, and his grin widened, "I'm not going to leave, Malfoy. And you can't make me".

"No... But I can" Harry said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"You? Harry you can barely get out of this bed on your own right now".

"Exactly. But one word to the Headmaster and I'll start classes again tomorrow".

"... He wouldn't agree to that".

"Wouldn't he?" He threatened, "Cause he has to keep the Boy Who Lived happy, now, doesn't he? It would be an awful shame for the Daily Prophet to get news of their Saviour being unhappy at Hogwarts and denied his rightful and necessary education".

Tom stared at him, "... You little minx".

"Leave. Now. Or I'll call Dumbledore right this second, and start school tomorrow".

"And injure yourself further?!" Tom growled, and Harry smirked, "Sure you want that to happen, _dear?_ "

* * *

Three minutes later, and Tom finally sighed, reluctantly removing himself from Harry and heading towards the door, "If you two aren't finished gossiping within the hour, I'm coming back in and I don't care what part of the story you're on!"

* * *

Waiting until the door shut behind him, Draco turned back to Harry, "... You're evil, you know that?"

"I just know how to use his weaknesses against him" Harry smirked.

"His weakness is _you_ , you moron!"

"Exactly. Hence why my safety and good health is more important that your dramatic gossip".

Draco collapsed back down on the bed, "It's not gossip, it actually happened!"

"And so I'll ask, once more, why?"

"... We were watching the Gryffindor team practice. We sat at the back of the benches, so they couldn't really see us. We just wanted to see what the competition was like for this year".

"And?"

"And then we started arguing about who'd win the house cup, and I of course voted for Slytherin, but Blaise was saying that Ravenclaw actually had a pretty damn good team this year, and then we started talking about tactics and strategies and he just got so passionate about it and flustered and worked up and his eyes gleamed in this particular way and he just looked so fucking beautiful and I kind of accidently leant forwards and may have possibly might have..."

"Kissed him".

"... Yea" Draco finished lamely, "But then he tensed up and pulled away and gave me this horrible shocked look and I just freaked out and had to leave so I wouldn't have to hear his speech about how disgusted and weird and gross it was that I kissed him and-"

"Merlin, Draco, would you shut up?" Harry groaned, "You've known Blaise since before you could talk! Do you honestly think he'd throw away that friendship over something as small as this? And that's automatically presuming that he doesn't feel the same about you".

"Of course he doesn't feel the same. Why would he? I can't give him money, or power, and the Zabini name is just as well known as the Malfoy's and- and- and-"

"And did you ever think that he might possibly like you... for you?"

"... What?"

Harry rolled his eyes at him, "Draco. Seriously. There's more to love than just... just... prestige".

"... But you and-"

"Me and Tom like each other for who we are. Do you honestly think I looked at him and just saw the name?"

"Well he is insanely rich... and veryyyy powerful... and the Riddle name is the most well known in the wizarding world cause he's the only known true descendant of Salazar Slytherin... so..."

" _So_ " Harry pressed, "I don't give a damn about that! And if Blaise truly _does_ love you, then he won't care about your name, he'll care about you!"

"... Seriously?"

"Seriously" He said firmly, "Now go back out to that Quidditch Pitch and tell him how you feel! Now!"

"Okay... Okay, Harry, I'll... I'll go do that..." Draco slowly stood up, looking dazed, and headed back towards the door.

* * *

The second he left, Harry sighed, "Tom you can come out now".

Silence.

"Tom, for Merlin's sake, I know you've used an illusion charm to blend in and a silencing charm to hide your breathing so just come out already!"

He heard a sigh before something in the corner moved and slowly flickered into a human like shape. A muttered spell later, and that outline became Tom.

He stared at the young wizard, "... Are you mad?"

"Well I'm not happy. What happened to giving us privacy?"

"... I wanted to know what happened" He pouted.

"And you didn't think that I'd tell you once you came back?"

Tom paused, "I... I didn't really..."

"Think?" Harry snapped, "Looks like I'll be firecalling Dumbledore then".

"No! No, don't! You're not healed enough to go back to class yet, you'll only hurt yourself further, and then that Weasley brat and his girlfriend will be able to hurt you easier and then- and then- and then... just... please don't?"

Harry stared at him, "... Why not?"

"Because... Because I'm sorry" He finished awkwardly, "... Forgive me? Please".

"... Fine. But you're apologising to Draco later".

"Of course" Tom said happily, rushing over, "... So you don't care about my wealth, huh?"

"Shut up" Harry muttered, shoving him as he blushed a deep red.

"Just my good lucks that attracted you then?"

"Tom?"

"Yes Harry?"

"If you don't shut up then I _will_ get Dumbledore".

"... I'll just go apologise to Draco now then".


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

A week later, and Harry was finally released from Madam Pomfrey's care, immediately being half carried by Tom to the Slytherin common room and being placed on the couch with strict instructions to not even breathe too hard while the professor in question quickly wrapped himself around his lover, refusing to let him go.

"Tom".

"No".

"Tom!"

"No, Harry".

Silence.

" _Tommm!_ "

Riddle sighed and looked down at the boy curled up on his lap, two startling green eyes peering up at him from a mop of dark hair.

"... Yes?"

"Let. Me. Go!"

"No".

Harry glared up at him, "And why the hell not?!"

"Because you're still injured".

"I am NOT still injured! If I was still injured I'd still be in the infirmary, but I'm not! Therefore, NOT. INJURED!"

"Well you're still injured to me!"

* * *

"Oh sweet Merlin, would you too just shut up already?!"

* * *

They both turned to find Draco scowling at them.

Harry glared once more, "Like you're one to talk! You're cuddled up with him willingly! I'm trapped here! Being held against my will! A PRISONER!"

Blaise smirked, pulling Draco closer to him.

"You're not a prisoner, now stop your whining before I get Dumbledore to sent you back to Pomfrey for being hysterical!" Tom snapped, and Harry growled under his breath, opening his mouth to once again object but he was quickly silenced by three furious glares being sent his direction.

He shifted restlessly on Tom's lap, continuing to mutter viciously to himself even as he resigned himself to his fate and snuggled closer.

* * *

The rest of the common room looked on in amusement at the strange sight in front of them.

Draco and Blaise? That was old news. Students had been speculating on how long it'd take for them to get together since first year.

But Harry Potter and Tom Riddle? The Golden Boy and their Head of House? Now that was newsworthy.

Of course they had expected _something_ other than friendship between the two for a while now, what with secretive looks and sweet smiles sent each others way when they thought no one was looking, but to actually _see_ them together, to _actually_ see none other than the _Boy Who Lived_ sitting _curled up_ in a _cute_ littleball on the Heir of Slytherin's _lap?!_

Well.

That was most certainly unexpected.

* * *

"The last Hogsmeade weekend before the new year is coming up" Draco said suddenly, eyes drifting over to Harry, "You coming this time?"

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" He replied easily, and almost immediately, Tom tensed up.

Harry frowned and turned to him, "What?"

"Nothing".

"What is it?" He asked again, but Riddle avoided his gaze, "I didn't say anything".

"You didn't have to!" He shot back, folding his arms across his chest, "Now tell me what's wrong!"

"... You're not going to like the answer".

"Tom".

He sighed and tightened his grip around Harry's waist, "I just... I don't think you should be walking that trek there and back as well as wander around the whole village by yourself... Not so soon after hospital".

"Tom, for the last time, I'm fine! So stop-"

"Told you you wouldn't like the answer".

Harry studied his worried face for a minute before taking a deep breath, "Alright. Fine. We'll discuss this without arguing, and we'll both come to a compromise. Deal?"

"... Okay" He finally replied, "What are your non-negotiables?"

"I'm going to Hogsmead this weekend".

"... How am I meant to compromise on that?"

From the opposite couch, both Draco and Blaise snorted in amusement.

Harry glared, "You don't. That's the point. That's why they're called 'non-negotiables'!"

"... Alright fine. But only on one condition!"

"Which is?" He asked warily, and Tom smirked, "I'm coming with you".


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"Tom, they're staring!"

"Let them stare".

"What if they tell other houses? Or the teachers? Or- Or Dumbledore?!" Harry protested, and Tom grinned, tightening his grip around the boy's waist, "Dumbledore already knows".

He spun around to face the professor, "What?!"

"He knew before we even properly talked to each other" Riddle explained, ignoring the half-confused-half-awed looks being sent to him from the other Slytherin students as they stood at the common room's exit.

"How?!"

"Ah... I may have... possibly... gone to... you know... prank him?"

Harry stared at him, "... I'm sorry, what?"

Tom sighed, "... I couldn't sleep the night I met you. So I decided to get up and go to Snape for a Pepper-Up before class, but then I got kinda side-tracked, and found myself standing in Dumbledore's office planning to floor it, but then I got in an argument with the Sorting Hat and then Dumbledore himself showed up and then he started this long speech about how you and I were eventually going to get together and-"

"Wo, wait, hang on" Harry interrupted, "... You were going to _flood_ Dumbledore's _office?!_ "

"... Maybe?"

"Dumbledore door as in Albus Dumbledore?" He continued, "As in, Headmaster of Hogwarts? As in _your boss?_ "

"... I'll admit I didn't quite think that through" Tom finally said, and Harry rolled his eyes at him, "At least plan your pranks if you're going to do them!"

"I know, I know, I just got... side tracked".

From behind them, they heard a long-suffering sigh, "You mean like you are now?"

* * *

They turned only to find Draco and Blaise standing hand-in-hand at the dungeons exit.

* * *

"Seriously, if we leave any later, we're going to reach Hogsmeade at midnight!" Draco said, and Harry narrowed his eyes at him, "Oh please, like you weren't just making out with lover boy here".

He blushed lightly and ducked his head, embarrassed.

Blaise laughed and tugged him closer, "Oh come on, Dray, at least we actually _have_ kissed!"

Harry went bright red and buried his head in Tom's chest.

Riddle gave Blaise a dark look, "Need I remind you, Mr Zabini, that I am still your _professor_ and therefore can still issue _detentions_ for upsetting another student?"

"What?! Oh, ah, n-no sir, I mean- I mean- y-yes sir?" He stuttered, dropping his gaze, and Harry snorted.

Tom turned his glare to him, "Just remember, Mr Potter, that I am also _your_ professor as well".

Harry glanced up and stared him straight in the eye, "Kinky".

* * *

Draco's jaw dropped.

Blaise choked.

Tom stared back with wide eyes and a sheer look of panic flashing over his features.

* * *

But then Harry's serious expression broke, and he burst out laughing.

Tom glared, and shoved him towards the door, "Cheeky brat! Now let's get out of here before I hex the lot of you!"

* * *

"Hey Rosmerta, can I have four butterbeers please?" Harry asked, sliding onto a stool at the bar.

She smiled, "Coming right up".

Harry looked around the smoky room, packed to the brim with Hogwarts students. They were lucky Tom had spotted the empty table shoved into the corner down back, or else they wouldn't have had a chance of getting seats.

"Hey Harry!"

He turned at the voice, only to find a familiar red head jumping up on the bar stool next to him.

"Oh, um, hi, Ginny" He mumbled, and she grinned, "How are you today? Having fun?"

"Ah... yea, yea, I'm good, thanks, and yourself?"

"Oh, I'm just fantastic now that I've seen you!" She gushed, leaning far too forwards into his personal space, "Are you here by yourself?"

"What? Oh, ah, no" He stammered, confused by her sudden approach, "I'm- I'm here with-"

" _Of course_ you aren't here alone!" She interrupted, "A gorgeous man like you! You probably have _tons_ of friends".

"Ah... Just two or three, actually".

Ginny continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"Sooo sweet, and handsome, and funny!" She squealed, "You're just _adorable_ , you know? Tell me Harry, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well, to be honest, that's really none of your business-"

"Oh Harry! How in Merlin's name are you still single?!"

"I didn't say that-"

"Just look at you! Funny and- and handsome and-"

By now, he was starting to get annoyed.

"Yea, you've already covered that, actually" He snapped, dropping the friendly façade, but she carried on unperturbed.

Ginny grinned, "Harry, you're amazing! You need to find yourself a girlfriend! Any woman would be delighted to date you! Including me, you know, if you wanted to... I don't know... ask me out sometime?"

His rather rude remark was cut off by the arrival of Madam Rosmerta.

"Here you are Harry!"

He quickly paid her and stood up to leave.

Ginny grabbed his arm, "Oh Harry, surely you can stay a while longer! We have so much to discuss!"

"Actually, Ginevra, I think we're done here" He replied coldly, jerking back out of her grip.

She pouted in a manner she must have found seductive, "But Harry! We haven't even talked yet!"

"We're already talked far too much!" He growled, but she blocked his path from leaving, "No, we haven't! You didn't even ask me out yet!"

He glared at her, "I will _never_ ask you out! I don't like you, I don't love you, and I most certainly _don't want to be with you!_ What part of that don't you understand?!"

He felt an arm wrap securely around his waist, "Is there a problem here, Ms Weasley".

* * *

Tom.

* * *

Harry let out a sigh of relief and unconsciously leant back into his warm embrace, the professor only pulling him closer in response.

Ginny immediately shrunk back under his crimson eyes, "N-No sir, we were- we were just- Harry was about to ask me out!"

He raised an eyebrow and turned his gaze to the boy below him, "Is that true, Harry? Were you about to ask Ms Weasley to go on a date with you?"

He continued to glare at the red-head, "Over my dead body, I was!"

Tom gave a deadly grin, full of sharp teeth and malice, "Perfect. Because I'd hate for you to be unfaithful this soon into our relationship".

"I wouldn't dare" Harry grinned back, "After all, who could compete with Lord Slytherin himself?"

Ginny stared at them wide-eyed and open-mouthed, before her gaze slowly drifted down to Tom's possessive grip around Harry's waist.

"You're... You're... The two of you... But..." She stumbled over her words, "But you're... He's... And you're... I don't..."

Finally, her gaze rested on Harry, "... You're gay?!"

He scowled at her, "If that's what it'll take for you to stop hitting on me, then sure, I'm gay".

She stared at them, shocked.

Tom glared, "That would be your cue to leave, Ms Weasley".

She stumbled away without a second thought.

* * *

Watching her leave, Harry sighed, "... We shouldn't have done that, you know?"

"And why ever not?" Tom replied, tugging the boy even closer as he breathed in his scent.

He shivered as the professor's warm breath ghosted over his neck, "Because we just told her that an underaged student is having a relationship with their teacher. And that the underaged student is the Boy-Who-Lived and the teacher is Tom Marvolo Riddle".

"She'll get over it".

"I've no doubt she will, eventually" Harry replied, turning in his hold to face the professor, "But who will she tell in the mean time?"

Tom paused, "... Do you want to me to kill her?"

"WHAT?! TOM! NO!" He exclaimed, hitting his chest, "Just... I don't know... We need to make sure she doesn't tell a soul without obliviating her. Because then we'd be back where we started..."

"She won't tell anyone" He replied confidently.

"How do you know?"

"Because a girl like that, is only in it for one thing. Image. And if word got out that she may have turned Harry Potter gay? That'd end her" He replied, "Her pretty little social status would come crumbling down around her. She's not going to risk that".

"I hope you're right" Harry replied uncertainly, "Now come on, the other two will be wondering where their butterbeer is!"

And as they stepped out of each other's embrace, they were convinced that no one had seen them standing so close in the overcrowded and noisy pub.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the pair, however, there was one elderly lady who sat in the corner amongst other teachers, who had seen everything.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips.

This wouldn't do.

This wouldn't do at all.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Tom sighed as he heard a knock on his door.

_Really. It's like they know I've just sat down..._

Standing back up, he walked over at pulled it open, before blinking in surprise.

"Minny?"

Professor McGonagall gave him a dirty look for the nickname and pursed her lips.

"Tom. May I come in?"

He glanced back into the room, at the glass clock that rested above the fireplace.

It was late, and he was tired, and he had just spent all day walking around Hogsmeade with Harry... But a pissed-off-McGonagall was something _nobody_ wanted.

Turning back, he flashed her a winning smile and stepped back, gesturing into the room, "Of course. Anything for my favourite Gryffindor".

She sighed, exasperated, "I really wish you'd detest from such unnecessary nicknames, Tom".

"I know. That's why I use them".

Sitting back down in his favourite armchair, he nodded towards the couch opposite, "Please, have a seat, you look worried".

"I am worried".

He frowned.

McGonagall? Worried? _Admitting_ she was worried?

He leant forward in his chair, "What's wrong? What happened?"

She studied him closely for a minute before speaking, "Tom... I went to Hogsmeade earlier on today".

"Good for you".

She shot him a withering glare and he grinned cheekily in response.

"And while I was there... I went the Three Broomsticks".

"How delightful".

She chose to ignore it this time.

"And I couldn't help but notice that you were... standing... rather close... to one of your students".

* * *

Tom froze.

* * *

Slowly sitting back in his armchair, he nodded, "I see".

She stared at him, trying to gauge his reaction, "That student... just happened to be one Harry Potter... The Boy-Who-Lived... The Saviour of the Wizarding World-"

"I know who he is, Minny" Tom all-but-snapped, "As you said. He _is_ my student".

"But what more than that?"

He glanced up at her, eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Just what, exactly, are you implying, Minerva?"

"You were standing quite close to him. Too close" She replied, just as coldly, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were... _dating_ ".

She glanced up at him, "Tell me, Tom, _do_ I know any better?"

He studied her closely.

* * *

This conversation was either going to end very very bad.

Or, possibly, rather good.

He prayed to Merlin for the later.

* * *

"One of your students, the Weasley girl" He began carefully, "Was making unwanted advances towards Mr Potter. He was clearly uncomfortable, and obviously wanted her to leave. I just... helped him out".

"By pretending to be his lover?!" She exclaimed, "I know you're close with your students Tom, but even _that_ was a bit much for you! You're a Professor of Hogwarts first and foremost, and all you had to do was inform Ms Weasley that she needed to watch her manners around Mr Potter so that-"

"Watch her manners?" He interrupted incredulously, "Watch her _manners?!_ Minerva, that girl was all-but _hounding_ him. Mr Potter even went so far as to flat out say that he was nor ever would be interested in pursuing a relationship with her, and she still continued to verbally attack him into compliance! There were no manners in that child in the first place!".

"That is _enough_ , Tom!" McGonagall snapped, "The point of the matter is, you shouldn't be so invested with your student's personal lives, and you most definitely should not, _ever_ , pretend or otherwise _be_ one of their lovers!"

Standing up, she marched towards the door, "I will be informing Headmaster Dumbledore about this rather uncouth incident, and he shall decide what to do from there. Good _night_ Professor Riddle!"

* * *

Tom stared at the door she slammed shut behind her for a few minutes, before abruptly standing and growling, spinning around to kick his chair.

She would not ruin his for him!

The first time he was truly happy in over a decade and that- that- that _woman_ wanted to destroy it!

No.

No, he wouldn't let her do that.

He'd- He's talk to Dumbledore, explain the story to him.

The interfering old coot already knew about him and Harry after all, and even went so far as to practically give his blessing, and- and- and-

And he really needed Harry right now.

* * *

"Ah, Potter?"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

Draco swallowed thickly, "Remember... Remember that time when you had that bad dream and... and came downstairs and then turned into this adorable little puppy-like human curled up on my lap?"

"Not so much the last part, but yea, sure, go on" Harry replied, continuing to read his Potions book.

"And remember how Tom came in? And looked... like... _super_ pissed when he saw us cause he's an overprotective son of a bitch and tried to kill me?"

"Yes".

"Well... That was _nothing_ compared to how he looks now" Draco finished, and Harry frowned, sharply looking up.

The blonde pointed towards Tom's office door behind him, and he spun around only to find Tom standing there, _fuming_.

"So... Is that your fault, or-?" Blaise trailed off, and Harry shot him a dirty look, "No, Zabini, this is most definitely not my fault... I'll go see what's up".

"Good. Yea. Good. You go do that. But try not to... you know... die".

Shooting one last glare at him, Harry stood up and quickly made his way over to his irate Head of House.

The second Tom saw him, his face softened, and he almost smiled.

Almost.

Frowning, Harry stopped in front of him, "What's wrong? Why are you so angry?"

Tom merely stared at him for a minute, before suddenly reaching out and jerking him forwards into a tight embrace.

"... Tom?"

"Yes Harry?"

"... What are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you".

"... And stroking my hair?"

"I'm hugging you and petting you".

"... Why?"

"It's... kind of a long story" Tom explained, before sighing and pulling back, "Thank you. I needed that".

Harry continued to frown, "Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

The professor's expression turned deadly once more, "McGonagall".

"What did she do?"

"She saw us!" He snapped, "Today, at the Three Broomsticks when that- that- that _bitch_ was hitting on you! She saw everything! And now she's going to tell Dumbledore and he'll have to explain things to her and she's going to get even more angry and probably appeal his decision to the ministry and they're going to investigate it and question me and question you and probably even other damn student in Slytherin and then my job will be put into question and I'll get suspended and then possibly fired and I'll be kicked out of Hogwarts and thrown to the wolves and I wouldn't have anywhere to go or stay or live in and I won't be able to see you and they'll probably put some barring order out for us not to be able to see each other and then I won't know what to do cause my name and reputation will be in tatters and- and- and-"

He abruptly stopped and frowned down at the boy who had wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"... Harry?"

"Yes Tom?"

"... What are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you".

"... Why?"

"Because... Because you need it" Harry finished, pulling back just enough to smile up at the professor.

And despite everything, Tom couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Yes, Harry was perfect for him.

And no one, _no one_ , not McGonagall, not Dumbledore, not even the bloody Minister of Magic, would take this away from him.

And Merlin help anyone who dared to try.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

It was only the next day when Tom and Harry got summoned to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Swallowing thickly as the gargoyle began to move, Harry glanced up at Tom for reassurance, only to find the professor looking back down at him, with the same worried expression on his face.

Stepping into the staircase, Tom gently grabbed the boy's hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it, "It'll be fine".

"But what if it's not?!" Harry exclaimed, his anger and anxiousness and all emotions in between pouring into those five words, "What if he- he- he forces us to never see each other again? Fires you? Kicks me out of Hogwarts?"

"Well then they'd be nothing stopping us from being together, which would kind of defeat the whole purpose, don't you think?" He replied, as they came to a stop in front of Dumbledore's office door.

Harry still looked unconvinced, and Tom sighed, turning to face him as he crouched down until they were eyelevel, "Harry, love, no matter what that man in there tells us to do, my feelings for you will _never_ change, do you understand me? I don't care if he sends me to Azkaban or to some remote desert in the middle of nowhere or- or the bloody _Artic!_ I will never, _never_ , regret us. Okay?"

Harry chewed on his bottom lip worriedly, but slowly nodded all the same.

And with a sudden newly found determination, they both straightened up, turned to face the door, and reached up to knock.

* * *

"Ah, Tom, Harry, perfect, please, sit" Dumbledore said, gesturing towards the two chairs in front of his desk.

Both Slytherin's obeyed him.

"Now, I suppose you're wondering why I called you in here-"

"If it's all the same, sir" Harry interrupted, "We know what Professor McGongall has told you, so would you mind skipping to the end where you sentence us to a life apart?"

Albus blinked.

"... A life apart, Harry?"

"Well of course. I mean, I doubt there's anything else you can do..." He trailed off.

"Harry... Do you honestly believe I called you in here to _punish_ you two?" Dumbledore asked incredulously, and this time, it was Tom's turn to be confused.

"But of course. A relationship between a student and a teacher is unethical and immoral and against all sorts of rules and Minerva made it pretty bloody clear to me that she disapproved of the very notion of Harry and I and-"

"You're in love".

Silence.

"I'm sorry, sir, but what?" Harry finally asked, and Dumbledore chuckled, "You love Tom, do you not?"

He shifted awkwardly in his chair but gave a jerky nod, and the headmaster turned to face the other occupant of the room, "And Tom, you love Harry, yes?"

"Of course" came the definite reply.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "Well then, there's your answer, gentlemen!"

"... I'm still completely lost".

Albus sighed, "Harry. You two love each other. This is not a- a fling, it's not a one time thing, it's not even temporary love, I believe. This is pure. Passionate. Real... And no one, not myself, not the deputy headmistress, not even the ministry, can find fault with that".

"So... You're telling us that we're _not_ being told to separate?" Tom asked, still confused, "That you're... _encouraging_ us? To- To continue?"

"Exactly, my boy!" Dumbledore smiled, clapping his hands together once more, "I merely wished to congratulate you on having your relationship so openly shown in pubic. That's a big step in a relationship, you know!"

They both stared at him disbelievingly.

"But... But sir, what about Professor McGongall? What did you tell her?!"

"I told her the truth, Harry" Albus, "You two are merely young lovebirds who are quite content in your relationships. She's not one to disbelieve what's directly laid out in front of her".

"... She actually bought that?" Tom finally asked, "She's not going to... I don't know... tell the Ministry, or something?"

"Nope" Dumbledore replied happily, "Would anyone care for a bonbon?"

* * *

They both stared at him in shocked silence.

* * *

"No? Definitely not? Alrighty then, I hope you don't mind if I help myself" He replied, reaching forwards and removing an yellow sweet from the glass jar on his desk, "Of course, that wasn't the _only_ reason I called you both up here today".

"What else did you want to discuss, sir?" Harry asked faintly, still too in shock that all their worries and problems had just vanished because the Headmaster had said they were in love.

"The Christmas holidays" Dumbledore said, "They're starting next week, you know".

"And?" Tom asked, wary as to where the interfering old coot was going with this.

"And Harry, my boy, it's usually a time where students return home to their family and/or guardians".

* * *

He froze.

* * *

A split second later, Harry had jumped to his feet and was pacing the office agitatedly, "No. No, no, no, no, no! No! You- You can't send me back there! I won't go back there, I WON'T! You can't make me! I'll- I'll get emancipated! Yea! That's what'll I do! I'm not going back there, ever! It'll take a while for the- the paperwork to come through, but I'm 16! It's perfectly legal! And maybe I won't have the documents done for Christmas or for Easter or- or even for the summer but _I'm not going back there-_ "

His furious yet terrified rant was abruptly cut off as strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Calm down, love. Breathe" Tom whispered reassuring, "Take deep breaths. In. Out. In... There you go, good boy, you're alright, you're fine, you're not going back there".

He raised his head and levelled a glare worthy of a Basilisk at the Headmaster, "I _won't_ allow you to be sent back _there!_ "

Dumbledore hummed around his bonbon, "Well, actually, Tom, I was planning on the complete opposite".

Harry tensed up, "... What?"

"I agree with you one hundred percent about not returning to the Dursley's, Harry. After what they did..." The Headmaster seemed to age by a hundred years, "Well... Let's just say that I'll _never_ be able to apologise enough... But I was thinking of something else".

"Which is?"

"You stay here" Albus said simply, "Because as far as I can recall, a certain Slytherin Head of House also tends to stick around..."


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

"You sure you're going to be okay staying here?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde, "Yes, Draco, for the last time, I am perfectly happy remaining at Hogwarts for Christmas!"

"But... You're... Like... The only one here" He pointed out.

He sighed, "The only student, yea. But not the only person here in general. Tom's staying too, remember?"

A slow smirk spread over the older boy's face, "Oh, okay, I see how it is. You. Tom. Alone. The only two people in this entire castle- OW!"

Harry slapped his arm again, "Oh, shut up, would you! We're going to do nothing of the sorts!"

"Mm-hmm, if you say so lover boy" Draco hummed, unsuccessfully ducking the stinging curse sent his way, "Alright! Alright! I'll stop, I promise!"

"Good" Harry growled, before suddenly collapsing down on the emerald-coloured quilt.

"Ah... Potter?"

"What is it now?"

"You're lying down on my bed".

"And?"

"And my clothes are kind of... you know... being squished?"

The younger wizard sighed once more and rolled over, dragging himself up to a sitting position, "... Draco?"

The blonde continued packing, "Yes Harry?"

"... What if something bad happens?"

He frowned, "What if something bad happens? Like what? You explode a cauldron and you both die or something?"

Harry shot him a withering glare, "No, moron, not like that! I mean... What if he... You know... Stops... Liking me?"

Silence.

He cautiously peeked up at the blonde through messy raven locks.

Draco was staring at him partly in shock and partly in pure and utter disbelief.

"You... You think... That he... That _Tom_... Would just... _Stop liking you?!_ "

"Well... Yea?" He asked, confused at the other's reaction.

Draco smirked.

Then grinned.

And then suddenly burst out laughing.

"You think... That Tom... Of all people... Would just stop _liking_ you?!"

The younger boy shoved him angrily as he flushed a bright scarlet red, "Stop! Stop teasing me! You're being mean!"

"Harry... _Harry_... That man loves you more than you love yourself!" He exclaimed, and Potter frowned, averting his gaze to his hands, "... But that isn't very much".

Draco stared at him for a minute before sighing and pushing his bags and clothes aside, sitting down next to his adopted brother, "Harry... Tom likes you. _Really_ likes you. He might even love you... He's not going to up and pack and move on just because you do something stupid. So what if you blow up a caldron over Christmas break? Or... I don't know... Accidently turn his eyebrows green? I grew up with that man, Harry, and I know for _certain_ that it'll take a hell of a lot more bad incidents and arguments than what can happen over two weeks to scare him away... So don't be so worried, alright?"

He slowly nodded, still unconvinced, and Draco threw an arm over his shoulders, pulling him close, "And besides, if anything _does_ happen, I'm just one firecall away. My offer of you staying at Malfoy Manor for Christmas still stands, alright? You know dad likes you, and mum absolutely will not _shut up_ talking about you since you met at the Halloween feast, so it'd be problem if you want to stay... But if anything _does_ happen-"

"You'll hex him, curse him, castrate him, the usual" Harry finished, and Draco grinned, playfully reaching forwards and ruffling the boy's hair, "That's my little Golden Boy!"

And just like that, the moment was over.

"Draco! You know how much I hate that name!" Harry growled, swatting at the older boy, and the blonde laughed, once more unsuccessfully managing to avoid the hex sent his way.

* * *

"We'll see you in January, yea?" Blaise said, pulling the youngest of the group into a tight hug.

Harry immediately melted into the embrace, "Of course. You're stuck with me now, remember?"

"Yay. More Harry" He replied sarcastically, before pulling back and grinning at him, "So you have fun with your... little alone time... with Tom, yea?"

He groaned and flushed brightly, "Blaise! Draco has already teased me enough! So just cut it out, will you?!"

He laughed, "Alright, alright, no more teasing... But be careful, yea? I don't want to come back in the New Year only to find that you've accidently blown yourself up with a caldron and took half the school with you".

Harry glared at him, "What the _hell_ is it with everyone telling me I'm going to blow up a caldron lately?!"

"Because you're shit at potions" Draco replied seriously, dragging his trunk after him as he emerged from the castle, "Anyway, we need to get going. Don't want to miss that train!"

"Yea, yea, go on then" Harry waved him off, "See you in two weeks, yea?"

"See you then" Blaise called back as they quickly made their way to the carriages, but not before he managed to throw in a wink sent over his shoulder, "Have _fun!_ "

"Bastard!" He shouted back, and they both laughed before disappearing around the corner, and suddenly, they were gone.

* * *

"Was that a profanity I heard being yelled out across the school grounds, Mr Potter?"

Harry jumped at the voice and spun around only to find a familiar red eyed professor casually strolling towards him, hands in sinfully tight jean pockets.

He raised an eyebrow at him, "Wearing Muggle clothes, Professor? Disobeying the school's uniform rules?"

"Ah, but it's not school time right now, though, is it?" Tom shot back, grinning at him.

Harry grinned back, "Then yelling profanities out across the school grounds no longer applies, sir".

His Head of House eyed him amusedly for a minute, before smiling once more, "Touché".

The elder wizard gestured back towards the castle, "Well then, Harry, what shall we do today?"

* * *

And just like that, he felt all his worries fall away.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Life at Hogwarts with Tom was pretty bloody fun, Harry finally decided.

Three days into their stay, and they had already flooded Snape's office, changed Fawkes wing colour to hot pink, and had charmed Dumbledore's chair to start singing "I'm sexy and I know it" every time he sat down on it.

And if Harry had any doubts before about Tom being the Prank King at school, they were all eradicated now.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Harry laughed, as Tom dragged him down the many corridor's and stairs towards the entrance of the castle.

"You'll see" He replied, flashing a dazzling white grin back at the boy he had in tow.

"This better not be a surprise, Tom" He warned, "You know how much I hate surprises!"

"It's not, I swear" He protested, before abruptly coming to stop at the large double wooden door, "Well... I guess... Maybe... It could be considered a surprise".

" _Tom_ ".

"But a good one, I promise!" He continued quickly, "Nothing too drastic! Or extreme! Though... I suppose... It could be considered extreme..."

"Tom!" Harry snapped, and the professor sighed, "Look, Harry, just... Follow me, alright?"

And with that he pushed open the double doors with a dramatic flourish.

* * *

"... Quidditch" Harry said plainly, and Tom grinned and nodded enthusiastically, "Quidditch!"

They were standing in the middle of the playing field, Tom having covered the younger wizard's eyes as they had left the castle, only to let go of him once they reached the pitch.

And in front of them, hovering about two or three feet above the ground, were two of the schools beaten up old brooms.

"Quidditch" He repeated dumbly, and Tom nodded once more, "Yes, Quidditch!"

"You... want me to play on a two-man team against no opposition?" Harry questioned slowly.

His Head of House sighed, "No... Well... Not unless you want to, of course... I was just suggesting we... go for a ride?"

"On the Quidditch brooms?" He asked again, "On a broom itself, for that matter?"

Tom turned to him and frowned, "Do you not like flying?"

"No, no, it's not that at all! I love flying! It's... exhilarating! It's just... completely random, to be honest".

"Random is my middle name!" Tom grinned.

"Your middle name is Marvolo" Harry shot back dryly, and he pouted, "Does that mean you don't like me anymore?"

He rolled his eyes at the elder Slytherin's antics, and walked over to pick up a broom, "Of course it doesn't. Now, are we going to stand here all day bickering, or are we actually going to fly on these things?"

* * *

"You know, you're pretty good for a newbie" Tom offered, a few minutes later as they hovered above the pitch.

After they had chosen their brooms, they had both immediately took off into the air, Harry having caught up with the more experienced flyer within a matter of seconds.

The boy grinned, "Thanks. I could say the same for you".

He chuckled, "Yes, well, as well as being quite the joker in my younger schooling days, I was also quite a Quidditch player".

"You were a star athlete? You?" Harry teased, and Tom playfully glared at him, "Hey! Of course I was! You think this body comes from walking around those castle halls for half my life?"

He sighed, "And here I was, hoping to end up looking like you with the minimal amount of effort".

"Brat!" Tom scowled, making a dive for him, but Harry easily ducked out of his way, laughing.

"Seriously, though" Tom continued, "I was Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team three years straight".

"Really?" Harry asked, interested, and he nodded, "Yea. I flew primarily as a chaser, though I wasn't a half bad seeker either... You know, I don't think you'd be either".

"A half bad seeker?" He asked, confused.

A slow grin spread over Tom's face, "Yea... I mean, you've got the body type for it. You pretty quick at catching things. And you're pretty damn observant too... You should try out for the Slytherin team".

He frowned, "But the trials are already over. I've only started flying this year, and they'd accept someone who can barely handle a broom to become their most important player".

"Well then" Tom grinned, a mischievous gleam coming into his scarlet eyes, "We'll just have to practice, now, won't we".

* * *

And before Harry could even blink, he had conjured a small golden ball and had sent it flying half way across the pitch.

"First one to catch the ball wins".

And with that, they were off.

* * *

Half way through the game, it started snowing.

Frowning, Harry came to a stop and watched as the cold ice covered the grounds below them, soaking through his clothes and chilling him to the core.

Tom pulled up alongside him, "You alright?"

"Is it still safe to fly in this?" He asked worriedly, still looking around the quidditch field, and Tom laughed, "This just makes it more fun! You still okay to continue on?"

Harry turned back to face him, and froze.

If had thought the Slytherin Professor was good looking before, then he was positively gorgeous right now.

The wind had unravelled his ebony curls, and they splayed across his perfectly angled cheekbones and clung to his forehead due to the snow cascading down all around them. There was a faint blush on his cheeks from the cold, and his crimson eyes were as startling as ever, giving the man a wild yet strangely adorable look.

He looked completely content and carefree without the stress of school, and Harry couldn't help but feel breathless as he took in this dark angel before him.

"Harry?" Tom asked, frowning.

He quickly snapped out of it, "Ah, yea, yea... Sorry, what?"

"You zoned out there a little" He replied, smiling once more, "I think the cold's after getting to head".

The elder wizard glanced around at the quidditch pitch below them and frowned, "Actually, perhaps we _should_ start heading back. The snow's only getting thicker, and I don't want us to get stranded out here... And we most certainly do not want you getting the flu, now, do we?"

Harry slowly shook his head, still captured by the dazzling white teeth and dripping midnight black hair.

"Alright. Let's round this up then" Tom finished, pointing his broom towards the castle, "You coming?"

He nodded sluggishly, and they both off to the much warmer castle that held the promise of hot cocoa and a roaring fire.

* * *

"Well, we certainly make a pair" Tom grinned, brushing off the snow from his jacket as they stumbled into the Slytherin common room, "How about we both go and change into something warmer, then meet back down here in five?"

Harry smiled, "See you in five minutes then".

He headed towards the stairs that would take him to his and Draco's shared rooms, more than grateful to get out of the freezing wet clothing.

A few minutes later, and he was walking back downstairs only to find an empty room.

Frowning, Harry turned to face the door that he knew led to Tom's private chambers.

He bit his lip, contemplating.

_Should I knock? Should I just walk in? Should I even just wait outside here?_

He shook his head.

This was _Tom_ , for Merlin's sake! He wasn't going to throw a hissy fit if Harry saw what his own quarters looked like!

And so, taking a deep breath, he walked over the door and reached up a hand to knock twice, before turning the handle and stepping in.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50!**

Thank you extremelyyyyyy much to all of my 1022 followers, 677 favourites, and 650 reviewers!

Seriously guys, this is insane!

Rachel :D

* * *

**Chapter 50**

A few minutes later, and he was walking back downstairs only to find an empty room.

Frowning, Harry turned to face the door that he knew led to Tom's private chambers.

He bit his lip, contemplating.

Should I knock? Should I just walk in? Should I even just wait outside here?

He shook his head.

This was Tom, for Merlin's sake! He wasn't going to throw a hissy fit if Harry saw what his own quarters looked like!

And so, taking a deep breath, he walked over the door and reached up a hand to knock twice, before turning the handle and stepping in.

* * *

Tom was there in his office.

Standing with his back to him.

Both hands on the hem of his shirt.

* * *

Harry watched, slack jawed, as his Head of House slowly pulled off his dripping wet jumper, his back muscles rippling under smooth flawless skin, strong shoulder's lifting, lean arms fluidly stretching high above his head as the shirt was removed, spine bending, vertebrate flowing, tanned skin glistening-

Harry swallowed thickly, skin flushing almost painfully as the man carelessly tossed the jumper to the side and picked up a clean shirt.

Shrugging it on over strong shoulders, he began buttoning it up as he turned, and suddenly the younger wizard was caught like a deer in headlights.

* * *

Tom blinked, surprised to see the boy standing there, but happy none-the-less.

He gave a warm smile, "Harry. You feeling a bit warmer?"

He couldn't help but let his gaze drift lower, lower, _lower_ , until suddenly he was staring at a defined chest slowly, _unfortunately_ , being covered up by a dark button-up shirt, but even then he couldn't complain and honestly it shouldn't be this easy to lose all semblance of thought just because _oh good merlin_ that shirt looks good on him, the way the black compliments his hair and stands out starkly from his skin, the way it hugs his lean, taut, stomach, the way long nimble fingers slowly, _seductively_ , do up the blood red buttons that are the _same shade as his eyes and_ -

He swallowed once more, turning away quickly, not trusting himself to stare any longer and now fully aware of how red his face must be right now and since they were no longer outside he couldn't blame it on the cold and-

"Harry?" Tom asked, frowning at the boy's silence, "You alright?"

The younger wizard gave a jerky nod, awkwardly clearing his throat, "Ah... Yea, yea, I'm... I'm fine, I just... I'll just... I'm going to just wait outside and- and- and you know, just... hang around... and... and..."

The Slytherin Professor gave a small yet genuine, and amused, smile, "There's no need. I'm just about finished here so..."

He finally closed the top button on his shirt and glanced around the room, as if to see if he'd forgotten anything.

"Nope. All done" Tom finally replied, turning back to face the boy, "Hot cocoa and blankets in front of the fire?"

Harry couldn't help but smile back, "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd saw you just read my mind".

He grinned, "Well, you know me, Harry. I do enjoy a little occlumency".

* * *

"This is nice" Tom said abruptly, about an hour later.

Since leaving Tom's office, they had sat up on the couch, at the beginning, separately, but eventually, after one mug of hot cocoa for Tom and two for Harry, they had somehow ended up tangled together across the couches in the Slytherin common room.

It had been Tom who'd initiated the contact, of course, it always was, but day after day Harry found it easier and easier to relax into his warm embrace, to feel cosy and comfortable and warm and _safe_.

"It is" Harry finally replied, snuggling further into Tom's embrace, the older wizard's arm's automatically tightening around him in response.

"You do know we'll have to get up eventually, yes?"

He sighed, "I know, but I just... Can we just stay here a while longer?"

Tom smiled, "Of course we can. We can stay here as long as you like".

His hand drifted to the boy's hair, and began gently carding through it, smiling once more when Harry let out a content sigh and his eyes closed, leaning further into the touch.

* * *

It didn't hit Tom until then how starved for touch the Boy-Who-Lived truly was, and as his mind began to wonder about his little serpent's past, he couldn't help but frown at the pure lack of knowledge he had on the topic.

* * *

"... Hey Harry?"

He hummed in response.

"Would you... _Will_ you... Will you me about your life?" He asked cautiously, "Before all this? Before Hogwarts and Draco and Blaise and all that?"

Harry immediately tensed in his arms, eyes flying open as his entire body stiffened, and Tom mentally berated himself for ruining the warm moment.

The boy swallowed thickly, "... What part do you want to know about?"

"All of it" Tom replied honestly, "But I won't push you for answers if you don't want to give them. I don't want you to feel pressured into this... Into telling me anything... Just... Tell me at your own pace. I'll wait, I promise".

And slowly, ever so slowly, he began to relax into his arms once more.

"Well... You know I grew up with my- with _them_ " He started, "They... They were abusive. Hit me, kicked me, stabbed me... You know, the usual".

Tom watched his Slytherin's face carefully.

"When I started to show signs of accidently magic, everything only got worse... So when I turned 10, I got sick of it all and ran away" He continued, "I lived on the streets for a while, before finding my way into Diagon Alley by pure chance... I moved around a lot, did odd jobs here and there to earn enough money to buy books... I learned everything I could".

"What about that Blackburn guy? Where does he come into this?" Tom asked gently, continuing to card his fingers through the dark silky locks.

"I met Sam when I was 12" Harry replied, "I had stumbled down Knockturn Alley, saw a man getting beat up by two others, and intervened... Turns out that man was one of the newest members to Sam's Coven... And they are very protective over their young fledging's".

"And that... that woman... Charlotte, was it? How do you know her so well?"

Harry smirked, "Simple. She's Sam's big sister".

Tom turned to him, shocked, "What?!"

"Yup" He replied, "Sam's her baby brother. And after saving _him_ from a couple of Auror's a few years back, she said if I ever needed anything, that I could always ask her".

He gave a low whistle, "Earning the respect of vampires... Not many a mortal man could do that, you know".

"I guess I'm just special then" He grinned, cheekily, and Tom laughed, "That you are... Can I ask you one last question?"

"Go ahead".

Tom paused, "... How did they find you?"


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

"... How did they find you?"

The boy immediately tensed up in his arms, and Tom frowned, "Harry?"

"I... They... They found..." He trailed off, obviously uncomfortable with the tale.

"Harry, you can tell me" He continued softly, "You know I won't judge you based on whatever happened... So, please?"

"I... I..." Harry sighed before rolling over to face his Head of House, "They found me because... because I killed man".

* * *

Well that was unexpected.

* * *

"You... killed... a man?"

He nodded, "Yea. With the death spell. It wasn't intentional, I didn't mean to do it, I just... He was hurting me and I was scared and angry and I... I... I lashed out".

"... With Avada Kedarva?" Tom asked again, slowly.

Harry buried his head in the older wizard's chest, "... Please don't hate me".

"... You killed him in self-defence?"

He felt more than saw the nod.

"Then I could never hate you" He finished gently, carefully lifting up Harry's chin only to find watery green eyes staring back at him, "Harry... You were just protecting yourself... I could never... _will_ never... hate you for surviving... Okay?"

"Okay" He whispered, before suddenly hugging him fiercely, "Thank you".

"Don't thank me" Tom replied, smiling at the near-aggressive form of attention, "Just... Will you tell me how Dumbledore found you?"

He nodded, "After I killed him, I passed out. The Ministry was obviously told about the death curse being used so they decided to figure out who used it. Sent in two Aurors, Mad-Eye and Tonks. They're the ones who found me".

"So, a man tried to kill you, you killed him instead, the ministry was alerted of the usage of dark magic, and they simply showed up and... What? Brought you here?" Tom summarised, confused.

Harry should his head, "No, not here. To St Mungo's".

His eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously, "Why did you need a hospital?"

"I said a man tried to kill me, Tom" Harry replied unwaveringly, voice slightly muffled by the professor's silk shirt, "I didn't say he tried to make it quick".

The older wizard's grip tightened almost painfully, "... It's a good thing he's already dead then".

* * *

His voice was like venom, and Harry unconsciously shivered at the harsh tone.

* * *

Seeing this, Tom sighed and forced him to relax, "I'm sorry, serpent, I didn't mean to scare you. I just... That man didn't deserve to live. Attacking a defenceless boy like that... Putting him in _hospital_... He wouldn't have had a limb left by the time I got to him".

" _If_ you got to him" Harry replied, smiling slightly, "I say Sam would have beaten you to it".

He frowned, "Blackburne? How did he found out about it?"

"Probably smelt my blood in the alleyway, realised I was missing, and saw the Headlines reading "Boy-Who-Lived Still Alive!" the next day. It wouldn't have taken long to put two and two together".

"Well then... A bloodthirsty vampire and a murderous Slytherin DADA Professor... That muggle would have it _really_ coming".

Harry smiled once more, and glance up at him, "Then it's a good thing I got to him first, then, isn't it?"

"Perhaps" Tom replied, amused, "Though in my own personal opinion, I believe he should have suffered more".

The boy's smile turned less-amused and more-gentle, "Thank you".

"For what?"

"For... Protecting me" He replied, softly, "Not a lot of people have done, before, and it's... it's nice. So. Thanks".

"No problem" Tom said just as quiet, looking down at him.

* * *

And there, in that moment, staring into those wide glistening death-coloured emerald eyes, so full of hope and adoration, Tom couldn't help but reach up, softly lay a hand against the boy's cheek, close his eyes, and lean in.

* * *

What he wasn't expecting, was for Harry to jerk backwards, let out a surprised yelp as he fell off the couch, and scramble backwards.

* * *

Tom immediately jumped up, surprised, "Harry? Harry what are you- why did you- why are you not-"

"Sorry" He interrupted quickly, stumbling to his feet, "I'm sorry. I just... I saw you leaning forwards, and... and... and I didn't know what to do so I... I panicked and I fell backwards and then of the couch and now I standing here rambling so if you'd just please-"

"No, no, it's my fault" Tom cut him off quickly, "I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have pushed it or... or... or tried anything really, I just... I just saw you sitting there staring up at me looking so... so beautiful, even more so than usual and I just... I just couldn't help myself... But no, this is my fault, I shouldn't have- shouldn't have- It was too soon, I know and now _I'm_ rambling so can we-"

He abruptly stopped.

* * *

They stared at each other uncomfortably.

* * *

"We should-"

"It's time to-"

They both stopped.

* * *

Silence.

* * *

"... It's getting late" Tom finally said, and Harry quickly nodded, "Yea, it's... it is".

"We should probably... you know... go to sleep or something..."

"Yea, yea, that's... that's a good idea" the Younger Wizard replied.

* * *

They stared at each other once more.

* * *

Harry swallowed thickly, "It wasn't... It wasn't your fault. I just... Wasn't expecting it, that' all".

"And I should have realised that... that it was too soon and... and shouldn't have done it" Tom agreed, "So... Let's just..."

He trailed off awkwardly.

"Sleep" Harry said suddenly, "We were... We were going to go to sleep... So let's... Let's go do that..."

"Yes, yes, that was it... Good idea... So let's just... Goodnight Harry".

The boy quickly headed towards the stares of the boy's dormitories, face heating up despite his protests, "Yea... Night, Tom".


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

*BANG*

Narcissa frowned and glanced over at the fireplace as none other than Harry Potter stumbled out from it into her sitting room. Coughing, the boy steadied himself against the marble mantle, and brushed off the worst of the soot.

"... Harry?"

He froze like a deer caught in headlights before slowly, ever so slowly, turning to face her, "... Hey Mrs Malfoy".

She stared at him, "... Why do you look like you just saw a boggart?"

He blinked, "... I... ah... I may have... Tom, he... We were... And then it snowed, and... and... and-"

"Harry!" Narcissa snapped, and he actually jumped, looking up sharply, eyes wide and somewhat confused.

She sighed and stood up, walking towards him, "Are you alright?"

"... Yes?"

"You don't sound too sure of that".

"I... No" Harry finally replied, "I guess I... I guess I'm not..."

"Is Tom alright?" She asked again, and he abruptly stilled.

"Harry, pet?" She prompted, bending low to catch his eye, "Is Tom okay?"

"He's... Yea! Yea, Tom's fine, he... he..." He trailed off before suddenly blinking and turning back to her, "At least I think he's okay... He should be... I mean, he was when I... when I... when I last saw him, so... I guess he's still alright... Hopefully..."

Narcissa frowned at the black-haired boy, confused and vaguely worried.

* * *

It was well past Hogwarts curfew after all, and though that technically no longer applied to students during the holidays, it was still highly recommended. So for him to come stumbling in here at this hour... Something had to have happened.

* * *

"Does Draco know you're here?" She asked gently, getting an absentminded shake of the head in return, the Avada Kedarva green eyes glazed over and unseeing.

She swallowed thickly, knowing that she was the last person the boy would open up to about what had happened.

"Alright then, well, how about we..." She paused, before placing a gentle arm around his shoulder, "How about I bring you to him, dear, hmm? And then you two can talk, okay?"

He slowly nodded, and she worriedly ushered him through the halls and up the stairs, down to her sleeping son whose grumbles and complaints about being woken quickly died down when a more-than-slightly-panicked Harry Potter latched onto him.

Closing the door behind her, Narcissa couldn't help but pause and listen in to what her son and his confused best friend were saying.

* * *

"Harry? Hey, Harry, what's wrong?"

"I... It's Tom, Dray, I... I think I... I messed everything up".

A rustling of sheets, probably Draco manoeuvring Harry under the blankets with him, she realised.

"What do you mean, you 'messed everything up'?" He asked gently, "I'm sure things weren't _that_ bad. You've been with each other for over a week already, and school's about to start up again".

"No, no, I mean it Dray! I messed up big time!"

Narcissa frowned, thrown off by how lost and vulnerable the youngest wizard sounded.

"Harry, just... just tell me what happened, alright? I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong".

"I... He... He tried... I mean, we were both... and then... and then he... and I..."

A deep breath.

"... Tom tried to kiss me".

"Well it's about damn time".

"Draco!"

"What?! You two have been pining after each other for four months, and have technically been dating for two and a half! It's about bloody time you two made out!"

"... We didn't".

"What do you mean, you didn't?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes and her son's lack of subtly.

"I mean... We didn't!" Harry repeated, "We just... He leant in and... and I freaked out, okay?!"

"You pulled back?"

"I fucking leapt off the couch! Merlin, Draco... I've screwed up this entire thing, haven't I?"

"No, no, of course not... What happened after that?"

"Awkward apologising... Pretend nothing happened... Saying goodnight to one another... And then going our separate ways".

"... Okay, maybe this is bad".

"See! I told you I messed up! What the hell do I do now?!"

"We'll... We'll figure something out, okay? Just... Take a few days... Sort things out in your head... Decide what _you_ want from this... Now come on, let's get some sleep. I presume you're staying the night?"

"I don't think I'd survive that common room right now... _His_ common room..."

"Alright... Night Harry".

"Goodnight Draco".

* * *

Slowly wandering back down to her armchair by the fire, Narcissa picked back up her book and took a sip of her half empty glass of brandy, only to be disturbed once again not even a full minute later.

* * *

*WHOOSH*

Tom landed less-than-gracefully on her carpeted floor, and this was more than enough reason for concern because even as a teenager Narcissa had never seen the man do anything less than perfectly.

He blinked, as if in a daze, before slowly standing up and looking around, only now realising where he was.

His crimson orbs landed on her, "... Cissy?"

"Hello Tom" She replied softly, putting back down her book with an inaudible sigh, "Are you alright?"

He shook his head vaguely, "... I think... I think I fucked up, Cissy".

She frowned and stood up, smoothening down the front of her elegant dress, "In what sense, dear?"

"It's... It's Harry, I... I went and... and..." He abruptly stopped and turned to her, "Is Lucius home?"

"In his office" She replied, smiling gently, "Shall I lead you there?"

He slowly nodded and she began to lead yet another dazed young man up the stairs, "What happened with Harry, Tom?"

He frowned, "I... I just... I messed things up... I shouldn't have... But then I did and... and... Perhaps Luci can help?"

"I'm sure he can" She replied, not at all hurt by the fact he wanted to speak with her husband instead, "You two are best friends, so of course he'll try his best".

"Okay... Okay, good, yea, yea, I'll just... Yea" He finished lamely, stopping outside the office door, "... Thanks".

"No problem" Narcissa replied, still smiling as she turned to go back downstairs for the second time that evening, knowing full well that both her adopted boys were perfectly safe in the hands of her family.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Forgot to post this a while back -Sorry!)

**Chapter 53**

"You wanted to see me, Uncle Sev?"

Snape looked up from his paperwork as the slightly nervous looking younger Malfoy stepped into his office.

"Ah, yes, Draco, good to see you. You had a pleasant Winter Break I assume?"

"It was... relatively... uneventful" He admitted, taking a seat in front of his Godfather's desk.

"And the part that was not 'relatively uneventful'?"

Draco paused, unsure if he should mention it or not, "... Harry visited".

"And it is that exact event that I wish to speak to you about".

Apparently, mentioning it had just sped everything up.

"You want to talk about Harry?" He asked confused, and Severus nodded, "Yes... Well... Not Harry exactly... More... Harry _and_ Tom. Their relationship".

"You don't approve?" He frowned, but the elder wizard shook his head, "I've known Tom for long enough now, Draco, that even if I were hell bent on separating the two of them, it wouldn't do much good... So, I might as well approve".

"If you can't beat them, join them, huh?" Malfoy teased, and his honorary uncle gave him a disapproving frown, "I do hope that is not the motto you Slytherin's are living by these days, it is highly illogical. If you can't beat them, you should try harder. Honestly, what is Tom teaching the snake these days? He's hardly left the school himself, he is under no position to run the-"

"Sev!" Draco quickly interrupted, grinning, "It's just a muggle saying, alright? Don't think so much into it!"

The man sighed, a huff of frustrated air, and decided to continue, "Well alright then. But as I was saying. It is Harry and Tom's relationship that I am... disconcerted over".

"You mean worried over".

"I mean no such thing!" He snapped, "But you should know yourself how distant they've been towards one another lately. And your father told me of Tom's little impromptu visit to the manor a week ago, and now you yourself have just confirmed that Harry seeked solace with you aswell. Even since we returned from Winter Break two days ago, they've been avoiding each other, and when contact is necessary, they are awkward and stuttering fools who blush like school children and-"

"Harry is a school child".

" _Draco_ ".

"Sorry Sev. Please, continue".

"As I was saying" the Elder Wizard grounded out, shooting his nephew a dirty look in the process, "It is sickening how much they blush when around each other. Honestly, it's worse than before they ever became this odd couple! And it's getting on my nerves".

"So... Why, exactly, did you call me in here again?"

"To demand your assistance!"

"You mean to politely ask for my help?"

He levelled a glare at the younger wizard, "To. Demand. Your. Assistance! Draco, I am demanding you assist me right now!"

"You know... Maybe this harsh rudeness is the reason you haven't gotten married yet" the Younger Malfoy said, and Severus's hand twitched towards his wand, "You will watch your tongue, brat! Honestly, you're worse than your father and Tom combined! So full of brazen and snark!"

"And I wonder who I got that from" He replied dryly, levelling the man with a glare of his own, "But I'm not doing anything got to do with this crazy plan of yours until you ask me the correct way. And politely".

"Draco-"

" _Severus_ ".

Snape took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Draco... I am... _asking_... for your... help... in this very irritating and troubling matter that drastically affects both of our lives. It's for the greater good".

"... Alright, I'll bite" He replied, leaning forwards towards the man, arms resting on his knees, "I assume you have a plan?"

"Never assume, Draco, it makes an ass of you and me".

" _Sev_ ".

"Alright, yes! Yes, I have plan!"

"Care to enlighten the audience?"

"Perhaps".

"Meaning?"

"What's in it for me?"

Draco stared at him, "... My help".

Snape stared down at his wand which he twirled idly in one hand, "Well, surely, this situation is affecting you as well. You must want to sort it out too".

"Not really, no" Malfoy relied honestly, leaning back in his chair, "In fact, Harry has become even more studious since his little lover's spat with Tom, and as a result, Slytherin is gaining more house points... You know, I'd actually call this a win-win situation for me. No more googly eyes across the room at my Head of House, and twice the points. Why would I ever want to change that?"

Severus studied him carefully, looking for any sign of a bluff,

* * *

He found none.

* * *

The Potions Master sighed, "Alright then. I suppose I'll just have to enlighten you out of the goodness of my heart".

"Please, do tell".

"To sort out their problem, they must speak to one another".

Draco blinked.

"Sev... A first year could have told you that".

He scowled at him, "Well let me finish!"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot the whole pausing for a dramatic affect thing".

"Do you want to hear my plan or not?!"

"Yes, alright, I want to hear you're plan!" Draco exclaimed, "Merlin, man, calm down and explain it to me already!"

"No more interruptions?"

"No more interruptions".

"Alright then".

* * *

A pause.

A deep breath.

And then.

* * *

"I plan on locking them in the Potions supply closet together".


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

"Draco?" Harry asked, confused, slowly stepping into the Potions classroom.

There was no answer.

He glanced down at the hurriedly scrawled note which Blaise had shoved into his hands just after dinner that evening, telling him that Draco needed him urgently in Snape's classroom.

Now that he had arrived, however, there was no sight of the blonde.

"Draco?" He called out again, looking around the room.

"Over here, Harry!"

He frowned and turned towards the supply room door, where just the barest slit of light was visible under the door.

"What are you doing in the supply closet?" He muttered, making his way towards the small room.

"Just... Just come in and find out" Malfoy called back, and Harry's frown deepened.

The fuck kinda response was that?

As he slowly pushed open the door, he got an irritatingly bad feeling in his gut, and he paused.

But it was too late.

He heard a scuffle behind him, and spun around only for a cloth bag to be thrown over his head and pulled tightly, as two other hands grabbed his wrists and tugged behind his back.

Reacting on instinct, he kicked back and swung around, green sparks shooting from his hands and shocking the person holding him, pleased when he heard a grunt and a low curse behind him. Freeing his hands, he laid a solid blow to the other wizard holding the bag, before reaching up to tug it off. Before he could do so, however, he heard another person run up behind him, landing a solid blow to the side of his head, and everything went black.

* * *

"Excuse me, Tom, may I talk to you for a minute?" Severus asked as the Defence professor passed on his way to dinner.

Riddle paused and glanced over at him, "Is it important? I was just on my way to meet with Dumbledore before curfew quicks in and-"

"It's about Mr Potter".

Tom abruptly stilled.

"... Alright then".

Leading the way back into his classroom, Snape waited until the Head of Slytherin had followed him in before shutting, and locking, the door behind him.

Tom raised an eyebrow at him, "Paranoid much?"

"No" Severus replied, just as calmly, "Just worried that you'll try to escape".

"Try to escape? Why would I-"

Before he could blink, the Potions Master had swung a mean right hook, and Tom stumbled back with the force to his jaw.

He rounded on the older wizard, "THE FUCK SEV?!"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" Snape replied, grabbing the younger's arm and dragging him towards the back of the room, "And unless you want another bruise tomorrow morning, I suggest you sort your differences out immediately".

"Our differ-? What the _fuck_ are you going on about?!" Tom yelled, struggling to regain his balance and escape the man's death grip to no avail.

"Sort it out. And sort it out now" Severus hissed, opening the door to his supply room and shoving Tom inside, "I'll keep you locked in all night if I have to".

"Severus, no!" Riddle shouted, lunging for the door just as Snape slammed in shut, magically locking it behind him.

Frantically searching for his wand, he realised the Potions Master must have taken it from him in the struggle, and he angrily pounded on the door, "SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARD!"

"Not until you work things out!" came a singsonging voice from outside, and Tom frowned, "Draco? DRACO! LET ME OUT! NOW!"

"No can do, I'm afraid" the Blonde replied, "So have fun!"

"DRACO! UNLOCK THIS DOOR NOW!"

No answer.

"SEVERUS!"

Nothing.

"LUCIUS? ANYBODY?"

Silence.

Tom sighed and collapsed against the door.

_Why the fuck did they even lock me in here?_

Taking a deep breath, he turned around and surveyed the room.

* * *

The supply closet was small, very small, perhaps only five by six feet in size, the same measurements of an average double-sized mattress. Shelves lined three of the four walls, all full to the brim of plants and bottles and poisons and vials, everything Severus would need for potion brewing. The fourth wall was bare, with just a few empty boxes and cobwebs and a boy and-

* * *

_Woah, woah, woah._

_Wait._

_Backup._

* * *

Tom's eyes snapped back to the tiny curled up figure half propped up against the wall haphazardly, as if someone else had put him there instead of himself.

He wasn't moving asides from the faint falling and rising of his chest, and he seemed to sitting there uncomfortably, all four limbs sticking out at awkward angles.

What was most strange, however, was the thick burlap sack covering his head.

Just what the _hell_ had Severus and Draco _done?!_

* * *

Cautiously walking over to the prone figure, Tom knelt down next to him and carefully reached forwards to peel the sack off the boy's head.

He hadn't moved at the sound of his yelling a few minutes earlier, so it was safe to assume that the student must be unconscious.

Gently lifting the bag from the boy's head, Tom squinted in the dim light to make out his features.

And once he did, his blood ran cold.

* * *

Harry.

* * *

Harry _fucking_ Potter was locked in the potions supply room.

Pushing asides his awkwardness as the fail of a ki- of a _something_ came to mind the last time he'd spoken to him, he reached forwards and felt for the boy's pulse.

It was still there, albeit slightly sluggish, and Tom let out a sigh of relief.

Turning the frail body to lean back fully against the stone wall, he couldn't help but swear when he saw the thick red substance caked against the right side of the boy's head.

* * *

Blood.

* * *

Reaching forwards, he gently prodded at it, and Harry shifted uncomfortably, frowning in his unconscious state, and Tom winced.

He didn't want to cause the younger wizard any pain, but at the same time, if he didn't find the cause of the blood soon, he could potentially be subjecting the boy to even more discomfort further down the line.

Lightly trailing his hand through the half-dried liquid, Tom brushed back the boy's hair to reveal its source.

There, just below Harry's hairline on the right side of his forehead, was a thin, albeit wide, cut, most likely caused by whatever the hell had knocked him out, which, in this case, looked suspiciously like a piece of wood.

Or a wand, perhaps.

Either way, Tom knew he had to stop the bleeding.

* * *

Quickly taking off his robes, he tugged his shirt over his head, leaving him in just a white tank top underneath, and pressed the black material to the side of Harry's head, ignoring the boys squirming. With the other end of his shirt, he began cleaning off the blood that marred the entirety of the right side of the younger wizard's face, thankfully being able to remove the majority as it was still wet.

Sitting back on his haunches, Tom sighed.

What the _fuck_ had Sev and Draco been thinking?

Leaving Harry _alone_ like this?

With a _head_ injury?!

He swallowed back the anger that was threatening to bubble out.

_How fucking dare they leave my little serpent like this! Merlin, when I get out of here I'll-_

* * *

"Tom?"

* * *

He quickly glanced down at the teen sitting to him, only to find dazed and unfocused Avada Kedarva eyes staring up at him.

Confusion.

"Hey, Harry" He replied quietly, forcing a small smile.

The younger wizard slowly blinked, taking a few minutes to adjust to his surroundings, "... Why're we in the 'otions 'oset?"

Slurred speech.

"You don't remember what happened?" Tom asked, and the boy slowly shook his head.

Temporary amnesia.

"Sev locked me in here" He replied, "Along with Draco... I'm guessing they did the same thing to you".

He slowly blinked once more.

Delayed response.

"... Tom?"

"Yes Harry?"

"... my 'ead 'urts".

Headache.

Tom swallowed thickly, "Do you feel sick? Tired? Dizzy?"

He slowly nodded to all three.

Tom swore.

* * *

All the symptoms of a concussion.

* * *

He readjusted his grip on the make-shift bandage, and Harry winced, turning his head away from the pressure. Tom immediately put him in place, not wanting to reopen the wound, "You've got to stay still, alright? Otherwise your head will keep bleeding".

"Let it" He mumbled, "It 'urts anyway".

The Defence Professor quickly shook the boys shoulder to keep him awake, "Ah, ah, ah, no sleeping!"

"But 'm tired" He whined, glaring up at him with confused eyes, and Tom couldn't help but smile at the adorable image before him.

"I know you are, Harry, but going to sleep right now is too dangerous, alright? I'm pretty sure you're concussed, and you falling asleep will only make that worse. Understand?"

Silence.

And then, a slow nod.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Tom glanced back to his shirt where the blood was staining through. Frowning, he looked around for anything he could use as a make-shift bandage, but the only other cloth in the room, was the bag that had been thrown over Harry's head.

Picking it up, he studied it carefully, before biting one end and tearing the sack in two.

Gently reaching for Harry's hand, he placed it on the boy's forehead over his shirt, "I need you to hold that in place for a minute, okay?"

"M'kay".

Making sure that the younger wizard wasn't going to let go, he dropped his own hand and made quick work of the burlap bag, ripping it into different sections before carefully tying them around Harry's head and over his shirt to hold it in place.

It wasn't much, but given the circumstances, it was the best he could do.

* * *

Leaning back, he studied the teen carefully.

Harry's head was still bleeding, though thankfully not as much due to the constant pressure on it, but he knew that the boy would need stitches.

He had to get him out of here.

But Severus and Draco had long since left, and he didn't have his wand with him, so-

* * *

Tom blinked.

* * *

"Hey Harry?"

He made a non-committal sound in the back of his throat.

"Do you think I could borrow your wand for a minute?"

Nothing.

And then, a slow hand moving towards his trouser pocket.

Getting the hint, Tom quickly reached forwards and turned the boys pockets inside out.

No wand fell out.

He frowned, "It's not there".

"Try... Try m'obes".

His what?

"... Harry?"

Tired eyes glared up at him, "M'obes!"

Tom raised an eyebrow at him and the boy sighed, frustrated, looking around the room before pointing at Tom's discarded outerwear a few feet away, "M'obes!"

The professor paused.

"... Your robes?"

"'hats what I 'aid" He grumbled, closing his eyes again, "Wands in m'obes".

"Ah... Harry?"

"What?!" He snapped angrily, and Tom bit back a laugh, "You're not wearing any robes".

The younger wizard frowned before glancing down at himself.

He had his shoes, and his socks, and his trousers, and his shirt, _and_ his tie... but not his robes.

"... W'ere m'obes gone?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me" Tom replied, thoroughly amused at his stage.

Harry sighed and leant back against the wall once more, "Must'ave lost 'em then... No wand".

No wand?

Tom frowned.

But if he didn't have his _own_ wand, and if Harry didn't have _his_ wand... Then they had no way of unlocking the door.

* * *

He was trapped in a supply closet with a concussed and bleeding teenager with no way of leaving or contacting anyone and the only people who know where they are were not returning until morning.

* * *

Fuck.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Harry opened his eyes and slowly blinked.

Above him, was a cold stone wall, littered with cobwebs and spiders and the stains of thousands of year old chemicals.

He frowned.

_The fuck?_

Slowly sitting up, he shook his head to rid himself of the dizziness before wincing as a dull throb became present. Hand rising up to his temple, he gingerly poked at the makeshift bandage wrapped around his forehead, his hand coming back stained red.

Blood.

He swore.

"Harry?"

Startled, he spun around and fell back, whacking his already sore head off the hard concrete floor.

He swore again, but made no move to sit up, sure that if he did, his stomach wouldn't hold its own.

Concerned crimson eyes suddenly appeared above his own, "... Harry?"

He blinked.

"... Tom?"

"Yea" He replied softly, "You doing okay?"

"... Not really" Harry said honestly, "What the hell happened?"

"To you? No idea" his Head of House admitted, "But to me? Sev and Draco jumped me in the Potions classroom, shoved me in here and said they'd come back in the morning to let us out. You were already inside, propped up against the wall with a cloth bag over your head... You don't remember what happened earlier on?"

"What happened earlier on?"

Tom frowned, "You woke up... We talked about your wand and robes, you don't remember that?"

He slowly shook his head, wincing once more".

Tom sighed and shuffled around the boy's prone body, gently and carefully lifting up his shoulders to place him against the wall once more, "You hit your head pretty hard. Or rather, _someone_ hit your head pretty hard. You've got a concussion, and will probably need stitches once we get out of here".

"Where even is here?"

"Potions Supply Closet" He replied, "And neither of us have our wands, there's nothing to pick the lock with, and Severus has placed about half a dozen spells on the door to prevent us from escaping".

"... Why?" Harry asked, confused, immediately missing the Professors warmth as the elder wizard let go of his shoulders.

Tom flushed lightly, and the boy stared at him, intrigued at what cause such a... _pleasant_ looking reaction.

"He... Uh... He said that... that we need to... sort... out... our problem?" He trailed off awkwardly, avoiding the questioning emerald green gaze.

"Our... problem" Harry repeated hollowly, "As in... the... the thing that... that happened over Winter break? That... problem?"

"... I think so".

"... Okay".

"... Okay".

* * *

They stared at each other in silence.

* * *

"You're a lot more lucid than before" Tom said suddenly, "You, ah, were mumbling earlier on... Ranting under your breath..."

Harry blushed and ducked his head, "Oh yea? Well... thank Merlin for that, then".

"It was nothing embarrassing" He reassured quickly, "Just... random things, you know? School, homework, your friends... Something about Fawkes being set on fire?"

His cheeks only reddened further, and Tom couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight, "But you're a lot better now, which is good... I cast a wandless tempus a while ago, and it's still before midnight, but no other spells I cast could open the door... I guess we're just stuck here until morning then".

"I guess so" Harry replied quietly, before suddenly shivering.

Tom frowned, "Are you cold?"

"What? No, no, I'm fine, honest".

He shivered again and the Head of Slytherin smirked, "Harry?"

"... Yea?"

"You're cold".

Reaching across for his robes where he had discarded him only a two or three hours earlier, he wrapped them around the boy despite his protests.

"What? No, Tom, stop, I'm not-"

"Just accept them" He interrupted, "It's not like I lending a million gallons, calm down!"

He sighed, but reluctantly snuggled further into the thick wool, "... Thank you".

He smiled, "No problem".

"... What about you though?"

"What do you mean 'what about me thought'?"

"Aren't you cold too?" Harry asked, peeking out from his professor's robes with wide Avada Kedarva green eyes, "I can't keep your clothes if you're cold, that wouldn't make any sense".

"I'm... alright".

"Liar".

He looked up in surprise and Harry glared at him, "You're gone pale. Paler than usual. You're cold too".

"Yea but you're injured!" He shot back, "You don't need pneumonia on top of a concussion and head injury!"

"Oh and I suppose you do? It's only going to get colder down here Tom, and despite how you're going to try to convince me that you can cast a wandless heat charm, we both know you can't. And neither can I, for that matter. So just... Come here".

"... What?"

"Come here!" He repeated impatiently, straightening up and gingerly shuffling to the side to give the professor more room, "If you sit next to me then our body heat will warm us both up".

Tom sighed but complied, and they rested comfortably with each other, shoulder to shoulder.

"... You know, usually when people sit next to each other for body heat, they're naked".

Harry paused, "... Was that a proposition, Riddle?"

Tom laughed, "No, Potter, I'm afraid not. Rather a... simple observation".

The younger wizard frowned, before suddenly turning to face him, "... They do say to keep exercising if you're getting cold".

"You want to do some jumping jacks?" He replied unbelievingly, but Harry shook his head and leant even closer, "I was thinking more along the lines of something else... I'm sorry I freaked out before... during Christmas break... I just... I just wasn't expecting it, that's all".

"I shouldn't have... done that" Tom counteracted, "I didn't mean to, honestly, it just... felt... like that right thing to do... in that moment... but obviously, now, I can see that it wasn't and-"

"It was".

"... I'm sorry?"

Harry paused, "It... It was... The right thing to do, I mean... I just freaked out and... and... I'd like to... maybe... try it again?"

Tom stared down into hopeful emerald eyes and swallowed thickly, "... Are you sure?"

He slowly nodded, "Yea... Yea, I'm sure... And I won't freak out this time, I promise".

He laughed, "Don't worry, I believe you".

They stared at each other silently, before Tom's hand slowly came up to rest on the younger wizard's cheek, "... You can still back out at any time".

"I know" Harry breathed, leaning forwards into the warm touch, "I trust you".

* * *

And that was all that Tom needed to hear.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

The next morning came with plenty of yelling and a flurry of fists, leaving a confused-and-pissed-off -with-a-broken-nose-Severus-Snape and an equally-confused-and-upset-with-a-split-lip-Draco-Malfoy lying in a heap in the Potions Supply closet.

After sending them one last snarl and a glare that rivalled a Basilisks, Tom readjusted his hold on one confused-and-mortified-with-a-still-bleeding-head-Harry-Potter, and spun on the spot, apparating them immediately to the infirmary.

No one thought to question how apparition was supposedly impossible inside of Hogwarts.

* * *

Landing on steady feet, Tom hit the ground running, marching towards a confused-and-shocked-Madame-Pomfrey who had ran from her office at the sound of people outside her door.

Thrusting the boy in his arms out towards her, he gave her a look that meant sudden-death if she refused, and said in a calm, clear, and deadly voice, "Heal him".

"Tom, I'm fine-"

"No, you're not" He interrupted, before turning back to the hospital warden, "Heal him".

"Tom! I said I'm fi-"

"Shut up!" He snapped, before levelling a blood-coloured glare at the matron, "He is most definitely not fine. Don't take his word for anything. He's a liar".

"Oh now you're just being cruel-"

"I said shut up, mister!"

"And I said I'm fine!" Harry growled back, struggling to get out of the awkward bridal hold Tom had on him, "And I can walk perfectly fine, you know! It's not my legs that are injured!"

Tom sighed, frustrated, before reluctantly letting the boy go, though refusing to drop the protective arm that sneaked around the younger wizard's waist, "There. You're standing. Happy now?"

"No" Harry bit back, "I'm not. Because we're in the infirmary!"

"You have a head injury!"

"It's just a scratch".

"You have a concussion!"

"It's fine, I'll sleep it off".

"Sleeping with a concussion can kill you!"

"... I'll walk it off".

Tom glared at him with all his might, " _ **You are going to go over to that bed. You are going to sssit quietly and obediently. And you are going to let Madam Pomfrey do her job and heal you. Is that underssstood?!**_ "

Harry glared right back at him, but felt his resentment lessening as his control slipping, " _ **... You know I can't ssstand it when you ussse Parssseltongue againssst me**_ ".

Tom smirked, already knowing he'd won, " _ **And that isss why, my dear little ssserpent, that I ussse it... Now sssit!**_ "

He finally relented, and slowly trudged over to the nearest hospital bed where he collapsed with a petulant huff.

Madam Pomfrey stared at them in silence.

Tom stared back at her, "... Well?"

She slowly blinked.

He frowned, "Madam Pomfrey? Poppy? Matron of Hogwarts Hospital Ward?"

"... Yes Tom?"

He gestured towards the annoyed boy on the bed opposite them, "Heal him".

* * *

An hour later, and a still-angry Boy Who Lived was being forcefully cuddled by an amused Defence Against the Dark Art's Professor in said professor's private rooms.

"Harry?" Tom asked, letting his hands run through the dark silky locks.

The boy gave a non-committable hum in return.

"... What are we?"

The younger wizard frowned, but didn't tense up in his arms, which Tom took as a good sign.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Earlier on... Last night... We didn't really talk much. We just... You know..."

"Made out for... like... four hours?" He replied, and Tom laughed, "Yes, I guess you say it like that".

Harry snuggled further into his chest, their legs intertwining further down on the couch, "Well... I don't know... _Is_ there a term for us?"

"Pathetically late in getting their act together?" He suggested, and the boy snorted, "I already knew that, thanks very much".

"Then... I don't know... I mean, I guess we kind of _have_ been dating, so..."

"Boyfriends?" Harry suggested, and Tom winced, "Boy... friends?"

"Yea, I know, sounds kind of weird, huh?"

"You could say that... Is just doesn't seem to _fit_ , you know?"

"I know" Harry replied, "What about... lovers?"

"Merlin no!"

"I fully agree".

Silence.

"... Partners?"

"Partners..." Tom repeated, " _ **Partnersss**_... _Partners_... PARTNERS... I think it fits".

"I think so too" Harry replied, glancing up at him and smiling, "Partners... It'll have to do until we find a better term".

"Which we will" Tom promised, before suddenly leaning down and kissing him softly.

Pulling back, he grinned, and Harry laughed, "You'll never get over that, will you?"

"What? Kissing you?" He asked, still smiling, "Never! Now that I've finally got you, I don't plan on letting go".

"Well that's good to hear, _partner_ " the Younger Wizard teased back, "Because for the record? I don't plan on letting you go, either".


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

It was only a week later when things started going very, _very_ , bad.

* * *

Glancing up, Harry frowned as he saw Ron Weasley waltz into their joined Potions class.

The red-heads shyness over almost being expelled for the last attack on him had all but vanished after Christmas break, and the teasing and shoving in the hallways had started up not even a day after Hogwarts classes resumed.

And the self-satisfied sneer the elder boy was now supporting, almost immediately put the Boy-Who-Lived on edge.

He quickly nudged Blaise next to him, who in turn, tapped Draco on the arm.

Marching up to the top of the room, Ron spun around and cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention, "If I may make an announcement".

"You may not" Draco snapped, "Shove off Weasley".

"Fuck you too Malfoy" He growled back, "Now, as I was saying, I have something very important to say before the dungeon bat arrives".

Draco made a move to stand at the blatant lack of respect shown for his godfather, but Blaise quickly dragged him back down.

Ron glared at them, "Yea, that's right, hold down the ferret!"

Harry frowned and snorted, "Well isn't someone touchy today?"

"You mean like you were the night they found you?"

* * *

He snapped his head up, Avada Kedarva eyes flashing dangerously.

* * *

Ron grinned, "Well that caught your attention, now, didn't it?"

Just like it did to the rest of the class, Draco noticed, glancing around at the dozen other students now watching the exchange with interest.

He turned back to the red-head as he began speaking once more.

"You guys all know the story of the great Harry Potter" He began, grinning sharply, "How the Boy-Who-Lived went missing at age 10, and didn't resurface until a few months ago. But does anyone here know how he was found?"

Both Draco and Blaise frowned.

Because, now that they thought about it... Harry really had never told them that little piece of information.

" _Weasley_ " Potter warned, and the elder wizard's grin spread even further, "Scared, Potter?"

"I'm serious Weasley. Cut this out _now_ ".

His two friends flinched back from the pure venom that dripped from the boys words and the unspoken threats that laced his voice.

Weasley, however, didn't seem smart enough to sense the oncoming danger.

"Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, was found... because _he murdered a muggle_ ".

* * *

Silence.

* * *

Harry immediately stood up, his chair flying to the ground behind him with a loud bang, and Blaise automatically reached out to grab his wrist.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

The Boy-Who-Lived?

Their one true last hope against defeating Grindelwald?

A _muggle murderer?!_

* * *

Ron snorted, "That's right. Hold back the monster... Not much of a Golden Boy now, are you Potter?"

"Weasley, I swear to Salazar I'll-"

"What? You'll do what, Potter?" Ron taunted, taking a step forwards, "You'll attack me like you attacked that muggle? Cause that's what you did, wasn't it? Cut him down with the killing curse, showing the muggle, a _muggle_ with no way to defend himself, absolutely _no mercy_ ".

But to his surprise and never ending fear, instead of reeling back like he had expected, like they _all_ expected Harry to do, an insane manic grin spread across his face as his eyes darkened, causing Blaise to quickly let go as if he were a ticking time bomb, "You're forgetting one very important thing here Weasley... If I'm capable of killing a man once, don't you think I'm capable of doing it again?"

"You won't kill me".

His voice shook.

"Wanna bet?"

His voice didn't.

Ron swallowed thickly, and took a step back.

Harry smirked, his hand making a move towards his wand, and that was all the opportunity the red-head needed.

"STUPIFY!"

* * *

"MR WEASLEY!"

* * *

Everyone jumped and spun around as their Potions professor finally arrived.

Marching towards the front of the room, he glared at the boy, "Mr Weasley! 50 points from Gryffindor for attacking an unarmed student and a week's worth of detention with me!"

He quickly turned to face the three Slytherin's sitting the front of the room, only to find both Blaise and Draco leaning over an unconscious Harry who was sprawled on the ground.

Weasley's target had been hit straight on, after all.

"Mr Malfoy, bring Mr Potter to the infirmary" He commanded, already dreading the oncoming headache from this attack, "Mr Zabini, inform his Head of House immediately".

Both boys quickly jumped to attention, while the rest of the class remained sitting in shock.

A shock that could not have simply been caused by a first-year spell, Snape realised, frowning, so just what the hell had happened a minute ago?

* * *

When Harry woke, his head was pounding and his vision was blurred.

Groaning in discomfort, he rolled over and reached for his glasses on his bedside table.

His hand only hit air.

Frowning, he blinked a few times to try and clear his eyesight, and stared at the white ceiling above him.

His room wasn't white.

He slowly sat up and glanced around the room.

From the blurry beds and white walls, it could only be one place.

Hogwarts's infirmary.

"Harry?"

He frowned once more and glanced over towards the sound of the voice.

Swirls of red and black and yet _again_ _more_ white greeted him, and he blinked, "... Tom?"

Gentle hands reached towards him and placed his glasses on his nose, and the handsome face of his Head of House came into view.

And the worried frown that rested on that face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked immediately, and Tom sighed, "... They know, Harry".

"Know what? Who?"

"Everyone, Harry" He replied quietly, his face drawn and worried, "All of Hogwarts... Everyone knows that you killed that man".


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

"So what now?" Harry asked quietly, an hour later as he and Tom both sat in Dumbledore's office.

The Headmaster sighed, "Now... I'm afraid you'll just have to continue living on as normal. Mr Weasley has technically done nothing wrong asides from invading your privacy, and we're still not quite sure as to where he procured the information in the first place... By now, the entire school will know. And since obliviating thousands of people is frowned upon and more-than-slightly illegal, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to change that".

Tom ran a hand through his hair, frustrated, and turned to look at the youngest wizard in the room.

Harry sat there silently, staring down at his hands with a look of tired acceptance, and it made the Defence Professor ache to know that he couldn't fix this.

"Is there anything at all? Even if it'd make only a tiny difference?" He asked, turning back to the old man, and Albus sighed once more, "Well... By accepting it and not hiding, I suppose, couldn't do young Harry any harm. Trying to shove the matter under the rug, as the Muggles say, would most likely only make the situation worse".

He turned his twinkling blue eyes to the younger wizard, "You have nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed because, Harry. What you did was survive. No one can fault you for wanting to live".

"But will everyone else see it like that?" He asked, "Or will they all just jump to conclusions as usual? I mean, it's not as if Weasley told the whole story. Just the part where I look like the bad guy... Everyone will have already made up their minds about this by now. The newspapers will have it on the front page by tomorrow morning. And by the end of the week, at least half a dozen people will have announced they want me kicked out of Hogwarts".

Dumbledore slowly nodded gravely, "That may be so, Harry, but we can control that. Minimize it. Do counter-interviews, put the wizarding world's mind at rest, use all our influences to change people's views... By the end of it, you'll hopefully come out on top... But enough about that. Let's take it one day at a time, shall we?"

He reluctantly agreed, and Tom made a move to stand up, "Well, if that is all..."

"Minimise damage, don't hide, and try to convince the students that I'm the good guy. Got it" Harry finished, before suddenly a flash of uncertainty passed over his features, "... What if the students don't believe me? What if my own House turns their back to me?"

"They won't" Tom said confidently.

"But what if they do?"

His eyes flashed an alarming shade of red, "Then they'll have one very pissed off Dark Arts Professor to deal with, now won't they?"

The younger wizard stared up at him for another moment before smiling and heading towards the door.

"Good luck, Harry" Dumbledore called after him, "Oh, and Tom?"

"Albus?"

His eyes twinkled knowingly, "Torturing students was made illegal many decades ago... So, don't get any blood on your clothes, alright?"

He gave a sharp grin, "Wouldn't dream of it, sir".

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Harry readied himself before taking the final step into the Slytherin common room.

It was well past dinner time, and the majority of students were finishing their homework by the fire.

Everyone looked up as he entered.

Forcing back the irritating urge to blush, he walked calmly and purposefully towards the stairs, fully intending to go straight to bed and perhaps stay there for the rest of his life.

He was half way up the stone steps when someone finally spoke.

* * *

"Is it true, then?"

Harry stilled, his eyes closing.

Blaise.

* * *

"Well?" He asked again, when the younger didn't answer, "Is it true?"

Harry half turned to face him, noting how the entire common room seemed to be holding their breaths for his answer, "... If it wasn't?"

"Then I'd put it down to Weasley lying again" came the confident reply.

He steadied himself for the next line.

"... And if it was?"

Blaise paused, "... Then I'd say you probably had a pretty damn good reason".

Harry sighed, before slowly turning around and sitting down on the cold grey step, half way up the stairs.

He remained silent for a good five minute, collecting his thoughts, but the Slytherin's knew each other well enough to give him time before speaking.

And finally, he spoke.

"... Three weeks before school started, I was walking back to where I was staying that night. It was late, very late, and it was dark and it was cold, so I decided to take a shortcut down an alley... There were a group of men down there, all muggles, and all drunk. I wasn't looking for a fight, so I stayed close the wall as I passed, but one of them still managed to see me... The other men left soon after, but that one man stayed behind, and approached me. And he had a knife... I tried to fight back, but it didn't work. I don't remember using the killing curse, I don't really remember anything. One minute I was being stabbed to death, and the next I was waking up in St Mungo's..."

He glanced over at the blank faces of his House mates, and shrugged, "So yea, I guess Weasley was telling the truth... I murdered a muggle".

Silence.

Then,

"In self-defence".

Harry looked over at Draco in surprise, but the blonde's gaze didn't waver.

"You killed him in self-defence. If I been in your shoes... I would have done the exact same thing".

Harry frowned and glanced around at the other occupants of the room.

They all nodded.

He smiled.

Maybe he would come out on top after all.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

It didn't long for the rest of Hogwarts to find out the full story: That yes, Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding World, and Defeater of Grindelwald had killed a muggle... BUT that he had killed him in self-defense.

Ron Weasley, of course, had tried to dissuade this little tale, telling everyone who would listen that it was just a rumour and that Potter had, in fact, murdered the man in cold blood.

After a few selective death threats, however, the entirety of Slytherin playing not-so-harmless pranks on him every day, and a _very_ quiet word from none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle himself... He decided to make a wise decision and keep his mouth shut.

A wise decision indeed, if he wanted to keep the rather... sensitive... part of his body that Professor Riddle had oh-so-colourfully described cutting off.

* * *

The papers, of course, still blew the story completely out of proportion, and more than once did Harry receive a particularly _righteous_ howler from some muggle-loving witches and wizards, but every time he stared down at the Great Hall's table in part embarrassment and part guilt, his fellow Slytherin's wasted no time in distracting him from the ashes of the once-red letter.

And if their Head of House gave out just-ever-so slightly more House points to his favourite snakes on those particular days?

Well.

No one bothered to mention it.

* * *

And so, life went on.

* * *

"Tommm!"

"Yes, my little serpent?"

"You know bloody well what!" He snapped back, "And don't call me that! It's embarrassing!"

"You don't find it embarrassing to sit all curled up in my lap like this" He teased, making the younger wizard blush even brighter.

"Well that's because I'm subjected to it every evening so I can't very well escape, now, can I?"

"You make it sound like I'm torturing you".

Harry glared at him angrily, and Tom couldn't help but grin at the adorable little pout on his chosen-one's face.

"And besides" the Professor continued, trying to coax the black-haired boy out of his bad mood, "It's not like anyone minds. Or even pays attention anymore, for that matter".

Harry looked around the room and frowned.

* * *

The rest of the Slytherin common room was filled to the brim with students, all enjoying their Friday night off and convincing themselves that _yes, Professor Snape, I can most definitely complete that 14-foot ling essay Sunday night at 9pm, no need to make us start early!_ No one so much as glanced in their direction anymore, despite the fact that there had to be at least one hundred students in the room. They knew that the pouting green-eyed boy curled up in their Head of House's lap, belonged to Tom, and that the grinning Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor holding rather possessively onto said boy, belonged to Harry.

_Though they do give us a rather wide breadth_ , the younger mused, somewhat happily, staring at the rather obviously vacant space at the other end of the couch that no one touched with a ten-foot-long-pole.

_Probably just scared of Tom,_ he decided, turning back to him.

Riddle still grinned, and Harry only pouted more.

* * *

"See?" He asked, "Every Slytherin knows we're together, so it doesn't make a difference if we sit out here or not".

"And what if someone walked in?" Harry snapped, "Then what?!"

"Then the only two non-Slytherin-student people in the world who would willingly come in here, asides from me of course, would be Lucius and Sev" He calmed, "And you and I both know they've seen me do worse than feel up a student in the common room".

Harry blushed and buried his head in his lover's neck, " _Tom!_ You can't say things like that!"

"Why not?" He replied teasingly, and Harry groaned, sighing in defeat, "Alright, fine, you can manhandle me all you want in the common room!"

"Good".

"Fine".

"Okay".

"Alright".

"Good" Tom finished, still smirking.

* * *

Silence.

* * *

"Hey Tom?"

"Yes Harry?"

"... What if a non-Slytherin person walked into the common room?"

Tom sighed, exasperated, "Harry, for the last time, no one, and I mean _no one_ , would willingly come in here if they weren't previously in Slytherin!"

* * *

"Care for Lemon Drop, anyone?"

* * *

Everyone froze.

* * *

Harry slowly straightened up and looked over Tom's shoulder to where a brightly-dressed Dumbledore was standing just inside the door.

He glanced back down at Tom's shocked expression, "... You were saying?"

Everyone warily watched the exchange, as non-other than the Headmaster of Hogwarts himself walked over to the teacher and student sitting in a rather... _compromising_... position on the couch.

* * *

"Hello Tom".

"Albus" He replied smoothly.

"Ah, Harry, I didn't you there. Hello".

"Professor Dumbledore" He replied just as carefully as his counterpart.

The Headmaster smiled at them, and held out the small pink bag he held in his hand, "Would you like Lemon Drop, perhaps?"

* * *

The other students slowly went back to what they were previously doing, sensing no immediate threat to their Head of House or newest Serpent, despite Albus Dumbledore's surprising appearance.

The more intelligent ones even copped on that the old goat had already known about the affair.

And the _really_ smart ones smirked quietly to themselves, having already figured out that their eccentric Headmaster had probably pushed the two snakes into the relationship in the first place.

* * *

"It really is quite a lovely evening outside, you know" Dumbledore said shuffling around the couch and sitting at the vacant seat next to the pair, "I just had a delightful stroll down by the lake with Minerva".

Neither of the Slytherin's heard him.

* * *

Harry locked eyes with Tom and nodded ever so slightly towards the boy's dormitory door. Tom gave a near imperceptible shake of his head. Harry's eyes narrowed. Tom raised an eyebrow. Harry glared. Tom gave him a dry look. Harry gave a pleaded look. Tom shook his head.

* * *

Sighing, Harry reluctantly untangled himself from his Head of House, and collapsed in the middle seat between the two men, "... Professor".

"Harry. Have you outside this evening, it is simply spectacular!"

"No, Professor, I'm afraid I haven't... May I ask why you're here?"

"Oh, no need to worry, Harry, I just wished to speak to Tom about something rather... delicate".

He slowly nodded and stood up, "Well then. I'll just... leave you two to it".

Tom snaked a protective arm around the boy's waist, "No you will most definitely not. Whatever he says to me, he can say to you".

"Tom-"

"No, Harry... Now come on, sit" He replied softly, tugging the younger wizard back down next to him, "You were saying, Albus?"

"Yes... Well... You see... It's sort of..."

"Dumbledore!" Tom snapped, and the man looked up at him, eyes dark, "... It's about Grindelwald".


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

"I don't understand, what do you mean he's back?" Harry asked half an hour later.

Dumbledore sighed and rested his hands on his desk, "I mean... He's back, Harry. Grindelwald's back".

"But... But he can't be back" He replied, confused, "The whole point of me being called the Boy-Who-Lived is because I survived the killing curse and it rebounded and hit him instead".

"I know, Harry".

"And then he died. He was killed. There was no body, just a pile of dust. He was dead".

"I know, Harry".

"And everyone celebrated. Grindelwald was dead. There was no doubt about it. His followers were arrested or went into hiding. He was dead!"

"I know, Harry".

"STOP SAYING YOU KNOW!" He yelled, slamming his hand on the table as he jumped to his feet.

"GRINDELWALD was DEAD!" Harry growled, pacing the room, "And now you're telling me, that after SIXTEEN FUCKING YEARS he's BACK?!"

"... I don't know what else to say" Dumbledore finally replied quietly, "There was nothing for ten years. No signs, no whispers, no sights, nothing... But ever since you were declared missing, the voices down dark alleys started once more... And ever since we found you, they have been getting louder".

"So, you're saying that he's back... that Grindelwald's back... because _I'm_ back?" He asked incredulously, and the Headmaster slowly nodded, "I'm afraid so... I was hoping that... that maybe... maybe they would..."

"Disappear?!" Harry barked, giving a chilling laugh, "This is GELLERT GRINDELWALD, Dumbledore. He's not simply going to up and leave if you ask politely, or have you forgotten?"

* * *

The Headmaster flinched back from the harsh tone and not-so-subtle jab, but the boy couldn't find it within himself to care.

* * *

"Harry..."

For the first time this evening, Tom spoke.

"Harry, maybe... maybe they _are_ just voices... It might be a ruse, a joke, something to get the Light side in a twist".

"Or it could be GELLERT FUCKING GRINDELWALD!" He snapped, glaring at him with death-coloured eyes, "What if he's not death, huh? What if he never died? What if- What if all along we were just being lulled into a false sense of security? What if he's planning to take over the entire fucking wizarding world like he tried to sixteen years ago, and thirty years before that, and what if this time I can't defeat him and Dumbledore can't defeat him and you can't defeat him and you're the best dueller in this whole fucking planet so then what, Tom? Then what do we do?!"

"... We'll fight" He replied honestly, "And we'll keep fighting until we're all dead. And then our friends and family will fight. And then their friends and family. And then their friends and family. We will keep fighting until we win... or until there's no one left... But we _will not give up_ , do you hear me? We will never give up... So don't start backing down now".

"... And if he wins?"

"Then we've done everything we can" He said, "... He's been defeated twice already, Harry. Once by you when you were a baby! Grindelwald's not invincible... He's just a man. A human. The same as you and me... And he can be killed".

"We know that" Harry grumbled, finally relenting as he collapsed back down in his chair, "The problem is, the bastard keeps coming back to life".

Tom laughed and Dumbledore couldn't hold back a smile.

"Well then this time, when we _do_ kill him once more, we'll have to guarantee that he stays dead" the Slytherin Professor continued, "We can... I don't know... How does decapitation sound?"

"... Pretty good" He replied honestly, "... Can we burn the body parts afterwards?"

"Course we can" Tom agreed, "And then we'll go on a long trip and deposit the ashes in bloody awkward places all over the world. That sound good?"

"It sounds brilliant" Harry said, "No way that son of a bitch is returning with his head in the Atlantic Ocean and his heart somewhere in Cambodia".

"If he even has a heart" his Head of House chimed in, "Who knows what Merlin-awful rituals were needed to bring him back to life not once, but twice, and over the span of a half a century too".

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "While I, for one, am all for the lets-go-murder-You-Know-Who-and-chop-up-his-body, we still need actual proof that he's returned... It's as I said, all there's been so far, are voices".

"Voices who claim he _is_ back" Harry shot back, and the Headmaster slowly nodded, "True... But Tom could right on this. It might just be... an ill-thought-through prank. Someone who wants to see the Light side get flustered... And if Grindelwald really _was_ back, then don't you think he'd contact his most trusted soldiers first?"

Harry frowned, "His most trusted soldiers? But surely, and no offence meant, wouldn't they be a bit too old to do much good now?"

Albus gave a sad smile, "From my war, yes, Harry, they would... But not from _yours_ ".

" _My_ war?" He asked, even more confused, "But who do we know that was close enough to Grindelwald for him to contact us now? I mean, surely, that person is still firmly on the Dark side".

"Not just a _person_ " the Headmaster corrected, somewhat reluctantly, "But _people_... Three, to be exact".

"Three?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised, "You know Grindelwald's three right-hand men?!"

"As do you" Dumbledore replied, eyes slowly dimming, "They were spies... undercover for the Light... and they were adamant on never fighting another war".

"Who are they?"

Next to him, Tom swallowed thickly, "Grindelwald had... he had an advisor, as such. His most trusted general... after that, two soldiers came joint in command... If he really _is_ alive, then he'll be contacting his right-hand man first, and then the other two".

Harry frowned, frustrated, "But who are they?!"

"The second and third... are Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape".

* * *

Harry froze, face draining of all colour.

* * *

"... And the other man?" He asked quietly, already knowing, and dreading, the answer.

"The other man... Grindelwald's most trusted advisor..."

Tom closed his eyes.

"... Was me".


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I've got good news and bad news, so read the following in whichever order you prefer.
> 
> GOOD NEWS: To everyone out there who's been waiting for Sirius and Remus to finally show up and kiss the hell out of Severus (You were warned in the tags) then this chapter will build up the suspense and happiness you're looking for!
> 
> BAD NEWS: Due to my returning to school with veryyy important finals in 5 weeks and 6 days (Who's counting? I'm counting? Nonsense!) I can now only update once a week. Every Saturday, or occasionally Sunday, depending on how busy I am.
> 
> So. Yea. This is the last update till the weekend. Don't be too disappointed!  
> Rachel :/

**Chapter 61**

"... And the other man?" He asked quietly, already knowing, and dreading, the answer.

"The other man... Grindelwald's most trusted advisor..."

Tom closed his eyes.

"... Was me".

* * *

Silence.

* * *

Tom hardly dared to breath, his gaze firmly locked on the floor beneath his feet as he waited, tensely, for Harry's reaction. When after three minutes none came, he cautiously looked up and turned to look at the Slytherin.

He immediately wished he hadn't.

Harry looked _livid_.

His green eyes were as bright as ever, and Tom could almost hear the 'Avade Kedarva' flashing through them. He was paler than usual, obviously still in shock, but his anger overrode that, and despite the white pallor to his lightly tanned face, he still managed to look terrifying. His jaw was set, tense, locked in place, and the Professor could almost hear the bones grinding behind tightly set lips.

* * *

He began to wonder if Dumbledore was still as good a dueller as he used to be.

* * *

Turning his gaze back to the floor, Tom waited another four minutes in petrifying silence, before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"If you're going to yell at me, can we please just get it over and done with?"

Nothing.

And then...

"I'm not going to yell at you, Tom".

He sharply looked up, eyes hopeful.

"Not yet".

His blood ran cold.

Harry was staring at him, studying him, with a calculating yet still furious look on his face.

"Now don't get me wrong, I don't need time to process it, or think about it, or anything like that at all. I understand perfectly what you just said, about you and Grindelwald. And I will yell at you for it. In fact, not only will I yell, I'll also scream, curse, and/or hex you into oblivion. I'll probably burst out crying at some stage, because my emotions will get the better of me. And there will most definitely be a few spells flying about. Just... not yet" Harry calmly explained, "Because right now, we are going to listen to Professor Dumbledore. We are going to hear the rest of what he has to say, examine his ideas, pay close attention to every word he utters, and explore our options... After that, however, we will be returning to the Slytherin common rooms, we will be entering your private quarters, and we will be placing the strongest silencing charm we know around the room. Then we will have a very very very long discussion on withholding life-threatening secrets from each other. I shall yell at you. And I shall scream at you. And as previously stated, you shall be getting hexed. I might even go as far as murdering you, but that depends entirely on where the night takes us. Do you find this agreeable?"

Tom stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"I... I, uh... I really don't think that's-"

"Well tough, because it's happening" Harry cut off, before turning back to an amused Dumbledore, "You were saying, Headmaster?"

* * *

Albus couldn't fight back the grin that was trying to escape, and that only made his next statement all that more threatening as he turned to Tom, "If you ever let this one go, I will not hesitate to kill you".

"... Duly noted" the Professor finally replied, still in shock at his lovers terrifying, yet perfectly calm speech.

"Good" Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "Well then. Now that we have proof, albeit somewhat shaky proof, that Grindelwald has resurfaced, it is only logical that he'll want to regain contact with you Tom. Unfortunately, after the war, we had to do a lot of... publicity, as such, to make people finally believe that you were on our side all along. Reconvincing Grindelwald that you're a Dark wizard will be a lot more..."

"Impossible".

"Well, I was going to say difficult, but... I suppose that's a more accurate representation, yes" He finished, "... He's going to want to test your loyalties".

"He's going to want me to kill someone" Tom corrected.

"... He is".

Harry frowned, "Well can't we... you know... make it obvious who he's going to kill?"

Both men turned to him, confused, and he shifted awkwardly in his seat, uncomfortable with so much attention.

"I mean... he's going to get you to kill someone from the Light side, yea?" He explained, "To test your full worth?"

"Most likely, yea" Tom replied slowly, "Where are you going with this?"

"What if we... chose that person? Beforehand, I mean? As in... As in make it very obvious just who on the Light side you're close to".

"We can guarantee what person he'll pick" Dumbledore realised, and Harry nodded, "Exactly. And once Tom's ordered to kill them, we can... I don't know... fake their death, or something. I'm sure Snape has some potion or other than can mimic death".

Tom slowly nodded, and turned to the Headmaster, "And speaking of Severus..."

"You think Grindelwald would chose him?"

"He's the most likely choice" Tom replied, "Grindelwald knows we're close, the entire Wizarding World does. And the Light side having the world's best Potioneer within their ranks? He's quite the asset, don't you think?"

"And you killing him would completely eradicate all doubt in Grindelwald's mind" Harry finished, "Killing a random Light member wouldn't be enough. But murdering your best friend? And dealing a heavy blow to the Light side at the same time? It's a win-win situation for him. He'd be insane not take advantage of it".

"But he is insane, that's the problem" Tom pointed out, "It'd be the most tactical move, yes, but it might not be the one he chooses... We'll have to find some way of having a backup plan covering all angles on this. We can't take a chance with someone's life".

"Well... We know he'll pick a Light member... And that person has to seemingly be close to you, otherwise it won't prove much..." Harry said slowly, "So why don't we just... give everything who ticks those categories a potion?"

"So, what? Just brew half a dozen Draughts of the Living Dead?" Tom asked, "In the off chance you'll get kidnapped by Gellert Grindelwald himself? Who'll probably torture the person half a dozen times before I arrive?"

"We never said it'd be easy, Tom" Dumbledore chided softly, "But Harry's plan does have some merit, and right now, it's the only one we've got".

He sighed, "I know, I know, I'm sorry, I just... I don't want anyone getting hurt. Not this time. The last war... I thought it would never end".

"None of us did" Dumbledore replied softly, "But we won. We defeated him".

"Yet here he is again" Harry said, "Don't you think that after two wars he'd just decide to stay dead? I mean, seriously, how old is he now?"

"Over a hundred years old" Dumbledore said casually, "But each time his followers bring him back to life, he gets... reborn, as such... He still looks the same as he did seventy years ago".

"That's... kind of creepy" Harry finally replied, and he nodded, "Perhaps. But now it's time, I believe, for the good news".

"There's good news?" Tom asked sardonically, raising a single eyebrow.

Dumbledore ignored him, "When you first came here today, I told you that voices on the street have been saying Grindelwald is back".

"And we doubted you because they could just be trying to rile us up, but go on" Harry replied, and the Headmaster shot him a withering glare, "The reason I know that Grindelwald is back, gentlemen... Is because we've captured one of their spies".

* * *

Silence.

* * *

"And you couldn't have started with this, why?"

Harry elbowed Tom in the ribs and gestured for the Headmaster to continue.

"A few Aurors managed to arrest one of Grindelwald's... foot soldiers, so to speak" Dumbledore explained, "And after placing a few worthwhile threats here and there... He spoke".

"And this spy is?"

He took a deep breath, "... Peter Pettigrew".

Harry stared at him with cold eyes, "Peter Pettigrew is dead".

"Not anymore, it would seem" He replied, "He confessed everything, from how Grindelwald has resurfaced... to what happened on the night of your parent's death... And in light of that new evidence, as of three weeks ago, a wrongly accused man was released from prison".

Harry swallowed thickly, "And?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Harry... How would you like to meet your godfather?"


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

"My... Godfather?" Harry asked slowly, staring at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"Yes, Harry, your Godfather... Sirius was your dad's best friend. As was his partner, Remus Lupin" Albus replied smiling, "And they are _very_ eager to meet you indeed".

"... Now?"

"Well... I would have thought you'd be very eager to meet them, so... they're... they're already here" the Headmaster said slowly, his smile slowly falling, "They're waiting in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom downstairs... Do you... not want to-"

"No, no, I do!" He quickly amended, "I would love to meet them, I just... I wasn't... I never... I didn't think this day would ever happen".

"I know it's a lot to take in, Harry, but... Those two men love you very much. And I'm not quite sure what they would do if you chose not to let them be part of your life... Will you meet them?"

He thought carefully about his answer before slowly nodding.

Dumbledore smiled and stood up with a clap of his hands, "Oh that's just wonderful, Harry, I'll bring you to them right away and you can-"

"Tom's coming".

"... Excuse me?"

"Tom's coming with me" He replied firmly, crossing his arms in defence, "To meet Mr Black and Mr Lupin. It's non-negotiable".

"But... But Harry, they... They don't know about..." Dumbledore floundered, looking for the right word, "I mean, I didn't tell them... that you and Tom... are..."

"Together?" He finished, "Well tough. They're about to find out".

"Harry... They may not be as... accepting... as myself, and Mr Malfoy, and... and Professor Snape, and-"

"And they better get used to it" He interrupted, "Because Tom was in my life before they were, so if anyone's going to go, it'll be them".

"... Tom?" Albus finally asked, but the Head of Slytherin was just as resolute, "I'm going, Headmaster".

"... Okay. Fine. That's... going to be messy... and awkward... but I guess it's better to just... rip off the bandage, as they say" Dumbledore agreed, "Well then... I suppose it's best we don't keep them waiting any longer. This way".

* * *

"... Harry?"

Avada Kedarva eyes peeked around from Tom's back only to find a dark-haired man staring back at him, his fair-haired partner standing a few feet away.

He swallowed thickly.

He couldn't lie.

He was terrified.

But that was why Tom was here.

 _Since Tom is here... it won't be as bad,_ he reassured himself, even as his palms sweated and his heart pounded.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out partially from behind his partner, to better see his godfather.

* * *

 _Azkaban really has done a number on him_ , Harry mused, taking in the gaunt face and hollow cheeks. His clothes hung off his skinny frame, and his hair was dull and lifeless, but he was still recognisable from the aristocratic features and finely cut shirt.

Sirius Black.

_My godfather._

"Harry, is that... is that really you?" Sirius asked hoarsely.

_Of course, the last time he saw me, I was only a few months old. This is probably weirder for him than it is for me._

He slowly nodded, and the man immediately walked forwards, before coming to an abrupt halt as Tom stepped between them with a growl.

Sirius glared at him, "And just who the _hell_ are you?!"

Red eyes pierced grey, "Tom Marvolo Riddle".

"A name I should know?"

"A name you'll regret _not_ knowing" He replied coolly, "Harry doesn't like strangers. I'm sure you understand".

"I'm not a stranger, I'm his _godfather!_ " Sirius snapped, trying to shove past him, but Tom quickly held him back, "And I'm his _partner_ ".

* * *

Silence.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Sirius stared at him, furious, "YOU'RE DATING MY GODSON?!"

* * *

"Well... Yes".

* * *

"You are _twice his fucking age!_ "

"Only 10 years older, actually. Twice his age would place me in the same decade as you. And even I would draw the line at that".

"Draw the line- DRAW THE FUCKING LINE?! HE IS A SIXTEEN-YEAR-OLD BOY YOU SICKO!"

"Sirius".

For the first time since arriving, the blonde man spoke.

"Sirius, calm down".

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" He yelled, rounding on him, "Remus, Harry is dating a man TWICE HIS AGE!"

"10 years. Not 16" Tom repeated, clearly amused by the older man's anger.

When Sirius went to take a swing at him, however, Harry finally stepped in.

"... Sirius?"

He spun around to face him, "Harry? Harry! Oh sweet Merlin, look at you! You're all grown up and- and- and taller and- and you look so much like James but you've got Lily's eyes and- and- AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DATING SOMEONE TWICE AS OLD AS YOU, YOUNG MAN?! HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?!"

"Not that I know of".

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT THAT YOU KNOW OF?! ARE YOU ILL? ARE YOU ILL, HARRY?! REMUS WE NEED TO BRING HIM TO ST MUNGOS IMMEDIATELY! HE'S SICK AND HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT AND-"

"Padfoot, calm down!"

The sound of his Marauder name made him abruptly come to a stop.

"Sirius. I'm dating Tom" Harry began carefully, "And I don't require your approval to continue doing so. I don't care if you disagree with our relationship, I'm not going to break up with him".

"But- But- But he's twice-"

"-my age, yes, I know, I heard" He continued, "But see, here's the thing. Tom and I are happy together. And we... we work, you know? And quite frankly, I could have done a hell of a lot worse".

"Thanks" Riddle grumbled, and Harry smirked at him, "I mean, seriously, look at him. You have to appreciate fine art when you see it. Also, he's one of the most powerful wizards in the world, _the_ best dueller in the world, and is completely and utterly _loaded_ ".

"You make it sound like you're only here for my body and money".

"And what if I am?"

"Then I would feel immensely objectified by your betraying gaze and quite possibly blow something up".

"Would that something be my godfather?"

"... No".

"You hesitated".

"Well I wasn't sure if you _wanted_ me to blow him up or not".

"Why would I want you to blow him up?"

"Because he insulted my good name and honour".

"You don't have a good name. And I doubt you ever had honour".

"You wound me".

"You'll get over it" Harry finished dryly, "Now apologise".

"For what?"

"For threatening to blow him up!"

"I was only joking!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

Silence.

Tom sighed and turned to face Sirius, "... I'm sorry for threatening to blow you up".

"Sirius?"

"What?"

"Apologise for insulting his good name and honour".

He stared at him godson in disbelief, " _What?!_ "

"You heard me" Harry replied firmly, "Apologise. Now. I don't care if you guys don't see eye-to-eye but you sure as _hell_ aren't ending your first meeting with a family feud".

"... Sorry".

"Say it like you mean it".

"... Mr Riddle, I'm sorry".

"And I acknowledge your apology".

"But you don't accept it?"

"Not yet".

"... Fair enough".

* * *

"So... Have you two been together long?" Sirius finally asked, and the four wizards sat in Tom's private quarters an hour later.

Harry sighed, thinking, "Only a few weeks, about... I don't know... Two months?"

"Two months officially dating, yes" Tom agreed, and Remus frowned, " _Officially_ dating? What do you mean by officially?"

Both wizards ducked their heads and looked away.

Harry coughed awkwardly, "We, uh... kind of... didn't really..."

"I mean, we weren't actually... together, per say... but we..."

"Sort of... kinda... dated-ish?" Harry finished, and Sirius snorted, "You mean you both tiptoed around each other waiting for the other to do something".

The resulting blushes said everything.

Remus smirked at him, "You know, Padfoot, I happen to remember a certain someone who couldn't handle the thought of a relationship in... oh, I don't know... fifth year, maybe?"

Sirius scratched the back of his neck, "I, uh... I don't know who you're talking about".

Harry couldn't help but grin, "You made _Remus_ make the first move?!"

"Hey, I am perfectly able to 'make a move' if I have to!" He protested, "I just... decided that... that he should... in this scenario..."

"Bullshit. You chickened out" Harry shot back, and next to him Tom laughed, tugging him closer so his head was resting on the Slytherin Professor's shoulder.

A move that most definitely did _not_ go unnoticed by the werewolf.

Waiting until Tom and Sirius began their verbal sparring once more, he lowered his voice so only Harry would hear.

"... Are you happy?"

He blinked in surprise, "Happy? Like... In general, or-?"

"With Tom" He explained, "Does he make you happy?"

Harry didn't hesitate, "Yes".

Remus smiled, "... Alright then".

"You don't disapprove?"

"Well... I most certainly don't agree" He admitted, "But... If you're happy, I'm happy. And Sirius will be happy for you too... Eventually".

He couldn't help but snort in response, and Remus couldn't help but agree.

"It's going to take a few years, to be honest" He continued, smiling, "But he'll get there soon enough... And for what it's worth, though I may not fully support your choice in partner... He's good for you. And you're good for him. Any idiot would have to be blind not to see that. So... I'm happy for you, Cub".

Harry smiled back, snuggling further into his lover's warm embrace, finally content with his two godfather's sudden appearance.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

"They were nice" Harry commented a few hours later, watching his godfather and honorary godfather fade away in the distance.

Next to him, Tom nodded, "Yes, they were... Your mutt doesn't seem to like me though".

"My 'mutt', as you so kindly put it, is just looking out for me" He shot back, "And it's a nice feeling too".

"Harry..."

"He's not going to accept you, you know" He interrupted, "I was talking to Remus about it. He says that Sirius will probably never like us being together".

"Does that... bother you?" the Older wizard asked carefully, and Harry hummed thoughtfully.

"To be honest... I'm not really sure. He can't force us to break up, not really. Not if he wants to continue to see me... And in another few months, I'll be a legal adult anyway".

Tom slowly nodded, and his partner sighed, turning to face him.

They stared at each other in silence.

And then.

"You were a spy for Grindlewald?"

Tom bowed his head, eyes closed.

Fuck.

* * *

"Harry-"

"Don't you Harry me, mister! It's a simple yes or no question. Were you, or were you not, a spy for the greatest dark wizard psycho of our time?!" He snapped, eyes flashing a dangerous green.

"... Yes" Tom finally admitted, "But it's not as simple as that! There were complications and- and-"

"And you're only 27 years old".

Tom abruptly stopped.

Harry stared at him in shock, eyes wide, "You're only 27 years old... now... But this was... this was 16 years ago... this was... you were... how..."

"I was 11 years old" He finished quietly, and the younger wizard stared at him, "... What the actual fuck?"

"Yea" Tom replied sardonically, "That was my reaction too".

* * *

"Wait, so, let me get this straight... You were a _spy_ for the Light side when you were a _first year_ at Hogwarts?!" Harry exclaimed, and Tom sighed, "... Yea".

He walked over and collapsed down on the couch, still in shock, "... Explain".

"I was young, I was... I was foolish, reckless, _angry_... I had grown up in a magic-fearing orphanage, thinking that what I could do was... thinking that I was a freak. A monster. An abomination of nature... And then suddenly, I had Dumbledore at me door telling me that it was a _gift_. That what I could do was called magic and that it actually existed and that an entire _world_ of others like me existed..."

Tom slowly came over and sat down next to him, and Harry immediately shuffled closer, knowing all-too-well what being an outcast felt like.

"By that stage, my magic was half dark... I used to use it to scare the other children, the adults, to make them all terrified of me... I'm not proud of it, but the fear was better than the abuse... When I found out about Hogwarts and wizards and witches, and that I could have grown up in that world, a world without fear or hate or pain... I just snapped".

"You went dark" Harry whispered, and he nodded, "I went dark... I felt so much anger and hatred at everything around me, that it was simple to fuel curses and hexes... and unforgivable... I was powerful. _Very_ powerful. A blind man could see that... And eventually, Grindelwald took notice too. Dark wizards were feared, of course, for obvious reasons. So, news about a dark _first year_ , about an _11 year old_ with a magical core already destroyed... It spread fast".

"He offered you to join him".

"And I accepted".

* * *

"Looking back on it now, I guess he was somewhat scared of me. It sounds stupid, I know. The great Gellert Grindelwald terrified of a little Hogwarts first year... But like I said. I was powerful. I was dark. And I was a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself... I was a threat. And he was smart enough to realise that killing me was a waste of power".

"So, he _recruited_ you?" Harry asked in disbelief, "He recruited a _child?!_ "

"Is that not what Dumbledore has just done to you?" Tom replied gently, and the boy fell silent, his head resting heavily on the elder wizard's chest, "... I'm guessing Dumbledore soon recruited you too?"

"Not for a few months" He admitted, "I managed to hide my alliance with Grindelwald, we conversed only in letters, all of which were written in Parseltongue... I never agreed with his views, of course, I didn't join him for that reason. I just... I just wanted an escape. To rebel, as childish as it sounds. And what a better way to rebel against Dumbledore than to join his arch nemesis?"

"Idiot".

"I agree" He replied, smirking, fingers playing with Harry's messy black locks.

"But Grindelwald trusted me, to some extent, anyway. And he taught me. _A lot_... Everything was dark magic, of course, but... it's where I felt at home. I was always top of my classes, at Hogwarts, but in Defence Against the Dark Arts, I _excelled_... There's a reason I'm the best dueller in the wizarding world after all... Grindelwald poisoned me. Drowned me in Dark Arts. Made me feel like I was suffocating whenever I used a Light spell... I could use Avada Kedarva without even muttering the spell, but it physically pained me to use something as simple as Lumos... And eventually, Dumbledore realised what had happened".

"So he... what? Promised not to tell anyone if you switched sides?"

"Surprisingly, no... Becoming a spy was my own idea".

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, spinning around to look up at him, "You were a first year! What in Salazar's name possessed you to do that?!"

"Salazar's name exactly" Tom replied, "... I was the only known descendent of Lord Slytherin left, and Grindelwald trusted me with his life just because of that. I was dark, powerful, young... He was losing the war at this stage, you must remember. It was only a few months before he attacked you and the spell rebounded... He knew he wasn't going to succeed. And so, he trained me to take his place".

"He trained you to become the next Dark Lord, no questions asked".

"Exactly" Tom replied, eyes distant, "And I resented him for that... For not giving me a choice... For turning me so dark I _craved_ the curses thrown at me... So when Dumbledore offered to help, offered to save me from him... I took it. And I offered something greater in return".

"You became a spy for the Light side" Harry finished, and he nodded, "I became a spy for the Light side... Grindelwald never suspected me, why should he, after all? As far as he was concerned, I was his best prodigy... That's when I met Lucius and Sev. Both were in their twenties, still young, and both came from well-known powerful dark families... Together, we were Grindelwald's favourite weapon. Unstoppable... And he never suspected a thing".


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the week late update, I have eight finals, two of which have orals and aurals, from now until the start of June, so life is pretty bloody stressful right now...
> 
> **-IMPORTANT VOTE-**
> 
> Do you guys want to see a hurt Tom in the next chapter or no?
> 
> And yes, that _would_ result in a  possessive angry Harry aggressively cuddling him until he's better.
> 
> Rachel ;)

**Chapter 64**

It was two weeks later before Grindelwald made contact.

"And everything's in place?" Harry asked.

Tom sighed, "Yes, Harry, everything's in place".

"And so far, everything's gone to plan?"

"He took Sev, just like we anticipated, and for the past week he'd been keeping Living Death Draughts on him, so yea, I'd say everything's gone to plan".

"But what if it's not? What if he didn't have time to pocket a vial this morning? Then what?"

"Harry, calm down" He replied gently, taking the boys wrists and pulling him in closer, "This is Severus Snape we're taking about. Of course he didn't forget to pack a potion".

The younger wizard stared up at him with worried green eyes, ignoring the other three occupants of the room, "... _**I don't want you to go. Please ssstay**_ ".

" _ **You know I can't do that, my little ssserpent**_ " He replied softly, and the boy slowly nodded, "I know. Just _ **... Jussst promissse me you'll ssstay sssafe?**_ "

" _ **Alwaysss**_ ".

Harry stared at him for another minute before lunging forwards, wrapping his arms tightly around the older wizards neck as soft, urgent, lips met his own.

* * *

Sirius gave a pointed cough, while Remus at least had the decency to look away, Dumbledore smiling besides the pair.

* * *

Pulling back, Harry stared into his partner's crimson gaze, "... _**I'll missssss you**_ ".

" _ **I'll**_ _**only be gone a few hoursss**_ ".

"And if he so much as lays one finger on you, I'll fucking murder him!"

Tom couldn't help but smirk, "One would wonder how I managed the first 26 years without you".

"Yea, yea, world's best dueller, whatever" Harry teased, stepping back, "... I mean it though".

"I know".

"And come back safe".

"Unlikely, but I'll try".

"And try not to actually kill Severus".

"I wasn't planning to".

"You sure you can convince him to let you take the body".

"I see no reason why not".

"And you're bringing him straight to Grimmauld?"

"Yes, and then straight back here, I promise".

"... Okay. Well. You best be off, then" Harry finished, "Wouldn't want to keep his dark majesty waiting".

Tom smiled and gave the wizard one last tight embrace before stepping towards the fireplace as his gaze sought out the werewolf.

"You know what to do?"

Remus nodded, "We'll be waiting for you at Grimmauld... Try not to get yourself killed".

"I'll do my best" He replied smirking, before nodding once at Sirius, an action reluctantly returned after a dig in the ribs from his husband, before turning to face Dumbledore.

"Albus".

"Tom" He replied just as calmly, "... Please do try to come back unharmed. I would not want to be dealing with an angry Harry Potter just because you get yourself cursed".

"Well, no promises, but we'll see" He replied teasingly, though his eyes remained serious, "Right... Well, if that's everything".

He grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

* * *

The last thing he saw was two worried death-coloured eyes staring after him.

* * *

Tom was not expecting such a deteriorated dark room as he stepped out of the fire. The address Grindelwald had given him led him to a drawing room of sorts, with two battered armchairs and a moth-eaten rug. What he was expecting even less, were the two sunken eyes and thin skeletal face that greeted him.

He immediately fell to his knees in front of the man, "Master".

Silence.

And then,

"Rise".

Quickly getting to his feet, he kept his gaze on the floor, and followed the man's movements by the shadows the fire flickered on the wooden floorboards. He was circling him, Tom realised, studying him, almost. But eventually, he came to a stop in front of the younger wizard.

"Tom".

"Gellert".

"Look at me".

Swallowing back his fears, he did as told, and was met by a piercing blue gaze, not at all unlike Dumbledore's.

Grindelwald grinned, all crooked yellow teeth and thin skin pulled taut, not at all similar to the handsome confident man Tom remembered.

"You have grown".

"Yes, my lord".

"No longer a boy... How old are you now?"

"27 years old, sir".

"27 years old" He repeated quietly, slowly beginning to pace again, "... I've been gone a long time, Tom".

He remained silent.

The man's pacing stopped.

"And yet you never searched for me".

* * *

A second later, he was engulfed by a burning hot white pain, flashing through his body and making him collapse to his knees with a gasp, the Cruciatus making him tremble to his very bones.

* * *

"You never looked for me, Tom" Grindelwald hissed, grabbing his face between bony fingers, "Did you? Did you even _try?!_ "

"N-No sir" He forced out, body jerking painfully.

Gellert cancelled the curse and threw him to the floor, leaving him gasping painfully in a curled-up heap.

"You've grown weak, Tom. You're not a dark as I remember... Did Albus do that?"

He swallowed thickly, tasting the rusty copper in his mouth, "... Yes, my lord".

Grindelwald spun on his heel and marched back towards him, managing to still look intimidating despite his now-frail body, "So you've turned light. You _disgust_ me. I trained you, I made you into what you are, and _this is how you repay me?!_ "

He delivered a surprisingly strong kick to the younger man's side, and Tom resisted the urge to cry out as he felt something snap, knowing it would only add fuel to the man's already well-lit fire.

"How _dare_ you, you filthy halfbreed!" He yelled, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him to his feet, "How _dare_ you turn on me! After everything I've done for you!"

Tom scrambled to find purchase on the old wooden floor, "My lord, please, let me expla-"

"Explain? _Explain?!_ " He hissed, "You want to _explain_ to me why you turned your back to everything we fought for?!"

"I did not-"

"You want to EXPLAIN?!" He roared, slamming him into the wall, making the Slytherin Professor see stars. Grindelwald snarled at him, delivering a solid punch, before dropping him once more, "Well go ahead then, bloodtraitor. Give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't murder you where you stand!"

"... I have Dumbledore's trust".

"And?"

"And I'm still on your side" Tom said firmly, forcing himself to his feet, "If I had searched for you, they would have given me a life sentence in Azkaban. So I played the part, acted like the troubled child they all saw me as. _I gained their trust_... And no we can use it to crush them".

Grindelwald still glared spitefully at him, but Tom kept his gaze steady.

And when he felt that all-too-familiar probing in his mind, he let the man in without a fuss, and showed him exactly what he wanted to see.

"... Very well" Gellert finally said, "But I expect your loyalty to be proven, Tom".

"Anything" He promised, and the man gave a shark-like grin, "I was hoping you'd say that..."


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, **I won't be able to update next week** , due to exams, but hopefully I can make it up to you guys!
> 
> Rachel :/

**Chapter 65**

"Kill him".

Tom stared and the bruised and bloody potions master in front of him in shock.

"... What?"

A flare of hot pain made him jerk to the side as Grindelwald slapped him, hard.

"You _do not_ question me, Tom. You wanted to prove your loyalty, this is how you do it. Now KILL HIM!"

He slowly turned back to face Severus, "... Yes, my lord".

Raising his wand at the semi-conscious professor, he paused, "... If I may have one request?"

"Which is?"

"May I have a private moment to say goodbye, my lord?"

Gellert stared at him with icy eyes, "Your years at Hogwarts have made you soft".

"Yes, my lord".

Silence.

"Very well, Tom. But make it quick".

* * *

The second the Dark Lord had left the room, he let out a heavy sigh of relief, immediately limping over to where his friend lay, crouching down next to him.

* * *

"Sev? Severus, can you hear me?" He whispered quickly, propping up the older wizard against his chest.

He remained silent, but his eyes flickered.

Tom took in the amass of wounds that had been inflicted on him and swore, "This was not part of the plan... Come on, you just need to hold on for a little longer, alright? Now where did you put that damn potion..."

Searching through the man's robes, he eventually found the vial, and quickly uncorked it, placing it at the potions professor's mouth.

"Come on, Sev, you got to drink this, alright? You need to help me out, here".

Gently opening the wizard's mouth, he poured in the thick liquid, before clapping his hand down over Snape's mouth and nose, forcing him to swallow.

* * *

The effect was immediate.

* * *

His skin paled slightly.

His body went limp.

And his breathing stopped.

* * *

Slowly letting go of him, Tom stood up, before pointing his wand at the potion vial and angrily muttering, "Avada Kedarva".

It disappeared immediately, and a quick spell-check on his wand would reveal he had used the killing curse.

Combine that with the very-dead-looking Potions Master...

Opening the door, Tom kept a mask of cool, hard, indifference on his face, "It is done, my lord".

Grindelwald studied him closely before brushing past and checking on the Slytherin's body himself.

When he returned, there was something akin to a smile on the man's face.

"Very well, Tom. You may dispose of his body and go. I'll be calling on you shortly".

* * *

Landing just outside Grimmauld Place, Tom stumbled and collapsed heavily against the door.

Taking deep breaths, he tried to steady himself, but it was to no avail.

A split second later, the door was flung open, and he staggered inside, the weight of his friend's body in his arm's dragging him down.

"Woah, there!"

Gentle arms steadied him, and suddenly, the weight of Severus was missing and he staring up at a slightly-concerned and very-worried Remus Lupin.

"Mr Riddle? Mr Riddle, can you hear me? I need you to focus okay?!"

He slowly nodded, and let himself be dragged to the nearest chair.

"Hey! I need you to look at me, alright? Mr Riddle? Tom? You need to tell me what happened".

He spied Sirius out of the corner of his eye, supporting a slowly-regaining-consciousness Severus, and he frowned, "... You need to help him".

Remus glanced back at the pair, before saying something to his husband, too quick for Tom to catch, before suddenly, warm amber eyes were staring down at him once more.

"He'll be fine, don't worry, we have a healer called" He reassured, reaching up with a damp cloth to wipe away some blood, and just _when the hell did he get that?_ before frowning at him, "You need a healer yourself, by the looks of it".

Tom tried to wave him off, but he was uncoordinated and dizzy, "'m fine, just help Sev".

"What happened? Did something go wrong?"

"He... He was angry" Tom said slowly, wincing as the cloth brushed over a wound on his forehead, "Thought I'd... betrayed him".

"So he beat you up?" Remus questioned incredulously, "You know, for a Dark Lord, he sure is lacking in style".

He couldn't help but smirk in response, and he felt his lip start to bleed again.

"He doesn't take too kindly to renegades... I should've seen it coming..."

"How bad are you hurt?" Remus asked, crouching down to be eye level with him, "Was it all just physical? Did he throw any hexes? Curses? Anything like that?"

Tom slowly nodded, "Cruciatus mainly..."

The werewolf winced in sympathy, "I'll get Poppy to send a few pain relievers over... Though perhaps it'd be best if we went to her..."

He shook his head adamantly, ignoring the buzzing in his ears, "No... No hospitals. If Harry-"

"Harry will want you to get treated by a qualified doctor" Remus said firmly, "And I can't treat everything".

"I'm fine" He repeated, "I just... I just need to sleep for a little while..."

He felt his eyes slowly close, and Remus quickly shook him awake, "No! No you are not going to sleep on me, mister... Right. That's it. I'm taking you to Poppy".

"No, you can't-"

"I can, and I bloody well am" He snapped, slipping an arm over his shoulders, "Now come on, I can't carry you all the way there".

* * *

Tom felt his stomach lurch as he got to his feet, and he immediately gripped the table next to him for support.

* * *

"You alright?" Remus asked, helping to steady him.

Tom didn't answer, shaking his head to try and clear the black dots in front of his eyes.

"Mr Riddle?"

Everything was sort of tilting to the side...

"Mr Riddle?!"

Why was everything fading?

"Tom!"

And then suddenly, everything was black.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update next week because I'm going on holidays (*Insert yay! Here*) but I will be back by the 17th June 2017, and will hopefully be able to update once more then!
> 
>  _BUT!_ In order to make up for that, I will now, finally, give you some SEVERUS/SIRIUS/REMUS SCENES!
> 
> Rachel :)
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 66**

"Where is he?!"

Tom winced as he heard the yelling outside the infirmary.

He had woken up in Hogwarts hospital hardly an hour ago, to a disapproving Madam Pomfrey and a very pale Remus Lupin.

It only took some Slytherin-style glaring and a few carefully chosen words to make the man give in and tell him what he'd done.

He had told Harry.

And now, one very pissed off and irate Harry was blowing open the doors to the infirmary with just his angry willpower alone.

 _Quite attractively too, actually_ , Tom mused, too hopped up on painkillers and calming droughts to recognise the gleam in those death-coloured eyes for what it was.

* * *

Fury.

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Harry-"

"NO! You do NOT get to 'Harry' me this time, mister! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?!"

"... What I was supposed to? Tom replied, confused.

"Supposed to? SUPPOSED TO?!" Harry screamed back, "You were SUPPOSED TO not almost DIE, you bastard! You were SUPPOSED TO come back in one piece! And you were SUPPOSED TO, you stupid arrogant son of a bitch, to STAY SAFE, just like you PROMISE-"

* * *

Tom tried not to.

He really did.

But a 5ft-4-messy-haired-angry-eyed Harry Potter was just too damn adorable to say no to.

* * *

"Tom! Tom what are you-"

He was abruptly cut off by a pair of rough, chapped lips meeting his own, as his Head of House quite literally picked him up and place him on top of him, warm hands surrounding him protectively.

He immediately felt his anger drain away.

Slowly pulling back, he stared down at the crimson eyes below him, the same colour visible on a worringly-large-amount of the rest of his body.

Harry sighed, "... I missed you".

"I was only gone for half a day".

"I know, but... When Remus had said you collapsed on him... And when he pulled me out of class to do so... I just... I thought that... that maybe you were-"

"I know, Harry" Tom replied softly, "But I'm alright now, see? I'm fine. A little bruised here and there, maybe the odd cut or two... But it was mission success. Everything ended the way we wanted it to, despite getting a little... side railed, at the beginning... Grindelwald trusts me again, Severus is supposedly dead, and the Light is ahead in the war once more".

"At the cost of you and Sev".

"We're fine, Harry. Honest" Tom said, smiling up at his worried partner, "In fact, I bet you three galleons that Severus is back to his usual grouchy annoying self as we speak".

* * *

Severus groaned and slowly opened his eyes, immediately shutting them once more when a stab of pain shot through his skull. Taking a minute to adjust, he tried once more, wincing as his entire body seemed to protest the simple movement.

"Oh yay, you're awake".

He froze, eyes immediately going to search out the intruder, and within seconds, he caught a flash of silver in the dimly lit room.

He snarled, " _Black_ ".

" _Snape_ " He replied in the same tone, before rolling his eyes and moving closer to the Potions Master, "You think you'd thank me. Not like I just save your life or anything".

Severus was only now just beginning to realise that he was in a bed.

That was not his own.

And not in his own clothes either.

* * *

But the only other person here was Potter's dogfather, so that meant...

* * *

"You're in Grimmauld Place" Sirius supplied, as if reading his thoughts, and younger man quickly did a mental check of his occlumency barriers, satisfied to find them still fully intact.

"Riddle dropped you off a few hours ago, you were both in pretty bad shape... Remus brought him back to Hogwarts, and I did my best to patch you up... You were fairly beaten up".

"The Dark Lord likes torture, what a surprise" He snapped, and even in the darkness he could see his childhood-rival pale.

"He... You-Know-Who, he... you were..."

"Well I didn't inflict these injuries on myself, Black, now did I?" He growled, angry and humiliated and _embarrassed_ and _for Merlin's sake will you stop looking at me like that?!_

"I... I'm sorr-"

"Don't you dare" He snapped, "Don't you fucking _dare_ say sorry to me for this. There's a hell of a lot of things you should apologise for, Black, but not this".

Sirius stared at him silently for another few moments before slowly walking over and sitting down on the bed next to him, his back facing the Potion's Master, head in his hands.

"... Man, I really fucked up big time, didn't I?"

"At life in general? Yes, mutt, you did".

"No, no, not at... I was a right bastard, when I was a kid. Probably the reason why it took so long for Mooney and I to get together... I made your life a living hell, didn't I?"

"That's one way of putting it" Severus replied, slowly sitting up, unsure and uneasy at where this was going.

"I was horrible to you, we all were, expect for Remus. But even then, he never stepped in to stop it... I'm sorry".

"Well it's a bit bloody late".

"I know. I know it is, Snape, and for that I want to apologise too. For everything I've done. I'm sorry. I really am".

Severus shifted uncomfortably, blocking out the pain radiating from his entire body, "... I don't like this".

Sirius huffed a low laugh, and the professor couldn't help but think it attractive.

* * *

Now that it wasn't directed at him, after all.

* * *

"Yea, I know what you mean" He replied, turning to flash the younger man a dazzling smile, "If you went back and told a fifteen-year-old me that in twenty years' time I'd be apologising to my arch nemesis, I'd probably punch you in the face".

"... Why now?" Severus asked quietly, unable to help himself, "Why apologise now?"

Sirius stared at him for a minute, and he couldn't help but duck his head slightly to avoid the intense gaze.

But eventually, he spoke.

"... Things change, Sn- Severus".

* * *

And if a shiver ran down the younger wizard's spine at the sound of his name being said by _that_ voice? He aggressively pulled the blankets up further to burn out the unwanted reaction.

* * *

"A lot of things change" Sirius continued, unaware of his companion's actions, "I guess... a dozen odd years in Azkaban can do that to a man... When it's nothing but you and your thoughts day in and day out for over twelve years... it makes you see the bigger picture. Makes you realise what really is important in life".

Severus swallowed thickly, "... You've only been out a few weeks".

He nodded, running a hand over his face, "I know. But look what's happened in just that time alone... I met my godson for the first time in fifteen years, was told he had been missing for 6 of those years, somehow, he got sorted into _Slytherin_ , and just found out he's dating a man almost twice his age, who is also his Defence Professor and Head of House... And that's just Harry... It opens your eyes, you know?"

Sev slowly nodded, despite knowing that the man was staring down at his hands, because from what he could tell, the mutt really _had_ changed.

And if he had gotten a second chance at life... Then shouldn't Sirius Black get one too?


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, but my flight landed at 11pm meaning I didn't sleep until 2am, and I still have a busy few days left so I had to rush it!
> 
> On the plus side, after this chapter, some serious action is about to down.
> 
> Rachel :/
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 67**

Harry stumbled as he jumped out of the fireplace, before being quickly steadied by a tanned arm wrapping itself around his waist. Catching his balance, he turned and shot a grateful smile back at Tom, who smirked in response.

"I think you just fell for me".

Harry whacked his shoulder, "Oh shut up!"

He grinned and gestured for the boy to go first, and he glowered at him before marching out of the room, intrigued by the shouting that quickly became apparent.

* * *

The closer they got to the downstairs kitchen, the louder the yelling got.

* * *

"Just shut up and eat, Black!"

"Oh please, like I'd trust your food! You've probably poisoned it with somethi- REMUS!"

"What? It's actually really good!"

"That's the poison speaking!"

"Oh, don't be so paranoid, dog, if I wanted you dead, you'd be rotting by now".

"Remus, back me up here and- For Merlin's sake, Remus, stop eating!"

"He's enjoying my cooking, Black... Though there's no need to eat like a... well..."

"Like a what, Snape?"

"... Like a wolf".

"Oh, bite me!"

"I wouldn't be the first to do that, now, would I?"

"... Damn. Good one".

* * *

Harry shot Tom a knowing look, before stepping into the dimly lit room, "I see that everything's running as predicted".

Sirius immediately brightened and jumped up, "Harry!"

Rushing forwards to pull the boy into a tight hug, he was stopped only a foot away by a warning growl and a possessive hand pulling his godson back into its owner's chest.

Sirius eyed Tom warily and the man glared in response.

Harry simply rolled his eyes and stepped away from his partner's arm, "Oh play nice you two, we're only here for a few days".

Squeezing out from between the two aggressive men, he happily sat down across from his honorary uncle, "Remus, it's good to see you".

"And you as well" He replied warmly, putting down his fork next to half-empty plate, "How are you these days? Exams are coming up fairly soon, you know".

"I know" He groaned, "I can't believe it's already April. I _should_ be studying this week, but..."

"But it's holidays and you don't want to" He finished, smiling knowingly, and Harry smirked sheepishly, ducking his head, "Pretty much, yea... To be fair, though, I say I'm fairly sorted for my subjects. I'm top of my class in the majority of them".

"That has yet to be seen, Potter".

He grinned, "And a lovely hello to you too, Severus".

"That's _Professor_ to you, brat".

"I think I'll stick with Sev if it's all the same".

"It's most certainly _not_ all the same, you undeserving arrogant little-"

"Snape!" Sirius growled, "Don't you _dare_ start-"

"Don't _you_ start, mutt" Tom warned, and Remus sighed, "Don't _anyone_ start, can we not just-"

"ENOUGH!" Harry yelled, "Everyone just calm down and sit next to someone you won't murder!"

"Well that's fairly easy considering Snivillus is already dead" Sirius muttered, taking a seat next to his husband while Tom sat next to Harry and Snape adamantly remained standing.

" _Black_ " Harry warned, "What Severus has just done could potentially be the reason you remain alive throughout this war. So shut up and deal with it".

* * *

"Speaking of..." Tom muttered, turning to his long-term friend, "You're still alive, then?"

"Unfortunately, yes".

Tom grinned at him, "It's good to have you back, Sev".

"I'm afraid I can't quite say the same about you".

"Oh I know you love me deep down" He teased.

"Very deep" He agreed nonchalantly, "So deep down, in fact, that it might never see the light of day".

Sirius snorted, "For once, Snape, I think I might actually agree with you".

"And hell has finally frozen over".

Remus sent Harry a long-suffering look, "Do you see now, what I have to put up with?"

He laughed, and Tom sent him an amused look, before throwing his arm over the boy's shoulders.

Sirius immediately shot him a dark look, but couldn't help but feel gratitude as the youngest wizard leant into the touch, when only six months previous he would have shied away from it.

"Now so" Harry began, reaching forwards and stealing some fruit from Remus's plate, "I suppose we better tell you what's happening".


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

"And he said he's rebuilding his forces?" Remus asked, a troubled look on his face.

Tom nodded, "More or less, yea. I wasn't expecting a call from his so soon but... well... I suppose I'm glad I got called. At least now we know what he's planning".

Sirius leant back in his chair, looking stumped, "He's rebuilding his forces... So... He's going to... to... I don't know... fight us?"

"As eloquent as ever, mutt".

"Oh, go swallow some poison, Snape!" came His immediate retort, and the Potions Master rolled his eyes at him.

To Tom, however, who knew his best friend very very _very_ well... He could just about make out a spark of amusement in the man's dark eyes, and the tiny miniscule smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

 _Interesting_.

* * *

"That's what we all assume, anyway" Harry continued, placing his hands on the table, "The problem is, we don't know _where_ he's going to attack. It could be anywhere from your local corner-shop to Buckingham Palace, we just don't know".

"But we know it's going to be big" Severus counteracted, stepping closer to the table, "This is Gellert Grindelwald we're talking about. The greatest Dark Lord that ever lived and he's just be resurrected from the dead. The man is nothing if not ambitious... No, this attack isn't going to be big... It's going to be _huge_ ".

And to Harry, who was just beginning to learn his honorary godfather's quirky habits and eccentric personality, he could have sworn he saw a glimmer of respect.

* * *

 _Very interesting indeed_.

* * *

"So what are we talking about here?" Sirius ploughed on, not taking his gaze off Snape's, "The Ministry huge or Diagon Alley huge? What's classified as huge in this situation?"

"Who knows?" Tom replied, "It could be none, it could one, or it could be all three... The problem is, how can we expect to prepare for the attack when the public don't actually know he's back?"

"Dumbledore won't tell them?"

Remus shook his head, "They wouldn't believe him even if they did. _I_ wouldn't have believed it if not for Mr Riddle and Severus actually _meeting_ the guy".

* * *

Harry raised an eyebrow at Tom.

So his nephew's boyfriend was 'mister' but his most hate childhood enemy was 'Severus'?

Tom simply smirked in response, a knowing gleam in his eyes.

* * *

"But if we can't tell the public, or if they won't believe us, then... what can we do?" Sirius asked slowly, "We have to defend ourselves, we have to _be_ _able_ to defend ourselves. Just carrying on with our daily lives are giving him the perfect opening to attack".

"Well... Like Sev said, we know it's going to be an important place" Tom explained, "Somewhere that'll make the biggest statement, somewhere everyone knows about, somewhere that he could potentially knock off a few enemies".

Harry's head snapped up, and he gave his partner a pointed look.

Tom froze.

"... No. He wouldn't".

"Yes. He would".

"He's not stupid enough to... to-"

"Not stupid enough, no... But arrogant enough?"

Tom stared at him in shock, "... He wouldn't dare".

"I'm telling you right now that he would".

"But... But Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore is old and frail and who's to say he'll still be in the picture when the attack comes?"

"... The children, though, surely he wouldn't-"

"It's never stopped him before".

They stared at each other in silence, Harry resigned for his long-overdue faith and Tom reluctant to admit it's possibility.

A loud cough drew them from their thoughts.

Snape gave them a long-suffering look, "When you two are done with your little lover's spat, care to inform the rest of the kiddie gang just what in Merlin's beard you two are going on about?"

Harry swallowed thickly, "... We know where he's going to attack".

"No, we don't, we're only-"

" _Tom_ ".

Remus leant across the table, expression drawn and worried, "Harry?"

The younger wizard sighed, "...Hogwarts".

"What?"

"Hogwarts" He repeated, "That's where he's going to attack first".

"But... But..." Sirius stammered, "How? Why? When? Why would he... He has no reason to... to..."

"Of course he does" Severus replied, eyes locked with death-coloured green.

"Snape? What are you guys going on about? Why would he bother attacking a school?"

"For one reason, and one reason only" Harry replied.

"Which is?" Remus asked, frustrated, while Tom silently shook his head.

Harry sighed, "... Me".

* * *

"I don't- I don't understand. Why would he... he has no reason for you... I don't... Just... What?"

Snape turned to him, annoyed, "Sweet Salazar, Black, are you really that stupid?! Who killed him in the first place?!"

Realisation slowly dawned in his eyes, "... Harry".

"Exactly. And if that were you, mutt, who would you want to extract revenge on first?"

Remus swallowed, eyes flashing a dangerous shade of amber, "You think he's out for a little payback?"

"It would be the perfect plan" Harry replied honestly, "I caused his downfall. What a better person than to make an example of? I'm the wizarding world's _saviour_ , the Boy Who Lived, the Golden Child... By killing me, not only would he remove one of his main opponents, but he'd crush the Light's spirit. Their _poster boy_ dead at their feet... I can't think of a better way to regain power".

* * *

All five wizards lapsed into silence, each lost in their own dark thoughts, Sirius and Remus thinking of ways to protect their only godchild, Severus and Tom reliving the more crushing parts of the first wizarding war, and Harry wishing that he'd never been found in that bloody alleyway to begin with.

* * *

Underneath the table, a warm hand gently clasped his own, and he turned to Tom, surprised.

The Slytherin simply smiled warmly in response, a smile of hope, of love, of _this war isn't over yet, kid._

Harry couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Perhaps having been found wasn't too bad after all.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I know, but I needed to shove this in somewhere and it was the perfect moment to end it to leave you all in suspense and *cliff hanger alert* so I couldn't just carry on with another boring paragraph and so- (takes deep breath) -please take this fluffy moment as a token of my appreciation and apology!
> 
> _ Rachel ;) _
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 69**

"You think they'll every admit it?" Harry asked, sprawled lazily across Tom's lap, and the Professor frowned and glanced down at him, "Who'll ever admit what?"

"Sev and Remus and Siri" He replied, "It's obvious they fancy each other, and everyone deserves to be happy".

"They do" He grinned, hand continuing to gently card through his partner's ebony hair, "I don't know about them admitting anything though, they're all as bad as each other".

"True" He agreed, "But eventually, one of them has to snap".

"I'm placing my money on Severus".

"Really?" Harry asked, sitting up, "I'd say Remus".

Tom slowly nodded, "I see where you're coming from, what with the whole possessive-werewolf-mate thing, but would he not be loyal to Sirius?"

"Possibly. But we all know that he'll never be the one to make the first move, so I'm saying that Remus will eventually give in".

"... Want to bet a galleon on it?"

"Why not make it two?" Harry challenged, grinning mischievously up at him, and the Slytherin Head of House couldn't hold back a smirk, "Fine then. _Three_ galleons".

"You're on!" He shot back, "Three galleons for Remus making the first move".

"And three galleons for Sev making the first move" He finished, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence once more.

* * *

"... Maybe Sirius will surprise us all" Harry said suddenly, glancing back up at the Defence Professor.

They lasted a grand total of five seconds before bursting out laughing.

"And I'm sure Dumbledore will appear in a frilly pink tutu any second now" Tom replied amused, before suddenly frowning, "Although... Knowing him..."

Harry snorted, "I'd actually not be surprised if that were to happen... I hope those three get together soon though. It's sickening seeing them all oblivious every weekend".

"Well Sev's only been living there for about two weeks, and if I know him half as much as I think I do, it won't be long more before he aggressively kisses one and/or both of them".

The younger wizard scrunched up his nose, "Ew! I do _not_ need the image of my Potions professor making out with my godfathers!"

"I thought you wanted them to be happy?" Tom teased, and the boy playfully hit his chest, "Oh shut up! I'm just saying that if they like each other that much, then... well... they should tell each other how they feel".

He twisted his fingers together awkwardly, and Riddle frowned down at him, "Harry?"

Potter coughed awkwardly, and sat up properly so he no longer leant against Tom's chest, and instead sat by himself next to the man on the couch.

"Well... I mean... If they really do love each other then... who knows what day will be their last?"

"Harry what are you getting at?" Tom asked, straightening up and turning to face the teen fully, a strange mix of dread, anticipation, and excitement churning painfully in his stomach.

"I just... want them to be happy, like everyone else should be" He stumbled, "And with the war on the rise and Grindelwald's army about to strike then... people should... you know... appreciate what they have. Who they have. No one should take that for granted and I want them to realise that we don't know what's going to happen and just-"

" _Harry_ " Tom interrupted, reaching forwards and taking his hands in his own, larger and warmer ones, "... What are you trying to say?"

The boy took a deep breath and looked up at him, "I... Tom, I just... I wanted to say... Before- Before anything happens to- or goes wrong or- or I don't know! Just while we have the time I have to- I have to _tell_ you that-"

He was cut off by soft lips pressing against his own, his professor's hand resting gently yet surely on his cheek, the other still playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

Slowly pulling back, Harry rested his forehead against Tom's, and realised that it was now or never.

"Tom..." He began, "I... I think I lov-"

* * *

*BANG*

* * *

They both leaped apart as the door to Tom's private quarters was flung open, the exact same moment that the entire castle seemed to shake and quiver.

Draco stood there, panting, with Blaise right behind him.

Harry growled at the sight of them.

_I am going to fucking **murder** them for interrupting the one bloody moment that I was going to-_

He frowned as he saw blood marring the blonde's forehead.

Harry quickly stood up and took a step towards them, "Draco? Guys, what's going on? Why are you-"

A loud explosion caused the stone walls to crumble, and he stumbled backwards, being quickly steadied by Tom.

Blaise shoved past the apparently shell-shocked Malfoy.

"It's Hogwarts" He panted, shock and worry and _fear_ flashing through his dark eyes, "She's under attack".


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late update, I know, but don't worry; **IT'S WORTH IT!**
> 
> Also, despite how final sounding the last paragraph is, _THIS STORY IS **NOT** FINISHED_ , just incase you're wondering!
> 
> Rachel :D
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 70**

"What the hell do you mean Hogwarts being attacked?" Harry yelled as they ran through the corridors.

"I _mean_ that Hogwarts is being attacked!" Draco shouted back, the walls trembling dangerously around them, "It's Grindelwald. There was a bang and the gate to the castle was blown open and it was a student who saw them first, a first year? Second year maybe? Anyway, it doesn't matter. What matters, is that You-Know-Who and... like... literally over a hundred cloaked figures have surrounded the castle and now everyone's running for their lives".

They took a sharp turn to run up the stairs and out of the dungeons.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Tom asked, "And the other professors?"

"Gathering the children" Blaise replied, "The younger ones are being guarded in the Great Hall, but the older years refused not to fight. This is our home too, you know".

He nodded briskly as they came to a stop in front of the large wooden entrance doors, where both McGonagal, Flitwick, and-

Harry blinked.

" _Sirius?!_ "

The dark haired man turned to him and gave a tired smile, "Hey pup".

"What are you- What are you doing here?" He asked quickly walking over.

"Fighting" He replied simply, "Didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, now, did you?"

"But- But Remus, and- and Severus, they're-"

"Also here. Somewhere... We're kinda hoping You-Know-Who will be thrown off his game once he realises Sev is alive and Riddle betrayed him".

_And since when was it Sev?_

"Ah, Harry, Tom, good!"

They turned at the voice only to find Dumbledore marching towards them.

"Albus, what are we-" Tom started, but paused when the Headmaster raised his hand.

The man seemed to age before their eyes, "I'm afraid there's only one thing we can do, my boy... We fight".

* * *

The battle came to a head almost immediately.

Grindelwald had thrown a fit once he realised Severus and Tom were firmly on the light side, and had gathered all his followers just outside the Forbidden Forest. Hogwarts professors, fifth, sixth, and seventh years, and even some of the Hogsmeade workers, and quickly formed a barricade outside the school's doors.

Within minutes, there were in the middle of a stand-off, Harry opposite Grindelwald, Tom and Albus on either side of him, all ready to fight.

* * *

And then, a snort.

* * *

Everyone turned in shock to face the laughter.

Harry grinned and lowered his wand.

Next to him, Tom gave him a look that clearly read _what the fuck are you doing?!_

"Dark creatures, Gellert? Really? _Dark creatures?_ Could you be any more dramatic?"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief, shock, and _outrage_ that he was _teasing_ the _Dark Lord_.

"Right" Harry continued, searching the crowd, "Let's see... Ah, Sam, there you are".

"Harry" He returned easily.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon".

"What can I say?" He grinned, revealing two long pointed fangs, "Adrenalin filled blood tastes the best".

He smirked, "My side. Now".

Grindelwald looked between them, confused.

As Sam walked past, he patted him on the shoulder, "Sorry Gellert, but I've got a lifedebt to repay".

The Dark Lord was too in shock to do anything but stare as his vampire leader walked over and stood next to his enemy, quickly followed by the majority of his coven.

Sam gave Tom a cool look as he took his place net to him, "Riddle".

"Blackburne" He replied as coldly.

Once the students and teachers realised that the fanged creature was on _their_ side, they looked at one another unsurely.

Harry, however, ploughed on.

"Okay, who else is here?" He muttered, scanning Grindelwald's supposed 'followers', "Charlotte? I believe you already pledged your alliance".

The red-head nodded once at her coven, and they quickly joined his side.

"Werewolves? Where are the werewolves?" Harry asked, eyes finally locking on a light haired man, "Silas Crump. I believe you owe me one".

He sighed, "... Yea, I know. Come on boys".

A dozen werewolves marched over to the Light's side.

"Golgomath!" He announced again, smiling at the giant, "Remember that herd of goats I gave you for Christmas two years ago?"

The twenty-five-foot tall man stared at him for a minute, before reluctantly trudging over with a quiet, "Okay".

He was followed by half the giant population.

"Now so" Harry finished, "I believe that's more or less it... Anyone willingly want to join us?"

And to his surprise, half a dozen death eaters crossed over the invisible line separating the Light and Dark.

He couldn't blame them, really.

They now had the majority of vampires, werewolves, and giants on their side.

* * *

Grindelwald snarled at him, his face consumed by fury, "POTTER! How dare you-"

"How dare I what, Gellert?" He replied, repositioning his wand out in front of him, "Cash in a few life debts? You know, you really should have done your research before deciding to start a war".

"ENOUGH!" He snapped, "It's time to finish this!"

Harry grinned, dark and deadly and _dangerous_ , "I couldn't agree more".

* * *

The fight was over before it had even properly begun.

* * *

Caught unaware with screaming giants and fanged creatures of the night, the Death Eaters didn't have much chance. Maybe chose to simply run. A simple notice-me-not charm had allowed the Boy-Who-Lived to sneak past everyone and face his enemy. And within seconds, there was silence around them.

"Well Gellert, I guess this is it" Harry finally said, standing wand outstretched not a meter away from the dark Lord, who stood in a similar position.

"Yes Harry" He replied snidely, "I believe it is".

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead centre of the circle they had been treading marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Grindelwald's green jet make his own spell, saw his wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the cool night air as it gave way under the more powerful wizard. And Harry, with the unerring skill of a natural Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Grindelwald fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of dark blue eyes rolling upward. Gellert hit the ground with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Grindelwald was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.

* * *

One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended and then the tumult broke around Harry as the screams and cheers and roars of the watchers rent the air. People surrounded him, patting him on the back, laughing, congratulating, but he ignored them, eyes searching for the one person he had to make sure was okay.

He found him.

Running forwards, Tom met him halfway across the courtyard, and he jumped at him, hands going around his neck tightly, his legs wrapped around his waist. Harry slammed his mouth against his professors, blood and sweat and tears mixing in with the wet kiss, messy and disgusting but they didn't care because _they were both still alive_.

Silence.

Slowly pulling back, Harry took in the slight fear in his partner's eyes as they realised that everyone was staring at them.

He still wasn't of age yet.

And his adult Head of House had just kissed him back.

* * *

"Oh fuck it!"

* * *

They all turned in surprise to face the potions master who had just swore loudly and who was standing between his two temporary landlords _and who had just grabbed Sirius Black's collar and dragged him into an angry kiss._

Sirius pulled back, in a daze, but Severus wasted no time in repeated the clashing of teeth with Remus.

The two husbands stared at each other in shock.

Then Remus shrugged.

Sirius smirked.

And they both grinned evilly and latched onto the arms of a very confused Slytherin Professor and apparated him to Merlin knows where.

Amongst the confusion, Tom slowly let Harry go and smirked, "You owe me three galleons".

* * *

"... Dad?"

Lucius, still staring in shock at where Snape had just stood, barely registered his son coming up next to him.

"Dad?" He repeated, snapping him out of his daze.

"Yes Draco?"

A nervous swallow.

And then.

"I'm dating Blaise".

Lucius turned to him, his capacity for shock in one day going well over the limit.

"You're... dating Blaise? Blaise Zabini?"

"Yea".

He stared at him, "... And for you, there's no better man".

A blinding grin spread across the younger blonde's face.

* * *

Harry couldn't help but smile at the scene, "Hey Tom?"

His professor stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, uncaring of the stares they now got.

"Yes Harry?"

"... I love you".

He smiled into the Saviour's neck, and placed a gentle kiss on his jaw.

"I love you too".


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this now. I have the last chapter planned, but nothing written yet. So. I'm fairly lost right now. **Any scenes** you guys would like to see?
> 
> _Rachel :/_
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 71**

"So that's it?" Harry asked, holding tightly onto Tom's hands which were wrapped around his waist.

Ever since the battle had ended four hours ago and they had re-established that they were in full health asides from the odd cuts and bruises, they had refused to leave each other's side, knowing full well that once alone, they could be cornered by a number of unhappy people.

Not that Harry was complaining, of course. Since they had escaped the crowds, Tom's protective side had come out, and he still refused to let his partner go.

"That's most of it, yes" Dumbledore replied, smiling at the pair, "With Grindelwald dead, all that's left to do is round up his supporters and send them to Azkaban. The Ministry is dealing with the majority of the political backlash, though both of you will be needed to give statements about your parts in the war".

He snorted, "My part in the war... I've been at Hogwarts for a year".

"And they'll want to know every single little detail of your time here" He replied, "I'm afraid you'll be in the limelight for the next few weeks at least, perhaps even for the next few months".

He sighed, "No chance of leaving out some of the... more illegal details, no?"

"You can try, but they won't stay hidden for long".

"And me?" Tom asked, "My stunt as an eleven-year-old won't have you emerge in the best of light".

Albus slowly nodded, "I'll take every day as it comes, my boy... But as for today, I believe there are numerous people who wish to see that you are both safe".

* * *

"SIRIUS? REMUS?" Harry yelled, stepping into the living of Grimmauld Place, Tom following in the Floo system immediately after him.

Almost immediately, he was swept up into a large hug and spun wildly around the room, "HARRY!"

He laughed, "Siri, put me down!"

He quickly let him go, only giving the younger wizard enough time to see his mischievous grin before he was dragged into another embrace from behind.

"I'm so glad you're safe, cub".

He smiled into the tattered jacket, "It's good to see you too Moony".

Pulling back, he gave the man a warm look before glancing behind him.

His potions professor was leaning back against the wall, arms crossed, and a glare on his face.

He smirked, "What? No hug?"

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole, brat" He glowered, but Harry only laughed, "Welcome to the family, Sev".

"Oh, shut up Potter! And that's still _Professor Snape_ to you!" He snapped, straightening up, but his student continued to grin, "No. Nope, no, nada, not at all! You're dating my two godfathers, about bloody time by the way, so I have to call you Sev. End of".

And though the glare remained, no one could deny that his eyes softened _just that little bit._

* * *

The predicted backlash at Harry and Tom's relationship was both better and worse than expected.

On one hand, you had the witches and wizards who supported them, and _really_ supported them. Slytherin had known of their dating months ago, after all, and many had very powerful relations that tried to set things right by promoting the good side of the relationship: How both wizards were perfect for each other, how Tom had helped Harry adjust to the wizarding world, how Harry played a vital role in reconnecting Tom to Grindelwald, how both of them would have been lost without the other, and how they never would have won this war if the two most powerful wizards in this world had been against one another.

On the other hand, you had the witches and wizards who were disgusted by them, by the fact they both liked men, by the fact Harry was still underaged, by the fact Tom was his teacher and head of house, and by the fact other witches and wizards actually _supported_ them.

After many heartfelt speeches by both men, about their relationship, about their roles in the war, and about what they're going to do now, thankfully, the majority of the wizarding world began to slowly accept it, once they realised that they weren't going to separate just because of a few haters.

* * *

And after the first few days after the war passed, the hecticness calmed a little, and the 'Saviours of the Wizarding World' were able to take a breath and readjust to their new life.

* * *

Once Sirius's innocence was proven to the rest of the Wizarding World, he automatically got guardianship over Harry, something which no one dared to contest once various reporters dug up the boy's previous less-than-stellar childhood past with the Dursleys and plastered it all over the Daily Prophet for everyone to see.

And since Sirius was now a free man, and Severus added one more to the occupants of 12 Grimmauld Place, it was the perfect time to redo the old house and remove all the dark artefacts that the Black family no longer needed.

As a result, they needed somewhere to stay.

And Tom needed to gain their approval.

And so, despite the numerous amount of times Harry and Remus claimed it was a terrible idea, they all, meaning Harry, Tom, Sirius, Remus, and Severus, moved into one, large, building.

* * *

Riddle Manor.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

"Mornin'" Harry muttered, slowly trudging into the kitchen.

Tom immediately turned to him and smiled, "Moring love, coffee?"

He nodded, still half asleep, and flung himself down on the nearest chair, Remus too tired to raise his head.

He was immediately accosted by a large hiss and a warning nip.

Glancing down, he frowned at the emerald snake wrapped around the chair legs, the snake he had just about avoided sitting on.

" ** _... Foressst? When did you get here?_** "

Her tongue flicked out at him, annoyed, " ** _Oh ssso now you remember me, my little ssserpent?_** "

He crossed his arms across his chest, defensively, " ** _I had a lot going on, sssnake! I didn't exactly sssee you around helping me either!_** "

Returning with the boy's coffee cup, Tom snorted, "Oh don't mind her. She's just pissed I shipped her and Nagini off to Lucius for the past two weeks".

"So that's where she went" Harry mumbled, staring down at his snake confused, "When did she arrive here?"

"Late last night" He responded, as the student gratefully took the coffee from him, "I didn't want to wake you, you were pretty out of it when we finally got home".

"Tell me about it" Remus muttered, practically inhaling his tea, "I hate going to those functions. They always want you to stick around afterwards and drink and socialise and it's just _draining_ ".

* * *

"That's because you're an introvert, Moon" Sirius grinned, happily skipping into the kitchen.

* * *

Harry groaned and placed his head on the table, "No, stop being so chirpy, it's not fair!"

"Sorry pup, but I'm a party animal at heart" He teased, ruffling the black hair as he passed, "If anything, I have even more energy after these events!"

"And don't we know it" Remus muttered, before glancing up as another figure silently glided into the room, "Morning Sev".

"Coffee. Now" came the intelligent reply.

Sirius grinned at him, "Alright Mr. I'm-even-grumpier-in-the-mornings, I'll find you some coffee".

"Black?"

"Yes sugarplum?"

"I will _skin_ you alive if you don't shut up!" He threatened.

"Nope! No, you won't" He grinned, bouncing over and placing a wet kiss on the man's forehead, "Cause you love my skin too much".

Harry groaned as Snape _playfully_ shoved the man back towards the kitchen.

"Could you two just please _not?_ "

Sirius paused, an affronted look on his face, "Why Harry, are you- are you ashamed of your godfathers never-ending undying love for his husband and boyfriend?"

"It's _because_ you're my godfather that makes it so weird!" He snapped, leaning into Tom's warm embrace as the man threw his arm around him.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the interaction, "Hey! I don't complain when you're cuddling up with ole' snake eyes over there!"

"Yes. You do. Repeatedly" He shot back, "And at least he's not your potions professor! How the hell am I meant to take Sev seriously next year now that I know you call him 'sugarplum'?!"

"Because if you don't, _brat_ " Snape warned, leaning across the table to him, "Then a 24-inch long essay about your godfather's dating life, will be the least of your concerns!"

Harry stared at him, eyes wide, before abruptly turning to his Head of House, " _Tom!_ Sev is being mean to me!"

Remus sighed and raised his head once more, "Guys, come on, play nice. And Siri, get him his coffee before he murders someone".

"And if it weren't for that _someone's_ partner, I'd have done it a long time ago" Severus muttered threateningly, glaring at the younger wizard.

* * *

*DING*

* * *

They all turned to the door.

Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Saved by the bell".

* * *

Jumping up, a lot more energetic now that he had some coffee in him, he rushed to the front door, spying familiar dark hair and dark eyes through the glass panel.

He grinned and flung open the door, "Sam!"

The vampire immediately dragged him into a tight embrace, "Thank fuck you're alright. I couldn't find you after the battle and then the past week has been hectic what with interviews and photos and people are now fighting for vampire's rights as well as werewolves and giants considering they helped the Light side win the war and I'm just-"

He sighed and pulled back, "I'm happy to see you're alive, kid".

"You too" He replied quietly, frowning when he took in the vampire's dishevelled appearance, "... Are you alright?"

He gave a humourless laugh, "Yes. No, Maybe. I don't know!"

"What happened?" Harry asked immediately, pulling him towards the kitchen.

"The Battle of Hogwarts happened".

* * *

They both ignored the surprised exclamations from the other's as they saw their youngest wizard drag a fully-fledged vampire through the dining room.

* * *

"Did you get hurt?" Harry asked again, pushing him down at the breakfast counter in the kitchen and routing through the cupboards.

"... I lost a fang".

Silence.

Harry abruptly turned to him.

"... What?"

Sam grinned, revealing one sharpened canine... and one empty space.

"I can't feed, Harry".

He slowly walked over and sat down on the stool next to him, "... You can't feed?"

"Not off humans, no. And blood bags only last so long before you become immune".

He stared at him, "... But you still have your left fang, surely that counts for-"

"It's not enough venom to stun" Sam cut off, "I can't- I can't hunt anymore. I can't paralyse my victims, so I can't feed".

"But... But surely you could... I mean... What if you didn't have to paralyse them?" Harry asked suddenly, "What if you... What if you just... What if they gave blood willingly?"

The vampire immediately straightened, "No".

" _Yes_ " He pressed, "I won't let you die, Sam".

" _No_ , Harry. You're not- You don't- You don't understand what that entails!"

"I know exactly what that entails!" He snapped, holding out his wrist, "Or have you forgotten?"

He stared down at the half moon silver sheen on the underside of the boy's arm.

"... That was years ago".

"I can do it again".

"Not when you're dating red-eyes, you can't".

Harry stared at him, desperately, "Well I can't just let you die, either! I can talk to Tom, I can- I can work something out! He'll understand, Sam, I swear!"

"You'd be cheating on him!" He snapped, "And he's the one good thing to have happened to you in _so many_ fucking years, Harry, and I will _not_ destroy that!"

* * *

Someone cleared their throat from behind them.

* * *

They both jumped and spun around, only to find a half-confused and half-wary Remus Lupin standing at the door.

His gaze drifted between them before finally landing on Harry, "... I just thought you should know, Nymphadora is here. She'll want to-"

"HARRY!"

Less than a split second later, he was almost knocked off his stool by a blue-haired imp.

He grinned, "Hey, Tonks".

She pulled back, laughing, "Oh it's so good to see you! It's been _ages_ since we last talked and then the battle happened and I just... I just..."

She slowly trailed off, eyes widening.

Frowning, he spun the stool around, following her gaze to a very pale, a very _shocked_ looking vampire.

* * *

A vampire who was currently staring at one Nymphadora Tonks as if she meant the entire world to him.

* * *

And based on the blush on her cheeks and her quickly reddening hair?

* * *

She felt the exact same way.


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Any idea of what should happen next?_ **
> 
> Rachel :/
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 73**

"HARRY!"

Less than a split second later, he was almost knocked off his stool by a blue-haired imp.

He grinned, "Hey, Tonks".

She pulled back, laughing, "Oh it's so good to see you! It's been ages since we last talked and then the battle happened and I just... I just..."

She slowly trailed off, eyes widening.

* * *

Frowning, he spun the stool around, following her gaze to a very pale, a very shocked looking vampire.

* * *

A vampire who was currently staring at one Nymphadora Tonks as if she meant the entire world to him.

And based on the blush on her cheeks and her quickly reddening hair?

She felt the exact same way.

* * *

Harry looked between them as a wide grin slowly spread across his face.

"Sam, meet Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks, this is Sam Blackburne, a close friend and resident vampire".

"Vampire?" She echoed hollowly, still staring at the handsome man in front of her, his eyes gleaming unnaturally black like polished obsidian.

"Yep" Harry replied, patting him on the back and 'accidently' pushing him closer to the now-redhead.

He grinned at the pair, "So, you know, I'll just... leave you two alone".

Neither of them objectified as he left the kitchen.

"Where's Nymphadora?" Remus asked, as he re-emerged out into the dining room, and the younger wizard smirked, "In the kitchen. With Sam. And I, uh... I wouldn't go in there for a while, if I were you".

All four other wizards stared at him.

Tom blinked, "... Do I want to know what's going on in my kitchen right now?"

"Probably not" He replied, walking over and sitting sideways on his lap, much to his godfather's disapproval.

"Is it anything _we_ wouldn't do?" Tom teased, as the boy looped an arm around his shoulders, burying his head into the man's chest.

Harry smiled into his neck, placing a soft kiss there, "Well, I don't know. Are you secretly hiding some fangs I don't know about?"

"No, nothing that exciting I'm afraid" He replied, "... Though, if you want-"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence if you value your life" Sirius snarled, and Harry rolled his eyes, pulling back to glare at him, "I'm 17 in two months!"

"And _until_ then, you shall kindly refrain from anything even _remotely_ suggestive!"

He sighed, leaning his head against his boyfriend's chest once more, "... I'm making no promises".

"What was that, pup?"

"Nothing!" Harry quickly replied, and Tom snorted into his coffee cup.

* * *

"Harry, my boy!"

He smiled, "Albus, how nice to see you!"

The boy grinned as the Headmaster dusted the ashes from his bright pink and green striped robes.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you to visit".

"The battle is... causing quite the clean-up, yes. And the political backlash alone... well... let's just not dwell on that, shall we?" the old Professor replied, "Now so, I was wondering if I may speak to your godfathers, Tom and Severus, if they are available".

"Yea, they're... they're around here somewhere" Harry replied, glancing around the sitting room, "We should probably check the dining room. But don't go into the kitchen".

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow at him, "May I enquire as to why I can't-"

"No" the Boy cut off, "You _really_ don't want to know".

"Well, alright then" the Headmaster slowly replied, before gesturing at the door leading back into the hall, "Please, you lead the way".

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry called, walking down the hall, "Sev? Tom? Headmaster Dumbledore's here to see you".

It took a few minutes to find them.

And when he did... well... _that_ was a surprise.

* * *

Sirius stood in his grim dog form, on top of Tom, teeth bared and a low vicious growl rumbling from his chest. Behind him, stood both his partners, Severus calmly sitting at the table, legs crossed and a smug smirk on his face, and Remus adamantly trying to push down a small smile while simultaneously holding two thick chunks of Padfoot's black hair and trying to drag him off of Harry's boyfriend.

* * *

The boy sighed, before letting out a loud whistle, causing the room's other occupants to jump and spin around to face him.

Harry glared at the dog, "Padfoot. Get off him. _Now_ ".

Sirius reluctantly agreed, but didn't obey until he gave Tom a dark look and an even darker snarl.

Once standing on solid ground again, he changed back into his human form, head held high and arms crossed defensively.

"He started it".

Sighing, Harry walked over to his boyfriend and held out a hand for him to take.

Tom gratefully took it, and the boy pulled him back to his feet.

Keeping his hand held tightly in his own, he stared into crimson eyes, "... What did you do?"

"What?! Nothing! I did nothing!" He exclaimed, and Harry rolled his eyes, "Tom. Seriously. What did you say to him?"

"I am offended that you don't believe me!"

"And why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?!"

"You're Slytherin".

"So's Severus!"

"Severus isn't the one in question here".

"Yea, well... so are you!"

"... Touché".

Harry sighed, "Just... stop pissing him off, alright? The Headmaster's here to see you".

* * *

They all turned to face the more-than-confused professor.

* * *

"Yes Albus?" Snape finally asked.

The man sighed, suddenly looking a lot older than his already old years.

"... I need to call a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix".


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

"... I need to call a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix".

The reactions were simultaneous.

All four older men froze, before Tom paled, Severus and Sirius swore, and Remus slowly sat down at the dining table, head falling into his hands.

Harry frowned, "What's the Order of the Phoenix?"

They all ignored him.

He frowned, "Well?"

Dumbledore's eyes met his own, his gaze strangely saddened and world-weary.

"Albus?" He asked.

The older man sighed, looking much older than his already-quite-ancient years, "Perhaps... Perhaps some tea would be in order?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, and the six of them were sitting around the large dining room table, tea cups in hand and five of them oddly morose.

Glancing around at the older wizards, Harry's gaze drifted back to the Headmaster's, "Albus?"

"... Yes, my boy?"

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?"

"... It's a secret society" He replied, "I'm in charge, I founded it. It's the people who fought against Grindelwald last time".

"Who's in it?" said Harry.

"Quite a few people" He replied, "There's about twenty of us".

"And you... fought against Grindelwald?" He asked confused, "How come I didn't know about this before".

"Well, between the battle and everything we couldn't find time to-"

"Not before the summer, Dumbledore. Before the battle. Before Easter. Before Christmas. Before-"

"Harry" Tom said quietly, his voice strangely hoarse, and the boy turned to him only to find the man staring back at him with haunted red eyes, "Harry... The Order was set up with the sole purpose of defeating Grindelwald. Albus did it once before, a long, long, time ago... And then you, as a baby".

"And then me again last month".

Silence.

"And... And then... And then when I..." He slowly trailed off as the men shot each other tense looks.

"... I did kill him, right?" Harry asked cautiously, suddenly unsure, "I didn't... I didn't dream it, or anything? He really did die, didn't he? He's dead? Grindelwald's dead?"

No one answered him.

He abruptly stood up, "Is he dead? Is Grindelwald dead?! He has to be-"

"Harry, my boy-"

"Don't you 'my boy' me, Dumbledore! I saw him _die!_ I _killed_ him! _He has to be dead!_ "

* * *

He was faintly aware of soft warm arms encircling his waist, pulling him back against a strong and even warmer chest.

* * *

" _ **Calm down, my little ssserpent**_ ".

He turned and glared up at the man defiantly, " _ **I will not calm down unlessssss you tell me what'sss going on!**_ "

" _ **It'sss... complicated**_ ".

" _ **It isss not complicated, Tom! You can't possssssibly be telling me that he'sss ssstill alive! I watched him die, dammit! I fucking killed him, there'sss no way he'sss-**_ "

"Potter".

He spun around, fuming, to face his ex potions master.

" _ **What?!**_ "

* * *

It took him a minute to realise he was still speaking in Parseltongue.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath to try and calm himself, "... What, Severus?"

"... What do you about Horcruxes?"

Dumbledore was immediately on his feet, "Sev-"

"He needs to know, Albus".

Remus sighed, "No, he really doesn't-"

"He _deserves_ to know" Sirius interrupted with a sharp finality, "And as much as I loath to admit it... Severus's right. We need to tell him".

The Headmaster slowly sat back down and glanced over at his Defence Against the Dark Arts professors, "... Tom? What do you think?"

"I don't want to tell him".

At the immediate protests from three of the six occupants of the room, he held up a hand to quieten them.

"I said that I don't _want_ to tell him... not that he doesn't need to know".

"Then tell me!" Harry snapped, "Just what the _fuck_ is going on?!"

"... Grindelwald is still alive".

* * *

Harry sat at the table, his insides numb and his thoughts fuzzy.

Around him, the older wizards bickered and argued and even _yelled_ back and forth, about him, about Grindelwald, about the fact that _the Dark Lord wasn't dead._

"... I killed him".

The other five all immediately hushed and turned to him.

Tom moved as if to come over to him, before he thought better of it, and slowly sat back down, "... Harry?"

"I killed him" He repeated hollowly, "There was a battle, and we fought, and he said... he said Avada Kedavra just as I said Expelliarmus and there was a bang like a cannon and this weird golden light and then the spells met in the middle and his wand launched into the air and then... then he was dead".

"... That was his physical body, dead".

He gave a humourless laugh, "What, so, he's a ghost now? Haunting Little Hangleton Graveyard? Oh! Or, perhaps, the Chamber of Secrets? Or Durmstrang Institute? He did go to Durmstrang, didn't he? Maybe that's where he'll hand out".

"Potter, he's not a ghost-"

"You don't know that!"

"-or a spirit or a pixie or fairy or whatever the hell else you want to call it! It's called a horcrux".

"Yea, see, you keep saying that word, but I've yet to hear just what the hell it means!"

Remus sighed and raised his head from his hands, "It's... part of a soul, as such. Rumour has it, that Grindelwald created seven, and from what we've found out so far, between Death Eaters, Dark wizards, and Dumbledore having already destroyed five of them... We're inclined to believe that seven is a fairly accurate number".

"What, so, he just... dies? And then comes back to life? Just like that?"

"In a way. Splitting your soul is dangerous, Harry, _very_ dangerous" Dumbledore took over, "It causes you to split your mind, your sanity... Many wizards aren't strong enough to survive the procedure, let alone survive it seven times".

He lent back in his chair, taking it all in.

"So... So Grindelwald's alive? He's... He's still out there? Waiting to regain his strength?"

"That's what I believe, yes" He replied.

"Then why... why lie? Lie to me? To Hogwarts? To every other wizard in Britain?" Harry asked desperately, "You said he was dead! The _Ministry_ said he was dead! Why would you say that if you had no proof?!"

"Because up until today, that pile of ashes was the only proof I need" He admitted, "But the Ministry's been cutting deals with Death Eaters. They'll get a lighter sentence by cooperating, and an even shorter one by giving important information. Many families have already agreed to the procedure".

"And someone told you this? A Death Eater?"

He nodded, "Yes. And while usually I wouldn't trust this information... But the Minister of Magic administered veritaserum himself to guarantee it".

"And the Death Eater said... what, exactly?"

Dumbledore sighed, "... He said that Gellert Grindelwald had seven horcruxes. A family heirloom, a ring, I have already destroyed. As well as a diary, a locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, and Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. The other two... are still unknown".

"But they do exist?"

"Yes, Harry, they definitely do exist".

* * *

The youngest wizard slowly stood up, automatically seeking out his lover for comfort.

* * *

Tom gladly accepted him, pushing back his chair so the boy could sit sideways on his lap, his arms wrapping tightly around the black-haired teen as he buried his head in Tom's neck.

* * *

"So it's true, then?" He asked quietly, "Grindelwald... You're here to tell us that he really is..."

"I'm afraid so, my boy" Albus finished sadly, "Gellert Grindelwald is still very much alive".


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> This is a superrrr late review.
> 
> Because this is the last chapter.
> 
> Yes.
> 
> I just said that.
> 
> _ **This is the LAST CHAPTER!** _
> 
> So, I didn't really know how to end this, and I didn't really want to end this, hence the lateee update.
> 
> And I had ideas for two other sequels, which, you know, would be awesome, but the thing is, I don't have enough of a plot to write them, and my life is too busy to try and work it out.
> 
> So maybe when I have more time and motivation, I'll rewrite this story and allow it to advance into two other books, but until then...
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who's read this and stuck through it since I posted this just over a year ago!
> 
> **I open at the close!**
> 
> _Rachel :D_
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 75**

"What are we going to do, Tom?"

The professor sighed, and continued to gently card his fingers through the ebony locks resting on his chest, the gentle breeze causing them to rise slightly.

"... I honestly don't know".

Harry frowned, his hands playing with the buttons attached to the dark arts professors shirt, "Well, is there... is there going to be another war? Another battle? Will we have to fight again?"

"I don't know".

"... Then what do you know?"

"I know that it's summer" Tom replied, smiling softly, "I know that we're staying in my manor with your godfathers and Severus. And I know that it's going to take a hell of a long time for Grindelwald to regain power".

"With his horcrux".

"Yes, with his horcrux... I can't imagine he'll be very intimidating right now, and his followers all think him dead, so..."

"So...?"

"So let's not worry about it, right now" He finished quietly, unconsciously pulling the boy even closer, "We have the entire summer off. No school, no fights, no war".

"Freedom?"

"Freedom" He promised, "... Perhaps not from Sev's snarky remarks, or Draco and Blaise making out against every surface, or even Dumbledore's painfully bright robes that cause migraines to all who see him, but freedom none the less".

Harry snorted a laugh, and tilted his head up to grin at the older wizard, "Well, when you put it like that, why stop fighting at all?"

"It would be a legitimate reason for escape" He agreed, "You can't say we're avoiding them if we're off battling Death Eaters and duelling dark lords".

The boy smiled once more, before slowly turning serious once more, "... Do you think we'll be able to defeat him? To defeat Grindelwald?"

"Well, you are the most powerful wizard currently still breathing".

"And you're the most proficient dueller in the world".

"And even Dumbledore has a knack for transfiguration" Tom finished, "So that, combined with Sev and Lucius and Sirius and Remus and... yea. You know what? I think we will".

* * *

"And his horcruxes?"

"What about them?" Riddle responded, and Harry frowned, "How many does he have? Do we know? Does _Dumbledore_ know?"

"Albus thinks he has about seven. Everything from rings to diaries... He's managed to destroy five of them by now".

"But as long as he has a horcrux, he can keep coming back, can't he?"

"... Unfortunately so, yea".

"So this war might never really be over-"

" _No_ " Tom interrupted, hand stilling as he turned serious red eyes down to the green ones below him, "No, you _do not_ get to say that. We _will_ defeat him, Harry. Do you hear me? It might not be today, or next month, or even next year, but we _will_ defeat him".

"... I just don't want anyone else to die".

"And they won't" He continued, his voice softer, "We just need... We just need a break. A summer off. _This_ summer off".

"What, so, just continue on as normal? Pretend it never happened?"

"... We can't pretend it never happened, Harry. But what we _can_ do, is be thankful it's over, for however short or long that may be for... You need a break, Merlin knows we all need a break. So just... take your mind off of it, okay? Look around, admire things, look at the sun".

The black-haired boy frowned, "Look at the sun?"

"... Okay, maybe don't look at the sun, we don't want your eyesight getting any worse... But just take it all in, alright? We might not get another chance".

Harry slowly nodded, focusing on the swirling breeze around him, how the sun warmed his bare arms and face, and the faint sound of crickets in the long grass they were currently lying in.

* * *

Take it all in.

Just... take it all in.

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes once more.

* * *

"... Tom?"

"Yea Harry?" He replied.

"... Everyone knows we're dating now".

"They do".

"What're we going to do about that?"

His professor huffed a quiet laugh, and tightened his arms around the boy, "Merlin, you can never just shut up and take a break, can you?"

"It's an honest question".

"It is. But what happened to living in the moment".

"I did it. Then I got bored. So what are we going to do?"

Tom paused, thinking, "I guess... I guess we just show them that this isn't a strange thing, that it isn't a- a- a fling, or a hook-up, or a twisted fantasy between a teacher and his student".

"Basically, we don't hide?"

"No. No hiding. Hiding makes us look guilty" Tom replied, smiling down at him, red eyes crinkling slightly at the edges, "We have to prove our love. Once we do that, they can't deny that it's a twisted or forced relationship".

"Love is a flighty thing. Anyone can claim it".

"Then we'll show them more. A greater love. A _better_ love".

Harry smirked, "You're getting a little overdramatic there, Tom".

"But it's true, though, isn't it? We're two of the most watched wizards on the planet. They expect us to be better, to love each other more than 'normal' wizards... We'll just have to show them a Love They Haven't Thought Of Yet".


End file.
